A Quest for a Friend
by Tamer of the Zero Unit
Summary: All he can do now is recall what happen before all this. What he needs to do now and what he needs to finish. And it's my job to help him. Bad summery More info inside. OC story, Spin-off of Da-Tenshi Setsuna's oringinal Tamer's Series.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey I got a new story... well sort of experemental fic. For this story has to do with an OC I made for Tamer Arisa's fic not too long ago. So when she made it she gave my characters a small back story which I grown to like, but they plays a semi-minor part, so the backstory doesen't reall matter. With her permission I created this fic in her created universe so I could share and expan this story. Hope you like it.**

**Prologue**

A boy around the age of 16 sat at his desk in his room. He wore a black jacket with a flame design on the black and a gold shirt with blue lightning bolts crossing on the front. He had black hair and wearing jeans and sneakers. Considering the time of day was night, he looked ready for something regardless. He sighed. Here he was now after many things and all he could do was recall how this all happen. He picked up a small device on his desk: his gold D-power. He took a good long look at it and set it down and went to the journal on the desk and began writing.

_The names Noah Drake. What to know more? Find whatever. Although, my story isn't really my story. I'm not some "chosen hero" or picked for something greater or some reincarnation or whatever. It doesn't even start with me. No, this story begins and belongs to my partner: Wizardmon a royal knight._

xxx

**Location: Digital world, Mahou City**

Mahou City, or known too many visitors as the City of Gold, was a magical city in nearly all sense of the word. The city got its nickname from the strange glow of gold light seen before fully entering the city. The city itself was the largest home to many magic users digimon. Of course it would, for it was the home of none other than the Royal Knight Dynasmon. The royal knight had built this city as a home for other magic users like himself and made it his home.

Although he lived away from his home time to time, being a royal knight, he always found his way back. The knight was a white armored warrior with golden trimmings and had dark purple wings. He stood on the roof of a tower of his home looking over the city.

_'I hate prophecies'_ thought Dynasmon

His hatred of themcame from the fact they trapped the listener. Whether one acted or didn't acted on it was inevitable unless a miracle happen. Not too long ago a close friend of his saw the destruction of his home and many digimon lives. His friend asked him what they should do, but Dynasmon said they shouldn't tell anyone, they didn't need any more fear in their lives, and they will just have to wait and defend when the time comes.

"I thought I find you here, Dynasmon." A female voice greeted from behind him.

He turned "Hello Crusadermon." A knight in pink armor with a gold shield. "What brings you here?"

"I can't see my friend on occasion?" she asked

Indeed they were friends as long he could remember even before the royal knights. "Can't a mon visit home when he feels nostalgic?"

"Not during times like this."

"Those demon lords don't know nostalgia."

Crusadermon gave a laugh at how idiotic his response was. "That may be, but there's not any other reason why you are here?"

"None what so ever."

"Alright." Crusadermon looked down gathering here thoughts and courage. "Dynasmon what do you plan to do after all this? If we win?"

He hadn't thought about it and only shrugged. "Not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well… the digital world won't need us, the royal knights, anymore after we're done."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if…"

Dynasmon looked turned serious finally putting the pieces together. Instead of stopping her where she was, he let her continue.

"I was wondering if you ever considered… getting a human partner?"

Dynasmon sighed at this. He had known that she was thinking about finding a human to be partnered to for awhile. He, on the other hand, had no intention in finding one. "Why would you want to find a human? They're useless and incompetent creatures. Humans will turn on us the first chance they get."

"What about those digidestined kids?"

"Digi_destined_." He repeated emphasizing the important part.

"Still, don't you ever wonder what it'll be like?" He turned his back to her, "I've heard that humans can help us get stronger."

"We're royal knights. There is no stronger."

"Possibly…"

Dynasmon sighed again. He knew it was her dream to get a partner for ever since she heard of the theory. They all were knights after all, their purpose was to protect. What's more she always felt like she needed to get stronger than she was, because of her past. "Well when you do find a partner, don't expect me to follow and find one too."

She was shocked. She figured that he would continue to suggest it was a bad idea and get her to drop it. "You would be okay if I found one?"

"I would be annoyed, but I would be fine because it is what you want." He said turning back to her with a sly smile.

A small crystal ball floated its way up to their position. It then produced a screen showing the face of another royal knight: Gallantmon. "Dynasmon," Gallantmon looked past him, "Crusadermon, we need you two to report back to Yggdrasil now."

"On our way." Dynasmon replied. Gallantmon nodded and the screen disappeared with the orb flying back to where it came from.

Crusadermon then was in the air flying off. _'Huh?'_ she turned back and saw Dynasmon standing there looking at his home deeply. "Are you coming?"

He tore his gaze from his home and hoped him leaving wouldn't cause trouble. "Yeah." He responded and followed her.

xxx

**Location: Server Tree**

Yggdrasil home was a plain old tree. Nothing looked special from the outside, other than the fact it was a giant, old tree. The inside was a different story. It was filled with many roots and vines that seemed to not transfer water, but primary code filled in a green green glow.

At the base of the tree many other members were gathered. Gallantmon, Craniamon, Magnamon, Kentasurosmon, Leopardmon, UlforceVeedramon, and their current leader, Omnimon.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon each took their own place along the ranks. A bright light overtook the ceiling and a voice could be heard, "Omnimon, would you give a report."

"Yes Yggrasil." Omnimon replied kneeling, "We have gather intel that the demon lords' leader, Lucemon, has gain a new power and will try and use it soon. Where exactly? We don't know."

"I see." The voice replied

Dynasmon's mind went hectic at this. Lucemon has a new power and was going to use it. Could it be his home? Was that the prophecy? No he can't think like that. If he tells them to arm up his home that will only give Lucemon a reason to attack. He couldn't get his fellow knights deleted for his home.

Crusadermon turned at her friend and noticed that he seemed to be hiding something from them. She turned back to the others who began their own discussion on the news. Everything stopped when one of their Knightmon came into the room. He seemed to be out of breath "I… I… Lucemon is going to attack the Sovereign level."

"It seems that you found your answer. Go my knights."

Omnimon then turned to the others. "We can't all go in case the other demon lords try and attack."

"Besides, we'll have the sovereigns on our side." Magnamon said.

"I believe that we don't need cockiness on our side." Commented Kentasurmon

"Then Gallentmon, Craniamon, Kentasurmon, and I will go," Omnimon announce, "Any objections?"

There were none and the knights everyone each took off as well as the Knightmon. "Heh heh… Looks like my jobs done. Time to tell the boss."

xxx

**Location: Unkown?**

Lucemon laughed when the "Knightmon" came back and told him the news, "Ahh the knights taking the bait. The fools think I would attack the sovereigns just because I got a new power. Good work Betsumon."

Bestumon was a strange type of digimon for no one knew what he looked like except for his face. He was a costume maker and wore all his costumes to take on the appearance of any digimon. His usual costume was a tall Gatomon. "Soooo. Are you going to give me what you promise?"

Lucemon laughed again, "Ohhhh NO. You served your purpose so I don't need you and besides your demands were… strange."

"What!"

Lucemon then summoned ten orbs, **"Grand Cross!"**

Betsumon was then stuck and burst into data. Lucemon then walked off and tried to find a real target. "What will strike the heart of the royal knights?" He gave it some thought, "No all I need is one of them."

xxx

**Location: _(Does it__ matter?) _**_(Noah)_

Dynasmon was flying the back home wondering if he was doing the right thing of not telling the others. Crusadermon was following him worried about whatever was wrong with him.

Dynasmon then stopped, feeling something was wrong. _'No. No, No, No, No!' _Lucemon was attacking his home, the energy was dropping. He landed and then made a small gold energy ball. All he needed was to concentrate and transport back home. The ball then glowed brighter and brighter.

Crusadermon then landed next to him. "Dynasmon?" She asked unknown to the fact that the spell required his full concentration.

"Huh?" he turned and the light engulfed them both.

xxx

**Location: (Look below) **(Noah)** time: 5 minuets earlier**

"Ahh, Mahou City or 'the city of gold' a perfect place to start." He was high above the city looking down on it with a smug smile. "Well time to change into something more fitting. MODE CHANGE"

Soon Lucemon form change. He grew taller from his boyish size. Half of his ten angelic wings turned demonic and black. His wardrobe became the same color scheme as his wings. "Lucemon Chaos Mode!" He said completing the transformation. "Much better. Now what would make a big impression?"

He summoned a ball of light and threw it down all the while growing bigger till it landed on a portion of the city. **"Ultimate Sacrifice!"** He sent another ball of energy in a dark purple color into the first ball. The two energy balls merged and created a checkered sphere that destroyed the contents trapped inside.

Screams were heard of the digimon who were destroyed. The buildings began to crumble and digimon ran in panic unsure of what was going on. Lucemon laughed at the chaos, "Ohhh, run everyone run. Now time to have some fun," He thought for a second, "Why the hell am I rhyming? Oh well." He said as he dived bombed into the city.

xxx

A golden light flashed outside the city dropping both Dynasmon and Crusadermon out. Dynasmon had to pick himself up and hold his head from the pain of the incomplete spell. Luckily for them the spell wasn't deadly if missed used and only placed them a ways away from their destination. He looked and he remained motionless.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dynasmon?" Crusadermon said getting up and dusting herself off, "You know you've been acting very strange lately and you go and pull a magic trick to… here." Picking her head up, she saw the sight before them.

Dynasmon's home was ablaze. Fire on nearly every building. Digimon running for their lives only to die in the process and with one digimon to hold responsible, the one still there causing it: Lucemon.

Crusadermon spoke first "Aren't we going to stop him."

Dynasmon clenched his fist in anger.

"You can tell me what happen later, but now we got your home and hundreds of lives to save."

"Right." Dynasmon and Crusadermon took off towards the city.

* * *

><p>A humanoid digimon with a tail stood on a hill not too far from the city, but far enough where no one could notice him. He was in a black biker uniform and a red bandana on his arm. He also had a purple face place with three holes for his eyes. His name was Beelzemon. He was the demon lord of gluttony. Beelzemon heard of their leader's plan to destroy this city, but he had no intention to be here. It was by chance he was passing through this section because a random data stream snuck up on him and dropped him here.<p>

He turned and noticed the two royal knights heading in to try and protect the city. _'Why bother?'_ He thought. Why would they think of protecting something that is doomed to be destroyed and fight a much more powerful enemy? It made no sense to him. With a frown, he turned and walked away slowly.

* * *

><p>"LUCEMON!"<p>

Lucemon turned and smiled to the knights, "Why hello. Glad you two could grace me with your presence. It's not too often that I get the company of knights. Sooo. What do you think? Like the new look?"

This only provided to anger Dynasmon, "Get out now!"

"Nahh, I'm having too much fun right now."

"ARRRG!" Dynasmon yelled in anger, **"Dragon's Roar"** He fired two energy shots from his palms of his hands.

Lucemon flinched, "You'll pay for that."

**"Spiral Masquerade"** Crusadermon used her four body-sash blades to trap Lucemon. **"Fist of Athena" **Stopping the first attack she appeared and punched Lucemon in the face with her shield hand.

Lucemon was pushed a few feet away from the impact. He gave a smirk while holding his jaw, "My turn." He quickly began punching the knight **"Paradise Lost Punch."** Lucemon stopped and kicked Crusadermon and pulled a stand up pile driver sending Crusadermon head first into the ground.

"Crusadermon!" Dynasmon shouted and flew down after them. Lucemon then moved out of the way getting Dynasmon and Crusadermon close together.

"Why must you two serve a coward shell of a god?" Lucemon asked.

"He is our master. We swore under the great Imperialdramon to serve him." Dynasmon replied

"We… We serve to protect and fight injustice." Crusadermon stated.

"Whatever. It's your lose," Lucemon said creating a ball of light and a ball of darkness. He sent the ball of light to them. **"Ultimate Sacrifice"** he sent the ball of darkness down as well. With the energy colliding again trapping them. "Now I must tell you two have a 50/50 chance of surviving… Either that or I chose when you live or die. I tend to forget." The sphere exploded tossing the two knights aside.

"Crusadermon… I'm …sorry."

"Wh… Why?"

"If I told the others that my city was going to be destroyed none of this would have happen."

"Don't give up so early." Crusadermon slowly got up extending her hand to Dynasmon to help him up. "I got a plan. Follow my lead."

The two then flew up to Lucemon , who paid no mind as to what they were doing. He yawn "Don't tell me you want to continue. Although I do enjoy your spirit, did you consider my offer?"

**"Dragons'…"** Dynasmon began charging energy in his hands.

"Oh, no charging up now." He then rushed Dynasmon

**"Laser Lattice" **Crusadermon then caught Lucemon in an energy net.

"What?"

**"Roar!"** Dynasmon then shot the energy at the trapped Lucemon. The blue fire covered Lucemon and he felt the full force from the attack. Crusadermon let go and moved out of the way taking a spot next to Dynasmon.

The fire cleared and Lucemon held a scowl on his face, "You two are becoming nuisances." With blinding speed he grabbed Crusadermon and tossed her down and began punching Dynasmon, **"Paradise Lost Punch"** Lucemon said ending the fury with a kick and a pile driver. He flew back up and sent another ball of light.

Dynasmon was ready though and held out a hand.

"Dynasmon! Don't it's too much for even you to handle."

He paid no mind to her comment and waited for the energy to come. He caught the ball of light and began absorbing the energy.

"You think you can handle the power of light and dark, magician?" He created the dark energy **"Ultimate Sacrifice"**

Dynasmon flew around the light ball to keep his hand on it and caught the dark ball in his free hand. He struggled to absorbed the energies and keep it contained in his body so he took quick aim and released the energy from his palms **"DNA Disintegrator"**

The attack struck Lucemon hard who didn't bother looking at the knight, "Im… Impossible." He couldn't send another round at them to get it back at him, _'Besides I've become to reparative'_ he thought, _'Time for something a little… Darker.'_

"Nice one."

"I don't know if I have another in me."

**"Paradise lost-"**

"Look out," Crusadermon yelled pushing Dynasmon out of the way **"Fist of Athena"**

Lucemon dodged the attack and grabbed Crusadermon, "Say goodbye!"

Dynasmon could only watch in horror as he saw his fellow Knight, comrade, and friend burst into data, "No. NOOOOOOO!" Dynasmon got up and summoned all the energy in his body **"Breath of Wyvern!"** he yelled as he created a huge dragon aura till finally….. Dynasmon blacked out.

xxx

**Location: Server Tree**

Dynasmon awoke in a sphere in mid air feeling warmth all over his body. He was healing; he was in Yggdrasil's chamber where all knights go to heal. He looked around, but she wasn't there. "No, No."

"Relax my knight."

"Yggdrasil." He tried to move, but his whole body ached.

"You unleashed a huge amount of your hidden power with you attack," The voice paused "I see you refrained some information during the last time you were here."

"Where's Crusadermon."

"…. Another casualty in the war, I'm afraid."

This was all his fault. He should have told his fellow knights what he knew. Now… now all he could do was rest with a huge feeling of guilt.

xxx

**Location: Digital World, Primary Village**

Years have passed since that day and weren't easy for Dynasmon. He and the fellow knights were successful in defeating the Demon Lords. The sovereigns had sealed them away so they wouldn't appear and cause havoc again.

Dynasmon stood on a big play block in the primary village. He spent time here waiting and searching for his lost friend.

"I see this is where you've been my friend."

He turned to see Omnimon, "I've been searching."

"Do you believe she wasn't absorbed."

"I don't know." Dynasmon turned to his old leader, "You heard from Magna- I mean Veemon?"

"He might not have his form, but he still is hard headed as ever. I heard he found a partner a year or two ago."

Dynasmon smirked "Figures."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nothing."

"We aren't needed anymore so the rest of us chose our own path. I'm looking into a tamer myself."

"Good for you."

"What about you? I know you aren't getting a tamer."

"I will keep looking." Dynasmon looked down

"I see." Omnimon said crossing his arms, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe a human could hel-"

"I get it!" Dynasmon snapped, "Maybe a human would help, but not yet."

"Yet?"

"The only reason why I would get one is because she can't."

"I see." Omnimon turned and walked off and stated, "I wish you luck then my friend."

Dynasmon just went back to looking at the village. He had lost his home, his city, and his friend. _'What else is there left to lose?'_ he thought as he looked up into the sky of the digital world setting his sights on the floating earth.

**A/N: So what did you think? Ehhhh... This turned out longer than I had plan so I guess sorry for the length. Some notes though: Beealzemon makes a appearence because (like many other parts I will put in) it makes a reference to Tamer Arisa's fic. Yes there is a primary village in a tamer type digital world, again her fic's world I'm just adding a different story. Also any other people that sent an OC to her fic are welcome to ask me to add some backstory to your character. Oh and I chose not to explaine Crusadermon's death (So let your mind wander). Hmmm...Oh Mahou means magic in japanese (I think) anyways hope you review.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**A/N: Well I got this chapter up. Hope you guys like it.**

**First Meeting**

_I bet you're (Whoever is reading this) wondering right about now how exactly I fit into all this. I guess there are many reasons why I am a part of this story, but I can't go into all of them… not yet. What I guess I could do now is write down where I came in, how exactly Dynasmon met me and why we became partners. Two years ago… _

xxx

**Location: Earth, Digi-City, Ranger HQ**

Moving to a new town, dragged to meet an old friend of his dad's, and maybe forced to join something that he really didn't want to do was not on Noah's top to do list. _'This is a waste of time.'_ He thought while letting out a groan. He wore a white open button shirt over a red one and black jeans. Noah just leaned against a wall in the building hallway where he could hear voices from the door next to him.

"Come on Commander, Noah is a good kid and he will be a good addition to your rangers." Noah's father stated

"I'm sorry my friend, I need my rangers' here right now." The commander told his farther

"If he had a partner then we might reconsider training him, but not right now." Said a smaller voice. Noah figured this was the Kudamon he saw around the Commander's neck.

Two doors slid open and two people and two digimon came walking in the hallway. Noah took a quick glance to see a one was female and the other was male followed by an Agumon, a yellow dinosaur with red armbands and a Lalamon which was a small green body and pink headed digimon with a yellow stem that acted like a propeller, then he turned back to the ground.

Soon those two began arguing about something.

"All I'm saying is that I would have been the better choice to go on that mission." The male said

"Yeah, we would have totally kick some butt." The Agumon added

The female only shook her head, "Marcus you know that Thomas is well suited for this mission."

"Yoshino." Marcus whined, "All I'm saying we are the better fighters."

Yoshino only groaned as they left the hallway and continued on their argument. The four didn't even notice that there was another person in the hallways. Noah couldn't hold in a chuckle. His quietness was always useful for him when he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, sometimes if they are preoccupied nobody ever notices him. The doors open next to him and he straighten himself.

"Thanks anyway Commander Satsuma."

"I wish we were in better circumstances." The Kudamon stated.

"I hope we see each again my friend." The commander said

xxx

**Location: Earth Digi-City**

They left the Digimon Ranger HQ and were driving back home. Noah looked out the window looking at their new surroundings. His family had move to the suburbs near Digi-city in Japan. The city was constructed after the war between the humans and the digimon years ago and the digimon rangers were made to keep the peace on both sides. Of course this was the first time they went into the city in the mouth since their move.

"Noah."

He turned, "Yeah dad?"

"Are you sure you at least don't want a partner?"

"I'm sure." He said, "You're just forced to trust someone." He added inaudibly.

"You're still on that huh?" His father said. Noah fell silent to this comment. That was a certain memory he felt be best left forgotten. "We worry about you, you know. You can't hold on to that forever."

"I know." Noah then turned back to the window. The ride became quiet after that topic till something caught Noah's eyes. "Hey dad."

"Yes?" His father asked

"You mind if we stop by that store over there?" He said pointing to the side of the street that had a digimon card shop not too far off.

His father pondered over it for a second. "Alright, but I'll have to stop and park a ways away. You mind meeting me by that park?"

Noah nodded and left his father to go enter the card shop. He might have not wanted a partner digimon, but he was still a sucker for the shows and games. He took a quick look around and saw the city was bustling with many humans and digimon. Even though it seemed like a busy city when he got to the store there wasn't anyone in there, other than the clerk. He shrugged it off as he entered and the bell rung.

"Welcome." The clerk beamed from behind the counter.

He simply nodded to signal he heard him. He then began looking around the shop and notice there was a staircase that could've lead to an apartment above the store. _'This guy actually lives at his store?'_

"Looking for anything specific?" He asked

"Not really." He responded

"Got a partner?" The clerk asked, "I seen many digimon and know of some good cards that could help them in battle." He said with a smile.

Noah only shook his head, "Don't have one."

"I see. I haven't seen you around before and you look like a decent card player. Are you new here?"

_'Man is this guy talkative.'_ Noah figured the guy was probably in a slow day slump and was excited to have a customer. "Yeah moved here not too long ago…" He wanted to leave it at that. There was polite and there was nosey. Noah never found it easy to trust people and if people kept asking questions his guard would go up like now. "ACK" Noah ended yup knocking over a card stand from lack of concentration. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The clerk sighed

Noah felt bad. He didn't mean to cause the man trouble. "Don't worry sir, I got it." He said picking up the stand and got on the floor to pick up the card packs.

"Thank you."

Noah moved around the stand to pick up the other packs he had dropped as the store bell rung.

"I'm back!" A female of the age of thirteen shouted as she came in through the door. She brown tied in two low pig tails with ribbons and brown eyes. She wore a black top, a white miniskirt and black kapries, black fingercutted gloves, black and white sneakers, and a white scarf. Noah looked up, shrugged, and went back to picking up.

"Hello Arisa." The clerk greeted from behind the counter, "How's school going?" He asked

"Oh good. Nothin' new. Well, I'm going to my room." She said walking

"Your mum told me to tell you that, if you're hungry, dinner is in the fridge." Said the man.

"Ok." And she disappeared up the stairs.

Noah finished not long after the girl entered. He decided on some cards and gave it to the man.

"That was my daughter." He said ringing up the items, "Do you know her?"

"No." Noah stated. _'And I don't care'_

"Hmm… It would be nice to see her have some more friends without partners."

Noah groan in his mind, _'I didn't ask for the story mister.'_

"It's too dangerous to send a child into the digital world just to find a partner." The clerk referred to the common way people found their partners. They would go into the digital world and find a partner to bond with. Some of the luckier ones meet some of the digimon that crossed over to earth. "I don't want her to get jealous of her friends with partners."

"I'm sure she won't." Noah said to be polite as he paid, "Well I got to get going. Bye." He made his way to the door as it rung again. He passed two men in black suits and sunglasses. One gave him a small glare which he returned. Noah stayed by the entrance seeing what he could do. What could he do? _'Ehh guess I could call the cops if it gets ugly.' _

No matter how much Noah tries to distant himself from people there was always a part of him couldn't fight the urge to help. That was the main why his father wanted him to join the digimon rangers. To Noah helping was one thing, but being part of a group where you have to trust people wasn't his thing. He glanced at their car and notice a familiar symbol; the symbol of the Hacker organization. He let out a small grunt.

The Hacker organization was well known everywhere. Unlike the digimon rangers the Hackers work on new gadgets and sometimes weaponry, though the latter was mostly rumored. What made the organization really respected was their discipline of the tamers they train. Although Noah never formally met the Hackers or join them he had a bad memory that he blames himself for. _(But as always there is another time for that.) (Noah)_

_'Stupid stalkers.' _he thought. "Probably been keeping an eye on that girl for a while now." He said looking back at the girl eavesdropping from behind the staircase. Knowing that there was no threat he went on his way to meet his dad.

xxx

**Location: Above Digi-City**

Dynasmon few above the city below. He didn't know what to look for. A human of course, but what type? _'Type? What am I thinking?'_ He then decided to go with the obvious choice: a strong human. Dynasmon knew his appearance would draw more attention then he would want. Sure there were many other Dynasmon around other than him as a royal knight… _'If the digimon were lucky.'_ He thought recalling his home. He shook his head, _'Not now.'_ If he stayed in mega form things would get ugly, rookie form wouldn't do so much good for him to search and appear strong, so there was only one choice.

He was surrounded in a bright light and his form grew smaller as the light faded. He no longer was covered in his armor or had his wings. Now he was in yellow and red clothing with many with crescent moon zippers, brown gloves and shoes. He had an old rugged blue cape with random symbols on it. A pointed blue hat was perched on the top of his blond head with a skull at the center. He looked down to his hand when a familiar weight caught his attention. A staff with a sun with a black spot on top was back in his hand.

He let out a sigh, "It's been years since I last been in this form." He looked down at the city again, "Well I guess I should get started." He moved his staff and was slowly descending to the city. _'This is going to be a pain.'_

The royal knight began moving through the city looking at all the humans he passed. Most of the humans seemed to not notice him as they were in a hurry to get where ever they were going and some took surprise glances at him which he didn't bother to return. He figured that he would have to find a strong partner, but _how_ exactly was another story. His appearance soon caught the attention of three brothers.

"Joe isn't that a…"

"Huh? No way a Wizardmon here? No way."

"Well you two let's get to it."

They soon surrounded the digimon who just gave them questionable looks. _'I knew this was a bad idea. Thanks a lot.'_

"Do you three need something?" Wizardmon asked, "Cause if you don't I'll be on my way."

The oldest one stepped forward, "Hello, my name is Dylan and me and my brothers here were just wondering if you had a partner?"

"What if I did?"

"Well if you did, then we would like to challenge you two to a street battle."

_'A what?'_ Wizardmon was able to hide his confusion from the three. "And if I don't."

"We get to take your data."The youngest one stated

"Exactly like our little brother Chris said." Dylan said.

"Good luck with that." Wizardmon said calmly and began walking off.

"Joe, stop him."

Joe stepped in front of him blocking his path. Wizardmon only looked at him with disgust. _'Stupid humans.'_ He slammed his staff on the ground and vanished in a gold light.

"Wha?"

"He's over there!" Chris yelled pointing not too far off from them where a caped figure ran.

"Got it. Chris, get our digimon."

The younger one nodded and ran off as his oldest brothers gave chase to the park following the digimon.

xxx

Noah began looking through the cards he bought. Some were useful to him and other weren't, but they were rare which meant he could always trade them for something good later. He stopped at one card though. It was the last card he needed to complete a combo: A Dynasmon card.

He wouldn't say it was his favorite digimon, but was one of the coolest to him. He put his cards away in his pocket and continued his walk. Soon his peaceful walk was interrupted when someone ran into him and they both fell to the ground.

They both got up in anger. "What the hell!" They yelled at each other.

"You ran into me!"

"ME?"

"I don't have time for this!"

The two grew tired of their unified argument. Noah noticed that the one who ran into him was a Wizardmon. Looking down he picked up the digimon's hat. "Here." Wizardmon gave him a confused look as he took back his hat. "Look I need to be somewhere and so do you apparently. So just leave it at that."

"There he is!"

Noah turned to see three humans running towards them followed by three metal ball like digimon. He turned back to the wizard digimon to see he took off again. The others ran pass him with their digimon into the park. _'Walk away Noah.'_ He told himself,_ 'Just walk away.'_ Noah took one last look at the park. "Screw it." He said as he ran off to the park.

xxx

**Location: Digi-City's Park**

_'How the hell is this partner thing supposed to work?'_ Wizardmon thought as he stopped in the park. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew he couldn't digivolve to either ultimate or mega. Unless, of course, he really wanted to hurt them. He turned to see them and finally noticed their digimon.

Joe was followed by a small round metal digimon with arms and legs with red bands and punching gloves. It was a Mamemon. The youngest, Chris was followed by a bigger version of the Mamemon with the same gloves, but it had a bandage in the middle of his form and boots that on the bottom had the words "BIG" on one foot and "MAME" on the other signifying it was a BigMamemon. Their older brother, Dylan, had another one that was the same size of a normal Mamemon, but one hand now had a cannon on it and the other one had metal claws attached. It also had a metal helmet covering its red face.

_'Of Course'_ Wizardmon sighed. The six split up and surround him.

"Whoa we get to fight a Wizardmon." BigMamemon said excitedly

"They're really rare aren't they MetalMamemon?" Mamemon asked.

"Yup. Although he doesn't look so though." He answered

Soon the people in the park either turned to look at what was going on or they began to leave the park sensing the battle.

_'Insensitive jerks'_ Wizardmon thought. They wouldn't know about the city. Of course they wouldn't they were only interested in the fight. He didn't have time for this. He got ready in a stance to fight. **"Magical Game"** Wizardmon then set three columns of flames at each one covering them in flames.

The flames subsided each having damage on them. "I take it back."

"Come on you guys. Attack!" Dylan ordered.

The three nodded.

**"Smiley Bomb"** Mamemon launched his gloves and flew towards Wizardmon.

**"Big Smirk Bomb"** BigMamemon did the same.

**"Smirk Bomb"** MetalMameon said as he fired from his cannon.

Wizardmon created a shield, but it wasn't enough to protect him as he was blown back from the blast. He struggled to get up and lift his staff, **"Electro Squall"** Thunder clouds appeared firing lightning at the three as they tried to dodge them.

**"Sparkling glow"** Mamemon began glowing as he rammed Wizardmon.

**"Metal Claw"** MetalMamemon slashed the magic user with the claws he had.

The two got out of the way as BigMamemon came over and jumped. _'Don't you dare.'_

**"Heavy Dive" **He then fell down and landed with a great thud.

"What are you guys doing?" The six turned to see Noah standing with his arms crossed glaring down each one of them."Well aren't you guys going to answer me?"

"Stay out of this kid." Dylan said.

"Why do you guys want to fight that digimon?" Noah questioned.

"Because," Chris piped up, "We want to fight digimon with strong data so our digimon get stronger."

"So back off." Joe added.

"Why do you care? He has no partner. If he had one, we wouldn't delete him, but he doesn't so he is fair game."

Noah just shook his head. Then a light appeared near them and Wizardmon appeared. He was panting from exhaustion. Teleportation was harder than he expected in the human world then in the digital world. He was getting tired and he knew it, what could he do that didn't involved digivolving. "Need a hand?"

He turned to Noah and just brushed his hand aside. He might be searching for a partner, but he couldn't afford to fall any further. He was a royal knight and he could handle himself in the battle. There was no need to find help in that.

"Well you tell me if you need anything."

"I don't need your help human." He then charges the three digimon.

**"Smiley Bomb"**

**"Big Smirk Bomb"**

**"Smirk Bomb"** Another shot sent the magic user into a tree passed Noah.

Noah made his way to Wizardmon shaking his head. "Looks like you do."

Wizardmon got up with a grunt, "Leave now human."

"Don't feel like it. Here's a freebie you digimon: They like to attack together from a distance, but separate in close quarters."

"That's supposed to help me human?"

"And here I thought you digimon were supposed to be smart." Noah sighed, "That BigMamemon can deal big damage from his attack. So use it against the other two."

Wizardmon never thought about it. The battle barely began even though he had gain huge damage and this human already saw a huge hole in their strategy. He took one quick glance at the human who was helping him. The real question was to _why_ he was helping. **"Electro Squall"** He summoned the thunder clouds again and charge the digimon.

**"Sparkling Glow"**

**"Metal Claw"**

The two charged him where he stood. Wizardmon took the hits again. The two stayed till BigMamemon jumped again. They saw their partner and made their move to escape, but the wizard had another plan. **"Magical Game"** The two became immobilize from the spell.

"I can't move."

"Me either."

**"Heavy Dive"**

"Guys get out of there!" Joe cried

"Chris, stop him." Dylan ordered

"I can't when he does that attack."

"See ya!" Wizardmon said leaving them to the attack. BigMamemon then landed on his teammates not realizing that he did until he saw Wizardmon.

"Huh?"

Wizardmon gave a smirk; **"Magical Game"** A coulomb of flames surrounded them. Once the flames were gone he motion and sent them flying to their partners.

"We'll remember this." Dylan hissed as he and his brothers ran with their digimon.

Noah gave a small chuckle as they ran away. His attention then was brought to his pocket as a strange blue glow emanated from it. He pulled it out and he put on a scowl. _'A Blue Card'_ A diginome must have notice him and gave the card. It was obvious who he was going to be partnered with: The Wizardmon. "Wait." He looked over at the digimon who was slowly making his way back. Noah had a blue card, which meant he still had a choice; a choice to either gain a partner or not to get one. _'No'_ he wasn't going to get one. He doesn't need to trust a partner or anyone else again. Noah put the card back into his pocket as the glow faded.

* * *

><p>A girl with blond hair stood from behind a tree watching the two with confusion. "A knight? Is he here for a partner? That boy, he just declined the choice. Why would he do that?"<p>

* * *

><p>This was below Wizardmon. Having to thank a human, he couldn't stand for it. Though he knew he had to. He made his way to Noah and sighed, "I guess I should thank you human."<p>

"I guess." Noah said

Even though Wizardmon was curious as to why the human helped him, he still needed to find a strong partner. He nodded, "Alright then, I must be going. I got things to do."

"Same here." Noah said as he passed the digimon, "Look if you're going to stay here I suggest you find yourself a partner. By the looks of it, get a strong one."

"You're not interested?" Wizardmon asked out of curiosity.

"Not everyone needs a partner. And you seem like one who doesn't want one as well." Wizardmon grew skeptical by the human and began thinking of a good excuse that the human could by, "But whatever, everyone has their reasons I guess." Noah then left the digimon.

Wizardmon only looked back in confusion and took off. He needed a strong partner and this only delayed his time. _'My friend needs me'_

* * *

><p>Noah spotted his dad's car and made his way to it when a girl stopped in front of him, "Excuse me." He said as he stepped around her.<p>

Though the girl just got back in front of him and just kept looking over him. She was about his age and almost as tall as him too. Her glances began making him uncomfortable. "Uhh? Can I help you?" He asked irritably.

She said nothing as she continued to look over him. She stopped and looked him in the eye, "What do digimon mean to you?"

The question surprise Noah. _'What type of question is that?'_ The girl just kept staring at him waiting for his answer. He didn't know what to do, but just answer the question, "I guess… they are creatures people can bond with."

"Just creatures?" She asked

"Well they think for themselves, for one thing," He found himself about to ramble and he needed to leave, "Look I need to get going."

"If you like them, then why don't you want a partner?"

Noah was really getting irritated by the girl. This girl wanted his story; he didn't want to tell anyone especially some stalker who just comes and ask him random questions. "I'm really sorry, but I **really **got to go." He said as he ran from her.

The girl just looked at the boy as he ran, "This requires further observation. On both of them."

**A/N: So What do you guys think?**

**Notes: Yes the rangers are the same as Data Squad, as for what they look like... I think I must of forgot to get that out, They aren't truly relevant anyway. **

**Also hope you like the cameo Tamer Arisa. XD**

**Well I think thats it for the notes. So tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: Partners

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Not much to say right now though just don't get used to the fast updates.**

**Partners**

_Some meeting huh? I bet more than half of you would've jumped on that chance to gain a digimon partner. As for me I was one of the others that wouldn't and didn't. So now you would be wondering as to how we eventually became partners. The day we became partners was around two weeks after that meeting. Unfortunately… That girl showed up that day as well. _

xxx

The whole room was crowded. Many teenagers and kids had come for one thing: to win. It was the day of another card tournament in DigiCity and everyone was ready to start. The tournament was called for the upcoming Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament that tamer and digimon would enter to prove they were the best. Noah decided to join the card tournament to get a challenge. He wouldn't say he was the best, but he wasn't that bad at the game. He looked around the room to see the many people and the digimon that came to watch or compete.

His gaze stopped on a girl. She wore a grey blazer over a white top. She also had a black skirt on. Her blond hair was kept in a pony tail. Noah inwardly groaned _'Oh great. Her'_ It was the same girl he met when he helped that digimon. She just stared at him, oblivious to her surroundings and was focused. He tried to turn away, but there was something that stopped him. _'What does she want?'_ he asked himself.

"Everyone to your tables!" The announcer called. The call broke his trance and he made his way to his assigned opponent. Not taking a chance to look back. He needed to focus and some stalker won't get in his way.

The tournament proved to have brought a variety of players from inexperience newbies to pros. Noah had many challenges from his opponents. Some made him work harder while other weren't as tough, but still good battles. He enjoyed the chance to find a hole in others strategies and see if he could counter them with what he had. Though, he kept a few of his own combos on hand. Although he had a great time playing his opponents many were trying to become too friendly for his taste. He only wanted to play, not to make friends.

"Attention everyone!" The announcer called over his microphone , "The final match is about to begin. Noah Drake and Nora Hikari please come to the table."

Noah still couldn't believe he was in the final match, but he wasn't going to decline in the slightest. He took his seat and waited for his opponent to show up. Not long after he sat, his opponent sat across from him. Taking a glance to see her, Noah swore softly, _'Of course. It just __**had**__ to be her.'_ He decided to not give it anymore thought. He didn't want to think about it, he came for a game and he was going to play whoever.

Nora shuffled her deck not taking her gaze off Noah, who went to looking at his deck to shuffle. _'This boy… there is something about him and yet… there's nothing at all.'_ She needed to test him. That much she knew, this boy was the first one she seen to turn down the gift of the DigiGnomes, she needed more information. _'Time for the first test.'_

"You two ready?" The judge asked. The two just nodded and set the decks down. "Ladies and Gentlemen let the final match, begin."

xxx

A good amount of time passed from the beginning of the match. Noah had a few close calls, but he was lucky to counter her moves. He couldn't find her strategy, it was almost all over the place, yet it was ordered. She also used a wide variety of digimon that almost seemed to not fit at first glance, but when the first one became mega Noah knew why her deck was like it. She was a Royal Knight player. Those types of decks were hard to use. They required the lower forms of the knights to survive long enough to become mega while also complementing the rest of the digimon. Most players only focused on one type of knight because it was difficult to keep the rest on the field, but she had no trouble at all.

Though he knew he was in a bind, Noah wasn't going to admit defeat. It was his turn again and he was behind on points. He took one more look on the field; her attack row had an Omnimon, Gallantmon, Craniamon, and Leopardmon. Her digivolve row had a Veemon and a AreoVeedramon, not to mention she still had five cards in her hand. All Noah had was a Knightmon in his attack row and a Mistymon in his digivolve row. Also three cards in his hands. He reached down towards his deck to take a card, but slightly retracted when a shock zapped him. He didn't show that he was hurt and nobody seemed to noticed, nobody except for Nora. She raised an eyebrow when he added the card to his hand. His confusion grew when for the slightest instant the card flashed blue then turned back.

'_No way.'_ He thought, _'This was the blue card.'_ It was the Dynasmon he got. The same card he needed was the same card he turned down. _'Strange how this worked out.'_ He sent the Mistymon card to his offline pile and placed the Dynasmon on the field. "That's it for me." The crowd was shocked that he just left it at that.

"Okay then." Nora said taking a card. "Then I'll have Ominmon delete Knightmon and end this."

"Fine. I'll use my option card: Guardian Illusion."

"I see. That card makes me attack your Dynasmon instead and reduces my attack by 300. Though, I will still win." She shook her head, "Shame. You were doing so well."

"I guess you forgot that Dynasmon gains 700 attack boost when facing a warrior digimon."

"No…" She sighed, "That's, why I have the Modify Card: Courage Burst. Which means that you lose that bonus."

"You would win if you do that, but here: Attack shift. So even though I lose the boost from your card, I get to change the type of attack which instead of a cross attack, a triangle attack." The Cross attack was Omnimon's transcendent sword and Dynasmon's Dragon Roar where Omnimon would win on power. The Triangle attack was Omnimon's Supreme Cannon and Dynasmon's DNA Disintegrator which meant Dynasmon would counter making Omnimon's attack 0 ending the match. The crowd cheered at the win.

"So I lost." Nora said calmly with a smile.

'_Why does she look relived?'_ Noah questioned after picking up his cards. Before he could asked he was pushed to the stage and was presented a trophy for winning. Although he won that girl was still on his mind and wonder what she wanted. _'Well guess there is always next time.'_ he thought as he exited the building.

Nora was waiting for him outside though. _'Time for the second test.'_ She spotted the boy and made her way to him and stopped.

Noah groaned when she stopped in front of him. _'Why me?'_ "Yes?"

She kept staring at him and studying him. He had half a mind to run the other way, but same as before he couldn't move. "You might want these back." She said holding up a deck of cards.

"Huh?" He checked his pockets and found it wasn't a deck it was _his_ deck, "Tha-" Before he could finish she took off with his cards. "Hey get back here!" He yelled giving chase.

xxx

Dynasmon sat on a roof of a building staring down at the city. What was he suppose to do? His best shot at finding Crusadermon is in a few days and he has no partner. "Maybe they were wrong." He grunted. Humans were all the same. They were unreliable, uncaring, ungrateful, incompetent, irrational creatures. _'Why would digimon willingly want to partner themselves with humans?'_ he spat at the idea. Could it be better to scratch the idea? His fellow knights might find it easy to trust these humans, but to him they were all the same. Though there was that one kid. That one human was the only one he met that helped him. The first humans he met wanted his data and most of the humans he met after the encounter were either rude or oblivious to his presence.

"I said get back here!"

He turned his focus to the ground below. _'Speak of the devil.'_ Said human was chasing someone. As he was about to take his leave he spotted six familiar figures talking and pointing in the same direction as the human. "This… will not turn out well." He said transforming to his champion form.

xxx

Noah was very close to losing his mind. First this girl jumps out and makes him answer a stupid question then she stalks him to a card tournament now she steals his cards and makes him chase her. He had half a mind to just let her keep the cards, but there was something different about the way she stole them. _'She had them and I didn't notice. Why would she show them to me?'_ It was a challenge and he wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

She turned down an alley into a dead end and waited for him. He almost missed the turn and came to a stop in the alleyway to catch his breath. It was strange to him when he saw the alley was bigger than it seemed when he passed by. He didn't need to run, Nora wasn't going anywhere. _'Second test complete.'_ She just held out his cards for him as he made his way towards her.

"Thanks for holding onto those for me." He said sarcastically while taking his cards.

He didn't expect what came next. Once her hands were free she shot one to his chest placing it over his heart. He let out a gasp and found he couldn't move. He was frozen by her touch. She was humming to herself as if he was saying something to her. She tilted her head at one point and looked straight at him. Her eyes full of concern.

His eyes grew in shock. Noah forced himself away from the touch and jumped back from her. He found himself breathing even harder than before and clutching his chest. "Wha…. Wha…. What was… that about?" he asked not daring to look at her.

"I sense a lot of fear where trust usually is." She stepping closer

"What the hell?" He whispered

"What happen?"

"Stay back!" he yelled, "It's none of your business… It's none of your business…" He repeated still catching his breath, looking at the ground.

Nora didn't stop walking though. She wanted answers. _'He chooses not to have a partner when given the choice. He passes patience and shows strength in strategy. He passes determination and forgiveness (to a small extent). So why? Why is this boy's fear so high?'_ She stopped and looked to where a small flash was. Nora looked down the alley and saw some figures looking at them. She let out a sigh _'I guess I should go back to watching.'_

"Hey you!"

Noah turned at the sound and grunted. He was not in the mood for any of this today. "What do you want?" he spat.

"Remember us?" One asked

"Can't say that I do."

"We're the ones who you stopped from deleting that Wizardmon." Dylan stated

The three brothers and their respective Mamemon came from the alley entrance staring down Noah. "So what do you want? As you can see…" He turned and noticed that Nora was gone. _'Sure…Why not.'_ "I need to get going."

"Not today. You owe us." Joe said.

"If you say so." Noah said nonchalantly.

"We can't beat you up. Soooooo… we get your cards." Chris demanded

'_Is everyonr here crazy? They don't even make sense.' _"Look I had a long day and I'm really not in the mood." They made their way closer to Noah. A flash of light blinded everyone and a figure appeared between them. Wizardmon stood glaring at the brothers and took a stance. "I don't need your help."

Wizardmon only smiled, "It looks like you do. Consider this a freebie human." The comment made Noah laugh at the irony in it.

"You!" MetalMamemon yelled charging Wizardmon. **"Metal Claw"**

"**Electro Squall"** Wizardmon sent s lightning stream at the oncoming enemy.

"Arggh" MetalMamemon was sent flying back from the blast, "We're not finished yet." He took aim with his cannon **"Smirk Bomb"**

Mamemon and BigMamemon also decided to join the fight.

"**Smiley Bomb"**

"**Big Smirk Bomb"**

Wizardmon tried to make a shield to block the attacks. The shield didn't last against the blast when the last attack hit, breaking it. Mamemon charge at Wizardmon once the shield was down, **"Sparkling Glow"** The attack caught Wizardmon off balance Knocking him down.

"**Heavy Dive"** BigMamemon landed on Wizardmon with a hard thud.

"Wizardmon!" Noah cried

"Looks like it's over." Dylan stated. BigMamemon got up and went to stand by Chris. Wizardmon laid unconscious in the crater from the attack. "So, about those cards."

The brothers and their digimon were beginning to get on Noah's nerves. "I told you. You aren't getting these cards. Also leave this digimon alone."

"You still owe us." Chris said

"Dylan, I think we're done with the easy way." Joe stated

"You're right. MetalMamemon."

"Yes Dylan." MetalMamemon lifted his cannon and aimed it at Noah and began charging.

"I thought you wouldn't hurt me."

"You became difficult. Now!"

"**Smirk Bomb"** The cannon fired a red energy ball at him. Noah only reaction was to put his hands up in defense against the attack.

However the attack never hit. Noah turned to look and found Wizardmon standing in front of him blocking the attack. He had no time to create a shield and used his body to protect him. He slowly fell back after the blast. Noah rushed to him. "Why did you protect me?"

Wizardmon weakly turned to him, "Everyone has their reasons." He cracked a smile "Besides they don't have any honor, only cowards would go back on their word… Still it's strange."

"What?"

"Even though I don't like humans, I just felt like I needed to protect you." He swore softly and inaudible, "This is what I get for showing restraint." Wizardmon then began flickering in data.

Noah couldn't believe the digimon would actually protect him. He turned to the brothers and their digimon then looked down. "You said you wouldn't delete him if he had a partner, right?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't."

'_I know I'm going to regret this.'_ He reached for the card in his pocket and as soon as he pulled it out it erupted in a blue light. The brothers stepped back in shock. Noah also pulled out his card reader and slashed the card. The reader sparked and glowed in a white light and changed shape. It now fit in the palm of his hand; it had a screen on it that was in a white circle with the rest of the device in gold. Noah pointed the device at Wizardmon which let out a light beam fully healing the injured digimon. "There. That makes him my partner doesn't it?"

Wizardmon found himself with renewed strength. He stood and could only stare at his new partner. The brothers stood back in shocked. Dylan was the first one to speak "Okay then. If that's the case," He motion to MetalMamemon. "Go MetalMamemon" Dylan then pulled out a card and slashed it through his digivice "Digi-Modify: Hyper speed Activate."

MetalMamemon went out of sight causing confusion in Wizardmon. **"Metal Claw"** Wizardmon was slashed multiple times by the claws, but still couldn't find MetalMamemon.

Noah looked at the battle and tried to find the digimon, but couldn't see him. He pulled out a card, hoping it would help. "Digi-Modify: Guardian Illusion"

"What's going on?" Wizardmon asked as he felt something strange going on in his body. As the next attack hit him, he was no longer there catching the MetalMamemon off guard when he got caught by the illusion. Wizardmon found himself not too far off still questioning what transpired and saw the MetalMamemon with his hand caught in the illusion of himself. He let out a grin. **"Magical Game" **Wizardmon made copies of himself around the digimon each with their staffs ready. **"Electro Squall"** They released streams of lightning all connecting on the trapped digimon.

"MetalMamemon!" Dylan cried

"Look, get out of here unless your digimon want to be next." Wizardmon told them as he tossed the unconscious metal digimon to them. The brothers ran away with their digimon leaving the two alone. Wizardmon turned to Noah, "So you're my partner."

"Looks like it." Noah nodded. "I almost forgot since I know your name. My name is Noah Drake."

* * *

><p>"Interesting. He became his partner just to save him." Nora said looking down from her position on the building looking at them. "And Dynasmon. He decided to protect him without digivolveing. Still they both have a lot to learn." She looked up to the sky and walked away with her eyes close, "I supposed they will learn better with a restraint."<p>

* * *

><p>"Argh" Wizardmon dropped to one knee and placed a hand to hold himself up.<p>

"You alright?"

Was he alright? He felt a surge in his body like… like… he lost a part of himself. It was a strange feeling, but he shook it off, "I'm fine."

"If you say so." Noah looked around, "Well I need to go home now. So… If you would like to join me or are you one those stick around when called digimon?"

He had to think about it. He needed to find Crusadermon, but he needed rest. Plus he had a partner now. "Sure."

xxx

It was a long trip back to his house, but Noah was able to get them both back without much trouble. The sun was low and set everything in a gold orange hue. His house was simple and not to different too different from the other houses in the suburb. He open the door and called to his parents "Mom, Dad I'm home."

His mother responded from the kitchen, "Hello Noah. Have a nice time at the tournament?"

"Yeah. I actually won."

"Great. Anyways dinners almost ready. So get yourself cleaned up."

"About that… I think you might need to set another plate."

"What do you mean by…? Oh" Noah's mother came out of the kitchen to see what he meant. She stopped once she saw Wizardmon.

Wizardmon took off his hat to bow in respect, "Hello. My name is Wizardmon"

Noah's mother just gave a small wave, "Why… Hello there."

"He's my partner."

"Oh… well… I guess I should get that extra plate ready." She said walking back to the kitchen, "But don't think this gets you out of getting ready. Both of you clean yourselves up."

"Yes ma'am."

When his dad returned he was surprised as well. During dinner Noah explained what happen that made Wizardmon his partner, although he left out some details. His parents couldn't believe that Noah would get a digimon partner and were glad he did.

Wizardmon was lead into Noah's room by his mother as Noah and his father went into a different room. He began exploring the room. It was not too small or too big. He saw a bed, a desk, a closet. Noah had a TV and a game system with many DVDs and games. He noticed there were still things in boxes as the room wasn't completely personalize. Wizardmon made his way to the desk and pulled out a book to read something while he waited. To his surprise the book was empty. Flipping through the pages and finding nothing he looked at the cover that held no title.

Noah cleared his throat snapping Wizardmon's trance, "We got a room set up for you. If you want it."

'_A room?' _These humans had made a room for him. Why would humans care about someone they just met, let alone a digimon? "Thanks." He said leaving the room.

"Would you leave that there, please?" Noah asked pointing at the book.

He didn't realize he was still holding it. Wizardmon placed it back on the desk and followed Noah to the spare room. After he was set up Noah went back to his room. He found the book that Wizardmon picked up. _'Figures mom would put in my room.'_ He took a long look at the book and glance at the trash can. He couldn't do it. He placed it into one of the small boxes and put it in the closet. Not bothering changing he turned off the lights and let himself drift into sleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? Like it, Hate it, Leave a review.**

**Notes: I totally ummmmm COUGHCOUGHbsCOUGHCHOUGH the card match. Look when you search for the digimon card game rules you fine two things that make no sense and don't go together Not to mention completely complicated. Soooo I worked with what I had.**


	4. Chapter 3: Temper

**A/N: Well I am FINLLY able to update this story as well. Eh... I'm far behind on this one, but can't really find time. Well here is chapter 3**

**Disclamer: I only one my plot**

**Temper**

_That was the day we became partners. Still can't believe I did it though. Enough about that, right? You are probably more interested in what Wizardmon wanted me to do the next day. Unfortunately for him I had to go to the one place where evil resides. Yes, you know… School._

xxx

Wizardmon woke up groggily from his bed. How long had it been since he last slept well? _'Strange how priorities shift.'_ He thought getting out of the bed. Once he made it to the door he remembered something. Rushing to Noah's room he burst through the door. "Noah I need…" He stopped. Noah wasn't there. The bed was made with no human in sight. Groaning he made his way down stairs.

"Oh." Wizardmon turned to see that Noah's mother had seen him from the kitchen, "Good morning Wizardmon."

"Good morning." He replied.

"Do you need something to eat?"

"No thank you. Where's Noah?"

She let out a small laugh. "Are you sure you don't need any food first?"

This was confusing the knight. He didn't have time to play games and he couldn't afford to lose time today, but he shouldn't be rude. "I'm sure ma'am."

"Not even at one o'clock?"

_'ONE O'CLOCK!'_ He turned his head to the clock. It was true and the clock was ticking back at him. "I was asleep for that long?"

"Yup." She said walking back to the kitchen. "Noah's at school right now." She got some food from the fridge. "So what exactly do you prefer?" Turning she found the digimon gone.

xxx

Wizardmon stood on the roof and looked around. Once he found nobody was watching he reached down within him to pull the energy he needed. _**"Wizardmon Warp Digivolve to…"**_ He stood there still. Nothing had happen. "What?" He tried again, but ended with the same result. "I can't digivolve." He could teleport to Noah, but that required knowing a location in his current form. As of now there was only one way he could find a location.

Making his way with back in the house with his head low, hiding his face even more. He turned to Noah's mother on the kitchen who was cooking something he didn't bother to notice. "Forgetting something." she asked.

He went straight to the point. "Where is Noah's school located?"

xxx

_'Finally peace and quiet.'_ Noah said as he was lying down. He was in one of the fields of the school and found a tree and decided to lay down under it. He looked up at the tree as light cascaded down through the openings causing it to dance across his body. After a day like his he was glad to relax. Many of his fellow students remembered him from the tournament the day before and they wanted to get a shot at him. Normally Noah wouldn't mind playing against them, but there wasn't thrill to the challenge anymore. His fire for it was lost and he didn't know why. _'Stop lying to yourself Noah.'_ He thought to himself closing his eyes _'You know the two reasons why.'_ He was referring to his new partner and that girl.

Wizardmon becoming his partner gave him a small glimpse at being a tamer. The need to adapt to a situation and care for the one fighting, _who_ was at the same time protecting you. How could he trust someone so quick? Will his trust be betrayed again?

Shaking his head internally he went to the other topic; Nora. He can't enjoy a card game now. She let him win. She could've beaten him and yet she gave him the win. Everyone wanted to play against the champ and he… wasn't. All he was truly was the runner up. Even if they weren't a challenge, there was no need to get their hopes up that he was the champ. There was also the fact of what happened after the match. She steals his cards for him to follow her and then the weird event. _'What was all that about?'_ he thought. _'She said something about fear and trust, but she seemed to show concern for what happen to me.'_ That only angered Noah more. He didn't need sympathy, especially from a random stalker.

His thoughts were interrupted when a bright light appeared in front of him causing him to jump to his feet. The light died down revealing Wizardmon. "There you are."

"What the heck? Why are you here?"

"I need you to come to the digital world with me. Now."

"Dude I'm kind of in school right now."

Wizardmon gave him a look, "And you're here because…?"

"Its lunch and all I wanted was peace and quiet. Which, you are ruining."

Wizardmon was unmoved by this. He was on a time limit; right now was wasting valuable time. "Whatever. Just let's go."

Noah grabbed his head in annoyance, "Look school's almost out. Can you have patience and wait till then?"

He couldn't believe that the human was refusing to help him. Although he didn't want to tell the human his reasons, he figured he would be willing to help. _'I seriously think that Crusadermon over romanticized the idea of tamers'_

When he tried to ask again the school bell rang signaling lunch had ended. "Well thanks for ruining my rest. Just go back home now." Noah said running back to the class room hoping not to be late.

xxx

"So much for humans being helpful."Wizardmon said teleporting back to Noah's home.

He entered and almost was at the stairs when Mrs. Drake saw him "Oh you're back." He only nodded "Well, I made something for you to eat."

"I'm fin-" His stomach protested his comment. He had forgotten that in the real world you **need** to remember to have the essentials and not chose to have them, "Actually… I'll take you up on that." She laughed and showed him to the table.

xxx

Noah sat at his desk wearing a blank expression. It was the last ten minutes of class, of the school day for that matter, and he couldn't get his mind off Wizardmon's stubbornness to go to the digital world. He saw the look in his eyes. This trip was very important for a reason, but as usual for Noah, that didn't matter. It was his partner's story and if he wanted to tell him he would tell him. He took a look out the window, _'Great Noah. You're barely a tamer for a day and already trusting your partner too much.'_ He spotted a figure out the window, staring at him, and Noah immediately knew who it was. "Nora? God dam-"

"Mr. Drake. Do you have something to share to the entire class?" His teacher announce. This caused many students and their digimon, which decided to stay with their partners during school, to turn and laugh at Noah.

At that point Noah could care less. "No Ma'am." He said calmly which crushed many students' hopes for a hilarious scene or a witty comeback. The teacher returned to her lesson and Noah turning back to the window with Nora long gone. _'I really hate that girl.'_

xxx

The bell rang and all the students went out to either cars or began walking home. Some even had their digimon fly them home or wherever they were planning on going. Noah waited by the entrance and looked around. "3…2…1" soon a bright light appeared and Wizardmon appeared. _'Great I'm already syncing up to my partner.'_ He thought sarcastically. He didn't bother greeting his partner and started walking.

"Human…" Wizardmon called

"I told you already, the names Noah."

"I need to go to the digital world now." Wizardmon said. Noah didn't respond. _'Why must he be stubborn?'_ "Look… I really need to do go there today it's… very important and I really need your help."

Noah sighed as he took out his phone and began typing. Wizardmon followed Noah as he led them through the city. He paid no attention to the people he passed, but Wizardmon was having trouble keeping up not use to the busy city. Although that didn't bother him, his partner's silence was starting to get to him. He had to get to the digital world and he was making it difficult.

Wizardmon nearly missed Noah turned into a building. He couldn't believe this, his _partner_ was ditching him. Making his way inside he saw Noah standing talking to a person behind the counter. The inside of the building was not something Wizardmon was used to seeing. It had many platforms and strange monitors, as well many computers. Once Noah finished talking he walked to down a hallway with many lockers where he looked and put all his school supplies into the locker.

"Why are we here human?" Wizardmon asked

"Again, my NAME is Noah." He replied bitterly, "Say it with me NOAH, that's N-O-A-H."

"_Again_, Why are we here? I told you that-"

"What's with you?" Noah interrupted, "Do you only hear every other word? Unlike you, I heard you the first time. This is a transport center." Wizardmon just gave a confused look, "As in they can send us anywhere in the digital world if we ask."

"What?"

"Yes there is more than one way to the digital world. Unless you wanted to take a portal hidden somewhere, which is the less reliable choice, or your powers, at least this way they control where we're going and you won't be exhausted."

_'He… thought this through?'_ Wizardmon couldn't believe it. He thought all along the human, or should he say Noah, was ignoring him. Yet he knew that this was a better choice for them. They made their way to the platform as the worker was at the computer.

"So, where to?" He asked plugging in numbers.

"Primary Village." Wizardmon said

"Wait?" Noah questioned

"I see..." The worker said finishing up the startup. "Very popular today."

"WHAT!" Noah said in shocked to their location and the news. He had many questions pouring in, but the portal open sending them to the digital world.

xxx

Noah opened his eyes seeing that he was nowhere near a city. Now he found himself not too far off from a plushy village with sky scraping block stacks. He saw Wizardmon head straight in. "Hey wait up." Wizardmon didn't turn back and kept going, "_Great_, payback." He said running to catch up with him.

Noah couldn't believe how busy the village was. He heard of it before and knew this was where digieggs go and are taken care of as well a baby digimon, but there seemed to be other humans and digimon all walking around carrying eggs. He was too busy looking around that he bumped into Wizardmon. He was busy talking to a swan looking digimon who didn't seem that different from one, although it was much larger, it wore an armor chest piece, a form fitting armor helmet and armor boots. Instinctively Noah found himself taking out his D-Arc and read her data: "Swanmon: Armor level. Attacks: Feather Tornado, White Marie. Feathered, yet fierce. This digimon's beauty is only rivaled by her protective instincts." Noah gave a smirk "Heh, figures she would be since she stays here."

"So can we help out today?" Wizardmon asked

"Of course you can. I need a lot of help today." She said she led them to a section of the village. Noah was reluctant though, he was barely here and he had to work. Then… there was already the fact he didn't know Swanmon.

How could he trust her, _'But… She's allowing us here. I hope this is really important.'_ Swanmon explained the work she wanted them to do. They were to gather digieggs make sure the eggs were accounted for and load them onto a train cart. _'Wait… that train wasn't there before, neither were the tracks.'_ He looked out to the head of the train and found a Trailmon was at the head. "Guess that makes sense."

"Noah. Come on we have work to do." Wizardmon said.

"Okay, okay." Noah sighed. _'This better be worth it. Well at lest he knows my name.'_

Half way through the sorting and placing baskets in the train cart, Noah's curiosity got the best of him. "Hey Wizardmon."

Wizardmon placed the egg he was levitating under his staff in a basket. "Yes?" He asked levitating another egg and inspecting it.

"Why are there so many people here today?"

Wizardmon moved to the next egg, "It's because of that human tournament."

"The DRA?"

"The Digimon Rumble Arena tournament one? Then ya." Wizardmon gave a disgusted look to another egg as he moved on. "The first one is a survival round right?"

"I think… Never been much of a fan of it."

"They do this because some hostile digimon attack and it's a natural instinct to defend." Wizardmon's tone changed as he finished, "Or to kill."

'_Guess I shouldn't press on that comment then.'_ Noah thought picking up the unintentional hint. "I see. So that means that we send all the un-hatched digimon to… where?"

"To the areas that they are accustom to or other digimon willing to take care of the young ones."

"What's the difference?"

"Digimon tend to not always stay in their own areas, but they still need a caretaker till at least rookie."

"So all this is to make room."

"More or less. Swanmon can't take care of every digimon though."

Noah stopped asking questions at that point. He had enough answers that he wanted. As their work continued to work Wizardmon was becoming more annoyed with each egg he checked. He would start flying the eggs at an increasing speed with each one he checked. Noah soon stopped with his eggs and had to catch the ones that his partner sent flying.

"No, No, No, NO!" Wizardmon repeated with each new egg.

"Ah, Whoa, gotcha, HA!" Noah caught each egg as they flew nearly missing a couple. _'What's his deal?'_

"Why, why, why,!" Venom spat out of the distraught wizard. He figured that this was the best time to find his friend, but now? He searched tons of eggs each ending up negative.

'_I need to do something, but what?'_ Noah hastily thought. Wizardmon was becoming angry; normally Noah wouldn't care until things became serious. Now, to Noah, was serious. He looked at the angered digimon who, now, had a dangerous glow around him and around the current egg he was levitating. He figured it was his magic aura that was amplified by his anger, but the aura was… blue? _'Most of his magic was gold-Arghh Focus Noah, FOCUS.'_ When Wizardmon lifted the egg to smash it Noah rushed to get it.

Wizardmon turned, "OUT OF MY WAY HUMAN." He aimed his staff at Noah.

What could Noah do? He was past the point of talking, past reasoning. He was left with one choice. _'Please don't hate more than normal after this.'_ He pleaded. Out of desperation he took out his D-Arc and pressed the one button he hoped he never pushed and flicked his hand.

_CRACK_

Wizardmon looked confused at what the human did. It wasn't until he tried to move his arms he noticed it. A slight pressure was around him in a perfect circle, it wasn't suffocating him, but it had him immobilized. He saw he was in a gold energy strip, following the snake back to its source; Noah's D-Arc.

Noah hung his low. He had no pride he figured the feature fast. He had to restrain the person he was helping, like an animal, but he had no choice. Pressing another button the whip tightens. "What is this?" Wizardmon asked in anger.

"Ever wonder why they called us tamers?" Noah began still hanging his head. "It's because we have this ability in the digivice that can help us control unstable digimon. Now I will let you go, ONLY if you calm down." Wizardmon couldn't believe it; he needed to take orders from a human. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Looking back to the egg Wizardmon realized what he almost did. With his rage subsided Noah let Wizardmon go. "You need to learn to control that anger."

"I need some time alone right now." Wizardmon said walking off.

Noah let out a sigh. _'I hope that digiegg is okay.'_ He turned to find the egg and let out a groan at where it was or rather who had it. "Just great."

xxx

Finding a spot he thought was far enough away from everything Wizardmon punched the nearest tree he could find. He let out a yell of pain and anger. _'What was I thinking? That human is no help at all.'_ Still, he had to admit that without the human he would end up doing something regrettable. He recalled a time where he almost did the same thing, before he joined the royal knights.

_Flashback_

_"Say that again!" Dynasmon roared as he held a medium round yellow digimon by the legs a few feet up in the air. The digimon's only response was his screams of fear. _

_"Let him go!"_

_He turned to see a digimon in pink armor with shield raised and ready to strike. Dynasmon let out a chuckle "You think you can take me?"_

_"Let him go and we'll see."_

_"Never understood why people say those words." He said following the orders __**exactly**__. The falling digimon screamed at his impending doom. Crusadermon flown down and caught him before he hit the ground. Letting the digimon go she flown back up to the winged knight. _

_**"Fist of Athena!"**_

_Dynasmon dodged it with ease and began charging. __**"Dragon's Roar!"**__ Unleashing the energy at his target. _

_Recovering from the attack Crusadermon turned and attacked __**"Spiral Masquerade"**__ Utilizing her body sashes she slashed Dynasmon._

_After the fury ended Dynasmon tackled Crusadermon and was heading towards the ground. Crusadermon turned midair and Dynasmon was now going to get the impact. Then something caught his attention, a stone tied around the pink knight's neck. Flipping them again he slowed their decent and grabbed the stone. "Where did you get this?" He demanded_

_"Let go of it. It was a gift from a friend, not like you would know."_

_"I know plenty, as I was the one that gave you that stone." He said pulling out his own stone. The two stones were rough and natural. Dynasmon's stone was a light blue color and Crusadermon's was a redish-pink color. As the two were close the inside of the stones became transparent and shown a mix of digimon language and binary code._

_Crusadermon was speechless. Her old friend was in front of her after so long. Regaining her voice she said "Wizardmon… Is it you?"_

_"Yeah it's me."_

_"You changed so much."_

_"Me? Look at you!"_

_"Like the new look?"_

_"It seems to fit you."_

_"Lucky me. If I wasn't in mega you could've killed me. You need to learn to control that anger."_

_End Flashback_

"My liege, I finally found you."

Wizardmon turned to see a Knightmon. A digimon clad in heavy silver armor and a cape. Wizardmon snorted at this Knightmon's presence, they were servants of the royal knights and they could tell any of them in any form. "What is it you want?" He snapped, not liking being interrupted from his memory.

The Knightmon jumped. "It's just… Lord Alphamon begs you to return."

"Funny, I don't remember calling him lord."

"He has us on a search for the other royal knights to bring them back together."

"So… he thinks that since Yggdrasil is gone and he rose high in the ranks it gives him the right to take control of the Royal Knights?"

"Ahh… my lord?" Asked the confused Knightmon

"Tell Alphamon I do not wish to rejoin the knights right now. Send my regards to the others." Wizardmon wasn't declining because he was jealous, no… he seen what that does. He declined, because he already had a lord that he chose to follow and he wasn't just go find a new one, besides he had a quest to complete.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I need time right now."

"Of course."

xxx

"Analysis complete. The digiegg didn't receive damage from the energy… Seems as though it is close to hatching." She whispered

Noah let out a sigh as he got closer to the visitor. She stood there cradling the digiegg turning slightly to let Noah know see saw him before turning back to the egg. "Why are you here Nora?"

Nora didn't respond quickly as she continued to look at the egg, "All digimon die."

"What?"

"Their data is either absorbed by the victor wanting to gain power by the experience and power or it is sent here… to be reborn or reincarnated."

"Annndddd… you're not going to listen to me are you?"

Nora didn't acknowledge him again so Noah took a seat as she continued, "New born data is also sent here to create new life ready for new experiences, but what happens to the data that wasn't sent here? The ones that have been absorbed, never to be seen again. Do they truly disappear? Do the ones even know they absorbed the data? Can a truly powerful digimon be able to manipulate the data? How do their friends cope with the lost?"

"I don't understand." Noah said losing his patience.

"You will… in time." She said finally directing her words to him. "Everything always becomes clear in time to everyone." Nora started walking towards Noah, "The trick is to wait and listen to understand the things that are unclear." Kneeling down she handed the egg and rubbed it. Noah watch as a puff of smoke appeared from the egg. Gone, he saw a small black ball with a small ears and yellow eyes. "Then, when things become clear, you act."

The little digimon started bouncing happily around and on Noah. "Well, hey there little guy." He pulled out his digivice and scanned it as it went to Nora and rubbed his check with hers, "Botamon: Fresh Level. Attacks: Bubble Blow. As it has just been born it is unable to battle, but it can produce bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate its opponents." He laughed as it came back to him, "Glad your okay little guy." His attention turned back to Nora as he remembered something, "You know… This doesn't make up for you leavi-"

He looked up to find she was gone. The little black digimon also seemed confused. "Huh?" it let out trying to find the friend that was there before.

"Of course... Who is she?"

**A/N: Not my best chapter title by the way, but couldn't think of anything else. So Review if you wish.**

**P.S: Nora has now made an appearance in Arisa's story: Digimon Tamers Underground Battles so check it out. **


	5. Chapter 4: Forgiveness

**A/N: Well... this all I got for this chapter. Sorry it took long.**

**Disclamer: I own only the plot**

**Forgiveness**

_That girl always irks me. What the hell does she want from me? Heh… I'm getting off topic. I had no idea what she was going on about, but I wasn't in the mood to figure it out. Wizardmon came back more calm and seemed to be thinking of something so I didn't bother with it. We finished off work and Swanmon wasn't mad that one hatch. Although we didn't talk on the way back and I hate to say… I hated it. _

xxx

The sun was setting on the city and the crowds had died down. Noah and Wizardmon were making their way back home and even though they were quiet, their minds were anything but.

_'What the hell was I thinking?'_ Noah contemplated, _'I mean I had no choice to use the digivice, but…' _He stopped and looked at the sky, _'I should've done more.'_ He let out a forced laugh and continued walking. He's been telling himself those four words for years and nothing was going to change what happened.

Wizardmon was having his own thoughts as well. He paid no mind to those around him or the fact his tamer's sudden pause. _'Tamer?'_ he let out a chuckle _'How did it come to this?'_ He looked down at his hand holding onto his blue stone and clenched it. He was a Royal Knight one of the strongest digital beings around. _'Can I even call myself by that anymore?'_ He can't seem to digivolve anymore so his knight form is out of reach, he couldn't even find his friend and now he had to take orders from a human. '_Can I fall any lower?'_ In reality he truly didn't want to think about if he could fall any lower.

The two made it back and were greeted when they reached Noah's home. "Welcome back you two." Noah's mother called, "Oh and Noah I expect that homework done before dinner."

"Umm… Yes ma'am." He said rushing straight to his room.

"So did you do whatever you needed to do in the digital world Wizardmon?"

"I tried… still searching though." Wizardmon said heading up the stairs.

"Hmm…" She said working on dinner.

The rest of the evening was full of questions as Noah's parents were curious to what they did in the digital world. Although, they only received one word answers or small descriptions from them. Noah still had no idea what the purpose of their trip was for and he didn't want to explain the incident. Wizardmon didn't want to reveal everything and he just stated that he had promised to help out before he became Noah's partner. They were confused by it, but knew their son would be quiet about it.

xxx

The next day Noah had already left for school and Wizardmon stayed at home.

"You sure you two don't want you to go?" Noah's father asked

"I had my share." Wizardmon said

"Okay then." Not fully understanding the answer he got, "I'm off to work honey."

"Bye hun." They kissed goodbye and she turned to Wizardmon, "Since you're not busy today, do you mind helping me move some boxes?"

"Alright Mrs. Drake."

"Thank you." She said going to the garage as Wizardmon followed

xxx

Noah laid by the tree he found the day before and hoped that he could get rest this time. He made sure to avoid the challenge crowd and headed straight there. Noah's thoughts wondered to the incident with Wizardmon. Was he making the same mistake again? Was he sending his partner away like before? _'Why am I thinking about this? I knew this would happen. I should've never became a tamer. The same thing is happening again.'_

He found himself dozing off and closed his eyes as the light dimmed and found his surrounded in darkness. "I never pegged you to be the lazy type."

"What?" Noah said opening his eyes and finding a fuzzy smiling Nora above him, "YOU!" Once his eyes refocused he jumped, but the sudden movement caused his head to crash into his hers. The two flinched and Nora took a couple steps back, "Oww" Noah groaned slowly getting up this time holding his forehead.

"Yeah." Nora said not losing her smile rubbing her forehead, "That was unexpected."

"Unexpected? Unexpected! You mean to tell me th-" Noah couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes widen and the world around him disappeared.

xxx

The world was dark and he couldn't see anything. "What just happened?" He looked around. Nothing… nothing was there that he could see. The pain in his head was still apparent as he held his head and groaned.

"Relax my knight." A voice said

"What? Who's there?" Noah called

"Yggdrasil." Another voice said weakly

"What's happing?" Noah asked as the voices ecoed in his head.

"You unleashed a huge amount of your hidden power with you attack," The voice paused "I see you refrained some information during the last time you were here."

"Where's..."

"…. Another…."

The voices faded away, but Noah was still in the same place. "Argh…" His headache grew again.

"You understand your mission now?" the voice asked. Noah placed the voice to the first one he heard. Though he didn't hear a response or the voice continued. "Good, go."

"Huh?" Noah noticed his view looked up without moving his head. In the sky was a small ball of light before zeros and ones raised d up blinding him.

xxx

Unknown to Noah, Nora was going through the same thing.

"Huh?" She said looking around in the dark. "What happened?" A splitting headache hit her and she clutched her head.

"Hey wait up!" a male voice said

"Wha?" She couldn't make out anything

"I got something I need to ask you."

"Uh-oh" Nora said knowing exactly what was going on. Though the headache continued.

"You did WHAT!" a female voice yelled which caused pain in Nora's head. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"It was…"

The two new voices started to fade away as Nora's vision went down without her looking. "What?" below her was a small book. "What is that?"

"You sure don't want to keep it? I mean they did give it to you."

"This is bad, I hope I don't get-" a flash erupted from the book blinding her vision.

xxx

"-that people wouldn't react when you sneak up on them and invade personal space?" Noah finished. He held his head more as he realized no time passed since the strange experience and he finished his sentence _'That was a rush.'_

Nora just shrugged still holding her head. "I wouldn't know." This was bad she could get in trouble if Noah caught on. Or worse.

Their pain subsided and looked at each other and Noah noticed Nora was faking the smile as if something was wrong. He instinctively dropped everything he was thinking and was concerned to help her out, "Hey, you alright? I didn't hit you that hard did I?"

Nora was very surprised at his sudden change in attitude towards her. _Her, _the one who he seemed to show extreme annoyance to. Though, she had seen this side of him before, when he met Wizardmon. The fact he showed that side to her was something, _'Interesting…'_ This fact made her lose all the fear she was hiding. "You're something else Noah Drake. And I'm fine thanks for asking." She said sweetly, _'I guess it is a good time for plan B.'_

When Nora spoke it was that instant that Noah realized that he uncontrollably switched to his helpful side to this, this… stalker. The blood ran to his cheeks and he quickly turned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well… Look just because I asked, doesn't mean we're friends."

"Then, would you consider Wizardmon your friend?" She asked walking to his side to face him.

Noah thought for a second before he let out a sigh, "I don't know…"

"You still feel bad for using the whip huh?"

_'Of course she would know.'_ He just let it slide, "I guess."

"Guess huh? It's not bringing guilt to you? Not wishing-"

"That I could've done something different?" He finished, "That I made the wrong decision. That I _should_'ve done something different." Noah took a seat and stared off into space.

Nora followed suit, "You know you can't blame yourself forever. Sure there's always a 'what if' and maybe there was another way, but you made your decision. So focus on patching things up."

"How?" He asked almost sarcastically. Whether Nora knew it or not she was helping with more than one friendship. That… he needed to know how to rebuild even though he given up on it.

"Maybe the first step to patching friendships up is for you to forgive yourself. You can't hold it in forever. You reacted to another's decision maybe the blame goes to you, but some part is still the others."

"Nora…"

"Hmm?"

"I appreciate your concern, but the thing is…"

"Yes?"

"This is my problem and… I hardly know you. You're not my friend and I can't trust you."

"So… If you got to know me you'll trust me and see me as a friend?" She asked tilting her head

"I didn't say that." She kept her look at him though, "Uhh, could you stop staring at me?"

"How is me wanting to help you different from what you did before?"

"It just is."

A group of kids with their digimon were making their way towards the two. Although they didn't seem to notice them as they were in a conversation and laughing. "Interesting…" Nora commented looking at them, "Those types of digimon don't normally get along with each other." She continued to look at them fully interested yet unaware of what they were saying. "What do you think Noah?" She turned and found Noah was walking away from her and the opposite direction from the group. _'Well… I should pay a visit to the other one.'_

xxx

Wizardmon was moving the last few boxes for Noah's mother into the living room. "Where do you want these Mrs. Drake?" He held the boxes up with his magic

"Bring them over here I need to go though them." He did as she instructed, "No matter how many times I see you do that today I'm still surprise."

"Why?"

"Your whole magic thing. I used to believe it never existed."

"I suppose not. It took me years to learn coding."

"Coding?" She asked going through the box at random items.

"The digital world is data. So by manipulating the code I can basically do 'magic', even in the real world. If I can manipulate the rules I can use 'magic', though it is a little tougher."

"Wow. Anyways thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." He replied while bowing. "I will be going out." He said going out the door not waiting for a response. Wizardmon had no idea where he was going, but he just kept walking. Was everything lost? He couldn't find her. Now… now he was stuck to a tamer, "As a useless pet."

"You don't think you're a pet do you?"

He quickly turned around and raised his staff, but stopped noticing it was just a human girl. "Who are you?"

"Nora Hikari." She said with a smile

Something about her seemed… familiar. Who was this human? Why is he thinking he can find advice in her? _'Who is she?'_

"You have a partner right?" She asked, but Wizardmon found it as a statement

"I suppose." He responded, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh no, I don't need one. Although, you don't seem too happy right now."

He grunted, "Partners are overrated."

"Do you think Noah thinks that?"

"You know Noah?"

"More or less, but you too should try to work things out."

_'Work things out?'_ he let out a dry laugh, "Why should I?"

"Because you two are partners now. Plus, Noah did stop you from doing something you might have regretted."

Wizardmon remembered. That digiegg he was holding could've been destroyed is Noah didn't stop him. "But how?"

"Maybe relies you made a mistake." He gave her a questionable look, "If you both made a mistake admit to it and go from there." Nora turned and walked away.

He couldn't believe that her words were affecting him this much, but he was grateful, "Thank you." He truly meant it. This hiccup with his tamer is only delaying him from finding his friend.

xxx

Noah made his way home still thinking about what Nora said to him. Could he himself forgive so easily? The real question would Wizardmon. He rubbed his head.

Wizardmon also was thinking of what the visitor told him. He was skeptical as to why he was able to listen to her. She was a human, yet something was off. Even though that was strange he needed to apologize to Noah for his actions. He was and still is a Royal Knight and there is no excusing his actions. Spotting his "tamer" he walked up to him. "Umm… hey."

"Hey" Noah said turning to Wizardmon.

Wizardmon sighed; apologizing to a human was beneath him, but necessary. "I'm sorry for my actions the other day. I know better."

"So am I," Noah said, "I should've handled it better."

"No… look." Wizardmon shook his head. "Bygones?" He said holding out his hand

"Bygones." Noah took the hand and shook it.

xxx

"Seems like they patched things up." Nora said to herself on top of a building. A light ringing sound filled her ears. Pulling out a phone she answered fully aware of what was coming, "Yes?" she slightly cringed as the voice responded in her ear, "I understand… I didn't know it would happen." The voice seemed to lower its tone as Nora became serious too, "No, the memories were incomplete, doubt he can piece them to a true source." The caller spoke again, "No I haven't forgotten the mission. This is a new development. One featuring another one of the knights. This time it's Dynasmon. Unlike the other times this one is different." Nora began nodding a few times before responding, "Thank you. Oh and before I forget you should be interested in what I saw today."

**A/N: Again I'm sorry it was short. Was trying on this, but couldn't figure a better way for this one. So please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5: Past Return

**A/N: Okay I was finally able to update this one as well. Took longer than expected sorry about that. Although... I have mixed feelings on this chapter... I worte this before the last chapter yet with the absence and other story I felt the loss of flow in this chapter and had to end it differently. **

**Past Return**

_Strange thing huh? Still I needed that to patch things up with Wizardmon. We kept going back to Primary Village and whatever we were looking for was never there. It was on one time going there that life wanted to make everything more complicated by bringing up past wounds._

xxx

A man in a lab coat sat at a desk and was typing franticly. The image of a strange black rectangle object took one screen and a strange diamond took another. His first plan was almost complete and if it goes well phase two will be complete. Two slider doors open mechanically and two figures stepped in. The man didn't turn to the new comers.

"You called for us Dr. Young?" A male voice asked

"Yes." The man in the lab coat responded not turning from the screen, "Solo hacker right? I need more test subjects. Now try to be stealthier than the last ones I sent."

"Yes sir." The male said exciting the room. "Digital world, now."

"Yes." The other one said in a female voice. In a flash they disappeared.

Dr. Young stopped typing. "Almost complete. I guess I should go check on those new students again." _'That girl is close to cracking. More training is all she needs and that Impmon she has.'_

xxx

The duo looked around seeing where they have landed. The female twitch. She felt an aura that she thought she wouldn't find ever again. "It's him." She whispered

"Really? What's your plan?" The male asked

"Ahh… same as the old one. The reason I accepted their offer. Destroy Wizardmon!"

xxx

"Wizardmon!" Noah called

"What human?"

"It's Noah!" _'Why do I even try?'_ "What about this egg?" Noah and Wizardmon were at Primary Village again. Wizardmon was still on his search while Noah tried to be helpful without much information to go on. They had made up, but Wizardmon still had yet to cover what they were looking for.

He hovered his staff over the egg. "No. Not that one." He said walking away to go search through the eggs. Wizardmon only hoped he didn't miss Crusadermon's egg during the last transport. They were in the right egg section, but no luck.

Noah was steaming now, but he needed to bide his time. Wait… why was he bidding his time?

"_Everything always becomes clear in time to everyone." Nora started walking towards Noah, "The trick is to wait and listen to understand the things that are unclear." Kneeling down she handed the egg and rubbed it. Noah watch as a puff of smoke appeared from the egg. Gone, he saw a small black ball with a small ears and yellow eyes. "Then, when things become clear, you act."_

Nora's words replayed in his mind. _'Being a tamer is really taking a toll on my mind. I mean I'm taking advice from a stalker for crying out loud.'_ He looked up to the earth and the pink data streams it sent. Whatever Wizardmon was after he'll need to find it before the DRA begins and the portals lock.

Wizardmon stopped going through the eggs. He needs to wait it out. He looked over to Noah who took a seat by a tree. Maybe one day off couldn't cause any trouble. He was hoping Crusadermon's egg would appear when he gained a partner, but a new tactic will need to be planned. "Hey!" Noah turned, "It's not here… we should head back."

"Alright."

They walked back up the hill to the spot where they entered. Still something was off. Wizardmon usually knew when something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. "Why?"

"Huh?" Noah asked turning around.

Wizardmon needed to think of something and he had just the question, "Why haven't you asked what have I been doing?"

"Why should I?"

"What?"

"I've said it before. Everyone has their reasons and if you really want to tell me you'll tell me. If not then don't."

Wizardmon didn't know what to say. Should he tell the human who he really was or remain quiet? What would he think of him? _'Still something… feels wrong.'_ It was then he heard the sound of rushing water not far off. _'It can't be.'_ "Noah! Get down!"

"Hu-Ahh!" Noah didn't get to finish as Wizardmon tackled him to the ground. Noah looked up and saw a torrent of water flying above them cutting trees cleanly. "What the hell!"

Wizardmon got up when the water stopped and got into a stance, "Damn… She found me."

"Who found you?" Noah asked getting up cautiously

"My, my, Wizardmon you fall for that every time darling."

They saw a woman in red dress and a black cape. Noah figured she was a digimon for her big hands that were in red gloves and her broom she carried. "Long time no see Witchmon." Wizardmon greeted in a cold tone.

"Witchmon?" Noah pulled out his D-Arc, "Champion level. Attacks: Baluluna Gale and Aquary Pressure. A Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological witch." _'No surprise there.'_ "It mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of wind and water. It's a little cruel, it has great pride, and it despises customs and rules." He put away his digivice, "You know her Wizardmon?"

"It's a long story." He responded not taking his sights off Witchmon.

"Ahh, no kind words for an old classmate? Or are you too busy being a knight?"

"Knight?" Noah asked

Witchmon turned to Noah, "Well aren't you a cutie."

_'I think I'm going to throw up.'_ Noah grimaced

"You simply must meet my partner. Come on out here sweetie." She called

"How many times do I have to say stop talking like that." Witchmon's partnered walked to their location and looked at the two. His smirk grew wider when he spotted Noah. "No way. Noah is that you?"

Noah turned and stopped. _'No… it can't be. Why now?'_ he thought. He didn't know what to do except whisper out "Cole?" Cole nodded. Cole was a little taller than Noah and more muscular. He was wearing black jeans and a gray jacket with a strange symbol on it. He had very short brown hair and a scar across his face.

"Yeah that's me. Remember?" He said smiling, "You know… the friend you screwed!" He spat with venom removing his friendly tone.

"Screwed?..." Noah said looking down "But Cole… I didn-"

"Save it traitor. You ruined everything for me. Ohh fate couldn't be more kind to us right now." He went over to Witchmon, "We get to kill two birds with one stone."

"Yup. It's going to be… Delicious." Witchmon licked her lips for enfaces.

"Noah I need you to focus. She's dangerous." Wizardmon turned to Noah. "Noah!"

Noah didn't hear him though. How could he? Not with Cole here. Not with the one responsible for everything. Could he fight him? Could he be able to reason with him? Could he-

**"Baluluna Gale!"** Witchmon took out her broom and slashed the air and sent a wind that sparkled with magic

**"Magical Game!"** He raised the ground to protect the two from the wind, "Noah!"

Noah snapped his attention, "Wizardmon get us out of here!"

Wizardmon was confused by this, but he had to agree. Not because Noah was his tamer, but that if things got ugly he couldn't digivolve. Since it's been years since he was in champion form any mistake could get them both killed. "Alright." He raised his staff into the air… but nothing happened

"Nuh uh uh. No running away now." Witchmon called, "Teleportation disruption basics."

"You know Noah… you haven't changed a bit." Cole told him, "You're still the same old coward you will ever be. You're pathetic." Cole turned his back "Finished them Witchmon." He pulled out a silver D-Arc and a card "Digi-Modify: Power Activate." He said slashing the card

**"Aquary Pressure!"** She aimed her broom at him and unleashed the torrent again. Only it was bigger due to the card affect.

**"Magical Game!"** Wizardmon sent a flame from his staff as quickly as he could and the two clashed creating steam. Even with the power boost Wizardmon was still able to hold it back a little. "Noah!"

"Right." He pulled out his D-Arc. _'That water is pressurized so I need to put it on-'_

"Yeah Noah. Your partner needs your help. Aren't you going to help him? Oh wait, you will just leave him to fall. Like you did to me." Cole yelled not turning to face him, "Show him who you really are."

Noah was at a loss. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't think. His judgment was clouded and he lost his confidence. He shakily pulled out a card. He slashed it through his D-Arc. Wizardmon gained a power boost, but it was too late. The water was gaining and Wizardmon was drained. _'I… I failed. Cole is right… I haven't changed'_

xxx

Nora stood a ways away from the battle. "This is not good." She witnessed it as soon as it began and was surprised that Noah froze. "That boy over there. What does he have to do with this?" She realized maybe the restriction on Wizardmon might be a bit excessive since it left a royal knight defenseless. "No they need to learn. Still this unexpected encounter needs to be dealt with." _'Hope this doesn't hurt me.'_

xxx

Wizardmon was struggling. He made a mistake he used most of his power to hold it back, but Witchmon had been holding back even with the power boost. The only thing keeping the attack back was the extra power boost from Noah. _'Noah… The human froze at the sight of the other. What am I to do? Even if we can doge it Noah can't help me with this. We need a miracle to get out of this.'_

It was then a data stream landed and moved wildly till taking Wizardmon and Noah up. "What the!"

"A data stream!"

Witchmon and Cole tried to jump in, but it left as quickly as it came. "Seems like they got lucky." Cole spat

"And I was about to destroy him too."

"It's alright, we'll find them again. Now come on. We got a mission to complete." He said walking away

xxx

Noah and Wizardmon landed hard on the ground due to the data stream. Wizardmon got up quickly and grabbed Noah by the collar. He was angry, "What the hell happened back there!?" Noah didn't respond, "I needed your help and you barely did anything. Now talk!" He said throwing Noah

Noah slowly got up, "What's there to tell? I froze up okay. End of story."

"No! You acted different from before. There's something you're not telling me."

"Me? You know you could have told me someone wanted to kill you form the begging."

"I didn't see that human on your side much ether."

"Arghh!" Noah turned and punched the nearest object which ended up being a wall. He was surprised, not by the pain, but the wall crumbled to ruble. Noah calmed down, "Uhh… where are we?"

Wizardmon turned too and looked around. "No." _'It can't be.'_ They landed in the middle of a city. A ruined city. Many of the buildings were crumbled or destroyed. Some remained intact and others still stood with holes in them. They looked up and they found a statue of a Dynasmon with one hand and the other fallen. Wizardmon looked down and answered, "Mahou City."

"Mahou City? Why is it like this?" Noah asked, "I mean shouldn't this be repaired by the digital world or the digimon that lived here?" He said wondering through the city.

Wizardmon followed and explained, "The digimon lost all respect for this world and left and the leader saw no reason to rebuild."

"What do you mean 'this world'?" Noah turned back, "Isn't this the digital world and they're digimon?"

"Many of the digimon that lived here are mystic digimon. Like me, they came from Witchenly where we studied advance magic. It's a pocket dimension of the digital world where only mystic digimon can go. This city was made for them."

Noah stopped at a crater. "Whoa. So how did this place get destroyed?" Noah slid down to check the crater out.

Wizardmon stopped; this was the battle sight that he last fought with Crusadermon. He would have to be heartless to not pay some respect to the spot. "I'm sorry my friend." He whispered

Noah turned to him and saw him kneeling down. "You were here when it was destroyed weren't you."

"Not entirely."

Noah went over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Look, I think we're going to need to talk. I can't keep coming with you to the digital world if you don't tell me why. Also," Noah adverted his gaze, "I suppose you deserve to know what happen back there."

"I thought you said everyone has their reasons?"

"I think we can avoid what I said when the secrets are trying to kill us."

Wizardmon let out a chuckle, "I guess so. The digimon we fought was Witchmon. Like she said she was a classmate of mine in Witchenly and we used to be friends, but I kept accelerating at magic and she got jealous of me. She tried to outdo me, but I would beat her easily. Graduation came and she tried to persuade the teachers to let her pass, but that backed fired and she was held back. As for me I learned all I needed so I came to this digital world to hone my skills and become stronger."

"I see, but what did she mean by knight?"

Wizardmon flinched at the comment. Explaining he was searching for a friend he could pass, but saying he was a Royal Knight was another thing. "Huh?"

"She said something about you being busy as a knight." Wizardmon didn't answer, "Fine don't tell me. Then tell me what we keep going to the Primary village for."

"A friend I lost."

"You're better off without your friend."

"How could you say that?!" Wizardmon snapped, "Crusadermon was more the companion you'll ever be!"

"So… you're a royal knight then. This was your city, you lost your friend in the battle here and now you're searching for Crusadermon's egg."

"What?" Wizardmon asked in surprise

"You be surprised what happens when you pay attention. I mean we've been at the Primary Village for the past month so you were searching for someone you lost. How and why I found out here. Figuring you were a royal knight was because of many things. It was based on what Witchmon said the Dynasmon statue out there and the fact your friend's name is Cursadermon."

"Where was this intellect during the battle?"

Noah was silent and took a seat on the ground, "First, answer my question." Wizardmon nodded, "Was Crusadermon that good of a friend?" He asked looking at the sky.

Wizardmon sat too "Yeah she was my friend for a long time… I can still remember the first day we met."

_Flashback_

_**It was a year since I left my home. I was a lone traveler and nearly everyone I met was only my friend if I gave them something in return. So naturally I preferred being alone.**_

_Wizardmon found his travels had landed him in a desert section of the digital world. Luck was on his side when he saw a town in the distance. He was weak and was using his staff as a walking stick. Making his way to the town he found a salon and made his way to the bar. Tossing some coins on the counter he ordered, "Any drink that'll get me."_

_The bartender nodded and went to get him his drink. Soon the three digimon in purple armor entered the bar. Wizardmon recognized them as Kotemon, but why should he care? The bartender gave him his drink and went to the three Kotemon. _

"_Who's the stranger?" One asked_

"_Some traveler, please don't wreck my place."_

"_Don't worry, we don't care about travelers." Another one said._

"_We're here for our sister. Where is she?"_

"_In the back as usual."_

_The three Kotemon left to the back as they past Wizardmon. He didn't care as he finished his drink. That should be enough time in this town. Yet where too now was a difficult question. Just as he was about to leave a small Kotemon flew from the back onto one of the tables. 'Why can't things ever be simple?'_

"_That'll teach you to skip out on us."_

"_You need to know your place sister."_

"_Now get back home for your punishment."_

"_It'd not fair!" The female Kotemon said getting up, "Why do you get to train, but I can't?"_

"_Know your place sister."_

"_If I may interrupt." Wizardmon said_

"_Stay out of this stranger." One said_

"_I don't think that you're being too fair to your sister" He continued as if he didn't hear him._

"_**Hot Head!"**__ One of the Kotemon charged Wizardmon with his bamboo blade on fire. Wizardmon merely caught the blade and tossed him outside. The other two charged at him, but he teleported outside laughing._

_Following him outside the other got up. The oldest charged, __**"Thunder Kote" **__His fist crackled with electricity and punch Wizardmon. Sidestepping out of the way Wizardmon struck the confused attacker with his staff. The other two charged, but ended up hitting each other as Wizardmon teleported again._

"_**Electro Squall!"**__ Wizardmon then zapped them with electricity and knocked them out, "Hope that teaches you." He said leaving them and the town. Not too long he felt a presence behind him. Turning he noticed it was the small Kotemon that was following him. "Go back kid."_

_The Kotemon seemed shocked and shy even apparent under her mask. Gathering up her courage she spoke, "I…I… take me with you."_

_This shocked him, why would this digimon want to go with him? It wasn't like he had nowhere to go; traveling was just his way to find strong opponents to fight and test his strength. "I don't think so kid."_

"_You were strong!" The Kotemon persisted, "I want to be strong to! My brothers never wanted to train with me because I was weaker than they were and only wanted me to be their practice dummy. Please let me go with you teach me to be stronger!"_

"_Like I said: Go home."_

"_Please! Please Please!"_

"_Argh!" Wizardmon grunted in annoyance, "Fine! If you can keep up and don't slow me down, you can follow me." Turning once again he continued on his way_

"_Thank you sensei!" Kotemon beamed happily following along._

_End Flashback_

"And that's how it was. For years we traversed the digital world each getting a little stronger. When we decided to part ways I gave her a similar stone like this." He pulled out a blue colored stone that looked like nothing special, but Noah knew it meant more. "We meet later on again nearly killing each other. It was after that when we were recruited by Yggdrasil and we became Royal Knights together. I know she'll always have my back." He turned to Noah wanting to know what happened before.

Noah just stared back up to the sky and sighed. "Maybe she was that friend for you, but what you saw back there, that person, used to be that friend to me. I wasn't like this before, I was shy, alone, and quiet. He and his friend became my first friends for the longest time. All it took was one day and it destroyed everything we had. It was my fault." He got up and shook his head, "I don't know if I can face him, but… if I have to so we can find Crusadermon I'll just suck it up"

"What?" Wizardmon said confused at where the conversation was going.

"She was your friend right?" Wizardmon nodded. "Then I **promise **as your partner that I won't freeze up again while I help you find Crusadermon. Nothing will stop me."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Your friend was important to you. I lost my friends because I didn't help them when they needed it." He said clenching his fist.

"Then I'll take you up on that offer… Noah. I need all the help I can get to find her." Nodding in their agreement the two left for hom.

"Wizardmon."

"Yes."

"How come you didn't digivolve to mega?" Wizardmon became embarrassed at the question, "You can't, can you."

"Shut up human."

xxx

Not too far off from the two stood Nora watching them. "Glad they are on the same page now, but they still are a long ways from being in a true partnership." She sighed, "Still… that was too close… I need to get closer to him… this requires more studying."

**A/N: Again I'm sorry I took long and the wierd flow in this chapter. I had an Idea, but took to long and I am tired right now as well. Well hope you leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Begginings

**A/N: Well... I got really busy so this took a while. I actually don't have much to say here so enjoy the chapter.**

**New Begginings**

_I admit… not my best day. As I stated before this more of my partners story then it seems, so I will hold onto my past a little longer. If anything that encounter showed me the truth about my partner and his reasons for half the things he had done. So now I was on the same page as him and now I can't just stand by. Although… the next day I woke up to a horrible surprise. _

xxx

Darkness… nothing but darkness. Yet, it was peaceful. Nothing could get to him. Nothing could see him. This darkness was comforting, calming even. He was safe, he was protected. He was… sleeping? Yes, the ever ready, ever loyal, ever tempered Royal Knight was, in fact, sleeping. Not only was the Royal Knight, Dynasmon, sleeping, but his tamer, Noah, was in his own bed in the same deep sleep.

The day before was both physically and mentally draining for the both of them. They earned that rest and they took it, or so they would argue. Slowly one stirred. It was Noah. Yawning and stretching he saw his clock said twelve. _'Damn… I really slept in.'_ Streching as he got out of bed and checked on his partner's room. _'Still asleep huh?'_ Not wanting to bother him he went downstairs. It was Sunday, he was in no hurry to go anywhere. His first objective was the kitchen. Grabbing the milk carton he noticed it was close to empty so he figured he could finish it off. That was when he noticed a subtle smell of tea. _'Mom only makes tea if there's a guest in the house.'_ Then he heard giggling.

"He usually doesn't sleep in this late. I should get him done here."He heard his mom complain

"No, I'm sure he had a rough day yesterday."

'_WHAT!'_ He yelled in his mind as his throat was busy choking. _'No, no, no, no. Not here, not her.'_ He panicked after surviving his fit. "This is not happening, this not happening." He muttered to himself. How long was he like that? He didn't know. Must have been awhile as his mother came into the kitchen.

She slapped him on the arm and whispered, "What are you doing? You're letting that girl wait longer, go get dress."

"Wait for what?" he whispered back

"Your date."

"What? What date? Whoever she said she is, she's lying. She's crazy!"

"Noah Drake, you do not talk about such a sweet girl in a tone like that. Now get back upstairs and get dress!"

Without another word he did as he was told and returned back downstairs dressed. He made his way to the living room where he saw Nora Hikari waiting and smiling with his mom. "Hi Noah." She greeted with a wave.

"Hello." He grunted which got him a look from his mother.

"Noah, Nora tells me you two are going on a date today."

"That's right Mrs. Drake." Nora said

"Well seeing as he's finally awake I won't keep you from your date."

'_No, no, no, no. Please, something save me!'_ Then his prays were answered. He heard Wizardmon come down the stairs.

"Noah." He then entered the room, "Morning Mrs. Drake." He gave a questionable look to the guest, "Hello Nora."

"Hi Wizardmon."

He then looked to Noah who seemed to be pleading something to him. He felt that he should help him for some reason, but he couldn't. Not today. "I have somewhere I need to be today, so you don't need to worry about me."

With that he teleported away. Noah's world was shattered. He was stuck going on a forced date with his stalker. Now even his partner was leaving. This was going to be a horrible day. "Fine let's go." He said heading out the door.

"Thanks for the tea Mrs. Drake." Nora said bowing

"You're welcome. Have fun you two."

Not bothering to turn back Noah waved bye. They were making their way to the city, but Nora sense anger from Noah. Was she the cause of it? Did she do something wrong? "Noah?"

"What!" He snapped

"Are you… angry at me?"

"Oh noooo. I mean I was just having a good morning and now I'm forced to go on a date with someone I barely know."

"But… Isn't that what a date is?" She said stopping looking away.

"What?" He said turning around to her confused

"Two people getting to know each other. That's a date right?" At this Noah found himself actually laughing. She didn't know why. Here he thought she was some obsessive stalker yet she didn't even know what a date was. She didn't know why. After calming down he noticed her confused look.

"You… don't know. Do you?" She shook her head. He sighed, "Well… I don't really know either, but I think when a girl and a guy like each other they go on dates to show they like each other."

"Why?" She asked fully interested.

He got really uncomfortable. Why doesn't she know? "Look I don't care. They just do, but they are usually _friends_ first. Why do you want to do this?"

"You said you'll see me as a friend if you got to know me." She crossed her arms shyly, "I thought a date was how people got to know each other."

"Why?" He asked

She smirked, "If you want to know we have to spend the day together." She then walked off.

"You…You…" Noah was angry now. He was stuck. He couldn't go home, his partner was who knows where, and she got him interested into who she really was. "Wizardmon, you better have a reason for leaving me behind." He said following.

xxx

"So… this is his castle." Wizardmon said looking at the building. He was in another part of the digital world that was secluded. There he stood in front a huge castle that almost seemed constructed out of bronze. _'He always was one to show off.' _Was this a good idea? Shaking his head and swallowing his pride he entered the castle.

_Crack!_ "Five!" a stone figure crumbled to the ground. "Six! Seven!" two more followed. With blinding speed thee more figures fell. "Ten."

"Grademon."

The digimon turned. He was a tall humanoid clad in golden armor with a blue cape that was torn from many battles. He let out a laugh as he put his blades away. "Ohh, the great Dynasmon has come to grace me with his presence." Grademon crossed his arms, "But of course _he_ couldn't even do that as you are in your champion form."

Wizardmon shrugged it off, "Unlike some people. I have to keep a low profile." He lied.

"Is there a reason why you interrupted my work out?" Grademon asked irritated.

Wizardmon let out the breath he was holding. It was now or never. "Have you seen her?"

Even though his mask was on Wizardmon knew the smirk left Grademon's lips and was now frowning. This was a sore subject for him as well. Was it this that bad that he would visit? Still, he did just finish his workout. "Heh… up for a drink?"

"Looks like I am." Wizardmon said following him. This was going to be a long day for both of them.

xxx

"Are you going to eat or what Nora?" Noah said bluntly as he took another bite from his burger. They had made it to the Digi-city and Nora didn't have a plan to what they should do, so Noah opted for some food since he missed breakfast. He went to the American restaurant that he had found not too long ago. It was one of the only things he like to hold on to from his old home. Sure Japan was great and all and it help him, sort of, start over and help him try to forget events. There is always a part of you that wants that small connection to home. Yet right now all he felt right now was awkwardness from Nora's muttering. "Nora?"

She looked up from her food shocked, like she was broken from a trance. "Sorry… I was just-"

"Yeah, let me guess, counting right?"

"You could say that." Without another word she picked up the burger and took a bite. She let out a satisfied hum. "So… How you been Noah?"

Another riddle. That's all she ever did to him. Riddle after riddle. Every time he saw her trouble followed. "Fine." He answered. What else should he say? This wasn't her business anyway. The rest of their lunch was quiet and only the noise of their surrounding filled the air. They left and Noah just started walking. He almost left Nora behind, but to his dismay she caught up quickly and just walked by his side.

He didn't care where he was going. He didn't care if he lost her or not. He just wanted to walk for some reason. Nora was just following right now. Her plans were shot. She could've sworn she did sufficient amount of research in friendship, but with her first blunder does that mean that all her other findings were wrong? She couldn't risk it. Noah was just too different than anyone else she seen. What could she do? "Huh?" Nora turned and took noticed of a group of people and digimon by a fountain.

This got Noah's attention. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked

"People watch. Like last month when you popped up out of nowhere at my school. Even when we had lunch, you did it then."

Nora shrugged, "It's interesting." Noah raised a brow. "I mean look at them, or anyone for that matter."

He humored her. All around people bustled around some faster than others. Many of them bumping through people trying to get to their destination while others talked and fought in street battles. "It's like… we don't even exist."

"Exactly. Everyone is their own world. They all have their own views, hopes, dreams, and priorities. So unless you are allowed in you will never understand them. Ask yourself: Do they exist in your world?"

"No." He answered bluntly, "Why should I let them in? On the end people always hurt you."

"But isn't that the risk? The risk of getting to know someone is that you could get hurt."

"Why take the risk?" Noah turned and walked to a bench and sat down. No more walking. This was not what he wanted here, not with what happen yesterday. "Haven't you felt the pain it can cause?"

"No."

This shocked him as she took a seat next to him, "What do you mean?"

"Well… I wouldn't know since I never been in school."

"Never?"

"I was home schooled most of my life." She soon found the sky very interesting as Noah looked towards the ground.

"Why were you home schooled?" For whatever reason he just wanted to listen more.

"Ever since we lost my mom my dad decided to keep me home schooled. Only recently he let me go to a regular school because his job required more time now."

"That actually explains a lot actually. Like you not understanding of personal contact." He looked at her, "Do you miss her?"

She mulled it over for a while, "I mean… I guess a part of me does, but I was really young when I lost her so I hardly knew her."

'_Wait a second!'_ Something was wrong here, very wrong. "Why would you tell me this?!" Noah snapped

"Wha-" She said her eyes following Noah as he got up

"Why would you tell me this?" He repeated, "I'm not your friend."

"I know…" She coked back a sob, "I just wanted…"

"Argh!" He started pulling on his head, and then he saw her eyes. No ill intent hidden, not some stalker, just a sad girl who laid her out her past to him, just a lonely girl looking for a friend. He knows that look. Hell, he created that look. "Look… I'm sorry." He sat down again.

"It's okay."

He let out a sigh. What's wrong with him? He was never paranoid. Sure the experience did leave a few scars on him, but none were deep enough to cause paranoia. Maybe this is what he needed. To try to trust someone else again, to let someone new in. "Are you still willing to listen?"

"Do you trust me now?" She said smiling

"So far you haven't done anything to not trust you."

"Then I can listen."

xxx

"Sooo…. That's what happened." Grademon said leaning back on his chair letting all the information about Crusadermon sink in. So far no one told him anything besides the fact she's had been deleted. No how, no why, no nothing. Wizardmon telling him all this was a little much.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Wizardmon said taking another sip of his drink. "Trust me it was not easy being there either. Seeing it, being entirely helpless and not being able to do anything." He pounded his chair arm, "Please… tell me… is she here?"

"I'm sorry. Believe me… if she was here you would be the first to know" He then down his own glass and reached for the bottle to refill it. He looked at him straight in the eye, pleaded he would believe him.

Wizardmon turned. He didn't want to believe. He really hoped he was hiding her from him. She wasn't here, all this was, was another dead end. "Unfortunately… I do." He finished his drink, "I checked where I could and so I thought she would be here biased off your similarities."

Grademon knew exactly what he was talking about. Both him and Crusadermon were the younger sibling, the runt of the litter. Both were the weakest of the family. So when they met they knew exactly each other felt. This was the cause of his standing with Wizardmon. Wizardmon was the teacher she looked up to and Grademon was the friend she could relate to. Each had something the other could never have.

"I know I might be asking much, but… Will you let me know when you find her?"

Wizardmon got out of his chair, "As long as I can expect the same from you."

Grademon then shook Wizardmon's hand, "Count on it."

Wizardmon then took a step back to leave when he felt he had to say something, "If it's any consolation…" Grademon turned really confused, "You were always the better knight than him." With that he teleported away.

Grademon just stared at the spot, "Maybe… but he was always stronger." He clenched his fist and went to his room.

xxx

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about this." Noah said

Nora smiled, "What are friends for?"

"I guess we are friends now." He muttered a laugh, "I should get home now."

"Me too." They both got up and about to go their separate ways when Noah had to ask.

"Wait… why did you throw the match at the tournament?"

"I just wanted to see how good you were." She then ran off and disappeared in the crowd.

xxx

"Finally! The real world!" Said a small little lion digimon with orange fur and a tail with a mini fire on his tip. _'Finally… a new start'_ He looked around, "Well all I have to do is wait for this digital field to disperse. Then the real fun begins."

**A/N: So what did you think? Reviews are apperciated. I still got some catching up to do...**


	8. Chapter 7: The Blaze

**A/N: Welp... Sorry this took so long... Conflicts in scheduling and what not... Oh the Character featured here I do not own he is own by Jackpot 2... Not like I own much here in fanfiction, OH! Jackpot 2 also wrote most and edited a part of this chapter, I just edited and added more to it. Here is chapter 8... Wait a second... Why didn't you guys tell me I had the chapter titles messed up!? THIS is Chapter 7**

**The Blaze**

_Now, normally I go on to what the next event held for me, but my day was far from over. It was like my past kept trying to find its way back to me. Honestly the strange part was not that my past had returned again, but how the chain of events had begun for me. Not to mention, Wizardmon was nowhere to be found._

"What?" Wizardmon asked to himself. Something was wrong. He looked around and found himself in the almost grey section of the digital world. It was barren and seemed to go on for miles. He turned to find himself facing a giant castle. "Wait a second." He closed his eyes tried to remember what happened. It wasn't long ago that he was in Grademon's castle then he teleported to Noah's when he felt… "Wait!"

"Lord Dynasmon." He turned and found a group of Knightmon coming towards him. "The Leader of the Royal Knights strongly requests your presence."

xxx

Something felt off… really off. There was a slight pain in his head bugging him. First off Noah found himself back at his home later than he thought. Another thing he was in his room, how did he get here in the first place? "Arggh…" Noah groaned as he exited his room and headed down stairs. "Hey, do we have any…" he began. Looking around and find that his parents weren't around. _'Right… they're gone out for the night.'_ How did he remember that? "Arghh…" the pain grew as he remembered.

_Ding Dong_

The door. Normally he would check or at all possible; not open it, but with his headache he didn't bother. He opened to find a girl smiling at him. "Hello Noah."

Still holding his head he groaned, "Hey… Nora. Didn't we spend enough time together earlier today?"

A flash of alarm appeared across Nora face. She quickly placed her hand to his forehead. "Are you okay Noah?"

"I've felt better." Somehow… the pain was subsiding. Was it because of Nora?

"You know what." She said putting a smile back on, "It looks like you need a walk."

xxx

The Digital Field finally disperses, revealing the lion like Digimon. His blue eyes blink a few times before he observed his surroundings. He found that he was in the middle of a park, where surprisingly there was no one around at the moment. He jumped over the nearest tree to get a better look of his surroundings.

"At last! After countless days of searching, I've finally made it to the Human World. But now that I'm here, what am I gonna do?" He said to himself, sitting on a tree branch. "C'mon, think Coronamon. There's got to be someplace I belong here."

As he pondered what this, a voiced echoed in his head.

_"I'm sorry brother, but with most of our members gone, and the other's going off in different directions, this isn't the same group that I wanted to be apart of anymore. We're all too scattered. That is why I must leave."  
><em>  
>Coronamon shook his head at the memory, his gaze back on the park. "Sis had the right idea to leave. If only I realized it sooner." He then stood up and had a small smile on his face. "There's no point in dwelling on the past now. I'm sure something will come to me, but for now I'll just do a little exploring."<p>

With that, Coronamon started jumping from branch to branch, ready for his new life in the Human World.

Little did he know that a figure who was observing him from afar was going to make sure that his fun would be short-lived, as would his life.

xxx

Noah and Nora decided to take their walk to the park. The pain in his head had subsided for now, but he took it easy. Nora, on the other hand, looked nervous. Her attention wasn't focus and clutching her cell tightly. _'This is bad. Really bad'_ She looked back at Noah. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He stated which only gained him a smile from her. Right now it seemed calming, even with her here. Whatever happened really messed with his head.

'_Maybe he doesn't know. Still Noah will get over the lapse soon enough.'_She really thought Noah would have forgotten earlier today. Was this because of her? Either way, it would work out best if she can get through this night without him finding out. "Huh?" Nora stopped walking before focusing her attention to her right.

"What's wrong Nora?" Noah asked.

"Do you hear that?" Nora asked him, cupping her hand against her ear.

"Hear what?"

"That sound. It sounds like…music!"

Noah closed his eyes and followed Nora's lead, and cupped his hand against his ear. He didn't hear anything at first, but then he heard the same sound Nora heard.

"Your right! That sounds like a flute to me."

"Let's go check it out. I'm curious to see where that music is coming from." Nora said, taking off towards the source of the sound. _'This sound… Could it? No it can't. Wait, maybe it is connected." _

"Nora wait!" Noah called out towards before sighing and running after her.

About a few minutes later, they reached where the sound was coming from. They saw a boy around 14 to 15 years old, with his eyes closed sitting in a tree, playing a lead-shaped flute. He had spiky brown hair, a red jacket with white lines, black jeans, and red and white trainers. Noah took notice of a gold pendant hanging around his neck. For some reason, it felt as if he'd seen that pendant before, but couldn't remember where. It bugged him, not just that he forgot, but because his headache came back.

"Hey! You up there in the tree!" Nora called out, snapping Noah out of his daze, and apparently frightening the young man. His emerald green eyes snapped open in shock, before he almost dropped his flute, but was able to catch it.

"Way to be subtle Nora." Noah said, glaring daggers at her. She just shrugged it off, not really paying any mind to him.

'_He's not the source… but still has a high connection to it.'_She thought.

The boy put on a red and white hat and jumped out of the tree, making a perfect landing in front of the two teens. "And he sticks the landing!" He said, as if he were in the olympics.

"That was an impressive jump." Nora said, clapping.

"It's from all those karate lessons I guess." The boy said, before he raised his head and looked up at the two teens. "The name's Shawn Blaze by the way."

"You can call me Nora." She said, introducing herself before gesturing to Noah. "And this is..."

"Noah Drake." Shawn said, before she could finish. Noah's eyes widened slightly at hearing the boy say his name.

"How do you know my name?" Noah asked. Sure he gained a title winning the tournament, just… something about him said he wasn't into digimon.

Shawn chuckled a little before responding. "No surprise you've forgotten about me Noah. You always were a little forgetful on whatever you didn't find important enough." The line seemed harsh, but it didn't faze Noah. His headache... just got a little worse.

Noah was thinking _'Have I met him before?'_where he'd seen Shawn before, until he looked down at the pendant and remembered a kid he knew who always wore that. "Now I remember..." He said before smiling.

"Wait, you know this guy Noah?" Nora asked him. This was truly a surprise. Earlier she thought he only had the others as friends, but this one too. Noah was truly an interesting subject.

He nodded. "Yeah. Shawn and I were next door neighbors when we were little kids. How long has been?" Out of the many times his family moved he really didn't have school friends.

"Maybe four or five years, give or take." Shawn replied, shrugging. "So what brings you and your girlfriend out at this hour? A romantic moonlight stroll through the park?" He asked.

Noah and Nora blushed furiously at this. "What? No, she's not my girlfriend! I'm just showing Nora around, that's all!" Noah said quickly. He thanked Nora that she didn't blurt out their true reason.

Shawn's grin was so wide, he'd make the Cheshire Cat proud. "Are you sure?" He teased.

"Ye-yes!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked her out then?"

"Excuse me?!" Nora almost screamed.

Shawn couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you guys! Man, you should see how red your faces look right about now!" He said, still laughing.

"I forgot that you loved getting a reaction out of me sometimes." Noah groaned, placing a hand on his head not out of embarrassment, but the memory brought back his headache. He remembered his old reactions grew worse. Things change however and with Cole…

"And I forgot how easy of a job it is to do!" he said, recovering from his laughing fit.

Nora sighed. "You sure have a weird taste in friends." She lamented.

"Well, he is a weird guy after all."

"Like your one to talk?"

"I'm offended you'd say something like that to your best friend." Shawn said mockingly, before his face became a little serious. "So how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. And you?" Noah asked back. Pulling the "best friend" title was pinching Noah's last nerve on friendship.

"Fine. My parents and I just moved into town, and we even got a cafe set up nearby."

"Your parents run a cafe?" Nora asked. Shawn nodded. "That's kind of cool. I'd love to stop by and eat there sometime."

"Cool."

"So what were you doing out here anyway Shawn?" Noah asked his childhood friend. Before Shawn could say anything, they heard an explosion not far from where they were standing.

"What was that?" Nora asked. _'The source! If I can hone in on it annnd… DONE! He should be locked now… I hope I'm right about this.'_

"Don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Shawn said, before sprinting off into the direction of the explosion.

"What a rotten time for Wizardmon to not be around." Noah said, picking up his D-Power to contact his partner.

"We don't have time to waste. We have to move now!" Nora said. Noah nodded, and they both followed after Shawn.

xxx

Wizardmon had had enough. First he got caught in a universal shift which teleported him not just hours ahead, but in front of the Royal Knights Castle, second he was forced into the grand meeting hall in front of the "_leader_".

"Dynasmon… So nice of you to join us." Said the leader of the royal knights he was clad in total black armor and a white cape.

Wizardmon looked around. He took notice of the room. It was a gigantic hall with a table and about eleven seats for each of the Royal Knights. _'Eleven?'_

"Why are there eleven seats here Alphamon?" He asked irritated

"That's not the point of this meeting…" Alphamon responded

"Then what is the point?"

"The purpose-" He began

"I'll tell you something Alphamon." Wizardmon interrupted, "You may be the new leader, but unless you gain the approval of **all** the current knights or you will **not** be allowed to recruit a new member."

"Ah you are mistaken my fellow knight." He said with a chuckled, "You know well who it's for."

"And **you** know well how **he** operates."

Alphamon glared at him, "Let's go for a walk"

A few minutes earlier...

Coronamon was still tree hopping, before he heard a strange melody from nearby.

"That sound. It sounds, soothing..." He said, closing his eyes to focus on the sound. "I don't know why, but something's compelling me to go there."

Before Coronamon could do so, however...

"Thousand Arrow!" A voice said from behind. coronamon turned, and saw multiple rapiers coming right for him. He jumped out of the tree in time before he got impaled.

Coronamon looked up at his assailant. "Hey, don't you know you can poke an eye out with sharp pointy things?!" He said, before getting a better look at the enemy. The digimon before him stood taller than him wearing red pants and magenta sleeves. What really caught his attention was the fact his hands, feet and face were blades with yellow spiked hair. "Who are you anyway? A clown with a bad act?"

"I'll have you know my name is Matadormon, and I am here for one reason." He said, pulling out more rapiers. "To defeat you and absorb the data of one of the Olympus Twelve!"

Coronamon's face grew dead serious at the mention of his old group.

"Well then, in that case you're just wasting your time. Coronamon Digivolve too...!" He shouted, but nothing happened. "Coronamon Digivolve too...! I said Coronamon Digivolve too...! Why can't I Digivolve?!"

"Don't know, don't care! Make's it all the more easier for me! Thousand Arrow!"

"Corona Fire!" Coronamon fired fireballs from the jewel on his forehead, intercepting the arrows, and causing an explosion.

Meanwhile...

Noah, Nora, and Shawn were still running towards where they heard the explosion. Noah held out his D-Power to locate the source, knowing full well it may have been a Digimon attack.

Shawn glanced at him and saw the Digivice in hand. "Isn't that an old Digivice from that Digimon show?" He asked.

"D-Arc, from Tamers, and yes it is." He responded, not looking up from it. _'Figures… argh…. Great, headache's back.'_

"Why are you fooling around with that dumb toy now of all times?"

"Dumb toy?" Nora repeated, a little aggravated. "For your information, that happens to be a real Digivice."

"So you're saying that Noah is a Tamer or something?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much." Noah answered, putting the Digivice away before turning towards Nora. "I couldn't get a hold of Wizardmon. Looks like we're on our own here."

"Great." Nora said sarcastically.

"You mean that explosion was caused by a Digimon?" Shawn asked Noah.

"Of course. What else did you think it could be?"

"I don't know." He said, shrugging his shoulders, causing both Noah and Nora to sweatdrop.

"Do you have something against Digimon or something?" Nora questioned the spiky haired boy.

"Not really. Just not that into them. Where I'm from, there aren't any Digimon roaming around."

"Well in case you didn't notice, this city is filled with Digimon." Nora exasperated.

"Can we just stay focused on what's going on now, then argue later?" Noah suggested also so they could stop shouting. He remembered why he barely got along with Shawn. _'He wasn't a fan so we played other games. Arghhhh damn headache.' _His two friends kept quiet as they raced towards the explosion.

When they got there, they saw Coronamon evading or blocking Matadormon's attacks.

Noah pulled out his D-Arc and began reading off the digimon's data "Matadormon: Ultimate level. Attacks: Thousand Arrow, Burudoggu, and Chouzetsu Rappashu."

"What?" Shawn asked confused

"Shh! He's getting the data on the digimon." Nora shushed him

"It is a bloodsucking martial artist Digimon that performs a magnificent dance. It uses its fluttering garment to deceive the opponent, and when the opponent drops its guard from a glance at the soft-colored cloth, it falls upon them with the countless rapiers stocked on its arms. Because it is a vampire, it can't survive unless it sucks a Digimon's blood, but as not just anyone will do, it seeks only the blood of strong Digimon and seems to." _'So why is he attacking a Coronamon? Huh?'_ For a split second the data for Alphamon flashed on his screen then it dissapeared.

"So we're up against a Matadormon, chasing after a Coronamon? What are the odds it's similar to Xros Wars?" Nora asked.

"I somehow doubt it; otherwise he wouldn't be trying to kill him." Noah said.

"You guys rely on the T.V. show too much." Shawn commented, earning him some glares from the duo.

xxx

"You see, Dynasmon, I know this is a hard time for you, but the Knights need you back right now." Alphamon said guiding Wzardmon around the grounds of the castle

"Could've fooled me." Wizardmon strained. He knew very well that Alphamon was lying to him. "We follow King Drasil and his rules. Unlike some people."

"Yggdrasill… is not even a digimon of our caliber and his rule is done. We must unite and regain our numbers."

"When King Drasil calls, then we can unite, till then we can remain separate and **NOT** add more members in our state."

"You haven't met him yet."

"Exactly, **WE** haven't met your pupil and there for not a true member."

"He has great spirit and a strong sense of justice."

"Rivaled with a strong thirst for power and no regard for loyalty." Wizardmon finished

"How did you…?"

"Simple you boasted him too much, along with the fact of my power it was a simple step to see the truth." Wizardmon waved his staff showing the memory of the pupil.

"I suggest you reconsider my offer." Alphamon was now getting annoyed with the wizard. Why couldn't he see he wanted a very unified group.

"Threatening a team member, some leader you're turning out to be."

"I'm not-"

"Thanks for wasting my time Alphamon." With that Wizardmon exited the castle leaving a bewildered Alphamon. Despite him not wanting to be in the proximity of the new "leader" he had other reasons for leaving. There was this small ping in the back of his head that gave him a feeling that something was wrong, _'I should check with Noah.'_ Before he left something else called to him.

"Psst!" Turning he saw that a bush was moving, "Over here!" it whispered

Groaning he moved closer and casted a cloaking spell to conceal him, "What do yo… What? Gankoomon?"

The digimon before him stood in black armor except for his gold fists. He had a black mask and red hair along with a white cape. If one looked close enough there was a figure of an animal of some sorts that was emanating through him. "It's me old friend. I saw you were having trouble."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," Wizardmon responded, "Hey Hinukamui"

"HREE" Grunted the energy being.

"Yes… so who's the knight?" Gankoomon asked

"Don't you remember? He was one of the Grademon brothers."

"Ahh… but why did he build the castle?"

"Self proclaimed new leader."

"Ahh…"

"How is your pupil?"

"Good, with the Sistermon." Gankoomon gazed shifted around. He was a Knight, but he preferred the justice part of it, not the petty squabbles they had with the other powers. Still he felt he needed to help his friends and fast. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with a knight with loyalty complex. "Look, Hinkumaui sensed you are in another predicament. You are trapped in your champion form, friend,… trust your partner."

"I do…"

Gankoomon smirked, "Then mean it. With that trust I'm sure you'll find your ultimate state again."

"Thanks… Friend."

xxx

"Ohh crud!" Coronamon exclaimed as Matadormon charged at him.

"**Chouzetsu Rappashū"** Matadormon kicked Coronamon hard knocking him into a tree.

"This looks bad." Noah said concerned. It was killing him that he couldn't help. He had to hold himself back not to jump in. He wasn't stupid without Wizardmon he stood no chance against an ultimate. Unfortunately Shawn …

"We can't just stand here!" He couldn't understand why he took off, but seeing that creature get hurt spark something and he needed to help.

"Shawn!" Noah called. Before he took a step Nora grabbed his shoulder and Noah froze.

"Don't interfere… yet." She said not exactly looking at Noah but at the sight before them.

"Don't you think we had enough of this?" Coronamon joked struggling to get up.

"Agreed." Matadormon then raised his sleeves **"Thousand Arrows" **The blades then shot out after Coronamon

"Move!" Coronamon turned to see Shawn running after him. Shawn then tackled him out away and was about to move as well till he noticed the attack still coming towards him.

"SHAWN!" Noah called again, but still found he couldn't move.

Shawn ducked but he was too slow as one headed towards his head. Nora saw this and whispered, "The things I do." She move her hand and the attack barely skimmed his head going down skimming his the area of his left eye , leaving a small trail of blood.

"Ah!" Shawn gritted his teeth as he placed his hand over his left eye. Although through all of his karate training he could endure small wounds, it took all he had just to not scream out in pain from the damage he just received. With his one good eye, he saw that he managed to move Coronamon out of the way in time.

"That was crazy!" Coronamon said returning to his helper.

Shawn got up, still holding his eye. "Thank nothing. You could just give me a bronze."

"What?"

"You know what; silver sounds better." Everyone groaned at his lame joke. Just because he was in pain didn't mean he still couldn't crack a joke. "Couldn't let you die."

"Thanks… I'm Coronamon." He said extending his hand.

"Shawn" He returned it to the little creature. When their hands touched a light erupted blinding them. When he looked at his hand he saw a digivice like Noah's except it was red and gold. "Whoa what does that mean?"

"Both of you are partners!" Nora yelled

"Really?" Shawn then felt the pain in his left eye fading fast. When he lifted his hand from it, there was no blood, and he could still see perfectly out of it. "Whoa, this is getting a little freaky."

"Are we done here I want that Olympus 12 member's data!" Matadormon bellowed, who was now sitting on the ground out of boredom.

"Olympus Twelve? That some kind of club?" He questioned his new partner.

"Long story!" Coronamon said quickly.

Noah facepalmed. "He's doomed..."

"If only I could digivolve." Coronamon whined

"How do you do that?"

"Digivolution cards tend to work." Nora suggested

Noah groaned, "He doesn't have any cards, and besides-"

Before he could finish Nora dug through his deck and grabbed his card and threw it to Shawn, "Here ya go!"

"But digivolving requires-!" Noah protested

Shawn looked at the card and his device. He didn't know where the words came from, but he felt compelled to. _"Digi-Modify:Digivolution activate"_ he lashed the card through the device.

"Nice! Now we're talking!" Coronamon said feeling the same old energy, _**"Coronamon Digivolve to…"**_ His form changed as he was now on all fours and gained two wings. Also he gained a yellow mane and black braces with fire sprouting from them and his tail. _**"…Friamon"**_

"Whoa… Sweet." Shawn said amazed

**"Fira Bomb"** Firamon then charged the flame on his head and launched it at Matadormon.

"Finally things are getting interesting." He said after getting up and charging him.

"Alright let's get rid of this fool!"

"Shawn, you need help!" Noah called

"Hey! I'm not crazy here!"

"Well…" Noah whispered to himself before shacking his head. "I mean you need to help Firamon!"

"What? He digi-whatever and in the show that means instant win… right?" He said unsure as he hasn't really seen the show since he was a kid.

"Normally, but…" Nora began

"When they digivolve to the same level yes, but Firamon is a Champion and Matadormon is Ultimate."

"And… that means what?"

The two groaned at his ignorance as Firamon took Matadormon into the air. **"Burudoggu"** Matadormon began spinning breaking free of the winged lion and damaging him to make them both land on the ground.

"Ah!" Shawn cried worryingly

"Here used these." Noah said giving the cards, one at a time.

"How am I suppose to know how these work?"

"Read the effects!" Noah and Nora shouted, seeing Firamon narrowly evading several raipers.

"Okay let's try this!" he said picking the first card _"Digi-Modify: Speed Boost activate!"_ Firamon then moved faster and parried Matadormon, _"Digi-Modify: Power activate!" _Friamon then lifted Matadormon up in the air and dropped him. Firamon then erupted in flames charged down at Matadormon.

**"Flame Drive"**

** "Thousand Arrows"** Matadormon grinned at the foolish attack as he launched his rapiers.

_"Digi-Modify: Evacuation activate!"_ Firamon then disappeared out of sight as the blades missed.

"What?"

"I'm back!"

"Whaaaaa!" Matadormon was struck by Friamon's dive bomb and erupted into red data bits.

Firamon then landed and absorbed the data bits and dedigivolved. "That was nice." He turned to Shawn, "Thanks partner."

"Anytime." Shawn replied, before he took a seat on the ground in exhaustion. He glanced up at Noah and Nora. "Does this sort of thing happen all the time?"

They both looked at each other before looking at Shawn. "Yeah!"

Shawn sighed before he stood up, dusting himself off. "I guess moving here might not be so bad after all." He said smirking.

Soon a light erupted nearby and left only Wizardmon who looked around the area at everyone confused, "…. What I miss?"

"Don't tell me? He's your partner?" Shawn asked Noah.

"Yeah."

Shawn took one long look at Wizardmon before looking back at Noah. "No surprise there." he shrugged.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?!" Noah yelled.

Shawn only smirked. "Nothing." He, Coronamon, and Nora laughed.

xxx

They decided to leave the park. It was getting later than they wanted, also Noah's headache stopped during the battle. He looked back, as he was ahead of them, to see Wizardmon and Coronamon talking exchanging why they left their respective groups as they haven't heard or held conflict with each other. Shawn was with Nora getting a quick lesson on all things digimon and cards. Still something was bugging Noah.

'I wonder why Shawn was at the park tonight? He never really liked Digimon, yet he himself now has a partner, an Olympus Twelve at that. Was it just a coincidence, or something else...?' Noah thought.

"Hey Noah!" Shawn shouted, Noah turned and saw that he and Coronamon were facing a different direction, "We got to get going, See ya later."

"Next time Dynasmon!" Coronamon said waving bye.

"OH!" Shawn said snapping his fingers as if remembering something, "Straight home you two, no funny business!"

"SHAWN!" Noah yelled in anger

"Bye!" He called laughing running with Coronamon as he was running he thought, _'Who knew a night out after moving into town to clear my head would bring this much excitement?'_

Noah sighed and began walking, "Something on your mind?" Noah saw it was Wizardmon asking the question which he answered by shaking his head.

"Come on Noah, tell us." Nora joined concerned

Noah gave in, "I guess… Isn't it wired that Shawn was here _today_ in the same park as us? Not only that, but he gained a partner, a member of the Olympus Twelve while I have a Royal Knight for a partner? I mean it can't be a coincidence."

Wizardmon was silent, he wasn't here, but everything should have been affected by the Universal shift so he couldn't answer where they came from or why they change things. All he knew was that normally the Universal Shift makes everyone forget and set them at a new path. With his time training in Withchenly he can tell when it happens and remember what he did before the shift.

Nora was just as clueless too, but the reason for the park was her fault. If there was one thing she knew was, "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"But still…"

"Sometimes things just happen, Noah." She said serious now, "Even as things as crazy as this. Sometimes they just happen, how we deal with them is just what we have to decide."

**A/N: So what do you think? I did purposely ended it here. Shawn will make more appearences, but don't always expect him or Coronamon. Next chapter we are back to searching with no surprises**

**("Calu...")**

**...Did you hear something? Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Revenge

**A/N: Well... another chapter done. I... don't have much to say really except don't expect fast updates like this... here's chapter 8.**

**Revenge**

_Yeah… that was an interesting day for me. Shawn told me the next day that his parents freaked out at his scar, but got over it and were surprised to meet Coronamon. I asked Wizardmon where he went, but he didn't tell me so I let it drop. So after school we decided to try to look again. But as always… things were against._

xxx

"We're taking the transport again?" Wizardmon asked as they headed towards the building.

"Like I said before, you need to keep that strength up." Noah stated, as they entered the building, "Also the DRA Tournament will start this weekend; this week is our last shot in this with the teleporters." All the while they were followed by six figures.

"Primary Village Noah?" The man at the counter said.

"Same as always Craig." He replied, turned out that was the man's name. With all their visits Noah got to know the guy and he remembers their frequent visits to the small village. Stepping on the telepoters they were transported to the village.

"Where too?" Craig asked the new customers.

"Sames as those two."

xxx

Finding themselves they stared at the village. Wizardmon was still shaken up by his meetings yesterday. Omnimon had first said tamers are a useful and Gankoomon told him to trust his partner. Still, he was a knight he had his honor to think about. "What are we doing here?"

"Good to start and just walk in a direction." Noah said looking around, "Where would Mahou City's direction be?"

Wizardmon looked around trying to remember the direction. "That way." He said pointing

"Let's go then."

Noah had absolutely no idea what he had to do. What was he supposed to do? He was looking for a digimon that has been dead for years and hasn't been reborn yet. Although he made a promise to Wizardmon and he can't turn his back when he needs help. It didn't matter how he was going to do it, as long as he finish this. Nothing was going to stop him.

"Hi!"

"ACK." Noah jumped back as he stared at a small white creature with big green eyes and extended ears that were tipped purple that allowed him to float in the air. What also caught Noah's interest was that he had four triangles on his forehead one a big inverted red one with three smaller black ones one each side.

The digimon giggled, "You're funny. I'm Calumon. Calu."

"Uhhh… Noah."

"Wizardmon." The two then began walking again.

"Hey, Where ya going Calu?" He asked sadly not wanting them to leave. "Can we play?"

"We are doing something right now." Wizardmon said un-amused by the little digimon.

"Aww… Come onnnn. We can play anything you guys want to." Pleaded Calumon

"No, we…" Wizardmon began

"Are already playing a game." Noah finished

"Really?"

Wizardmon couldn't believe that Noah was saying. He liked the little guy as much as the next time, but right now? He looked over to Noah and saw him mouth the words "Trust me". Trust him? TRUST HIM? What would the point of bringing the catalyst along? "We are looking for something."

"Can I play too?"

"Of course."

"What are you looking for?"

"You'll know it when we find it."

"Yay!"

Wizardmon groaned. The three then headed off again. Calumon had taken the liberty of sitting on top of Noah's head. This made Noah irritated, but he couldn't tell why he wanted the little guy along. There was just a nagging feeling in his head that he would need him. Who knows maybe the little guy would bring good luck?

This couldn't be happening. They brought that little digimon with them and for what? How could Wizardmon trust his partner when he can't tell what he is thinking? Maybe this was a waste of time. This was just a waste of time for everyone. _'Gankoomon must be wrong.' _ He thought to himself, _'There's no way he could help me.'_

"I think I found it!" Calumon cried happily

"Where?" Noah asked surprised, still he doubted the little digimon knew what it was.

"There!" He said pointing to the sky; it was a small speck that seemed to be getting larger. Too large for comfort.

"That's not what we're after!" Wizardmon said realizing what was coming having seen it a few times before. He pushed Noah and Calumon out of the way.

** "Heavy Dive"** BigMamemon landed on the ground with a huge thud.

"Don't tell me…" Noah groaned

"Hey… Funny running into you here."

"You owe us a rematch."

"Exactly."

Noah rolled his eyes at the six in front of him. The six in questioned were the three brothers; Dylan, Joe, and Chris and their respected partner; MetalMamemon, Mamemon, and BigMamemon. "Can't you guys give it a rest already?"

"No. We think we got you beat now." Dylan smirked

"Do they want to play too?" Calumon asked looking around them.

"No Calumon they don't want to play."

Wizardmon didn't need a command to start. If there was any digimon he held hatred for that weren't any of the Demon Lords, it would be the Mamemon family. He made a quick strike to the now immobilized BigMamemon. The swing brought the big ball to roll uncontrollable. This caused the other two Mamemon two join in. Wizardmon turned and sent flames as the two approached. The two were ready as they deviated from their path and dodge the flames.

**"Smirk Bomb"**

** "Metal Smirk Bomb"**

Wizardmon was about to dodge when BigMamemon returned and grabbed him, _"Digi-Modify: Armor Activate"_ Chris said slashing a card that boosted his partner's defence as they both took the attack.

"You meanies!" Calumon yelled at the two.

"Wizardmon!"

"I'm fine." He said struggling to get up. He didn't want to be brought down. He was a Knight. He shouldn't be brought down by these mere cowards. He raised his staff to retaliate, **"Magical G-"**

** "Spinning Mine"** A small red sphere fell in front of Wizardmon. His eyes widen as realization registered the sphere. It then exploded in front of him and knocked him back into a tree.

"What was that!?" Noah yelled in shocked

"We added an ally." Dylan said with a smile.

Noah pulled out his D-Arc and started to search. The holographic circle appeared and began spinning. The arrow stopped spinning as he looked up. "Giromon." The said digimon floated lower chuckling. It was a blue metal sphere with two horns sticking out and two arms with one holding a chainsaw. It had a wicked smile on his face. "Machine type digimon. Level: Ultimate. Attacks: Spinning mine and Giro Chainsaw. It patrols within the Computer Network while floating lightly in the air, and is designated with the alias "Net Keeper". It is surely a frightening Digimon, as when it judges an intruding Digimon to be an opponent, it will repel them with all the attacks it is able to muster, and if it is driven into a predicament, it will completely annihilate the intruder by blowing itself up."

"He was an old friend from way back." MetalMamemon said laughing.

_'Four Ultimates against one champion. Royal Knight or not, without his mega form Wizardmon doesn't stand a chance.'_ Noah thought as he reached for a card.

"Don't!"

Wizardmon turned to Noah with a glare. "Wizardmon. You need my help."

"NO!" Wizardmon yelled. He didn't need help. He didn't want his help. **"Electro Squall"** He sent electricity at all four, but proved ineffective.

The four each took their shot at Wizardmon by tackling him and throwing their bombs. "Wizardmon!"

"Stop!" Calumon cried

Despite the beating Wizardmon slowly got up. He wasn't done he was far from done. "Is that all you got?" Yet he found himself on the ground again. "ARGHH!"

"Wizardmon! Relax!"

"Wha?"

_**Flashback**_

_ "Sensei!" Kotemon called_

_ "What!" Wizardmon said as he walked back after a failed attempt at his own training._

_ "Geeze Wizardmon. Relax!"Kotemon yelled. "That's what we're here for. To get stronger together."_

_ "What makes you say that?!"_

_ Kotemon shrugged, "I guess… just trust me. If you calm down and we work together." She then got into a stance ready._

_ Wizardmon smiled, "Then I guess there's no choice." He said getting ready. _

_**End Flashback**_

_'That's right… I didn't get here today on my own. Crusadermon was by my side and we became Royal Knights.' _He thought as he got up again,_ 'Now… to find her I need help. I need to be strong enough to find her.'_ Looking to Noah he nodded, "I'll be taking that help now."

"You jerk." Noah said with a chuckle pulling out a card. He stopped as soon as he noticed the color was now blue with a small d on it. "I admit round one to you guys!"

"Round two time!" Calumon said with his red triangle glowing

_"Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!"_ Noah yelled slashing the blue card through his D-Arc.

_**"Wizardmon Matrix Digivolve Too…"**_ Wizardmon was enveloped as he changed. He grew taller and gaining silver armor with gold trim and red suit. His cape became blue and gained a masked as well as a sword. _**"Mistymon!"**_

"He ultimate now!" Joe yelled

"Makes it even now doesn't it?" Noah smirked

"Been a long time since I became this form…" Mistymon said analyzing his blade, "Wonder if I still have my old moves?" Mistymon then looked around and began slashing at the four catching them by surprise. "Still got it." He snapped his fingers and his sword was set ablaze. This set the other digimon back before they got over their shock. They each tried to attack, but Mistymon was faster than his previous form and was quicker to counter.

**"Spinning Mine"**

** "Smirk Bomb"**

** "Big Smirk Bomb"**

** "Metal Smirk Bomb"**

They all sent their bombs at once towards Mistymon who only smirked as the bombs collided. When the smoke cleared Mistymon was no longer standing there. Satisfied they failed to see him behind them. **"Blast Fire"** He sent the flames from his blade and surrounded the digimon. "Enough of this…." In one quick motion Mistymon slashed threw the flames and the digimon.

"No!" Dylan said as he and his brother went to see their partners to find they were all okay

"You'll pay next time!" They all yelled and pressed the calling card to return to the human world.

"Can't those guys give it a rest?" Noah sighed

Mistymon de-digivolved back to Wizardmon and sat down. "Let's hope they do."

"Yup, I don't like them." Calumon said as he began hoping away.

"Where ya going?"

"Don't know? But I don't want to stay here right now! Bye!"

"Strange digimon." Noah said

"Should we leave?"

"Give it a minute…"

xxx

"That sucked!" Chris said leaving the transport center.

"We can't handle them." Joe added

"We can and we will one day!" Dylan proclaimed

"Aren't they a bunch of cuties?!" A female voice said.

"Please stop Witchmon." A male voice said as he confronted the six

"Who are you?" Dylan asked

"Just someone who could use a hand in revenge against a certain Wizardmon and his partner."

**A/N: Okay, maybe not one of my longer ones, but I hoped yoy enjoyed it. Leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Moving On

**A/N:... Sorry... Got REALLY REALLY Busy... and all honesty I was still going to wait, but figured that I stalled long enough. So here is chapter 9**

**Moving On**

_Never understood why they were still after us, but they still tried. Heh… I'm glad that Wizardmon was able to digivolve further and all, but there was this feeling that something was wrong. The feeling stayed throughout the week. We looked and looked, but haven't got a single lead to Crusadermon's location…_

_**Wednesday **_

_'For some reason I thought that this would've been easier.' _Noah thought as he looked up as he laid under "his" tree. He had to ditch Shawn and Coronamon before lunch to clear his head. He hated being useless when someone needed help. Wizardmon needed help, but he had no idea what to do to get his friend back.

"Noah?" someone asked him

Without looking up he responded, "Hey Nora," There was no annoyance in his voice as he didn't feel the need to, he had more things on his mind anyway. Nora came closer and decided to lay next to him as she took his response as an invitation.

"What'ca looking at?" She asked

It took him awhile to respond as he didn't hear it in the first place, "Nothing… just thinking." Actually, his thoughts shifted to the girl next to him. He had originally wanted to have nothing to do with her. He thought she was just some stalker, but now… they were friends. They were friends? _'I guess we are…'_ he chuckled. Sure she didn't get many things or understood common etiquette, but he couldn't really blame her. He told her everything, something he found he couldn't do to Shawn. How he was able to do it so easily? He didn't have answer.

Normally Nora would come to see his progress or when she wanted to learn something from him, but today… Today, all she wanted was his presence. Something was different with her. No, something was wrong with her. She's been interfering too much. Yet, he hasn't said anything at all! He said nothing after her first interruption or when she gave a status report. Does he know what's wrong with her? She still couldn't place what was wrong with her. That was the scariest part. Now, being with Noah… she felt safe. _'Wait… why?'_ Why would she feel safe?

_Brinng!_

"That's the bell… I'll be seeing you Nora." Noah said getting up and started walking back to class.

"Bye Noah…" Why was she feeling like this? She got up and decided to head off. _'I wonder if there is anything worth seeing today?' _ She thought trying to change the subject and focus on her objective.

A little ways away stood two watching her leave. "So… Noah does have a friend." Said one with disgust.

"Hmm…." The other said scanning the girl.

"What is it Witchmon?"

Witchmon snapped back from her thoughts and turned to her partner, "Sorry Cole." She shook her head, "Just… there's something different about her."

"Whatever it is, it can wait." He urged as they went after her. Then she turned a corner still oblivious to her pursuers. _'Nowhere to go.'_ Cole thought as they ran the corner to… nothing. "What?" They were in front of the school and there was no one there.

"This is troubling…" Witchmon said still can't shake the feeling she got from the girl.

"Fine. We'll find her again. We got Noah's bait." He turned to Witchmon, "You got one for Wizardmon?"

"Sweetie, I'm always one step ahead." Witchmon then pulled out a small reddish-pink stone.

Cole smirked, "So you finally figured out where that came from."

_Flashback_

_ Why had he agreed to this? This was a suicide mission! The terrain was jagged and dead. The sky was in a constant storm with hardly any light escaped from the floating earth. What place on earth could be completely horrible? Well… they weren't on earth. They were in the Digital World. Not just anywhere in the Digital World, but in the Dark Area!_

_ "Hey! We aren't here to sight see! Get over here!" Ordered an older man._

_ "Sorry sir!" Cole replied obediently. A hand was now on his shoulder. Turning he saw it was his partner Witchmon with a worried look on her face. He silently thanked her and reassured her that he was fine. He didn't mind being a Hacker, but with these crazy missions he was glad Witchmon was by his side. They quickly headed to their destination._

_ "BEHOLD! The Forbidden Area!" They had stopped in front of a stone wall that was… normal?_

_ "So this is where you wanted to go Dr. Yung?" Cole questioned_

_ "Ughh…" Witchmon groaned, she felt this before. 'A universal shift? What changed?' She looked around. Whatever changed she can't do anything about it now._

_ "Yes. BEHOLD!" Yung pulled out a small device and pointed it at the wall. The wall began to flicker and showed a strange symbol in a circle. "This is the hidden chamber of the Demon Lords." He turned to Witchmon, "Open it."_

_ Witchmon nodded. She had little practice on this, but it was a simple sovereign "Forever Seal" no problem. She raised her broom and pulled it at the seal. "Maybe… It needs some ambition."_

_ "Allow me." Yung said greedily as he placed a hand on the broom. Soon a beam of light shot from the broom and at the seal. A huge crack appeared and destroyed the seal into pecies. "Finally."_

_ All three entered the new cave. Inside it seemed that it was a temple with seven pedestals each with a digiegg and a strange symbol before them. "Are those…" Cole began_

_ "Yes… The Demon lords. They had fallen in battle against the Sovereigns and the Royal Knights. Due to their crimes they were forced to sleep in these forms. We have two new recruits that we have taken an interest in."_

_ "The new darlings are connected to two of these digimon?" Witchmon asked_

_ "Yes." He then pulled two D-Arcs and placed them under two pedestals. "Witchmon. To finish the connection to the digivice we need to fuse the Demon crests into each of them." Witchmon then casted another spell and fused the crests from the pedestals to the digivices._

_ "So," Cole began looking at the main pedestal, "This is the 'great' leader Lucemon. Not so tough now is he?"_

_ "BACK AWAY FROM MY MASTER!" A female voice said as it slashed the ground before Cole and disappeared again._

_ "Woah!" Cole jumped back, "Dr. Yung. What the hell was that?!"_

_ "I… don't know." Dr. Yung said grabbing the devices and the eggs carefully. He looked around. "Whatever that was, it only seems interested in Lucemon's egg. Whatever, we got what we came for."_

_ "What's that?" Witchmon found a small reddish-pink rock. She had seen this stone before. They are everywhere in Witchenly and can be made for any occasions. Whatever it is, it's hers now._

_End Flashback_

_Thursday_

Nora still couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was feeling sick… How could she feel sick? She can't be sick, could she? She shook her head as she continued walking to clear her thoughts. So far it has been a quiet day, nothing note worthy. Yet, something seemed wrong. She kept looking back. People were following her. That much she knew. _'There!'_ she found one. He seemed young and was pulled back by someone. _'One… Two… Three. Three humans meaning three digimon along side.'_ She made sure to not make it look like she caught on… not yet anyway. Pulling out her phone she dialed,

"Yes…" A voice said

"Permission to defend? Six hostiles."

"All digimon?..."

"No… half are human."

"…. Based on data, the humans will not use digimon against you. Human defenses only granted…." The voice paused. HE PAUSED! Something was up. If he's thinking… "Keep yourself in a semi populated area to increase defense." The line ended.

Nora had no time to question the way he talked to her. She put away her phone and took off. Her pursers soon followed her as well. Interestingly enough, their digimon partners had came into view as well. She easily dodge the other people who turned back to question why someone was running. She turned back and saw they were still following her. "A BigMamemon?" It registered who was after her now, "Those three? Why would they be after me?" She whispered to herself. "Ah!" She gasped as said BigMamemon stopped in front of her forcing her to turn into an alley. She stopped short when someone was waiting for her with a MetalMamemon.

"Nowhere to run." He said crossing his arms

"Nice job guys" Someone else said from behind her with someone else and two more digimon.

"Can I help you?" Nora asked constantly scanning the area.

"You're coming with us." Dylan said grabbing onto her shoulder.

_'Initiate Defense Protocol Alpha-Five'_ She glared at Dylan who was way too slow to his arm she quickly flipped him making him land on the ground hard. Dylan's brothers reacted and rushed her. _'Initiate Defense Protocol Alpha-Ten'_ Sticking out her elbow she stopped Joe short and quickly threw him against Chris. _'Initiate Defense Protocol Alpha-One'_ She quickly ran from the three back down the alley. BigMamemon was ready and was standing in front of the exit, but so was Nora. Somehow she picked up speed and jumped _over_ the digimon and took off. She didn't look back this time, she just kept moving. Her first objective is complete now she just needed to open a portal. "What?" She couldn't open her portal! Not only that, but she stopped moving!

"Good work Witchmon." Said a boy who walked up to her.

"Cole?" She whispered unconsciously

"So Noah had mentioned me. You know you gave us more trouble then you're worth." He smirked

"I still don't know hon." Witchmon said walking up to them, "There's something different about her."

"Whatever, we just need to get to Noah now."

Nora looked around; she made it to the park. No one was around; they shouldn't be at this time. She knew that. She knew that and she made it down this way why? He told her semi-populated areas. So why? She should've remembered. _'HELP!'_

xxx

_'HELP!'_

"Argh" Groaned Wizardmon and Noah as they held a hand to their heads.

"Did you feel that Wizardmon?"

"Yes." He answered. _'A_ _defense distress call only one being could get my frequency, but…. Noah heard it to.'_ They had left Noah's school and were heading to the transport station. Something must be wrong.

"Yo Noah!" Craig said as they entered seeming a little spooked

"What's wrong Craig?"

"Nothing with me, but you managed to piss someone off."

"What?"

"Here" He said as he gave them an envelope.

Noah took it and read the letter. His face dropped as he continued to read it. "Noah?" Wizardmon asked concerned.

Noah then took another slip of paper and showed it to Wizardmon. It was just a picture. Just a picture of a small reddish-pink stone. "We got to go. They gave you an area Craig?"

"All set."

"Come on, we got some friends who need our help."

xxx

"Ohh Calu… Where am I now?" Calumon asked to no one. He was busy following some digimon, but lost sight of it. Now he seemed to be in an all metal area, the buildings, the roads, and even the trees were all metal. He was about to give up all hope when he noticed two bright lights and found Noah and Wizardmon emerge from it. "Maybe they want to play?" He asked as he followed them.

Why? Why would Cole stoop so low? Noah couldn't figure that out. Still for them to kidnap Nora, he will not let them get away with it. He remembered his first reunion with Cole. How he froze, how he let him get in his head. Noah will make sure that won't happen again. Their past was behind him, it'll have to be. All that's left is get his friend back. _'Friend? Have I really made her that?'_

How? How did Witchmon retrieve Crusadermon's stone? There was no way she could retrieve it. Still, she had it and maybe she knows where Crusadermon is. But why? Why would Witchmon do this? Sure they've been rivals ever since they were in school in Witchenly, but was she really that jealous of his skill? What could've changed her? Whatever happened he will just have to figure it out, for any of his friends to have this much anger…

"Hi!"

"Calumon? Not now." Noah said to the small digimon

"Why? Calu?" He asked as he followed them.

"Because Calumon," Wizardmon began as he pointed, "we are heading there."

Calumon turned as he looked to find a full metal castle in the distance. "What is that?"

"Castle Mamemon." Wizardmon said with disgust. He had a bad run in with this place before. He hated the Mamemon. To be here now somehow seemed fitting. This was where he reunited with Crusadermon before and now he was hoping he would do it again.

They, unfortunately, couldn't shake Calumon off and had to bring him along as they stood in front of the castle. To their surprise the door open for them and was greeted by a strange Mamemon in a period play clothes and white make up. "Welcome! Welcome! Please come in to Castle Mamemon! I am TonosamaMamemon."

Shocked they followed anyways. "TonosamaMamemon: Mega Level. It mutated from Mamemon after watching a period play. It has an easygoing personality, and welcomes other Digimon into its castle. Attacks: Appare Zukura and Sensu Gaeshi." Noah read off his D-Arc. The strange Mamemon lead them to the grand hall where a bigger version of Mamemon that was yellow and wearing a cape and crown sitting on a throne. "PrinceMamemon. Mega level. Having taken in data on the Net concerning a royal family, it is a prince of the Mamemon world. Attacks: Smiley Warhead and Purple Rain… No comment."

"Oh, good our guests have arrived right on time." He announced graciously. Getting up from his throne he ushered the two to come closer. "What do you think of my throne room? I'm the prince of the digital world after all."

"This guy's an idiot." Noah whispered, "He can't really think he's a prince?"

"He does." Wizardmon responded, "Still, he not really a bad guy, but the way he treats the Royal Knights tend to rub us the wrong way."

"Then getting Nora back will be easy."

"No. It won't be."

"We were told of your arrival." PrinceMamemon exclaimed

"Look, we are here for a friend of ours. Let her go and we will leave."

"Oh, Noah, Noah, Noah."

A chill ran down his spine at the voice. "Look Cole, I don't care what happened, but leave Nora out of this." Noah turned to see Cole leaning against a pillar.

"Oh don't worry about the little darling." Witchmon appeared next to Cole smiling, "She's in good hands." She added with a laugh.

Another digimon came in. It was a Mamemon in a UFO-like slot machine that had two arms holding on to an unconscious Nora. Noah grunted, "Let her and Crusadermon go."

"Who?" Mocked Witchmon.

"You have her stone! Tell me where she is!" Wizardmon yelled.

"Oh, this stone?" Witchmon then revealed a reddish-pink stone and waved it at Wizardmon.

"ARHHH!" Wizardmon then charged at Witchmon in a rage.

"Wizardmon!" Calumon cried

**"Smirk Bomb"**

** "Big Smirk Bomb"**

** "Metal Smirk Bomb"**

Three different bombs collided at Wizardmon's position creating a huge explosion. Following the attack the three brothers and their respective Mamemon's came in laughing.

"Nice guys."

"You were right Dylan."

"Listening to that kid proved worth it."

Cole started to clap, "Job well done boys now… What!?"

The dust cloud cleared revealing Wizardmon holding onto a shield in hexagonal shape with a sun burst design on it. "Thanks Noah."

Noah nodded holding a card. "I had enough of you guys." A blue card glowed in Noah's hand, _"Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivoultion Activate!"_ He yelled slashing the card through the D-Arc.

"Oh!" Calumon then noticed the zero unit on his forehead began to glow. _'Crystal Matrix Activate!'_

_**"Wizardmon Matrix Digivolve too…."**_ He grew taller and gained silver armor and a sword. _**"Mistymon!"**_ He turned to the three Mamemon, **"Blast Fire"** Releasing an intense flame from his blade burning the three.

"STOP! Not in my castle!" PrinceMamemon yelled in protest to the fight stomping the ground.

"Look, let them go and we will leave." Noah said stagnant

"We got to leave now." Dylan called to his brothers as they used the teleporter signal to get him and his brothers out of the battle.

Cowards. That's what they were. Cole had no time to deal with them now; Noah seemed too distant to deal emotional damage right now. Wizardmon was in ultimate now and even Witchmon in her Ultimate might not-

**"Smiely Warhead!"** PrinceMamemon then headbutted an unguarded Mistymon hard with a smile on his face. "Get out of my castle!"

"You!" Mistymon yelled in anger **"Core Dart"** He launched a small crystal ball at him.

**"Sensu Gaeshi"** TonosamaMamemon joined in and used his fan to send the crystal back at Mistymon.

"What?" Noah was surprised the two megas joined in the fight.

"Did I mention?" Cole mocked pulling out a card, "Theses Mamemon tend to be very territorial and you just made a mistake of doing damage to their castle… You're used to making mistakes…_** Digi-Modify!"**_

_**"Witchmon matrix digivolve too…"**_ Witchmon's formed changed greatly. She turned into a pearion leapord cat with two tails and long claws. _**"Persiamon!"**_

"No…" Noah turned to see Mistymon still recovering.

"Get up Mistymon!" Calumon cried

**"Helter Skelter"** Persiamon began dancing and it mesmerized Mistymon. He couldn't look away.

**"Smiley Warhead"** PrinceMamemon rammed into the dazed Mistymon hard into a wall reverting him back to champion.

"Wizardmon!" Noah cried pulling out another card.

**"Appare Zakura"** TonosamaMamemon then started throwing cheery blossoms around Noah.

At first he paid no mind to them, till one crossed his path. Then they all looked so… so… depressing. Another would fall followed just by another. What was the point in fighting? "Why… Why are we fighting?"

"Hey Noah!" Calumon cried worryingly

"He won't listen…" Noah's eyes were now glazed. "No one will… What's the point? I should just forget and move on."

"No, Noah!" Everyone turned and saw Nora had awoken and was struggling to get free. "Do not give in to the attack! Do not forget and move on!"

"Why?... I should accept the past and let it go."

"Let it go?... HA!"

"Yay Wizardmon!" Calumon said looking at the injured champion struggling to get up.

"If I had a data bit for every time I heard that…"

"Wizardmon?..."

"Accept it yes, but Noah… Don't let it go!" Nora yelled, "You can't let it go!"

"It just holds me back…" Noah said shaking his head

"Listen to what she's trying to say!" Wizardmon yelled, "She's saying that don't hold onto the past, but allow it to show you where to go. I won't forget what happen to Crusadermon, but I was not going to sit around and decided to find her."

_'They are right.'_ They were right. He wasn't getting anywhere holding onto the past like he did. Being this distant to his former friend, this secluded. No, he wasn't going to settle for this. "COLE!" This got everyones atteintion, "I'm not going to give up! You hear me? I will find a way to make you listen to the truth!" The cherry blossoms dispersed from Noah and his eyes returned to normal. A card in Noah's deck started glowing very brightly and he pulled it out. He was shocked that it wasn't blue but yellow with a white D with a black digimon on it. _**"Digi-Modify!"**_ He yelled as he slashed the new card learning its new name. _**"Warp Digivolution Activate!"**_

Calumon's forehead glowed brighter than before with the other two. "Over time!"

_**"Wizardmon Warp Digivolve too…"**_ Wizardmon now bypassed his ultimate level and re-entered the mega level. He now was taller in white armor with gold trims and gained purple wings. _**"Dynasmon!"**_

"MEGA!" Cole and Persiamon were shocked.

"A Royal Knight!" PrinceMamemon was scared, he remembered this knight.

"It feels good to be back in this form…" He turned to Persiamon **"Dragon's Roar"** He then launched energy from his palms at her.

"Persiamon!" Cole yelled as he went over to her. She reverted to Witchmon.

"We… got to… get out… the tournament…"

"Cole…" Noah tried to get to him, but noticed that Witchmon barely teleported them out. Though, they dropped something. Picking it up he noticed it was the stone Dynasmon was after. "… Cole…"

"You!" Dynasmon now held the two mega digimon.

"We're sorry."

"Please don't hurt us!"

"Dynasmon."

"I know… let her go NOW!"

"Yes yes."

Clearing his throat PrinceMamemon turned to CatchMamemon. "Let the prisoner go."

Scared CatchMamemon slowly placed Nora down and Noah ran to check on her. He was surprised with a strong hug. It took him a second to get over it, but returned it. He knew why she needed it and he was glad she was fine. Only she didn't feel fine. She didn't understand there was no reason for her to be scared right now or before, yet she was. Why? Why was she hugging him? She didn't need comfort… did she?

"Now promise me you won't bother me or my partner again."

"We promise!" The two Mamemon said to Dynasmon.

"And bring me all your creampuff !" Calumon demanded.

"Come on guys let's go home." Noah said leaving the castle.

xxx

"Thanks again Noah."

"You're my friend, I couldn't let them hurt you."

Noah was taking Nora home after this long day. He wanted to make sure nothing else happen to her. She was grateful he offered. Not just because of what happen today, but because his presence just calms her with whatever is wrong with her, though… she's begun to suspect something. Still, she can't tell anyone what she learned. Yet at the same time she felt accomplished. She had just witness the true product of a bond between human and digimon. That was very exciting and worthwhile to see.

"Besides I should be the one to thank you for snapping me out of that."

"Hmm? Of the attack. It was nothing, the attack makes you lose the will to fight."

"Yeah, well thanks still… Is this you?" He said stopping in front of a house. They've been going quite a ways from the city, but still close. It was in one of the older districts and the house looked normal.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Thanks Noa-" she stopped midway. _'He's home.'_

Noah turned and looked to see a man stand in the doorway staring at them. He was tall wearing a simple shirt and pants. He had blond hair and grey eyes. Noah guessed it was Nora's father.

"Get inside." He stated in monotone voice. Nora immediately complied not looking back to Noah.

He was about to turn to when Noah spoke, "Excuse me sir don't blame her. It was my faul-"

"I know." He cut in, still his voice was void of emotion, "I understand the blame does not go to you or my… daughter, so my anger does not fall on you. My reasons are my reasons. I ask you to respect that and head home." With that he closed the door.

Noah was very confused at all of this. He didn't know what to do and after a couple of minutes he left. He needed to make sure Wizardmon left Calumon at a safe place.

"He's gone." Nora said looking from the window.

"Good…"

"I was ambushed and stopped by a Witchmon that I didn't notice when I took a wrong turn."

"Hmm…" Her father began thinking and staring at her. "You have been hiding something from me." Nora gasped at this.

"I-I've been meaning to tell you."

"I am sure you would." He took another few paces, "I can't risk losing you…"

Nora knew exactly where he was going with this and she's been against this from the beginning, "No! We agreed _I_ didn't need one! I am capable of protecting myself!"

"Nora."

"You said I didn't need one! You made sure I would be fine!"

"Nora."

"This incident did not interrupt my purpose! I've still been-"

"Nora! Silence!" Her father snapped causing Nora to quiet down. "My word is final! You understand!"

"Yes… Yggdrasill."

**A/N: One of my longer chapters I think... But enough about what I think what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Horriable? Leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Premonition

**A/N: Man this chapter took forever to write... Sorry I took so long. Well with my tardiness I shall make an announcement... This chapter marks the endding of Noah's time during Tamer Arisa's fic Rise of the Hackers! Which means the next chapter will be during Arisa's Rumble Arena Championship fic! Also I own nothing except my OCs and Jackpot 2 owns Shawn.**

**Premonition**

_Noah was walking to school with his head down, thinking. He had a very eventful day yesterday with the whole Cole's revenge plan. Not to mention that weird feeling he got when he dropped Nora off. He hoped she would be okay after she got mixed up with his own problems. Speaking of being okay, Wizardmon decided to stay behind at home working on trying to find Crusadermon with the stone they recovered. Although right now while he was preoccupied he failed to notice someone had been calling him for the last few blocks._

"_Yo Noah!" Shawn said finally catching up "What's eating you?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Really, because if something is let us help."_

"_Look! I got a lot on my mind just leave me alone!" Noah said rudely and storming off_

"_I don't think he will let us Shawn." Coronamon said trying to reason with his hyperactive partner. "Geeze what's his deal?"_

_Shawn knew what this meant. He had known Noah for a while and when he starts thinking like this he is down. So when Noah is down there is only one way to get him out of his funk. "Coronamon,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need you to help me with something." Shawn said. 'I won't let him be the one to suffer. Not like that time when he saw someone else suffer.' He thought as he grabbed his left arm remembering rain, an ambulance, a bunch of peopled crowed around it, and a young Shawn staring at the scene in shock, tears rapidly falling down his eyes. The next scene he remembered involved him grasping a person in a stretcher's hand, before being taken inside the ambulance and leaving him with a gold necklace. 'What ever happened that day I can't seem to recall all of it or who exactly that person was, but don't worry Noah. You will be back to normal'_

_**Saturday**_

_Noah had just got out of the shower and drying himself. The bathroom was still humid, but it was bearable until he saw his reflection. His hair had change from black to a dark green hue. Shock, anger, and annoyance hit him all at once and looked at his shampoo and found a note with only two words "PRANK WAR"_

"_Shawn!"_

_End Flashback_

That's how this started. Now here he was in the bathroom at school drying himself off from Shawn latest prank. Which, by the way, was lacking luster than his previous pranks. Noah never knew why Shawn would do this, but every so often when they were younger Shawn would stark a prank war that Noah would just wait out until one of Shawn's pranks misfired and he ends up in trouble. Although, now, he feels as though this prank war might go on longer than normal. "Just perfect." Noah groaned

Meanwhile, Shawn had recovered from his fit of laughter and headed to class with Coronamon at his side. So far his pranks have been going perfectly and it will be just a matter of time till Noah will be back to his old self… _'Actually… more of a cheerful self.'_ Shawn mused.

"You know…" Coronamon began, "I'm not a thoughtful 'mon like Dyansmon, but you humans have very strange ways of cheering each other up. And you call us digimon weird."

"Hey!" Shawn replied defensively

"I'm just saying… We Olympus Twelv-Mmph!" Coronamon began before Shawn covered his mouth.

"Dude! Ixnay on the lympuso welveay!" Shawn said to his lion partner before realizing that his hand was slowly getting hotter forcing him to realase him.

"What?" Corona asked wiping his mouth with his hand.

"If people found out you are a part of some big shot band-"

"Group." Coronamon corrected

"Whatever, if people know who you truly are they might go after you or worse…" Shawn paused, "Fight with us."

"What so bad about that?" Coronamon asked not knowing the problem. He hadn't had a good fight in a while.

"Well you can't digivolve to super."

"Mega."

"You know what I mean! Also I don't know how to use modify cards correctly!"

"I can handle myself!"

"You're a cat on two legs." Unfortunately for the two the late bell had rung forcing them to end their argument short and run to Shawn's next class.

xxx

Wizardmon sat cross-leg on his bed meditating. His room was dark and only lit by candles. It was funny how he had never wanted to do anything with humans and now he was living in a house with a partner no less! Not to mention how generous they were when he asked to do some remodeling to his room. He kept it the same, but added many of his notes consisting of his search for Crusadermon or his own studies to the walls and drew a spell circle in the middle of the room.

Actually this was all just a means to find Crusadermon; finding a human partner and working with him to find her. Still it was strange how limited he feels sometimes. When he met Noah he was able to digivolve, but after they became partners it seemed like he was locked out. Even now, he regained his mega form, but he can't reach it without Noah's help. Weird as it was he had no time to worry about it. He refocused and slowly a small reddish-pink rock started to float and glow.

He had no idea where Witchmon had gotten the stone, but there was no doubt that it belonged to Crusadermon. Which is why he was trying to track here by using it. Unfortunately something was blocking him from finding her.

Coming out from his trance and seeing the floating rock fall he sighed. "This is going to take awhile…"

xxx

With class over Noah headed to his locker tired, but grateful of the news. School would be out next week for the finals of the tournament. Unfortunately his mood turned sour once he open his locker and a mini paintball gun began rapidly shooting his chest. "Really Shawn!" He yelled to no one giving him strange looks. From the hall he heard laughter and found people staring at the trophy case where all the trophies had been replaced with many pictures of Noah. Everyone had gotten a kick and soon started laughing at him. Groaning he decided to leave it be and head off to lunch, and some solitude.

Although Shawn was already one step ahead and admiring his own work. Truly this was one of his more favorite pranks. "Man this is great!"

"So what's the next plan?" Coronamon asked eager for the next move.

"Glad you are finally coming around." Shawn said fixing his cap getting his next idea.

Noah was back at the tree in the field. He found it quiet. A little too quiet. Not for the fact that Shawn had insisted on the Prank War, but for the fact that it had been ten full minutes without Nora popping up out of nowhere. Actually he hadn't seen or heard from her since he dropped her off. Her dad seemed strict, but he tried to tell him that she was not to blame. Maybe he should visit her?... Wait. Is he really thinking this? Shaking his head he sat up and reached for his water bottle to take a drink, but when he took a sip he found his tongue on fire and reflexively through the bottle.

"Nice job Coronamon. You deserve the gold." Shawn said laughing.

"Just another reason I'm the best partner."

School couldn't have ended earlier for Noah. He made sure to head straight home and not run into anymore surprises. He almost made it too if not for the fact that Shawn was faster when Coronamon digivolved. Noah had just reached his door when some wasabi was poured over him. "PRANK WAR!" Shawn yelled from the roof and rode off on Firamon laughing.

Sighing Noah entered his home ready to just turn it in. Wizardmon heard the door and went to greet his partner. "Hello Noah…. What happen to you?"

"Long day… Shawn is on a prank war kick and he won't stop!"

Wizardmon sighed. Sometimes he will never understand humans, but one thing he understands is pranks. "Leave this to me."

xxx

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Gah!" Screamed Shawn and Coronamon as they fell out of bed and hammock respectively.

"What!" Shawn yelled as he looked at the alarm clock read that he was running late for school. "I got to get ready!" He quickly got his stuff and hastedly put his cloths on as Coronamon helped him maneuver through the house to help him get to school.

"Shawn! Make me digivolve!" Coronamon asked as they got out of the house.

"Right!" He quickly slashed the card and hoped on his digivolved partner and rushed to school. Reaching the school he jumped off and ran inside not waiting for his partner to dedigivolve. Rushing into class exclaimed "I made it!" his statement was answered with laughter. Confused as why they were laughing he followed their gazes to him and looked down to find…. "I'm in my underwear!" Feeling very embarrassed he rushed out into the halls and tried to find a way out when he heard a click. "What?" He turned and saw Noah smiling holding a camera.

"I believe the term you used was 'Prank War'." Noah said with a laugh.

"What? How?" Shawn asked in confusion as Coronamon finally managing to catch up heaving trying to regain his breath.

"Wizardmon." Noah called as the area around them began to shimmer in a bright light revealing that the school was dark and that it was night time still and Shawn was in his pjs.

"You got me?" Shawn asked in disbelief

"With help from Wizardmon."

"You?" Coronamon asked confused that a Royal Knight was a jokester.

"I was sortof a prank king back at my days in Witchenly." Wizardmon said nonchalantly.

Shawn shacked his head and patted his friend on the back, "I think the prank war is over." He said then let out a breath, "Glad to see you back to normal man."

"You did this to…?"

"Cheer you up." Shawn answered

Noah shocked his head, "Next time you think of something like this. Don't."

"Well when we have free time we should hang out then unlike your quest for solitude."

"Shawn we are off next week." Noah sighed

"We are?" Shawn said confused

"He doesn't pay attention." Coronamon sighed, "Remember the tournament?"

"Oh yeah! Every one said something about that." Shawn said scratching his head

"Yeah… the tournament… The Tournament!" Noah yelled realizing the one thing he had over looked. He turned to his partner, "Didn't Witchmon say something about the Tournament!?"

Wizardmon snapped his fingers, "I believe so."

Shawn and Coronamon looked at each other then at the two. "Uh… are we missing something?"

"I think so."

"Sorry guys, but I think we need to reschedule next week. If my hunch is right…." Noah began

"Then something bad is going to happen at the tournament."

xxx

Alpha Digital City, Digi-City's digital world counterpart. It was a massive city made in the digital world to match the real world one to signify the unification between humans and digimon. It was much larger due to the terrain in the digital world and easier to build. It had many shops, working buildings, and it's most known building; the Digital Coliseum. There it looked like a high-tech version of the real Coliseum and was used for the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament. After the survival round sixteen tamers plus their digimon would fight it out in the arena one-on-one matches. With fourteen knocked out it was time for the finals.

Noah and Wizardmon had been here since the end of the survival round once the digital transports were reopen and searched for signs of Cole and Witchmon. During the second and third rounds Shawn and Coronamon had joined them much to their annoyance as Shawn was overly excited on his trip to the digital world. "No matter how many times I come to this place. It is awesome!" Then he turned to the sky. "Still weird that there's no sun and that is supposed to be earth."

"Shawn, we need to look out for Cole and Witchmon." Noah said sighing

"Dude, it's the final round." Shawn pointed out

"If they were going to do something they would've done it." Coronamon added

Noah just shook his head. "Look just get us some seats and me and Wizardmon will give the arena one last look."

"Fine," Shawn gave a shrug, "I'm not sharing my snacks then." He said while running to get seats.

Noah and Wizardmon shook their heads. They went around back invisible thanks to Wizardmon. They found where the contestants were and found one of them. He was a boy who had black hair and blue eyes, and wore a black-red baggy hoodie T-shirt and brown pants. Noah seen him and knew he was Satoshi Tsukino. His partner was an ExAgumon which was a slightly bigger Agumon with blue stripes.

"Psst Noah." Wizardmon whispered

"What?"

"That is a Royal Knight. Omnimon to be precise."

Nodding they continued on till they saw and Impmon pass them and hide around a corner. They turn when they heard a crash. Now standing, or sitting, with Satoshi was a girl, she had brown hair binded in pigtails, brown eyes, a white scarf, a black top T-shirt, a white miniskirt, black shorts and black white trainers. _'I seen her before.' _Noah thought but with a shake of his head he turned and left them heading back to their seats. Not knowing what chain of events he let unfold.

"Welcome to the Final Round of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament!" annoucned Itsuki Tachikawa, the leader and foundor of the DRA Tournament. He had brown hair that reached to his shoulders, green eyes, wore a simple white T-shirt with a Digimon Logo and brown trousers. Next to him was a Datamon, who seemed to be his partner. Our finalists are Satoshi Tsukino and ExAgumon..." The crowd cheered. "And Sara Uzumaki and Lunamon!" The crowd cheered again. With some more pleasantries and the slashing of the arena cards to insure no digimon were lost in the fighting the finals began. With no hesitation Sara digivolved her partner into mega which was a Dianamon.

"Hey… is that…" Coronamon said to himself trying to piece together his puzzle. Unfortunately when Satoshi slashed his own warp evolution card a dark energy erupted from his partner. ExAgumon warped digivolved, but something was wrong. Yes, an Omnimon stood before the crowd, but it was in all black.

"Omnimon Zwart!" The dark digimon called out.

"Uh… is that suppose to happen?" Shawn asked

"No… definitely not." Noah said as he watched. Omnimon Zwart first attacked Dianamon and then the two humans, before turning to the crowd. "Shawn! We got to help out. Let's get these people out!" With a nod to confirm the two slashed the digivolution cards.

Wizardmon warped to Dynasmon and interesting enough the situation caused Shawn's card to turn blue allowing Coronamon to digivolve to Flaremon which was a lion on two legs with a long yellow mane down his back with armor and his tail with the flame tip. They split each making sure that they got as many spectators as they could. Although they couldn't stop the digimon who sacrificed themselves to save their partners and other humans as the data bits filled the air. Making sure the crowed on his side were safely through the exit he noticed someone was heading straight for the field. It was that girl. She knew something, but what caught Noah's eye was the Hacker Organization symbol on her back. It all cliked and Noah was about to get Dynasmon to help when Nora stood in front of him with her arms out. "Stop Noah!" she yelled over the panic crowd.

"Nora! Look she did something we have to stop her!" Noah insisted. That's when he caught a glimpse of what looked like a digivice. "Is that-"

"Not now Noah! Make sure no more lives are in danger." She said forcefully and Noah listened as he made sure to get more people out. When he turned back Dynasmon lifted him up to make sure they didn't leave anyone and find Shawn and Flaremon. Seeing that the other two were at the other entrance getting the remaining stragglers they turned to see Satoshi had began to swipe another card unleashing a bright light returning Omnimon to normal and dedigivole him. Sighing with relief he met up with Shawn.

"You okay?"

Shawn turned with a big grin on his face, "Dude… Have I ever said how much I love that I moved to this city?"

xxx

On the rim of the Coliseum Nora looked down as the trouble was now over. She sighed as she felt a presence appear behind her. "Mistress Nora, are you alright?"Turning she saw her new "companion" who would now be following her around. The "companion" stood taller than Nora in slender gold armor pieces and tribal clothes, she had a staff, a slender blade, and four wings.

"I'm fine Darcmon." Nora responded almost angrily.

Darcmon turned sheepishly, "I know that you have no desire for my presence, but Yggdrasil asked me to be your Guardian. I am only doing my job." This had gone on ever since she started to protect Nora. She has been treated with misguided hostility, but bound by her word to protect her. With no response she decided to change the subject. "Why did you stop the boy from going into the arena?"

Nora knew she can't keep quiet for long and decided to let her know, "It was not meant to be him. That girl, Arisa Bunya, had the means to revert what she did. It was not Noah's place to intervene." Not to mention, she was going to have to do more work to report this to Yggdrasil.

xxx

Noah was on his was hope with the others still trying to piece together what had happen. He didn't see Cole or Witchmon, but he was sure they talked about the tournament. Even though they weren't there someone else from the Hackers. Whoever wanted to take over Omnimon seemed to not know he was a Royal Knight from what Wizardmon thought. Whatever happened on a stage, so if Noah's right, whoever created something like the false card would strike again with a perfected program at the next tournament. "Wizardmon…"

"Yes Noah?"

"I'm afraid that we might take longer on finding Crusadermon."

"I understand."

"You do?" Noah asked in disbelief.

Wizardmon nodded. "Whoever did this made the mistake of using a member of the Royal Knights. I would be glad to help."

"Hey!" Shawn and Coronamon yelled

"What?"

"Don't think you're taking off again without us!"

Sighing Noah shook his head, "This is going to be a long year…"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good, bad? Leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Tournament Begins

**A/N: So it seems like I made another chapter already. Didn't know how long it was going to be till it took over. Other than that I guess I don't have much to say so heres Chapter 11**

**The Tournament Begins**

_Oh how right I was. Now normally I would go on to the next important thing, but I am not going to do that and yet I am. You see that year from that point brought us no closer to finding Crusadermon as Wizardmon just couldn't pinpoint her location and I spent most of my time with school and helping Shawn and Coronamon get into the groove of being partners… we had a slight difficulty, but that's beside the point. Since he insisted on helping us in the next DRA Tournament I was training them. Nora on the other hand had seemed too dropped off from the face of the earth since the last time I saw her at the tournament. Speaking of which… I should get going on what happen on the day of the tournament._

"We're going to be late, Noah." Wizardmon sighed to his partner.

"It's just like him to do this." Noah said as he leaned against the wall. He was now 15 and had don on a black jacket with a flame design on the back, which he got from Wizardmon, a yellow shirt with two crossing lightning bolts, jeans and sneakers. They were currently waiting for Shawn and Coronamon out their family's café.

"We're coming!" They heard Coronamon shout.

"Bye Mom, by Pop!" Shawn called as he left the door. He now wore a red jacket with white lines, blue jeans and red and white trainers, he left his cap, but kept his pendent on him.

"We're going to run late…" Noah expressed.

"Hey! I was ready month!" He complained "That's when they held it last year!"

This was true. Due to the last incident at the tournament they prolonged the finals and it was brought up to discussion whether to go ahead with the tournament or not. Although that only made them halt the openings for a month. They didn't count for all the protesters and that had a huge backing from the Hackers Organization. Noah shook his head and gestured to Wizardmon to teleport them to the Digital Transport Depo. When they appeared they noticed that only a few people had shown up so far.

"I thought you said we're going to be late?" Coronamon asked

"If we told you the real time we wanted to be here we would have been." Noah stated ending the conversation. He didn't care about the title the tournament brought or getting a head start on his competitors. The only thing that matters was whether he will spot Cole or not.

Two hours later, no sign what so ever. The area outside area got packed and Noah and Wizardmon got separated from the other two and were just waiting patiently for the tournament to start unaware they were being watched. From the roof top of a nearby building Nora stood looking on.

"Why don't you go and wish him luck, Mistress Nora?" a voice asked from behind her.

Nora grunted at her companion, "Darcmon… you know _I_ can't go and interrupt these events at the moment to go on my whim."

Darcmon translated it to; _"I really don't want to explain why you are here and besides this event needs to play out and maybe I will go check up on him alone." _

Darcmon sighed. Already a year and she had not gotten anywhere with this… girl, yes girl was the correct term. Yggdraisll had **personally **asked for the aid of the angle guardian advance force for a special assignment. Due to Darcmon's position, she was asked to take the assignment. Also due to her position he had enough right to decline, but something just told her she had to go. Although she was regretting listening to that part of her, she can't just quit. Especially learning the truth of this girl, she couldn't leave her. Yet she will still keep trying to get on better terms. "I can see why you decided to study these two more closely."

"Hmm..?" Nora hummed confused

"You were right, someone who had given up on friendship and secluded himself enough to reject the gift of the diginomes and yet end up with one of the most anti-human knight digimon. And they still work together."

"There's just something else."

"Hmm?" Darcmon turned confused

Nora still didn't shift her gaze, but soften her voice from her usual harshness, "He secluded himself for a long time, but his heart seems to cause him to forget that and will be willing to help those in need. That caused him to become partners in the first place."

"I see…" Darcmon sighed in thought, _'That sounds just like Dynasmon…'_

_**Flashback**_

_It was back in the digital world and she was just a new member of the Angle Forces that worked under the Celestial Angels. She had goon trough the many trainings regimens, the tireless hours, and the long studies for this moment. Just to be accepted to the advance forces. She remembers getting her mission to stop a gang of Devimon who were terrorizing a village just outside the Dark Area. Sure it was dangerous, but it only meant that she'll be a shoe in for the advance forces._

_Her excitement couldn't be contained as she arrived at the village really early. They been said to attack at night and the sun was still high up. "Oh well." She shrugged and entered the town. After wandering around town she noticed a smell of food and followed it into a restaurant. After eating she went to the counter and brought out her money only…. _

"_Are you kidding me?!" A Vegiemon yelled. He looked like a yellow vegetable wand was waving his "arms" around in anger _

"_I'm sorry sir, I guess I didn't bring enough…" She said sheepishly._

"_See what you're doing? You're causing a scene in my restaurant!" _

"_Um… Sorry… but…" All her excitement was gone in a flash and she started getting nervous and slowly losing her composure feeling all the looks on her._

"_Vegiemon, we all know that you are the one causing the scene." A voice said from beside her_

"_Beat it Wizardmon! You hardly buy anything here at all- Oh!" Vegiemon stopped when Wizardmon passed some bills to him._

"_That should be enough to cover her meal and some I didn't buy." He said as he got off his stool. _

"_Thanks for your business come again!" He said happily counting his money._

_Darcmon couldn't believe what happened and decided to leave and follow her savior. "Hey wait!" She called to him._

_Turning Wizardmon thought only one thing, 'Why does this always happen to me?' he stopped and looked at his follower, "What do you want?" he asked coldly_

_Stopping she stuttered, "I uh… j-just wanted to thank you."_

"_Don't mention it."_

"_My name is Darcmon." She said regaining herself_

"_Wizardmon… What are you doing here?" He asked_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Your aura… It doesn't match any of the digimon around here. So my question is again; Why are you here?"_

"_Unfortunately, I cannot tell you my reasons." Darcmon looked away, "Why are you here? You were the only one that helped me." _

"_Recently went separate ways from my student to let her grow, decided to test my own skills again on my own."_

_Darcmon turned surprised that he told her his reasons, but found he was long gone._

_xxx_

_When nighttime hit, she found the gang of Devimon and challenged them. There were three of them and they were looting from other digimon, but when they began the fight they ran away towards the Dark Area. Not wanting to fail her mission to join the advance forces she gave chase._

_She wasn't that far in the Dark Area, but it lived up to its name. Dark and barren and the sky seemed to be in an endless sea of storm clouds. Darcmon really didn't like it here and the sooner she finish this mission the better. "Okay… where are you guys?..." She asked looking around. _

"_Ha!" Yelled the three as they dove at her and knocked her out._

_Slowly she got up and found herself in a cave being stared down by the three Devimons. "She's awake!"_

"_I can see that!"_

"_He was just letting us know!"_

"_Well then he should get the bosses!"_

"_Maybe I will!"_

"_Go ahead!"_

"_Would you all please stop yelling?!" Darcmon shouted annoyed by them trying to get up till she noticed she was chained to the ground._

"_Oh, you won't be getting them to stop."_

"_Believe us, we've tried."_

_Two new digimon showed up looking almost identical; Tall round digimon with a big eye on their face and one small ones on each hand and a pair of red wings. Ghoulmon and Ghoulmon(Black)_

"_The Ghoulmon brothers!" Darcmon exclaimed in shock_

"_Oh so you know us." Ghoulmon said_

"_That must mean you are an Angel Digimon." GhoulmonB inferred_

"_Working for the Angle Forces."_

"_Our plan worked brother."_

"_Partially… She seems not to be in the Advance force."_

"_No matter she will turn soon enough."_

"_Turn?" She asked frightened _

"_Why, yes turn." GhoulmonB repeated_

"_As with all angel digimon being in the dark area for too long will turn you into a fallen angle if you are not in mega."_

"_Just like all of us here."_

"_Except us!" The Devimons began_

"_We were born here!"_

"_I blame our Dad!"_

"_How could you blame Dad?!"_

"_We don't even have a dad!"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_We don't have parents!"_

"_Shut up!" The Ghoulmons yelled_

_Darcmon however, was still processing what she heard. Could she become a fallen angle? She heard it happen before, but could it happen to her? Was that why she was feeling weak here? This can't be. She was supposed to make it into the advance forces! No she can't give up. She "Huh?" she noticed that her chains were looser. Quickly grabbing La Pucelle, her sword, she made quick moves and slashed at one of the unsuspecting Devimons and deleted him. _

"_No!"_

"_You'll pay!"_

"_**Dancing Sword"**__ Darcmon then started to show an elegant display of swordsmanship._

"_Brother?"_

"_Let's get her!"_

_As they were about to attack a wall of flames erupted between them. "I think you two should be facing me first." A warrior came through the flames with sword drawn and cape flapping, "The names Mistymon…"_

_Darcmon made quick work of the remaining Devimon when they were distracted by the flames. She turned and found she couldn't pass without getting hurt. Then she saw a figure fly passed her and slam against the wall. With that the fire died down and the two Ghoulmon step through._

"_Why would a digimon from Witchenly be here?"_

"_We'll be sure to ask that Mistymon later."_

_Darcmon readied herself, but the strains from the Dark Area are affecting her. 'I don't know how long I can hold on…'_

"_Shall we brother?"_

"_Yes." _

_Both of their big eyes glowed crimson, __**"Explosion Eye"**__ Two red beams then hit her into the wall._

"_No!" The next thing she saw was a bright light and knight in white armor shouting "Dynasmon!" before blacking out._

_xxx_

_Groaning Darcmon slowly got up and found she was far away from the Dark Area and near a campfire in an open field, with Wizardmon tending the fire. _

"_You're awake…"_

"_Yeah… was that you who saved me?" She asked_

_Wizardmon nodded, "Yeah, like I said, your aura was a bit too pure for being that close to the Dark Area."_

_She smiled, "I didn't know you could digivolve into mega."_

"_Never been able to." He said bluntly_

"_But you were already in ultimate, then-"_

"_I don't really know. One minute I'm on the ground seeing you get knocked into the wall, the next thing I knew was feeling very weak and the two goons were gone just knowing I did something." Wizardmon looked up for a second, "It was luck I was able to get us out of there."_

"_Well, you did reach mega." She clarified, "And I thank you for saving my life."She said kneeling and bowing her head_

"_You don't need to be so formal. It's not like I'm anyone important." He said staring into the fire. He was just a wanderer not anything more. He had to go separate from his friend for her own benefit._

_Getting up she found she couldn't figure this digimon out. He like being alone yet he helped her. Still she had to thank him. Feeling bold she went over and gave him a small peck on his check, "Doesn't mean you won't be some day… See you around." With that she took off leaving a very red wizard digimon staring at the fire._

_**End Flashback**_

She kept tabs on him ever since she found out about the Royal Knights. Although she doubts if he even remembers her, but it was weird being this close to him. "They seem like the perfect match for tamer and partner."

Nora just nodded, "We should go the tournament is about to start."

xxx

Noah and Wizardmon turned when a man came out of the building and went to a stand. He had brown hair that reached to his shoulders, green eyes, wore a simple white T-shirt with a Digimon Logo and brown trousers. This was Itsuki Tachikawa, the leader of the DRA Tournament, and also its creator.

"Well, hello Tamers and Digimon. I'm Tachikawa Itsuki and I'll lead this DRA Tournament. You know, just as each year, we start this tournament to find out who is the strongest Tamer. The rules are simple. After you enter the Digiworld and hear the bang which will start the tournament, you have to battle other Tamers and their Digimon, till 16 of them are remaining. Then the final battles in our arena will start. The winner will be the famous Worlds Master Tamer. This tournament is also a surviving test, because you will probably meet some wild Digimon. To be sure that one Tamer doesn't participate again while the surviving part of the tournament, each one will get installed a program on his D-Power. When a Tamer loses, the program will send you back to the Real World. Using cards isn't forbidden, but I beg you to swipe the Battle Arena card before you begin a battle. I don't want that someone loses his Digimon like last year, when five of them went to the Primary Village and two lost their Digimon forever just because some idiots have ordered their partners to absorb them. Understood?" he said/asked. "Good, and now, went into the DigiTransport Building and off you go."

When they entered the building they heard a sharp cry of a girl from behind the crowd. "Impmon Where are you!?"

Noah shook his head, _'Losing your partner before the tournament began. That won't get you too far here.'_ After getting the protection program and the battle arena card Noah and Wizardmon step on the transporter and were sent to the digital world. They appeared in a plain where many other tamers and digimon were flashing in. There was a loud bang signaling that everyone had entered. "So now the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament has begun."

"Noah!"

"Wizardmon!"

Turning they saw Shawn and Coronamon running to them. "Thought we lost you in the crowd."

Noah nodded.

"Let's not waste any time here… There will be too many battles for the starting round." Wizardmon said making sure they were taking the most strategic route for this tournament and for realizing their goal.

**A/N: Interestingly enough I was thinking this was going to be one of my shorter chapters, but it seemed to get a little longer when I realized I could add more background to Darcmon and Wizardmon. So Good, bad? Leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Melodies

**A/N: So this took me longer to update than originally plan, but whatever here it is. Big thanks to Jackpot 2 for the help on this chapter. As a reminder I own my character Jackpot 2 owns Shawn and Melody, Tamer Arisa owns the setting as no characters from her are here in this chapter. So here's chapter 12**

**Melodies**

_So that was the opening ceremony. Itsuki didn't bring up what happen at the last tournament, but many already knew that. Although we agreed to enter the tournament together I felt like I betrayed Wizardmon. I had promised him that I would help him find Crusadermon, but here we are fighting in the tournament. He said it was no big deal, but I still felt bad. So after we met up with Shawn and Coronamon we explained to them what we were really doing in the tournament. Still… It didn't mean that he wasn't into it._

It had been two hours since the start of the tournament and Noah and Wizardmon were tired. Tired of the fighting and tired of searching. What made it worse was Shawn and Coronamon's exciement.

"Hey Noah! You should see the cards I won so far!" Shawn said excitedly. As per rule of the tournament if you lost the match you must give up a strong card and then kicked out of the tournament. Although this only applies to the survival round of the tournament.

Noah hardly turned around as he was still scanning the plains they had been transported to, with many battles going on from other participants, for any sign of Cole. _Whatever the hell you're planning Cole… I'll find you.' _If he had it his way he would only be here with Wizardmon, but Shawn was persistent. He needed to know how Cole was connected to last year's tournament and why he and Witchmon had Crusadermon's stone.

"Hello earth to Noah! Are you there?" Shawn asked trying to get Noah's attention

"Technically it should be "Digi-World" to Noah, since we're not on Earth right now." Cronamon pointed out.

"Eh tomato tamato." Shawn said shrugging his shoulders while still looking at his new cards.

Letting out a sigh with how unhelpful Shawn was being he said, "Look Shawn, I really don't care what cards you got."

"Oh really?" Shawn began with a smug expression, "I've gotten five cards. How many have you gotten mister expert?"

"Twenty-five…"Wizardmon answered. He had taken a seat because of all the battles he had to go through. He had wanted to make way without getting into battles, as to make sure he wasn't exposed as a Royal Knight and so they can focus on finding Cole and Withmon, but they were still found and he had to face these battles. Now they weren't a challenge, but twenty-five battles take their toll.

"Wow." Coronamon said in disbelief. He was truly shocked. Now many tamers weren't big on working with their partners or beginners so not many digimon partners can reach ultimate, but with many people using cards the fights get intense. His last five battles were hard and he almost lost the last one.

"Yeah." Noah said still looking at the other battles and rubbing the back of his head, "Seems like most of the people we fought were part of the card tournament I attended last year and they were pissed I didn't go this year." Technically he won that tournament, but until he faced Nora and won he wouldn't feel like the true card champion.

With that he continued looking. Shawn saw this after he had placed his cards into his card holder. _'Great… he's in his mood again… Seems like the perfect time for my intervention.'_ He then smirked. Noah always lost it when he messed with him. "Hey, who are you looking for Noah?"

Noah sighed. He had told Shawn last year, the night before the tournament and three hours ago who they were looking for. Yet Shawn insisted on his charade and Noah wasn't having that, but what could he do? So he'll play along. "No one."

"Doesn't look like no one." He said with a smirk, "Unless it's a certain someone like, I don't know… Nora?"

Now normally Noah wouldn't bother with that comment, but not now. He had been thinking about Cole before, How they were friends and how they were enemies now… that comment rattled Noah, "Look…" He began trying to compose himself, "She's not the one I'm looking for, and you know that."

"Uh-huh right."

"We already told you Shawn," Wizardmon said with a sigh "We think we'll find a lead to who sabotaged the tournament last years."

"Oh right." Coronamon said realizing they were right.

"Besides…" Noah paused, "Nora doesn't have a partner. She can't enter the tournament." Thinking about it… that was odd. Nora had always watched other people with digimon partners. She always does that, even makes random comments about them. Hell, she even gets sidetracked by them. Yet not once had Noah ever seen her with her own partner. Not even a digivice in her hand. Did that mean that she wanted a partner and was jealous? Somehow… that didn't sound right to Noah.

"How can you be sure? You haven't seen her in awhile. Maybe she got herself a partner and secretly been training for the tournament." Shawn said proud with his answer.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way Nora would ever do that." Noah scoffed, walking away. _'Nora wouldn't lie to me… She wouldn't do that… Not like Cole.'_ He thought shaking the feeling out of his head.

"You never know pal." Shawn replied, following behind with their partners behind.

xxx

"Interesting…" Nora said. She was walking around many of the DigiTransport buildings and witnessed many tamers being kicked out for losing a spot in the tournament. Some made rude comments, others just walked off, and some try to reassure others. What caught her eye was how some people actually comfort their digimon.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Sighing Nora took out the source. It still felt foreign in her hands. It was a D-Arc it was all white from the strap, to the ring. She didn't need a bodyguard nor did she want one. But of course her… father wanted her to have Darcmon around.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Again Nora let out a sigh and quickly made her way towards an alley. Confident that no one was behind her and not being looked at she concentrated. _'Initiate Movement Protocol: Alpha-Seven'_ In the next instant she jumped from wall to wall till she made it to the roof of a building. "What do you want?" He questioned was directed angrily at Darcmon

"I was just making sure you were okay…" Darcmon turned, "You left me at the last transport building."

"Oh…" Nora said unconvincingly

"Mistress Nora… I understand that you don't want me around, but I cannot leave you. I am supposed to protect you." Dracmon tried to reason so that they could reach an understanding.

"I don't need protection." Nora stated

"I understand, but I will watch out for you."

"You don't need to do that."

"Unfortunately, I live by my word and until Yggdrasil wants me to leave." Dracmon stated, "But may I ask; Why are so keen on getting rid of me? Why do you not feel as though you need a guardian?"

Nora turned… she didn't want to tell her why… but… "I'm sorry Darcmon. I guess I'm not truly mad at you, but at my… father. I was given my mission and I'm doing it. I feel as he though he doesn't trust me anymore." Nora said. She didn't really realize that she was going to say that either. Now this made her very sorry on how she was treating Darcmon. She had been very rude to her. She was only doing her job and she took her anger out on her. This was not who she was and hearing herself say those words she truly realized how sorry she was.

"Don't worry Ms. Nora. He trusts you more than you know."

"What?"

"He trusts you and worries about you. That is why he wants me here." Darcmon said putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Nora said and hugged Darcmon surprising her. Slowly she hugged back. Of course she Darcmon couldn't tell her the other reason Yggdrasil had.

xxx

Cole had been annoyed before. Like when he had to run from Noah thanks to those idiots. He had been annoyed when he heard that they were sending in their younger recruits to the tournament, but his annoyance turned to anger when he found that he would have to stay behind at HQ for awhile to insure that he could hack the tournament's systems to make sure the Hackers stayed in the tournament. "This is completely… unfair." He restained himself.

"Calm down hun." Witchmon said reassuringly which only bothered Cole more.  
>This just means that they have faith in your skills."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He waved off. "But when the time comes I won't be able to find Noah before the final 16." He said swiveling in his chair. They were at a café near the main tournament building with his laptop downloading their systems. This was just to get the basics. Once he downloaded the system he would play around with it at HQ to get the right sequence for their plans before fully hacking it for their ground troops. This was because they had their own transport building, but there was a wall preventing any new entries till the survival round was over. Not to mention the D-Arc interface to keep them registered in the tournament.

"Well, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Cole asked, glaring at his partner

"… I'll think of one." With that Cole groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"He sure seems ignorant." A girl from across the table said drinking her beverage. "And somewhat stupid

"Meleody…"

"I can hear you, you know!" Cole said lifting his head to the person who insulted him.

"That was the point genius." She said amused

"What point is that?"

"A proposition."

This intrigued Cole as he turned to get a better look. "I'm listening." He saw the girl get up and walk over to him. She had long silver hair that fell past her shoulders with a small portion tide off with a band. She had cerulean eyes and was wearing light blue top and black pants. What caught Cole's attention he noticed she was wearing a pendent that were almost hidden by her sunglasses that were hanging on her collar. He also took note of her partner being a Syakomon which was a big pink clam shells with black markings with the green slime which was the actual digimon. After moving to his table she became serious.

"Let me get this straight." She began giving him a glare, "You are a Hacker?"

"Yup." Cole said matching her tone

"Why are you after this 'Noah'?"

"That's personal."

"Oh come on sugar." Her Syakomon cooed, "You can tell us."

"Let's just say he and his partner are our problem." Witchmon stated

"Okay then. I'll find him and knock him out of the DRA Tournament for you."

"What's in it for you, Melody, was it?" Cole asked suspiciously

"How do you know my name?" She asked truly surprised.

"Your partner called you that."

"Yes that's my name." Melody said. "Anyway… I generally pose a fee for my services… but I have a special price for you."

"What?..." Cole was worried about what she wanted.

"You being a hacker and all, means you're good at getting data. I'm looking for some of the hidden data in the Hackers organization and the Rangers. Think you can handle that?"

Cole turned to Witchmon. Should he do this? He didn't even know what the hidden data was. Sure he knew about this plan for the tournament and all, but he knew she wasn't after that. Thinking about it; if everything went right with the tournament's plans there would be no need for the data she is asking for. With a nod from his partner they had made their decision. "Okay you got a deal."

xxx

"Whoa." Noah said with a shiver.

"You felt that Noah?" Wizardmon asked. They had been traveling for a while and we watching Shawn make another challenge. The arena card made it so no digimon would be deleted by making a field around the fighters and then giving each digimon and hp gauge and when it hits zero they lose their card and are sent back to the real world. Although, right now they had been distracted by the familiar feeling of a Universal Shift.

"Yeah… thanks for the jacket." Noah said. Wizardmon had said before that only strong digimon and digimon from Witchenly can feel when they enter a Universal Shift and when he told Wizardmon about what happen last time how out of focus he was he made him the jacket to protect him. Wizardmon had said a Universal Shift is when something changes in the world and generally when that happens people would forget the original path and jump into the new one, but for powerful digimons and Witchenly digimons they can retain their memories from both parts and understand.

Somehow Noah retained his memories last time, but since he was neither of the two beings his mind rejected the change. The jacket was to make sure he could process the fact he had enter a shift and not become sick like last time. "Glad to see it works… Although, I wonder what changed?" Wizardmon said looking around.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about this."

xxx

"Oh…" Nora said feeling the shift as well

"Mistress Nora… was that I think it was?" She asked. She personally had never felt a Universal Shift before, but due to her mission Yggdrasil had decided to allow her some extra abilities.

Nora nodded. "This one feels strong… I'm going to check the source. Follow but don't be seen." She then found her away across the city.

Cole stared at the screen as he waited for the progress bar to finish. He was back at HQ and was finish with the program for tournament reentry. Although his partner had something else on her mind.

"Cole honey… Are you sure we can trust that girl Melody?" Not to mention their meeting with the girl caused a shift.

Cole let out a sigh. "You know… I'm not sure if I can, but she will make tracking Noah easier for me."

"I want my revenge as much as you, but how can we just hand over the data she wants?" She asked concerned

"Don't worry… I'll think of something."

xxx

Nora knew the source was around somewhere. She had to find out what the source was and was glad that Darcmon was willing to stay away while she investigated. "Where are you?..." She said to herself as she found herself near an construction site. _'Is the source a digimon?'_

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said, catching Nora's attention.

"Ah!""Nora quickly turned around see the girl infront of her, _'She's the source...'_ "Who are you?"

"I could be asking you the same question, but I already know who you are Nora. I must say it's a real honor. It's not every day I get to meet someone of your stature, what with you your 'father' is and all."

Nora dropped her act of surprised and became serious. No one knew about her. No one. Not human or digimon other than Yggdrasil and Darcmon. "So... figures the source would know more than she lets on." She said a little louder than expected. "You seem to know me and my 'father' I'm afraid I can't say the same for you."

'_Source? What is she talking about?' _Melody thought. _'It must have been a side effect "he" told me about.' _She turned her attention back to Nora, "I don't know you two personally, but I have heard much about you. You could say I'm a small fan."

"You still haven't told me your name, or how you 'heard about me'." Nora persisted. There was something about this girl. Something she didn't like. Something ominous.

"Quite pushy aren't you? If you insist. My name is Melody, and as for how I know you, your name came up a lot while I was digging up information."

"Have to be." She said with a shrug answering the question. "People tend to be mysterious when they hide something. By the way, what type of information have you been digging up?"

"Do you really expect me to act like a typical second-rate villain and tell you my master plan, just so you can devise a way to stop it, provided I don't stop you first?" Melody said dramatically.

"No." Nora said with a sigh. "I asked nicely enough, as you said you were my fan. Now... you being defensive like this makes me curious as to whom you're working for." She said getting into position. "May I ask why must I be stopped?"

"I was only joking." Melody said, her stance very relaxed. "But who's to say I'm really the villain here?"

"That doesn't answer my question!" Nora snarled, getting very annoyed with this girl. She wanted to make her the fool. Make her be the one to be forceful. The villain. Which is why she didn't let up.

"That was the point." Melody smirked.

"Ugh, you're just as bad as Shawn!" At hearing this, Melody's face took a more downcast look.

"I guess he's just rubbed off on me, even after all these years."

"You act as if you know him." Nora said trying to get some other information out of her. No matter how little.

"We're getting off topic here." Melody said, trying to redirect the conversion back to her. "You asked who I was working for right?"

"That's right." Nora relaxed as well. She really was starting to detest this girl. Not to mention her desire to be in control of this conversation.

"Well at the moment... For some guy name Cole." She said with a chuckle.

"Cole..." Nora dragged out remembering the person.

"You know him?" Melody said with little intrest

"Unfortunately... whatever he has you doing it's not worth it." Nora said, "But you know what I mean when I was asking you to tell me who you're really working for."

"Hey," Melody said with her arms up. "I'm not the one that goes off topic here."

"That was your fault!" Nora was this close to calling in Darcmon and forcing this girl to talk.

"Whatever. I'll admit I'm not really working for someone. More like I'm working with someone."

"And who would that someone be?"

"Now why would I tell you that? After all, the shadows conceal so much and reveal very little." Melody said cryptically, twirling a lock of her hair.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

Shaking her head Nora sighed. "Yet the light will search for the truth till it rests."

"Seems like you do understand." Melody said refocusing on her, "You still going to follow me?"

Nora shook her head "Now I will rest with this. Let me just give you a suggestion."

"Oh?"

"You follow through with Cole's plan you will see less of HIM."

That got Melody and she was about to respond when her phone beeped with a text that read "It's ready." _'Boy does Cole have bad timming.'_

Nora was about to leave when she sensed something behind her, and when she turned around, she saw Darcmon with her sword raised high, about to slash down at her. "Darcmon, what are you doing?!"

"Hiyaaa!" Was all Darcmon said, and swung her sword down. Nora closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but instead she heard a clang sound right in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Darcmon had not swung her sword down at her, but at something "in front" of her. She could make out the outline of a mermaid like Digimon holding back Darcmon's attack with a trident.

The mermaid grunted before pushing Darcmon back and leaping behind Melody.

To say Nora was angry was an understatement. Yet she held herself well. "Mind explaining the meaning of this?"

"My... Never knew you had a partner." Melody said truly shocked

"Answer... The... Question." With that she flicked her wrist she turned the mermaid back into Sayakomon.

"Did I forget to mention that you're a possible small threat to what we're trying to accomplish? Silly me." She teased.

"So that's why you've been dragging this on. You were buying time for your partner to hit me from behind!"

"To true, but I didn't think you'd have a partner as well. Were you feeling left out and had daddy get you your own Digimon?" Melody mocked.

That line made Nora snapped. "Argh!" _'Over writting protocol pass code "Mother" Accepted' _Nora's eyes glowed white and held her hands out as Melody and her partner while found themselves up against a wall a few inches above ground.

"Well... This is unexpected..." Melody said with her smirk.

"Mistress Nora..." Darcmon said worryingly. This was bad. Nora wasn't allowed to use her power like this. Not in this world. But it seemed to late.

"Thats right..." Melody said with a smile "How much of your energy are you wasting to perform this trick in this world?"

Nora then dropped them unmercifully and staggered back as she was dizzy knowing all too well she couldn't and shouldn't continue. "Who... are... you... with?"

"That's a mystery for another day." Melody said as a portal opened up behind her. "But if we see each other during the tournament, I'll be more than happy to answer all of your questions. That is, if we meet again. Ciao!" And within the blink of an eye, they disappeared through the portal.

Nora then dropped to the ground on her knees and used her hands to help support. Tears were running down her eyes so fast her vision blurred. "Nora."

"DON'T!" She spat, "Just don't! Leave me alone!" she then took out her phone and pressed a few buttons and in a second she was back "home" and ran to her room and slammed her door. She the collapsed on her bed and let the tears flow and cry. Even blinded by her own tears she found what she was looking for, a picture in a frame and held it into her chest and hummed a tune to calm herself.

xxx

It was night in the digital world now. The four had decided to camp out in the plains. While Shawn and Coronamon were fast asleep Noah and Wizardmon just couldn't. "Did you feel that Wizardmon?"

"Yeah." He answered looking up to the sky at the floating orb that represented earth with the many pink data streams coming out.

"It feels sad…" Noah said. He knew the feeling. He hated seeing that feeling and wanted to help. But what could he do?

"I have no idea where this is coming from." Wizardmon did actually have an idea. It was a distress call. A distress call on Yggdraisl's call band. If it was why did it feel faint and foreign? "Let's just get some rest. We'll have more battles tomorrow." With that the Noah laid his head down as Wizardmon closed his eyes. _"My King, have you wakened?"_

_ "Indeed my knight. Although I will tell you not to concern yourself with the call."_

_ "But my lord-"_

_ "It is not your concern."_

_ "Yes my lord… Do you need me to return? You have been asleep awhile."_

_ "No. I do admire your loyalty… I'm well aware of my knights and the status of this world. Although I wish I could help you track Crusadermon, but she is out of my reach."_

_ "Thank you King Drasil."_

**A/N: This chapter took longer than I had originally planed, but hey. Anyways sorry if you got confused at any part of this my bad :P**

**Anyways... I should let you know I probably won't focus too much on the tournament itself as it would require me makeing characters for a one time only apperance and I can't create for one time appereances. I would ask you readers, but like I said it would be a ONE TIME APPERANCE and I don't want to do that to you guys... unless you want that for more fight scenes.**

** Also I'll be handeling Melody for the past for Jackpots' fic Seven Shadows.**

**Okay I'm stopping now. Leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Meetings of Old

**A/N: Welp another chapter. Nobody responded to the OC message last chapter so we go on ahead. If anyone still interested send me a PM. Thanks to Jackpot 2 for his help on this chapter again. Reminder: I own my characters Jack owns his other than that Arisa owns hers and the rest dosen't belong to any of us.**

**Meetings of Old**

_Well that was some first day for us. No leads and just many battles. If anyone is confused on the whole Universal Shift think of it as you are following a map and the directions change on you to go somewhere else. Anyway…..While we continued with the tournament I noticed that something was really bugging Wizardmon, although for some reason I felt like I should know what was happening. Not to mention the next day we got a blast from the past. Yet this time, it wasn't for me or Wizardmon, it was for Shawn._

"Tell us again why we are going to this "Primary Village" again?" Shawn asked annoyed as he followed Noah and Wizardmon.

"Huh?" Noah turned and realized that Shawn had said something. "We're going because the Primary Village is a rest stop and neutral ground usually in the DRA Tournament. You were the one complaining about not having breaks. This was the closest rest stop."

"Why are you complaining Shawn? I'm the one fighting."

"It takes work to slash a card through the digivice."

Noah just shook his head as the two partners went at it. They would be at the village soon, but he couldn't shake something was up with Wizardmon. He looked at his partner and saw he was in deep thought. Whatever was bugging him, it had to do with the weird feeling last night. _'Still… what was that all about?'_

Wizardmon was also in his own world as he tried to replay the events of the night before. He knew that a distress call had been sent on Yggdrasil's frequency, but it was very faint. When he contacted him he was awake and told him not to worry about it. Normally his sleep would last for a lot longer so he could process his data. Yggdrasil never woke up early. What could this mean? All he hoped was that his master would be okay without him.

xxx

A sigh was let out of his body. _'Humans have strange ways of showing stress.'_ He commented to himself. "Efficient time should have elapsed to allow myself in." he said as he opened the door.

"My lord! Is that you?"

Turning he said, "Yes Darcmon. Simply an "Avatar" for this world and this world alone, you may not tell anyone of this form." His head involuntary dropped. "Besides… this is for her." He said as he made his way to a closed door.

"My lord… I should-"

"Not now… if she does not tell me… then I expect a full report."

"Yes my lord." Darcmon answered as she left for her own room.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Nora… respond." He said. No answer. "Nora." Nothing. _'Logic of humans dictates that a parent or guardian must use full name to enrage the child into speaking. Humans sure are strange.'_ Feeling his body take a deep he began "N.O.R.A., Command code :Nu-"

"Don't!" came a yell from the other side of the door. "You promised her you wouldn't call me that!"

'_Her?'_ That can't be good. It has been years since they brought _her_ up. Whatever happen must not have been good. "Then please open the door."

A click could be heard and slowly the door open. "Okay…" Nora then went back to her bed and sat up. Not really sure what else to do, but follow logic Yggdrasil sat beside her and waited for her to speak. "Why are you here?"

"You sent a distress call on my call band. It got intercepted by Dynasmon." He said plainly

"How?" She asked stunned at the fact that she involuntary sent the signal and the fact that one of the knights had picked it up. "Only you can pick up the signal."

"You forget our connection to Dynasmon."

How could she? "No… I just never figured he would be able to pick it up."

'_She's dodging my intentions. This is why humans are hard to communicate with… but I can't just force it out of her.'_ His body then put a hand on her shoulder. "You activated the override yesterday… right?" She stiffens. He already knew the answer, but he knew she needed to tell him.

She was thankful sometimes on how he goes about their face to face conversation. Trying to be as human as possible, but he still wanted answers. No getting out of that. "My apologizes… I… I…" The images from the night before plagued her again. That girl's smug face. The taunting. Her words. Not to mention when she lost her temper. It was the morning after and yet the tears welled up and began to flow. To her surprise two arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Wha?"

Yggdrasil didn't understand why himself as to why he was doing this. Something like this always happens when he enters this "Avatar". Sometimes it would just do many involuntary things. _'Humans are strange creatures… even being in a fake body their actions still take over… but she needs this. Logic says that she needs to be comfort. Especially since my suspicions were true.'_ Of course he couldn't tell her that. "You need this. Be it as I need you, you are still my daughter. You health is important."

That was it, she lost it. She returned the hug and just let the tears flow. She didn't know how long she was like that or how long he held her, but she didn't mind. When she was out of tears he told her to rest and left her room. Whether he would stay or not was a mystery to her.

"My lord?" Darcmon asked as he exited the room.

His body let out a sigh. "I'll be staying for a couple of days. Now I want a report of what happen. Now."

xxx

"So this is Primary Village." Shawn said in amazement.

"You weren't kidding on it being a rest stop." Coronamon said. "There are many other tamers here."

"Yeah." Noah said as he pulled out his digivice. "The report says there should be about another 106 tamers left in the tournament."

"Only sixteen will be allowed to fight in the finals." Commented Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon, Noah! Welcome back!" Swanmon greeted and flew over to the four. "You're participating in the tournament this year?"

"Hi Swanmon." Noah said "Yeah we are. This is Shawn and Coronamon."

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Swanmon will it be alright for us to stay for a little while." Wizardmon asked

"Of course! This is a rest zone. No need to ask, especially from some of my helpers."

"Helpers?" Shawn asked confused

"NOAH! NOAH! NOAH!" came a call from a small pink ball with two long ears from out of his head. "HI! HI! HI!" It said as it jumped onto Noah.

"Huh?" he said confused at the little digimon

"It's me. It's me. It's me. Koromon! I digivolved I digivolved! All by myself! Wizardmon I did it! You said I could and I did! I did!" Koromon yelled happily.

"What? Wait… No way! Botamon!" Noah said finally realizing who it was. "You digivolved!"

"Yup!"

"Uh…" Shawn and Coronamon tried to interrupt.

"Oh uh… sorry." Noah said letting Koromon down. "You see last year we helped move some digimon eggs so they would be out of the way of the tournament's path. That's when we met this digimon here. He was still a Botamon when we helped this year." Noah said rubbing the back of his head.

'_I can't believe Noah actually helps out here.'_ Shawn thought as he looked at his friend. _'What else is he hiding.'_ He was his best friend. That should mean that he should know what was going on. Although now that he thinks of it, he keeps telling him he's looking for someone in the tournament, but he won't say who. Who's he looking for? Why is Noah hiding things?

"Koromon… why are you still here?" Wizardmon asked.

"I wanna help and play!" Koromon said enthusiastically.

"Oh… Koromon they are here relax." Swanmon said

"Aww…"

"It's okay Swanmon." Noah said picking up Koromon. "This way this guy will be out of your hair."

"I'm going to stay Noah…"

"Okay." He turned to Shawn and Coronamon "You two coming?"

This was sure new to Shawn. Noah offering to help here? Not to mention he is willing to play with the Koromon."Yeah. Come on Coronamon."

Wizardmon watched as the others left and turned to Swanmon. "Is there a place where I can meditate?"

"Sure. Follow me." She then guided Wizardmon to a small hut. "Time out area is always quiet."

"Thank you." He frown and asked, "You still haven't seen her?"

Swanmon looked down, "I'm sorry… I haven't seen her."

"Okay."

"Don't worry. You'll find her. I know it."

He waved as she left. He then took a seat and closed his eyes. Something was up with that distress call. Yet after thinking it through he noticed that something was up. The frequency _wasn't exactly_ Yggrasil's. The sudden appearance of it, he thought it was his King's, but… it was different. Also… he felt like he should know it. _'Some memory searching should help.'_

xxx

"So… that's Noah." Melody said as she looked through her binoculars. Her gazed turned as she spotted the boy in red and her heart stopped. _'It can't be.'_ She finally let out her breath, "Shawn." She had to take another look. Back through her binoculars she had to make sure it was him. Same spiky hair, same smile, same eyes, and same… scar? "Well, well Shawn. Been busy have we? She said as she got up.

"Melody." Syakomon said to her partner.

"Right… we should wait till they leave the village. Then we make our move." She said as she smiled, _'Sorry Cole, there has been a change of plans.'_ She thought.

xxx

"I see." Yggdrasil said as he took in all of the information. It was bad enough that there was an hidden enemy that held him as a threat, but for them to go directly after Nora. At this moment he couldn't tell if it was the "Avatar" body of his own influences of emotions that caused him to feel such rage. He had done everything he could to hide Nora from the other digimon deities and make sure she had as much freedom she asked for, but it seemed like it wasn't enough.

"My lord?" Darcmon asked. She was lost and confused. Also she felt useless. Nora came so close to danger that she almost missed the digimon's presence. She was making a horrible guardian. "I understand if you would like me to go."

Yggdrasil's body showed confusion at her statement. "Why? The way I see it; you do your job admirably. I am now reassured at my choice for you to guard my daughter."

Darcmon was surprised at the confidence in his voice. "Thank you." She just hoped she could live up to his expectations and make a better relationship with Nora.

xxx

'_Nothing!'_ Wizardmon slammed his hand to the ground. There was nothing in his memories of where he heard that distress call before. Nothing that made it familiar. Why couldn't he remember it at all? Why was… there so much crying? "Huh?" He turned and noticed that the crying was coming from the nursery.

When he arrived he saw the chaos. Noah, Shawn, Coronamon, and Koromon were rushing around trying to collect as many digimon as they could and Sawnmon doing her best to get them calmed. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay."

"Shawn! You're so dead for this!" Noah yelled as another baby digimon jumped out of his grasped.

"How is this my fault!?" Shawn asked

"You kicked the ball in here!" Koromon yelled as he landed on Shawn.

"Coronamon told me to kick it!"

"To the goal!" Coronamon yelled to be heard over the crying

"Grrr…" If there was one thing Wizardmon truly hated; it was the sound of crying. Why did he enter? He knew what was waiting for him, yet why was he here? He really wanted them to stop!

"_Wizardmon, if you want her to stop, you just have to be calm and play this."_

Wait… there was a way for this to stop. Pulling out his staff he created a small flute and began playing. A soft tune reverberated off the walls. It was calming and drew the baby digimon together. Soon they all began to fall asleep.

"That was beautiful Wizardmon." Swanmon said quietly, "Where did you learn that lullaby?"

"Wha?" Wizardmon said looking at the flute in his hands. What did he do? She said he played a lullaby, but he doesn't know any. Not even the one he just played and what was that? A memory? "I'm not sure."

"It was nice." Koromon said dazedly. Noah patted the little digimon on the head as he turned to his partner. Something else was up.

"Well Swanmon, I don't want to be a bother anymore so we'll be going." Noah said with a glare to Shawn.

"Okay, good luck in the tournament."

xxx

"So what? You're not talking now?" Shawn asked "I already apologized and I helped out."

"Look Shawn." Noah sighed. "The tournament will be over soon and I don't have any leads. We can't keep stopping and causing trouble."

"Any leads on what?" Shawn asked.

_'Crap!'_ Noah thought, quickly thinking of a way to cover his slip of the tongue. "I already told you." Noah pinched his bridge of his nose. "It's about what happen the last tournament."

"You keep saying that!" Shawn yelled annoyed with the answer. "What do you mean!?"

"It's none of your business!" Noah snapped back at him.

"Like I said! I already apologized!" Shawn yelled catching up to Noahwith the two digimon following behind him.

"You know what!" Noah said as he turned around, "Maybe it be best if we just take our separate ways from here." He suggested. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by another Tamer, who was wearing dark sunglasses over her deep onyx eyes.

"At last, I've finally found you!" Said a voice, stopping Noah and Shawn in their tracks at the sound of it. The girl stepped out from behind a tree, allowing for a better view of her.

Wizardmon glared at the new comer "Who are you?"

"Me?" She said coyly

"Answer the question." Noah persisted grabbing his D-Arc and the battle arena card.

"You can call me Melody, and as to why I'm here, it's because I'm under orders from Cole to take you out Noah Drake." Melody replied, flipping back some of her long blonde hair that was draped on her shoulders and raising her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Cole..." Noah muttered

"Who's Cole?" Shawn asked. Yet another thing he didn't know about Noah.

Noah didn't listen to his friend, "Okay then we accept."

"Let's go." Wizardmon agreed.

"If you want to know, then I'll be glad to tell you, provided you can defeat me first." She said, bringing out an aqua-marine Digivice. Syakomon stepped in front, ready for battle.

"Fine, then I accept!" Noah quickly reached for his Digivice while Wizardmon made his way towards the center before Melody intervened.

"Sorry, but I didn't say I would battle you Noah." Melody corrected before turning her gaze onto Shawn. "I will battle you Shawn Blaze, and only you." She finished by pointing at him.

Shawn blinked a few times before smirking. "Heh, alright. If I'm your opponent, then this battle is as good as won!"

"Ready to go Shawn!" Coronamon exclaimed ready for a fight

"Stay out of this Shawn! This isn't your fight." Noah interjected.

"Well of course it isn't his fight because of the secrets your keeping from him, isn't that right Noah?" Melody said with a playful smile.

"What does she mean Noah?" Shawn asked

Again Noah didn't acknowledge the question. _'Who is this girl?'_ Noah questioned. "Fine. You can battle Shawn, but what's stopping me from switching the fight to a battle royal?" he threatened knowing that if he slashes the card during the same fight he can have Wizardmon enter the same fight.

"Noah. I can handle this!" Shawn pleaded. Does Noah think that he couldn't handle this on his own? He thought he proved himself before.

"That doesn't matter. I want answers." He turned to Melody, "Where is Cole!" this wasn't a matter of skill or strength. All Noah was looking for was answers.

"My my, it's amazing how touchy you can get whenever Cole is brought up. But if you should step in, then I walk, or do you not have faith that your friend can defeat me?" Melody said playing with her hair again. "No wonder you like to keep your distance from other people. Maybe that explains why Nora isn't clinging to your arm anymore."

"Nora..." He clenched his fist, "What do you know about her!?" The better question is _how_ does she know her? Nora really didn't get out much.

Melody let out a laugh, "Oh, I know a little more than you do Noah."

Wizardmon interjected, "What does that mean?" Wait… Why was he getting defensive? Sure he knew Nora when they met, but something felt different now… Like he was missing something important.

"Not telling, till after Shawn and I battle." Melody smirked

Shawn smirked, pulling out his Digivice and Digi-Arena card. "Then let's get to it already!"

"Hold up Shawn, you don't even know what you're battling for! How could you accept knowing that?" Noah asked.

"It doesn't matter. One thing I know for sure is that I'll get all the answers I need, from this battle." Shawn reassured

"A battle can tell us much about a person or Digimon we're fighting against." Coronamon said, prepping a fighting stance.

Melody gasped, but it went unheard. Before she knew, she started thinking out loud. "That's just like you Shawn. Always willing to take risks in any situation, confident you'll succeed no matter the impossible odds." Melody said with her voice taking on a calmer tone, almost friendly. "It's very nostalgic hearing you say those words." She added, closing her eyes in deep thought.

Shawn and Noah just looked at her confused. "Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Realizing what she just said, Melody opened her eyes and returned to her business mode. "My apologizes, I was just rambling on. Anyway, shall we begin?" Melody took out the Digi-Arena card, whilst Shawn did the same, both ready for battle.

"Digi-Modify: Digi-Arena Acticate!" They both said in unison and the area around them glowed and two holographic screens appeared with Coronamon and Syakomon and a HP Gauge.

"Coronamon do your thing."

Coronamon then charged at the shell digimon. **"Corona-Knuckle" **His fist then flared as he punched Syakomon. The shell digimon merely retracted into its pink shell. Still Syakomon's HP screen dropped a little.

"**Black Pearl Shot"** A cloud of black pearls then shot out as Syakomon opened its shell again hitting Coronamon.

"Not bad Shawn." Melody said to herself

"Who is this girl?" Noah asked. "Why is she with Cole... Where is he anyway." Sure Cole would want his revenge, but he knew Cole. Cole would want to take him out personally, not let someone else take his fun. So was this girl lying about Cole wanting her to take him out?

"**Water Pressure"** Syakomon then spat out water in a large stream.

"**Petit Prominence"** Coronamon quickly set himself ablazed and rammed Syakomon with her attack merely evaporating on contact. Shocked by the change Syakomon didn't defend fast enough and took some more damage. "Yeah! Always wanted to do that." Coronamon said.

"Hey Melody! Are you sure we haven't met?" Shawn asked. Something seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. This was really bugging Shawn.

Melody was quiet for a moment, but instead of answering she pulled out a Digivolution card. "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!"

_**"Syakomon Digiolve to…"**_ Syakomon then began to change. From a shell digimon to a small digimon with wings feathers in a little doll's cloths with a head piece of a musical note. _**"Seirenmon!"**_

"A simple no would have worked!"

"What good would telling you do for any of us, even if I wanted to?"

Shawn was getting annyoed with all the secrets around him. First Noah, now this Melody. "Hey! I was just trying to get some clues to these puzzles that apparently everyone else knows, but me!"

"Shawn! Look out!" Wizardmon yelled

**"Polyphony"** A sharp shriek was sent out by the small digimon knocking Coronamon back.

"AHH!"

"Shawn Coronamon needs you! Focus!" Noah yelled

"Right..." Shaking his head Shawn pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate"

_**"Cornonamon Digivolve to…"**_ Crononamon then changed into his champion form. _**"Firamon!"**_ Now on all fours and the ability to fly he took off, **"Flame Claw"** His paw then took fire as he slashed Seirenmon.

"You're skilled, but I'm afraid that at this level of power, you'll never stand a chance against me." Melody said

"What are you talking about? We're evenly matched as far as I can tell." He said confused.

"That is only because I am holding back my true power, and so are you."

_'What does she mean by that?'_ Shawn thought, _'We can only go up to Ultimate' _

"She's holding back?" Noah didn't like this. If Seirenmon can go mega Shawn and Firamon would be in trouble. They haven't really mastered their mega yet.

"Noah, I don't like this... I don't trust their auras." Wizardmon said watching the battle. Something was off about them. He could feel it.

"You may not be fighting me with everything you have, but at the very least you're a stronger opponent than Noah so that's gotta be worth something." She shrugged change her focus to her client's target.

"What did you say!?" Noah snapped

"It's the truth Noah. You keep yourself too closed off from others that it starts to hinder your strength."

"And how would you know that?" Now Noah was getting mad, enough so to almost send Wizardmon into battle and finish her off himself. "What makes you think you can talk about me as if you know me?!"

"Noah dosen't keep himself as closed off as you might think!" Wizardmon yelled ready for Noah's command. It was strange every time he acted like this. Sure he was a knight that protected his lord, but protecting a human… still felt different.

"Then why has he not told Shawn the truth about his real purpose for being in this tournament, or about your little "headaches"?"

'_How could she know that?'_ Wizardmon thought stunned.

"Because those are our battles. My scars that I have to face... Alone." Noah said his mood falling.

The world around Noah soon disappeared, faded, and he found himself in a dark void in his mind. At least he figured it was his mind, for he felt exactly as he did when he had his falling out with Cole. He could feel the pain from that time. He could feel how betrayed he felt, his loss of trust. Not to mention the trust he loss. All the pain… he was better off alone.

"Exactly. Your always fighting by yourself, no matter how many friends surround you. And that is what will hold you back and bring about your downfall against Cole." Melody said, appearing in his mind as if she were really there.

Was she right? Will him fighting by himself really be his hindrance? Fighting by himself… by himself… a realization hit him, and Noah soon began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Melody asked

"You keep saying how I fight by myself. For a second I believed you."

"What?" What was he getting at? He was already in the illusion.

"You say I fight by myself. You say keeping myself closed off from others hinders my strength."

"That's the truth!" She exclaimed

"But I don't keep myself that way. I never did." Noah said as images of Nora, Wizardmon, and Koromon appeared around him. "You see, ever since my incident with Cole... I stopped fighting for myself. On the outside I look like I fight alone, but in truth I am fighting for someone else!" It was truth to him. He may not want to admit it, but he will help others even though he might not want to keep that friendship he will always be there for them, Light shone brightly and they found themselves back and both Noah and Melody got sent flying back as if by a strong force.

_'He broke the illusion?!'_ Melody thought frantically, but remained calm on the outside. "Even if you are fighting for someone, that doesn't change the fact that you're still doing it all alone!" She insisted

"Then we'll just have to change that, won't we Firamon?" Shawn said to the flying lion.

"Heh, do you even have to ask?" Firamon snorted, flames spewing from his nose.

"What do you mean?" Noah and Melody asked at the same time.

"What does it look like?" Shawn smirked "I'm saying that Noah won't have to fight alone anymore!" Shawn, glancing over his shoulder at Noah before looking at Melody.

"But Shawn-" Noah began, but Shawn kept talking.

"I may not know what sort of fight Noah has been in this whole time, or about this Cole guy, but what I do know is that from now on, I'll fight alongside Noah through any difficult challenge!"

"Well you shouldn't!" Noah snapped. "My problems are my own, and I don't what to get anyone else involved!"

"Sorry buddy, but your my friend, and once I make someone my friend, they stay that way." Shawn then placed a fist on his chest, where his heart is. "Because that's what I believe in my heart!" He looked up at the screen "We are a little under the 50% gauge. We should end this."

"Right Shawn!"

"Once we're done you will tell us the answers we need!" Shawn yelled

Melody's mouth opened in surprise, but soon smiled. "I see" She said softly.

Buzzzzz!

"Noah. We got company." Wizardmon said pointing to a clearing where a bunch of Flymons appeared. They were a bunch of bee like digimon with big stingers.

"What!?" Shawn turned, "But the fight is not over!"

_'Perfect!'_ Melody thought. "Sireinmon, Paradise Scream!" Melody commanded.

**"Paradise Scream!"** Sireinmon unleashed a high-pitched scream that sent out sonic sound waves nearby Shawn and Firamon, kicking up dirt and dust around them.

"What?" Shawn's D-arc displayed a message *Challange interrupted* It was a failsafe in the tournament when un registered digimon where around during the survival portion to stop a battle prematurely.

"Shawn! Let's deal with these guys first!" Noah yelled

**"Fira Bomb"** Firamon then focused energy on his head and unleashed it at one of the Flymon that caused the bomb to explode and destroy it and the surrounding ones.

"**Magical Game"** Wizardmon then took the flames and created a twister to destroy the rest.

"Uhh... Guys... where's Melody and Sireinmon?" Firamon asked dedigivolving to Coronamon

"She got away!" Noah growled, looking around for any site of the girl who has apparently aligned herself with Cole.

"So… Who is this Cole guy Noah?" Shawn asked

Noah sighed, "It's a long story."

"I'm all ears."

After Noah and Shawn were able to drive off the Flymon, Melody was able to sneak away in all of the confusion. She is now standing on a small cliff overlooking the forest where she had just battled Shawn, and stares into the sky in deep thought.

"I never would have imagined that of all the places I would meet Shawn again, it would be during this mission." She sighs, speaking to Syakomon. "Fate must have a sick sense of humor for this to happen."

"I understand that you're feeling conflict right now Melody, but we must remember our real goal here." Syakomon told her. She was well aware for the most part on what how Melody was feeling after her battle with Shawn, which is why she must keep her focused on the mission.

"Yeah, yeah." Suddenly, her communicator went off. Knowing full well who it was, she placed her index and middle fingers on it to answer the call. "This is Melody."

"Have you found Noah and Wizardmon yet?" A voice on the other end asked.

Melody remained silent for a brief second and then answered back. "Not yet Cole. I have yet to encounter them."

"Well keep an eye out. I want you to report back to me the second you find them, so I can finish them off."

"Of course, as long as you keep your end of the deal Cole." Melody smirked.

"You doubt me Melody? I can assure when this is all over, you'll get your payment in full."

"It's not the money I'm referring too. I'm talking about the data I require that's stored away and the Digimon Ranger HQ. I believe that a Hacker of your talents should have no problem downloading it."

"Watch what you say and know your place!" cole said furiously. "I will have you know that-"

"Oh what's that? Sorry, but I'm going through a tunnel. You're breaking up."

"Melody, don't you dare hang up on me or else I will-"

Click!

And that was that. With a simple push of a button, Melody hung up on Cole as she stood up straight. Syakomon hopped into her arms, noticing that the smirk on Melody's face was replaced with a small frown.

"Once we have that data, we'll be another step closer to our ultimate goal Syakomon. When both our worlds revert into their original states, then the time to step out of the shadows will be upon us. And I'll finally get my Happy Ending with Shawn, just like I should have all those years ago." Melody said the last part a whisper, taking out of her shirt a silver pendant, very similar to Shawn's.

xxx

"So?" Cole asked after he calmed down.

Witchmon opened her eyes from her trance. "They have met up with him."

"Figures… We got one more day here." He said looking at the monitors of the room. "I remember when you had to work to be a Hacker." He said aloud.

"What do you mean honey?"

"Yung let the newbies pick up some stragglers… Why would he do that?"

"You don't think he's finished?" Witchmon asked in concern.

"Could be… now that girl wants some Ranger information…"

"You going to give it to her?" Witchmon asked sitting on the desk.

"I'll think of something."

**A/N: This chapter became longer than I thought. So how we do? Don't forget if you want a minor OC in here send a PM.**


	15. Chapter 14: Relizations

**A/N: Woot! Finnally another chapter done for this fic. Sorry it took me a while. Nothing really else to say, but I own the plot and my OCs, Tamer Arisa owns the setting, and Jackpot 2 owns his OCs... **

**WAIT! P.S. Thanks to Moonburst53 for sending in an OC Hopefully I did them justice. **

**Side Note: I WILL STILL be ACCEPTING OCS if anyone's interested by the next chapter, if not then no more OCs if no one sends me by the next chapter, You have to send me a pm, or leave a review and I will give you the fourm... No more stalling here's the next chapter**

**Realization**

_That was a lot to take in that day. I had so many questions concerning that girl, Melody. Something about her seemed… off. First she claims she knows Cole and was hired by him to take me out… Already that didn't make sense as Cole would take me out himself. Then she knew Nora. I know it's not fair to say this, but Nora wasn't much of a social butterfly and the way Melody stated it… she said it as if Nora was an object you studied. Then that comment about her and Shawn… The more I think about this… the more it seems that this is not mine or Wizardmon's fight… That we were passing through in a snapshot of a bigger picture… and me, Wizardmon, Nora, and Cole and his partner were not part of it… or we were in the way… Still… I had to explain everything to Shawn…. Well mostly everything._

"Wow…" Shawn was left a little speechless. After hearing the story that Noah went through with Cole, he understood why he became even more of a recluse. "I'm s-"

"Don't." Noah stated coldly still feeling from the memories. This was exactly what he didn't want. He didn't want others sympathy for what happened. "Let's just keep moving."

"Okay…" Shawn said knowing he better leave him alone for now. Besides he was still trying to figure out what the heck that Melody chick was talking about. As well as why she seemed so familiar.

Although their partners didn't feel like talking the two digimon had penalty to discuss as they fell to the back out of earshot. "I don't know what to say Wizardmon… but sorry for Crusadermon… We Olympus 12 don't really… have a unified group."

Wizardmon shook his head, "Don't be. I was the one who ignored all the warnings and foolishly acted on my own."

Coronamon still felt slightly guilty. Even though his group was one of the most powerful groups out there in the digital world… they were also the most unstable. Which brought the little lion to his next question. "So… in your search… did you by any chance…"

Wizardmon knew exactly what Coronamon was going with. "I apologize, but I haven't met up with her yet."

"Oh…" Coronamon said looking down.

It was hard to believe that Wizardmon and Coronamon had more in common than the two originally thought, but Wizardmon felt that he needed to reassure him. "Just don't stop searching. Unlike my search, I'm sure she's alive."

Coronamon gleamed up, "You're right, even if Sis did leave, nothing would kill her easily."

"I'm sure." Wizardmon said glad his fellow digimon was in good moods.

xxx

"Ugh…" Nora groaned. She looked to her window and saw that it was night already. She would've stayed asleep after what happen, but the slight shift awoken her. It wasn't strong so there was no reason to investigate. Still she got out of her room and went to the living room to figure out what to do next. That's when she found her surprise. Sitting there in the recliner of the room was her… father… _'Right, father.'_ It still will seem strange for her to say, but he was and always will be her father. Even in his human avatar, he was still her father. Wait? Had he stayed in the human world? For her? Normally he would be here for appearances or when something important happen, but hardly ever stayed. "Uh." She began until she noticed that he was in a trance and moving his fingers as if he were typing on a keyboard, "Right…"

She then left to the back yard and made her way to the roof. Sure she missed sunset, but the moon was full tonight. She was shocked to see Darcmon on the roof as well. "Mistress Nora!" Darcmon turned surprised. "You're up."

"Yeah." Nora answered as she just took a seat and looked towards the moon. Sighing Nora turned to Darcmon. "Thanks, for saving me back there."

Darcmon looked at her surprised, "You don't have to, I was just doing my job."

"Right… your job…" Nora still felt drained from the day before. Not to mention the sudden rush of emotions earlier. "Just doing your job."

"I don't really mean it like that."

"Huh?" it was now Nora's turn to be surprised.

"I don't know the whole circumstances behind our unusual partnership fully so I say it's a job, but if we are 'tamer and digimon' I did it because **I **wanted to protect you, not an obligation."

"Why would you want to protect me?" She asked holding the foreign D-Ark in her hand.

Honestly… Darcmon had no idea. Something just changed. At first it was just a job, but now? Now that she got to know Nora more, she just felt happy being around her, even though she rather not have her around. "Because I am your partner."

Nora then looked away. Sure she hated the fact that she need a partner. It at first made her feel as though Yggdrasil… her father didn't trust her, but after what happen… she felt grateful. "Yeah… we are partners." She said with a smile looking towards the moon.

xxx

"Kira. Why are we still traveling?" a black cat like digimon with purple gloves, known as a BlackGatomon asked

"Sorry, Ririsu." Said a thirteen year old girl with long black wavy hair, black pants, indigo shirt with a crescent moon and has a scar on one side of face to the BlackGatomon, "I just wanted to find another challenger before we rest, but if you're tired I guess we should stop." Kira Ryuu couldn't believe her luck. After years of waiting she was finally old enough to enter the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament! It was an old agreement with her parents that when she turned thirteen she could enter with Ririsu. Sure the last tournament gave a scare, but promises were promises. The digital world was still breath taking to her. Even though she and her family _**lived**_ in the digital world (Specifically Alpha Digital-City like many other humans) she wasn't allowed to do much since she got her scar. This was her chance to be on her own… well with Ririsu.

Ririsu was glad to see Kira in such a good mood as well. She would never admit it to her, but Ririsu was actually **way** older than Kira. _'Well technically.'_ Ririsu had actually been "reborn" and somehow had her memories intact to her dismay. Yet being near Kira and making sure she was happy made her dark past as a mistreated servant to GranDracmon seem like a distant nightmare, even if she was just a pet to Kira for their early years together. "Huh?" Ririsu sniffed the air.

"What is it Ririsu?"

"I smell some food."

Then both their stomachs grumbled. Normally being in the digital world you can make your mind "say" you are not hungry, but sometimes routines are needed so you can well… **survive **in the digital world. Sure you can go a month or two without food, but three year…. You find you are deleting yourself. The two then saw a nearby campfire and some meat cooking with two boys and their digimon. "Should we challenge them for it?" Kira asked

"We could just ask them first."

"Right… then we battle." Kira said. She still did not get a good battle.

Ririsu sighed, _'You are always persistent.'_

"I can't believe you can summon meat!" Shawn said as he slowly turned the meat over the fire. "Why didn't you do this yesterday?"

"No one asked." Wizardmon said bluntly.

"Just make sure Coronamon doesn't touch it."

"I'll have know, my cooking is suburb." Coronamon said defensively

"Which was why the fire department brought you a gift basket of frozen dinners." Wizardmon jocked earning a laugh at Coronamon's expense.

"Umm… excuse us."

The four turned to noticed Kira and Ririsu. "What do you want?" Shawn said getting his digivice ready as well as Noah.

"Wait, we were just going to ask if we could join you." Ririsu said politely.

"Sure, we have more than enough." Noah said putting his digivice away.

"Noah!" Shawn whined as he pulled him by the shoulder, "Excuse us for a moment." As soon as they were well enough away, "You sure you want to let her join?"

"Sure why not?" Noah asked confused

"This just… doesn't seem like you. I mean I don't mind, but you don't seem that way." Shawn explained as this was yet another side to his friend that he hardly knew.

Noah knew exactly what Shawn was thinking. Especially after he told him what happen. The thing was to Noah she looked like she was just generally hungry and well, his helpful side took over. He didn't know why he does this, he just does. "It's just… the right thing to do."

"Yeah." Shawn said. After dinner he made a promise to find time for himself to think this through. Making their way back he said to the newcomers, "Alright, you want thigh or leg?"

xxx

"Don't you want to interfere Melody?" Syakomon asked her partner as they watched from afar.

"Not right now Syakomon…" Melody said looking up to the orb of the earth. "I'm giving it some time."

"For Nora?"

"Yup." She took a seat, "She can't resist the questions, so she'll come around."

"What if she doesn't?"

Melody laughed as though it wasn't a possibility, but answered anyway, "Then I guess I would've underestimated her curiosity."Saying that out loud stung a little, but she was sure she had Nora all figured out. "But that's hardly the case, after all," She then looked back to the group by the fire, "She needs her knight to protect her."

xxx

"Achoo!" Nora sneezed

"Should we return inside Nora?" Darcmon asked concerned

"Yeah… it's gotten a little cold out here." As they gotten inside she noticed that her father was still in his trance and typing away. She then looked at her own hands. She couldn't do what her father can do; easily manipulate data from a physical plane. That's why she had her phone. It made the process easier, but if wanted to manipulate data outside of the digital world she had to give up her own energy for the data to form. She never had a reason to use it… till she met Melody… and even she knew about that. _'Who is she?'_

_"But if we see each other during the tournament, I'll be more than happy to answer all of your questions. That is, if we meet again. Ciao!"_

That comment stuck to Nora. She could enter the digital world and find her there and _maybe_ get the answers she was after. _'That's still a maybe though.'_ She reminded herself. For all she knew it could be a trap. Could she risk herself and try to go into the digital world and locate for answers that she may or may not give? She was sort of leaning towards it till she turned and looked at her father. She figured he would have already been gone by now. Yet here he was still in the body he hates. "Why?"

"Because some part of him cares for you."

Nora turned surprised that Darcmon had heard her. Had she spoken aloud? "Why would he?"

"Because even though it's faint… he still has a heart." Darcmon said, "He maybe just data from a computer, but so are all digimon. All digimon have a heart. It's not surprising that a program like him, that is sworn to protect the digital world, can grow one as well. I'm just surprised how faint it is from a being that is sworn to protect."

Nora smiled, "Yeah… but that's who he is." With that she took a seat on the couch near him. "Night Darcmon."

"Good night Mistress Nora." She said with a smile leaving for her room.

Slowly losing the battle against sleep she took one last look at Yggdrasil, "Night Dad." She said with a whisper.

xxx

"Wait. We can nickname you guys? Why haven't you told me?" Shawn said shocked to Coronamon.

"Because I like my name." Coronamon said defensively

"Whatever, you're missing out on my awesome naming skills," Shawn said fist bumping the air, "I still can't believe you live in the digital world Kira."

Kira just shrugged as she lowered her empty plate, "It's not that special, I still live with my parents and there are other humans in Alpha Digital City."

"Really?" Noah asked

"Yeah." Kira said, "They say it's good for your health as you hardly need to worry about injuries or diseases all that much, but a regular diet and exercise is still important and checkups."

"Anything the matter Ririsu?" Wizardmon asked the feline digimon. She seemed happy to join them for food, but halfway through the meal she started to give him and Coronamon a strange look.

Ririsu snapped her head, "I'm fine." She said sheepishly. On the outside she3 was somewhat calm, but on the inside she was freaking out. Thanks to her time as GranDracom's servant she was able to sense powerful digimon's aura. She didn't realize it at first, but she was in the presence of a Royal Knight and a Olympus Twelve member. Could they find out about her past and delete her? She didn't know their motives.

"Well I'm off for a walk." Shawn announced getting up

"Wait." Kira said, "I want to battle one of you guys."

"Huh?" Shawn and Noah looked at each other. Was she serious? They were hanging out and she wanted to knock them out or be knocked out after all that?

"Please." She implored, "I know the rules and what happens, but hanging out with you two really made me want to fight more."

Shawn was really hoping for a walk to clear his head, but if she was going to fight one of them, he would want to stay and watch or be in the battle. "Okay uh… who"

"I'll take your challenge." Noah said getting up. Honestly this couldn't be a more perfect scenario for him. She was getting too friendly with them. Even though he had Nora and the rest as friends, he was still uncomfortable around new people and letting them in, and besides; with Cole and Melody he didn't want people around to get hurt. "You up for it Wizardmon?"

"Alright." Wizardmon said getting up, "Make it a good fight Ririsu." He said extending his hand to her.

Looking into his eyes Ririsu doubt washed away. He wasn't going to hold back not because he might know her past, but because he knew she would want a good fight as well. Shaking it she said, "You too."

They both got into position. Noah pulled out his Gold D-Arc while Kira pulled out a black and indigo one with a crescent moon. Then the produced the battle arena card, _**"Digi-Modify; Battle Arena Activate!"**_ they yelled in unison as a bright light erupted from their digivices. Soon the area around them became slightly more colorful and two holographic images appeared with a picture of Wizardmon and Ririsu respectively with a health bar. "Rumble!"

"**Lightning paw"** Ririsu attacked first with blinding speed and caught Wizardmon off guard.

Wizardmon: 80

Ririsu: 100

"That did some damage." Shawn noted.

"Well they're both champions and he couldn't defend in time."

"**Lightning kick"** she said as she jumped

"**Electro Squall"** Wizardmon raised his staff and zapped Ririsu.

"Your digimon's good Noah." Kira complemented

"Yours too." Noah said. Pulling out a card he yelled **_"Digi-Modify: Frigimon's Ice Punch."_**

"**Ice Punch!"** Wizardmon then slammed his fist to the ground and covered their area in ice.

"Whoa." Ririsu said as she tried to regain her balance

"**Magical Game"** Wizardmon started to float and he summoned some rocks and threw them at Ririsu. She dodged the first one, but her landing on the ice made her an easy target for the next one as she slipped.

"Ririsu!" Kira yelled

Wizardmon: 80

Ririsu: 75

Then Kira pulled out a shinning blue card, **_"Digi-Modify; Matrix Digivolution Activate!"_**

"_**BlackGatomon Matrix Digivolve too…"**_ She was surrounded in a dark light and her appearance changed. She was now a tall demon woman with pale skin and white hair in a black outfit and a mask, **_"LadyDevimon!"_**

"She's an ultimate now." Coronamon pointed out.

"**Evil Wing" **Soon a bunch of bats appeared and attacked Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon!"

"**Electro Squall"** He then shocked the bats and turned to see Ririsu had disappeared. "What?"

"**Black Wing"** Ririsu's arm turned into a spear and was heading straight to Wizardmon

"_Digi-Modify: Gaurdian Illusion activate!"_ Noah yelled quickly slashing the card.

"Ha!" Thrusting forward she was shocked to see it went through him and got caught on the illusion.

"_Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!"_

"_**Wizardmon Matrix Digivolve too.." **_He then grew taller and gain some armor and a sword, "_**Mistymon!" **_ He then drew his sword, **"Blast Fire"** He then made a huge arc and fire spread from his sword.

"_Digi-Modify: WarGreymon's Brave Shield!"_ Kira barely made it blocking most of Mistymon's attack

Mistymon: 50

Ririsu: 50

"Hey Noah!" Kira called

"Yeah?"

"Can Mistymon digivolve to Mega?"

"Yeah." He said knowing where she was going.

The both concentrated on their cards and soon a bright light erupted from them. Noah's card turned to a gold card with a black dino in the white D while Kira's card was a dark indigo with a white dino in a black D. _**"Digi-Modify: Mega Evolution Activate!"**_ They both yelled.

"_**Mistymon Mega Digivolve Too…"**_

"_**LadyDevimon Mega Digivolve Too…"**_

In Mistymon's place was now a tall knight in white armor and purple wings, _**"Dynasmon!"**_

In LadyDeviemon's place was a tall woman in dark clothes and long nails _**"Lilithmon!"**_

"Woah." Shawn said in amazement.

"Could she be… nah couldn't be." Coronamon said almost afraid of Ririsu. He tried to talk himself out of it.

The two megas just stared at each other. At first they both seemed shocked at each other's form, but quickly lost interests and decided to size the other up before attacking. They were calculating what to do next even their tamers seemed to be doing so. Judging whether to make the first move or not. "Ririsu Now!" Kira yelled making the first move.

"**Nazer Nail"** Her nails grew longer as she charged Dynasmon. Thanks to his last attack the ice had melted and she had the traction she needed.

Dynasmon and Noah simply smiled. "Now Dynasmon." Dynasmon also charged head first. The rest happened so fast Shawn almost missed it. First Ririsu slashed while still charging, but Dynasmon simply moved just out of reach and caught her arm and threw her. But that wasn't it. Ririsu quickly got up and caught a slash on Dynasmon, but not before he charged energy in his hand and blasted her away.

"**Empress Emblaze"** Soon a shadow enveloped her hand and grew into a giant monster that she slashed at him.

Barely dodging itDynasmon gave Noah a quick glance that to Shawn looked as though he pleaded to him. With a nod Dynasmon soon began to glow in a bright blue aura. **"Breath of Wyvern"** The aura then turned into a giant Wyvern surrounding him and he charged Ririsu. The two aura attacks collided. They both kept pushing, but only one could come out victorious. Dynasmon let out a cry and the Wyvern responded and crashed into Ririsu.

Dynasmon: 25

Ririsu: 0

Winner: Dynasmon

Soon the area returned to normal and the two megas reverted back to their champion forms. "Wow Noah… I guess you beaten me." Kira said picking up Ririsu.

"Sorry… Kira…" Ririsu said weakly.

"Don't be you did great." She then pulled a card and handed it to Noah. "It's one of my favorites, so please don't ruin it."

Noah looked at the card to see it was a Lilithmon card, "No worries… Great battle. You two were great."

"Thanks." She turned to Wizardmon who was still laying where he landed. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm fine… just exhausted…" He then raised his staff and a small orb of light went to Ririsu.

"Wow…" The light enveloped her and she felt her strength returning. "Thanks."

Soon her digivice gave a warning sound that she will be transported soon. "Well if you two are ever in Alpha Digital City, don't be strangers."

"And if you're in the real world come to my family's café." Shawn said

"Thank you." She turned to Noah, "Hope to see you around."

"Maybe…" he said looking away not out of embarrassment, but so he could convince himself he wasn't making more friends.

"Okay… well my rides here." With that she then got transported by a data stream out of the tournament.

"I'm going to sleep." Noah said takeing a spot for himself.

"I'll be back, still need my walk." Shawn said.

That left Coronamon and Wizardmon. Coronamon went over to the mystic digimon and ask, "You don't think that was a demon lord… right?"

Wizardmon shook his head, "She had some darkness within her, but that wasn't a demon lord." He sighed, "You know as well as I do that there are many of the same digimon out there. It's not right to judge them based on what one of their species members did."

Coronamon nodded, "Yeah I sensed the small darkness too, but wasn't truly sure. Besides they are still locked up and sealed."

"By the sovereigns." Wizardmon said

"Yeah…"

Shawn didn't really walk too far, he just found a tree and climbed to its branch. Taking out his leaf he began to play. The tune was soft and echoed in the night. He was glad that Noah volunteered to battle Kira. He really needed to be alone to clear his thoughts. This helped him and with Kira gone he knew Noah would give him the space he needed. Everything was a lot to take in, from what Melody said to all the new things he learned about Noah, not to mention him trying to sync with his partner. He just needed to clear his mind now. Hopefully he figured out what he needed too, by his next song…

**A/N: Well?... What you guys think, leave a revie. Don't forget shoot me a pm or ask in a review if you wnat you OC in a chapter, I make no long term promises though so... fair warning.**


	16. Chapter 15: That Bugging Feeling

**A/N: Welp... Looks like that took awhile. Just been busy with things not to mention it's the holidays so that's also takes up free time. Note NO MORE OCs! I don't need them anymore and the deadline is met. As usually I don't own much here; I own my characters and the plot, Tamer Arisa made the setting, Jackpot 2 owns his ****characters.**

**P.S.: Thanks to Moonburst and Rales Mckoy for sending in their OCs... hopefully I did them justice.**

**That Bugging Feeling**

_I know I must've seemed like a jerk for wanting to get rid of Kira and Ririsu, but it was necessary. Between Wizardmon's search, Cole, and that Melody girl, things just seemed to have gotten more complicated and worse. Not to mention it had seemed to take an effect on Shawn as well. Wizardmon would later tell me about Coronamon's own search mission. So what that meant that I wasn't the only one distracted by the next day._

"Yo Sahwn!"

"…Huh?" Shawn yawned as he stretched. He looked around and noticed he had fallen asleep the night before in the tree and that three sets of eyeballs were staring up at him.

"You coming or what?" Noah asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"We need to keep going if we wish to make it to D-Alpha City." Wizardmon added.

"Which means more walking." Coronamon whined. It was true that there was more walking involved as the preliminaries were almost over that meant that any remaining tamers had to head over to the digital city for the final battles..

"Yeah, give me a sec." he told his friends as he stood up and jumped from his branch. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sort of questioning if he should've joined in the tournament. That memory came to him again last night, that one day, but he couldn't quite put who was the person he was worried for, or what happened before or after. "Ready when you are."

Noah nodded, "Yeah let's…" He paused, "Let's go." Shawn raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and they began on their way. Even though Noah told him all about what happened between him and Cole, he still didn't mention all the strange things that happened to him. _'Like it's easy to tell someone "Hey, by the way I can feel when the universe wants to switch directions!" right?' _He thought to himself. It was just a small shift, but still big enough to give him a strong chill. Wizardmon eyed him signaling he felt it too, but they remained silent.

As for Shawn he did notice that something was off again with Noah, but he was still hung up on that memory thing.

"Are you okay Shawn?" Coronamon asked concerned for his partner. He hadn't really seen his partner act like this before and it made him worry.

"I'm fine Coronamon just thinking, that's all."  
>"Okay."<p>

Shawn didn't exactly know what to say to his partner, but he still needed to put the pieces together before he shared it with him. Speaking of pieces… why did he have this strange feeling that Melody was holding a big one. _'I need to find her again and get some answers.'_

xxx

_"…Check, Stability Check, Barrier Check, Core Check, Reconfiguration check, Deactivate Human Avatar Interface."_ A flash of binary ones and zeros enveloped him as he felt himself detached from the system. Slowly he opened his eyes moved his body. _'Humans are completely vulnerable whether or not they are awake.'_ He thought to himself as he involuntary rotated his arm and stretched his body. _'Note; apparently humans need adequate sitting positions when immobilized for a period if time.' _Humans get stiff from barely moving apparently, not like he had a choice in the matter. If he was going to have a prolonged stay in the real world in this body he had to manually maintain the Digital World in a more hands on approach. Sure the other Sovereigns had claims on sectors of the Digital World, they only protected the surface. He maintained the integrity. This was fact, not some need to gloat or complain, what's the purpose of that?

"Good morning my Lord."

He turned and saw Darcmon bowing from the hallway. He gave her a nod, but his attention turned to the young teen that was sleeping on the couch not to far from him. Had she had moved her resting place sometime during his maintenance? If so why had she moved to such a horrible position? Unlike him, her body is permanent and she would willingly chose an uncomfortable resting area besides her bed. Why?

"Ugh." She began to stir and slowly sat up. With a yawn she looked at the two other beings in the room, "Morning Darcmon, Good morning father." She said tiredly with a smile. She must've regained much of her energy back from the incident.

_'Father…' _No matter how many times he heard that term, it was still alien when it was applied to him. Much like when he called her daughter, it was alien when the words leave his lips, but she would enjoy it when he called her that. Yet that word would still be foreign to him, but in truth he did fit the description besides the emotional connection of course. "Good morning Nora." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

He could tell that his movement to the other room stunned the two he left behind as he began opening cabinets and the fridge. "My lord… what are you doing?" Darcmon asked nervously.

"Breakfast." He said bluntly.

"What!?" The two screamed in unison as he continued getting supplies. To a human their reaction probably would have caused a laugh or two, but he wasn't a human. Although, if she was going continue to give him the title of "Father" he might as well live up to it, after all… She was his daughter.

xxx

"Aww man!" A kid yelled in defeat as he picked up his partner. "How are you so strong!?" He whined as he gave up a card to the victor.

"Simple, he have no reason challenging us." Said the girl with sunglasses as she flipped her hair and picked up her Syakomon partner as a data stream swallowed up her opponent.

"Don't you think you acted a little arrogantly Melody?" Syakomon asked

"Maybe, but what's the point of being here in a tournament when you can't put on a little show for the crybabies." She said as she walked off

"Wow she we was strong," A medium sized yellow insect digimon, with blue antennas and a jagged stinger commented as he hovered over the ground "We're not going to fight her right Taven?" He asked hopefully.

A 16 year old boy walked up to his partner and patted him. He had brown skin and dark brown eyes wearing a black beanie with an orange laughing sun on it with his pale blond dreads showing, black shirt under a teal jersey, brown pants and black and white sneakers. He pulled on his white hand bands and looked at his partner, "Why would you ask that?"

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"FanBeemon, relax. You don't need to apologize."

"Sorry-"

"FanBeemon…" Taven glared at his apologetic partner

"Right, I'll just uhh…. Stop now." FanBeemon sighed trying not to apologize again.

Taven Mckoy just laughed, _'What am I going to do with you, buddy?'_ he thought knowing it was going to be a long road to get his partner to stop apologizing for every little thing. Heck, when they met all he did was apologize, well then again, FanBeemon did accidentally landed on him while he was resting under a tree, but that's besides the point. Still, he liked to think he was making progress with his partner. As for his partner's question about battling that girl, he was a little doubtful. Sure he enjoyed a good battle, but that was a slaughter and the fact she was long gone by now doesn't help his decision. "Let's just keep moving for now."

"Okay."

Taven, on their walk, decided to look at his cards. His collection was growing and he was glad at all the cool cards he gained in this tournament. Collecting cards was one of his hobbies that he enjoyed, (also collecting pictures, but it's been some time since he had a good photo) since he had move a few times. When he heard that this tournament had the ante rule in play he was hoping to get some rare cards and he did gain some, but what he enjoyed here was the good battles h got to witness and participate in. They had quite a few close calls, but they managed.

"Taven." Nudged FanBeemon.

He looked up and saw two guys with a Wizardmon and Coronamon coming their way. He put his cards away as they stopped near him.

_"Woah what happened here?"_ The one in red with a gold pendent asked looking at the surrounding area. Taven had forgotten how much long ranged damage the last battle he saw caused, although, that wasn't the problem here.

_'Crap'_ he thought. Now like most participants in the tournament, they lived in Japan. Taven lived in Japan as well, for seven years in fact, but that's not the issue, the issue is the language. Now that's not to say he was _horrible_ at it, it's **was **passable, just he still felt uncomfortable about it. _"Yeah… you see… this battle."_ He staggered out laughing, he could've swore he heard FanBeemon sigh, _'A little help would be nice buddy.'_

The one in the black jacket raised an eyebrow, _"Are you okay?"_

_ "Yes." _

"You know if you speak English better we can switch to that." The boy said

"Oh really, cool." Taven said relaxing a bit. "Sorry my Japanese is bad."

"No worries dude, we all have been there." The one in red reassured

"Besides you weren't that bad," The other one reassured, "We still understood you. My name's Noah Drake. This my partner, Wizardmon."

"Hello nice to meet you."

"My name's Shawn Blaze and this is my partner, Coronamon."

"What's up?" the little lion said with a thumbs up.

"Taven Mckoy." He said pointing to himself, then to his partner "This is FanBeemon"

"Hello, it's a pleasure to have meet all of you." He said bowing a little.

"So… was this all caused by you two?" Coronamon asked curiously.

xxx

She had to be dreaming right. Seriously her father had actually _made _her and Darcmon breakfast! This really wasn't making any sense to her at all. He never and Nora really meant NEVER has he done something like that. _'Why did he do that?'_ She thought to herself as she pulled out her phone. It wasn't really to mess with anything on it, but to actually check up on herself. She seemed normal and she regained all her energy from the… incident. Although something had been bugging her for awhile now, the incident with Cole a year ago. That's when she noticed something was wrong with her from how she was unable to notice the trap. That's when this had started. And now it led to the meeting with Melody, where she couldn't register her partner's location.

"Are you okay Mistress Nora?"

She looked up from her phone at her… partner. Yes she had finally accepted her as her partner, "I'm fine, Darcmon. I'm just thinking about some things." She said.

Darcmon took this as an invitation to sit down, "About what?"

"About what's going on with me, and what that girl had said… and didn't say." Nora sighed, she didn't know why she would tell her, but felt she really needed to get it off her chest.

Although Darcmon knew a bit of what was happening to Nora, she wasn't aloud to share it with her. "I'm not sure, but didn't she say that if you wanted more answers you should meet her in the tournament?" Darcmon suggested, she knew it sounded like a bad idea, but they would be in the digital world and when push comes to shove Nora would be in the world where her powers wouldn't have a negative effect on her. They'll be ready.

"I know Darcmon, but… I'm not sure if I really want to know the answers."

"Answers to what?" Yggdrasil asked coming into the living room. He came from his "room" that he had disappeared to not that long ago.

"My Lord." Darcmon greeted.

Nora hesitated, but decided to share what she was thinking. "About the incident… From what Melody had told me."

Yggdrasil body let out a breath and as he sat down, "Nora… there are forces at work here I think could pose a serious threat to the worlds. As much as it would help to know exactly whom we are facing at this time, I do not think we would gain much from getting those answers. What is worse if those answers cost us more than they are worth, we can't take a risk on that."

"Right father." She said nodding in agreement.

"I assume you also want answers about what has happened to you?" He said closing his eyes wanting to change the subject.

Nora was surprised, "You know about it!?"

"Indeed… but first." He said as his body laid back, "Tell me more about my knight; Dynasmon and his human partner; Noah Drake."

xxx

"Sounds like it was some fight." Coronamon whistled as Taven finished his story.

"I guess you can say that." Taven said nonchalantly.

"They must've been strong to have done this much damage." Wizardmon said looking around.

"I'll say, I'm this is defiantly going over bored in a match." Coronamon said.

"It was a good display of power though." FanBeemon said

"You okay Shawn?" Noah asked looking at his friend. Something was up. Noah could feel it. Although, he couldn't figure it out. He had been to focused on himself that he hadn't really noticed that Shawn was also going through his own problems.

Although it wasn't a problem per-say, but Taven's story of the battle gave him a lead. He described the girl to be exactly like Melody. "Taven, you got to tell me… Which way did that girl go?"

"Why?" Taven laughed a bit, "Is she your girlfriend?" He said laughing more as even Shawn's own partner snickered.

"No!" Shawn yelled.

"Looks that way." Taven laughed, "Especially since you two have the same kind of pendent."

"What did you say?" Shawn said getting up. _'How could she possibly…'_

"Shawn… Relax." Noah said trying to calm his friend. What was going on? Why was his friend acting that way?

"Dude chill." Taven said getting up as well. He wasn't one to lose his anger, but this guy was getting on his nerves. So he just stared at him waiting for his next move. "It was a joke." He said coldly

"Then tell me where she went." Shawn didn't know why, but he was getting agitated that this guy didn't tell him where Melody was going. Maybe it was because he was just tired of not knowing anything that was going around him anymore and somehow Melody was the key. Especially if she had a pendent just like his.

"I was." Tevon said he then signaled over to his partner, "But I think a battle between would suit us better." He said getting out his yellow and black D-Arc.

Shawn calmed down at that, been a while since he and Coronamon had a good battle. "I'm ready if you are Shawn, just let me know when to let lose." Coronamon said pumping himself up. He knew that there was something up with his partner, but hopefully a battle would snap him out of it.

"Then let's do this." Shawn said

"What's going on here?" Wizardmon asked to Noah

"Looks like another battle." Noah said as he walked a ways away from the four.

"Should we intervene?" The wizard asked as they stopped.

"No… Shawn needs to let off some steam and Taven seems to know this to." Noah said looking between the two with Shawn's grin and Tevon's blank state

"How can you tell?" Wizardmon asked

"Taven's wants to help us…"

Wizardmon nodded knowing full well that they both knew when someone wanted to help.

"Digi-Modify!: Digi Arena Activate!" The two battlers said in unison as the area around them glowed and two holograms showing a picture of Coronamon and FanBeemon respectively with their health, "Rumble"

_**Coronamon: 100hp**_

_**FanBeemon: 100hp**_

"I apologize for my tamer and my actions." FanBeemon said

"Don't worry, I apologize if I hurt you too much." Coronamon said jokingly convinced he had a full advantage. **"Corona-Knuckle"** he said charging FanBeemon as his fist was enveloped in flames.

"Digi-Modify: SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind Activate." Taven yelled as he slashed the card.

**"Frozen Wind"** FanBeemon then generated a cold wind that knocked back Coronamon a little and snuffed out his flame.

_**Coronamon: 97hp**_

_**FanBeemon: 100hp**_

"Hey! Now that's just cold." Coronamon joked giving himself and Shawn a laugh while everyone else rolled their eyes. _'Huh?'_ Coronamon refocused on FanBeemon as something was different.

**"Gear Stinger." **FanBeemon had circled around and started to rapidly fire off serrated stingers at Coronamon.

"Whoa, Hey! Ouch!" Coronamon said trying to dodge the attacks. "Shawn!" he complained as he got a few more hits.

"Right!" Shawn said trying to pick a card, "Digi-Modify: Hyper Speed Activate!"

"Thanks!" Coronamon yelled as he felt the extra boost and was finally able to get out of the line of fire. **"Corona-Knuckle"** He then punched FanBeemon sending him back.

_**Coronamon: 85hp**_

_**FanBeemon: 90hp**_

"Had enough?" Taven said coldly to Shawn. Actually on the inside he was getting excited at the battle, but that still didn't excuse the guys attitude earlier.

"No way! We're just getting started!" Shawn yelled back. He shook his head clearing his mind of earlier so he can focus on the battle. Man did he act like a jerk! "Alright, are you ready Coronamon!?" he said pulling out another card.

"Always Shawn." Coronamon smiled noticing that his partner was in a better mood.

"Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!" Shawn yelled slashing the card through the digivice.

_**"Coronamon digivolve to…"**_ Coronamon form changed into his four legged winged lion form. _**"Firamon!"**_

_'No way we'll let them leave us behind.'_ Taven thought as he slashed his own digivolution card, "Digi-Modify: Digivolution activate!"

_**"FanBeemon digivolve to..."**_ FanBeemon also began to change into his champion form. He appared more robotic with a big circular abdomen with a stinger barrel connected to his upper body with his shoulder pads that were his hovering equipment. _**"Waspmon."**_

"Hey Waspmon… wasps up?" Shawn joked as Firamon took off, causing the spectators to groan in annoyance. Noticing that Waspmon didn't respond he rose an eyebrow, "Hey Taven, I think something's wrong with your partner."

Taven shook his head, "Nah, he gets like that in battle."

"If you say so." Shawn shrugged as he pulled a card out, "Digi-Modify: Garudamon's Wing Blade activate!"

**"Wing Blade"** an fiery aura enveloped Firamon that he launched at Waspmon turning into a bird.

"Digi-Modify: WarGreymon's Brave Sheild activate!" Taven yelled as he quickly slashed the card. A hexagonal shield with a sun symbol then appeared protecting Waspmon from the attack.

"Well, I'll just take it from here Shawn." Firamon said flying higher, **"Flame Dive"** He yelled as he came charging down in a fiery aura.

"What?" Noah gasped.

"What is it Noah?" Wizardmon asked

"Why hasn't Waspmon moved since he digivolved?" Noah said looking at the robotic insect digimon.

Wizardmon also took notice at the digimon. It had not moved and was not fazed by the incoming digimon. "Be on your guard!" Wizardmon called out.

"Huh?" both Shawn and Firamon said, but it was to late.

**"Bear Buster"** Waspmon then turned upward and aimed his stinger and fired a single shot at the incoming digimon.

"Whoa!" Firamon tried to turn, but his incoming speed hindered his movement as he got hit in that wing and came crashing down. "Now that hurt."

_**Firamon: 60hp**_

_**Waspmon: 90hp**_

"You know… I was expecting more of a challenge for some reason." Taven said bluntly. "I guess this is all you got. Waspmon!"

**"Turbo Stinger" **Waspmon then began rapidly firing a bunch of lasershots at the downed digimon.

"Then I guess we have to give it more. Firamon!" Shawn yelled confidently at his partner.

"Right Shawn!" He said getting up and charging Waspmon while dodging most of the lasers **"Fira Claw"** Firamon then began slashing Waspmon. When Waspmon got free Firamon launched a fireball from his head at the digimon, **"Firabomb"**

_**Firamon: 60hp**_

_** Waspmon: 45hp**_

"Taven… I need mega right now." Waspmon demanded as it slowly got up.

Taven smirked, no matter how many times he seen his partner battle, he would always be amazed at his partner's personality change. "All right buddy." He said shaking his head as he took a deep breath and a black and yellow card appeared with a light blue dino in a D. "Digi-Modify: Warp Digivolution Activate!"

_**"Waspmon warp digivolve to…"**_ This time his form changed drastically. He now stood tall on two legs in full yellow and black striped armor and a red scarf, with his wings on his back and now held two glowing blades. _**"TigerVespamon!"**_

"Woah!" Firamon gasped shocked.

"This is bad…" Noah said

"Still think he wants to help us?" Wizardmon sighed.

"Hope this doesn't scare you much." Taven said with a laugh, "'Cause this is a good fight."

_'Well… guess it's time for plan B then, if I want to win.'_ Shawn said looking at the digimon. Looks like Noah and Nora's advice will finally come in handy for him. He got the necessary cards ready. First the blue card, "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

_**"Firamon matrix digivolve to…"**_ Firamon then change to his bipedal ultimate form, _**"Flaremon!"**_

"Flaremon; Plan B!" Shawn shouted

"Which one is that?" Flaremon asked confused. _'What was plan A?'_

"Just get ready!" Shawn yelled

**"Royal Meister" **TigerVespemon yelled as he charged Flaremon.

"Digi-Modify: Leomon's Beast sword!" Shawn yelled slashing the card. A sword materialized which Flaremon grabbed and raised it to block the attack as the swords clanged. "Whew."

"Not bad, but are you ready for this?" Taven said as he also slashed a card "Digi-Modify: Shurimon's Double Stars!"

TigerVespemon jumped back and soon his arms turned to springs with bladed stars on them. **"Double Stars"** Soon he launched them both at Flaremon.

_'We were!'_ Shawn thought excitingly. "Now Flaremon!"

**"Purifying Howl!" **Flaremon then let out a loud howl that seem to shake everything causing everyone to cover their ears, but soon the double stars dissolved and returned to TigerVespemon's regular arms.

"What?" Taven was shocked as they shouldn't have disappeared yet.

"Digi-Modify: WarGreymon's Terra Force!"

**"Terra Force!"** Flaremon yelled as he launched an mini sun at the insect warrior.

"TigerVespemon!" Taven yelled worringly.

**"Mach Stinger Victory!" **TigerVespemon quickly charged his blades and slashed in V-shaped at the orb and was able to deflect it back.

"Digi-Modify: Indramon's Horn of Desolation!"

A huge cornucopia appeared in front of Flaremon and absorbed the attack. Flaremon then blew on the horn and a huge energy wave was sent back at the stunned digimon.

_**Flaremon: 60hp**_

_** TigerVespemon: 0hp**_

_** Winner: Flaremon**_

The area around them turned to normal as the images disappeared and the two digimon reverted to their rookie forms. Taven went to pick up his partner while Shawn high-fived his.

"I'm sorry Taven…" FanBeemon said.

"Dude, what did I tell you?" Taven sighed. "Anyways don't worry about it, you did great."

"Hey!" Shawn yelled causing Taven to turn to him, "That was a great battle."

"Yeah, nice combo at the end there." Taven said nonchalantly. "Glad to see you calmed down."

Shawn laughed embarrassed, "Yeah sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"You were almost sounding like Noah." Coronamon said laughing.

"I was that bad!? Then I really owe you one Taven, I don't think I can handle being a Noah."

"Watch it Blaze." Noah said coming to the group with Wizardmon.

"I have no idea what you mean, but here's the card you won." Taven said shaking his head as he gave up the card. "Oh! And that chick went off in that direction earlier."

"Really?" Both Shawn and Noah said pondering over what to do about that Melody girl.

"Yeah, well be seeing you guys."

"It was a pleasure and sorry for my behavior in battle."

"Bee…" Taven sighed at his partner as they both got sucked up by a data stream.

"Looks like you're back to normal Shawn." Wizardmon pointed out.

"Yeah…" Shawn said, still he wasn't _completely_ back. He still was having second thoughts about him being in the tournament. Actually he was only here to help Noah… and with that Melody girl seeming to hide something connected to him… maybe when he was done he should just drop out with Coronamon… _'They'll understand right?'_

Not to far from them a familiar blond girl with her shell digimon partner watched the four. "He's getting stronger." Syakomon said

"Of course he is. I expect no less from Shawn, but he might need a little push to unleash his full power." Melody said

"All of it?" Syakomon asked

"Not all at once!" Melody groaned, "It's too early, but we help them reach Mega for now."

**A/N: So how was it? Good, bad, ****adequate? Let me know with a review. Like I said I DON'T want any more OCs I'm done with them. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out sooner... but after I work on my other fic for a bit.**


	17. Chapter 16: Confrontation

**A/N: Hey all! It's been awhile. Now I want to say that I was waiting for Jackpot 2 to help me with this part, but I think he's been busy. So I'm going to update. BUT I might redo this chapter if he does get back to me anytime soon. But for now here's another chapter. Sorry if it's not so good. ****Remember I own my character, Jackpot own's his, Arisa owns the setting, basically... it a fan fiction.**

**Confrontation**

_All in all, I think that the battle with Taven was good for Shawn. Although I didn't know what was going through his head. Still it was another step in the tournament and still no sign of Cole. However, that next day it seemed like fate would give me what I wished for. Although... I didn't know how low that would make me feel._

Cole stood up and grabbed his phone. Finally he was done, no longer did he need to stay and hack the tournament listings for the other members and now he can focus on his own dealings.

"Now?" Witchmon asked

"Yeah." He waited till the person on the other end answered.

"Yes?"

"Melody, Have you located Noah?" He asked impatiently.

"Why bother asking such a question when your little witch friend already told you?" Melody said causing Cole to become speechless.

Witchmon just stared confused "How did-" Cole began

"How did I know you already knew I know where to find your playmate? That's my little secret Cole." Melody said smugly. Cole then nodded to Witchmon and she lifted her broom and a light shimmered around them.

"Then I guess you showing me won't be a problem." Cole said once he and Witchmon had appeared behind Melody.

"Oh?" She turned and saw Cole and Witchmon standing near her.

"Let me guess... You knew we were going to show up like this." He said smugly.

"Wow, your a typical Einstein." Melody said sarcastically.

Cloe grunted at the mysterious girl "Say what you want, but like Einstein: I'm useful." He said holding up a disk.

"Cole..." Witchmon whispered warningly. She really was getting a bad feeling from this girl.

"So you say. I'll be the judge of that after I see that disk." Melody walked up and was now standing right in front of Cole.

Cole took every ounce of courage he had to just stand up to her, something if off about her "Wait!" He said too loudly for his likening while trying to get the disk out of reach, "This is your PAYMENT and if I recall... YOU offered. You won't get this till you take me to Noah."

"Fine, be that way." Melody backed up a little, creating a fair amount of distance between Cole and herself. "But just so you know, I'm not going to take you to him myself."

"And why is that?" Cole asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because I've got more important things I need to do then act as your tour guide. So I'll send you out on the express route."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Melody said nothing in response. Instead, her eyes glowed a faint shade of purple, as an aura of the same color slowly surrounded her. Witchmon was quick to notice this, but not quick enough for what happened next.

A purple portal appeared right from underneath them and slowly started sucking them in. Cole and Witchmon struggled in vain to escape, during which the disk Cole held flew out of his hand and landed by Melody's feet.

"Wha-What is this?!" Cole yelled in frustration.

"Just a little portal to take you to your destination. It'll only take about a few minutes to work it's magic, but I can't guarantee the ride won't be bumpy." Melody said as if it was obvious. Syakomon hopped out from behind her and stored the disk in her shell, crushing it. "That'll teach you to trick me like that."

'How did she know the disk was a fake?' Cole thought, as he and Witchmon continued sinking through the portal. "Just what are you?!" Cole demanded to know. Melody smirked.

"I'm just a girl on a mission." Melody stated while moving coder to the hole. "I'll come looking for you in a few hours, and I better get what you promised me this time. There are no secrets you can hide that the shadows aren't aware of." She explained in a serious tone, pointing a hard glare at Cole before smiling. "Make sure to keep your hands and feet inside the dimensional portal at all times! You may experience a little nausea, random strikes of lighting, and feeling like your body is ripping apart from the inside out. So just sit back and enjoy the ride." Cole and Witchmon were then quickly sucked into the portal, closing it and vanishing into purple particles.

"Now that's what I call going out in style." Syakomon commented, jumping onto the girl's shoulder. "Now what?"

Melody stared out into the forest for a moment in thought before addressing her partner.

"From here on out we'll observe until Cole coughs up the data. After that, we may as well stick around to see who the finalists for the tournament are."

Syakomon knew that last part it was just an excuse for them to confront Shawn and Coronamon again, but she couldn't argue with wanting to enjoy the tournament a little longer.

"Fine, but we must make sure we don't stick out of place."

"Please." Melody scoffed. "Stealth is my middle name."

"I thought it was Angie?"

"Figure of speech Syakomon." She retorted. Another portal opened up behind her, decomposing her body for transport. "Even if Cole is foolish enough to run from us, we'll find him no matter where he goes. After all, this has all been predetermined by the shadows." And with that last thought, she was gone.

xxx

"Yo Shawn."

"Huh?" Shawn turned to see a concerned Noah.

"Something up man?" Noah asked concerned.

"No I'm fine, really." He said reassuringly.

"If you say so." Noah said unconvincingly. "How much longer Wizardmon?"

"Digital Alpha-City is still a ways away." He said bluntly.

"Question! Why don't you just teleport us to the city?" Coronamon asked tired from the long walk.

"Against the rules. We have to get there ourselves." Wizardmon answered.

Although, Shawn wasn't paying the least bit of attention to their predicament. When tried to clear his head last night that same memory popped into his head. The rain, the ambulance everything, he just couldn't get out of his head. Sure it came to him before plenty of times, but not this frequently. Especially since… "Melody…" he whispered.

Noah overheard this. For whatever the reason the meeting with Melody shook them all up and Shawn seemed to take it more. Sure he was shocked that Cole was in on it, but something was off from Melody. "Hey Shawn-"

"Noah!" Wizardmon yelled shocking everyone.

"What is it Wizardmon?" He asked pulling his D-Arc out

"They're here."

"Who?" Coronamon asked as he felt a strong energy.

"Cole and Witchmon." Noah finished.

"How perceptive of you Noah." Cole said appearing behind them.

"Its been awhile, hasn't Wizardmon?" Witchmon said also appearing out of nowhere.

"So you're Cole." Shawn said as he glared at the guy.

Cole raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"The name's Shawn Blaze."

"I'm his partner Coronamon!"

"That's supposed to mean something to me?" Cole laughed

"When you threatened my friend you threaten me!" Shawn said and he ran to punch him, only to see his fist go right through. "The hell?"

"Geeze you're impatient." Cole said shaking his head, "I see Noah has been feeding you lies. Anyways, I have a game for you Noah."

"What?" Noah asked

"If you can find me we can settle this." Cole smirked, "Just the four of us."

"No way we're going to be left out!" Cornonamon added

"Yeah we got Noah's and Wizardmon's back!" Shawn yelled

Cole grunted and laughed, "You could learn a thing or two from these guys of having someone's back." He said before the image disappeared.

"See you." Witchmon winked.

"Alright let's get started." Shawn said getting pumped as this was the perfect distraction.

"Right, let's split up."

"Wait! Hold on a second Noah. I agreed to have your back on this and I will."

"Exactly, that's why we need to split." Noah said his hands shacking, "Whoever finds him first gets the honor."

"To beat the crap out of them!" Coronamon exclaimed as he took of in a direction.

"Hey wait up!" Shawn yelled as he gave chase.

"You sure were eager to ask for their help." Wizardmon said.

"Cole doesn't care about Shawn. Witchmon is after you so it's safe to say they want them out of the picture."

"So they'll take him out first." Wizardmon nodded as he put the pieces together.

"We'll be there to stop them." Noah said, _'Cole… I promise, I'll make understand what really happened.'_

xxx

"That dirty little maggot."

"What's the matter Melody?" Syakomon asked

"Cole was specifically supposed to leave Shawn alone, like I told him."

"Umm… you didn't tell him."

Melody blinked. "Well then lets intervene now."

"You just said that for an excuse to meet up with Shawn again didn't you."

"You know Syakomon you don't have to be a smartalec all the time."

Shawn had finally caught up with Coronamon and began searching for Cole and his partner. They had to be around here somewhere; Noah was counting on him for his help. "Where are you?"

"I can sense something is around here, so their close by." Coronamon added.

"Why hello Shawn." Melody said as she stepped into view with Syakomon.

"Hey it's you!" Coronamon said.

"Melody." Shawn said clenching his fists. "Just who are you?"

'_I'm sorry you don't remember, but I do.'_ She thought sadly "Eh… just a girl on a mission." She said with a wave of her hand.

"No…" Shawn said, "I can feel that you're hiding something from me. Last time you ignored me so you can mess with Noah, but right now it's just us, so can you answer my questions."

"So if want to fight for the answers I can oblige." She said pulling out her card.

"If I can get some answers, then we accept. Ready Coronamon?"

"You know it." He said with a thumbs up

"Digi-Modify: Digi-Arena Activate!" They said in unison as they slashed their cards through there digivices and two holographic images showed up.

"If you don't mind, but let's cut to the chase here." Melody said as she pulled out a blue card "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"_**Syakomon Matrix Digivolve to!"**_ Syakomon then changed from her rookie to her ultimate, a mermaid with a black tail and a pirate hat. She also carried a big anchor. _**"Mermaimon!"**_

"Let's go Coronamon." He took a deep breath and pulled out his own blue card, "Digi-Modify: Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"_**Coronamon Matrix Digivolve to!"**_ Coronamon also began to change and was now his tall bipedal lion with long mane, _**"Flaremon!"**_

_Flaremon: 100HP_

_Memaimon: 100HP_

"**Northern Cross Bomber"** Mermaimon then raised her hand and a copy of her anchor appeared in energy, then she threw it at Flaremon.

"**Crimson Beast-King Wave!"** Flaremon then generated energy on his fist and punched the air creating a blazing lion face that tore through the anchor and hit Mermaimon.

_Flaremon: 100HP_

_Mermaimon: 85HP_

"See I knew you be stronger than Noah." Melody said with a smirk

"Why does it matter whether that I'm stronger or not than Noah?" He asked

"**Anchor Blitz"** Mermaimon then created an energy wave that hit Flaremon.

"Flaremon! Digi-Modify: Hyper Speed Activate!"

"**Red Lion Dance!"** With the enhance speed Flaremon unleashed a fury of flaming kicks and punches on Mermaimon. _'Why are they holding back even more now?' _Flaremon thought as he continued.

_Flaremon: 85HP_

_Mermaimon: 65HP_

"Of course it matters Shawn. He's weak because of how alone he is, you're strong because of your bonds. He just going to hold you back and hinder your strength." She said pulling out a new card, "Why are you out here Shawn? Because you're helping him. If you stop holding back, you'll see what I mean. Digi-Modify: Mega Digivolution Activate!"

"**Mermaimon Mega digivolve to" **Mermaimon then transformed into a slightly taller version of herself in a blue and purple color scheme with long silver hair and a trident. **"AncientMermaimon!"** She let out a laugh **"Crystal Billow"** Soon many orbs of water appeared.

"Uh-Oh…" Flaremon said as the water began to move. Soon they all formed a line and where fired at him at full speed.

_Flaremon: 45HP_

_AncientMermaimon: 65HP_

"This is bad…" Shawn grunted

"Then what are you going to do Shawn?" Melody said

"What?"

"Focus and release your power your hiding. Dig deep and let it out to help your partner."

He couldn't believe he was listening to her, but somehow it seemed to help him focus. Next thing he knew was that a card was burning in his hand. "Ready buddy?"

"Always." Flaremon said getting up.

"Digi-Modify: Mega Digivolution Activate!"

"**Flaremon Mega Digivolve to!" **Flaremon grew taller and skin grew tougher. He also gained a minture sun floating above his head and armor. **"Apollomon!" **He gave himself once over and grinned. "Been awhile since I been in this form."

"**Great Maelstrom"** With a wave of her trident a storm appeared sweeping both of the mega digimon into it.

"**Phoebus Blow!"** Apollomon then shot a huge abount of energy that dissipated the storm and hit AnceintMermaimon.

_Apollomon: 25HP_

_AncientMermaimon: 25HP_

'_What are they doing?'_ Apollomon asked himself as they were still holding back.

"Please tell me!" Shawn yelled, "Are you sure we never met before?"

Again Melody ignored him, "End this AncientMermaimon." Her partner nodded ans she raised her trident.

"Apollomon…"

"Right." Apollomon said as he gathered energy from his miny sun. **"SolBlaster!"** Soon he created an even larger orb and launched it at the aquatic digimon. AncientMermaimon grinned and lower her trident and took the full force of the attack.

_Apollomon: 25HP_

_AncientMermaimon: 0HP_

"So are you going to answer me or what?" Shawn asked.

Melody just simply picked up her dedigivolved partner and sighed, "In due time Shawn. We'll meet again." She then threw a card at him, which he caught.

"Come on I won, so you have to answer me."

"**Aquary Pressure"**

"What?" Shawn asked as he turned

"Agh!" Apollomon yelled as he wasn't expecting the attack and he was very tired from the fight.

_Apollomon: 0HP_

_AncientMermaimon: 0HP_

_Witchmon: 100HP_

_Winner Witchmon_

"What were you saying Shawn?" Cole said stepping into view.

"Cole?" Melody said truly surprised

"You coward!" Sawn yelled as he picked up Coronamon.

"Not my fault you didn't notice my partner's image in the battle royal." He said innocently with Witchmon at his side. "How does it feel being used Melody?" he asked, "Because unlike you, I keep my word." He then threw as disk at her which she caught.

"I'll get you back one day." She smirked as the data stream picked her up.

"Cole! Shawn!" Noah cried as he came into the clearing.

"Heh… Sorry Noah." Shawn said

"Got…. Sidetracked…" Coronamon said weakly.

"Thanks guys… I'm sorr-"

"It's okay dude, just give him hell." Shawn said reassuringly.

"And kick… butt in the tournament Wizardmon."

"Right." Wizardmon nodded then the data-stream picked them up leaving the four together.

"Now that the distraction is out of the way…"

"We finish this now." Witchmon said,

xxx

"Man… that creep." Shawn said as he got out of the transport building.

"Taking a cheap shot like that, the next time I'll get them back." Coronamon complained.

Shawn looked around and sighed. He got nowhere with Melody and now she was long gone. _"We will meet again."_ She said. Why did get the feeling that it will be a long time till they do"

"Melody." Syakomon said

"What Syakomon." She said as she turned from her binoculars from her roof position.

"It's him." She said pushing the phone to the girl.

Meldoy groaned with disgust, _'What does that idiot want now?'_ She picked up her phone and shouted "What!?"

"Boy is tit that time already Mel?" a male voice on the other end laughed.

"Just tell me what you want Zach."

"Just calling to let you know you got to work your slaves a little harder and specifically."

"I really only needed him to get me into the tournament." She sighed into the phone

"Yeah, but the disk only contained data from the Rangers, luckily you got me, 'cause I got more data from the Hackers with my brilliant virus. So next time you get a lackey, be very thorough."

"Whatever Zachy."

"Hey giving out nicknames is m-"

She didn't wait for him to finish as she carelessly hung up her phone. "Looks like were done here, let's go Syakomon."

"Of course Melody."

'_Soon Shawn… we'll get our happy ending… Just when the worlds are back to how they should be.'_

xxx

Simotaneously they pulled out their cards and shouted, "Digi-Modify: Digi-Arena Activate!"

The area around them changed once again. It glowed brighter and holographic pictures of their respective partners appeared showing them and their Health. There was nothing to be said. Noah knew that now. He wanted to get through to Cole, to let him know what really happened, but that wasn't going to happen now.

Even though he was there right in the middle of the fight… none of it seemed real.

Wizardmon and Witchmon never digivolved and never landed a hit. Just a fury of magic that they shot at each other. Wizardmon with his fire and earth based magic and Witchmon with her own wind and water. Fissures formed and puddles became apparent. It was like nothing neither of the tamers had seen, but that really didn't matter.

They were sending their emotions to their digimon with out saying anything. They were feeling what their digimon were feeling without moving. They felt the pain their partners had without getting hit. Noah could only chalk it up under the example the Tamers show had, but this was real. Noah's grip on his D-Arc was getting tighter and he had a feeling that Cole's grip was too.

All that was left was to deliver the first blow.

"**Aquary Pressure!"** Witchmon and Cole yelled in unison while she shot a huge blast of water.

"Jump Now!" Noah yelled which Wizardmon did.

"**Magical Game!"** They yelled as Wizardmon cloacked himself and disappeared, only to reappear behind Witchmon, **"Electro Squall!" **Wizardmon then launched a stream of lightning hitting Witchmon and seemingly hurting Cole at the same time.

"Gah!"

_Wizardmon: 100HP_

_Witchmon: 85HP_

"We can end this now…" Noah grunted.

"No… I can." Cole said picking himself up.

"**Baluluna Gale!"** Witchmon then sent out razor sharp wind filled with magic that sliced through Wizardmon and with some feedback to Noah.

_Wizardmon: 80HP_

_Witchmon: 85HP_

"You still have to prove you're better…" Cole gritted "It was your fault for what happened!" He and Witchmon yelled together as she charged at Wizardmon.

"You still don't understand it was a mistake." Noah stated yelled, "It wasn't our fault!" Wizardmon joined as he blocked her broom with his staff.

"**Magical Game!"** He then made his hand ablaze and fired at Witchmon.

_Wizardmon: 80HP_

_Witchmon:70HP_

"We were friends once!" Wizardmon and Noah echoed.

"That changed a long time ago!" Cole and Witchmon responded.

"**Baluluna Gale!"** Witchmon sent out another breeze full of magic at Wizardmon.

Wizardmon raised a rock spire to cover the blast. He and Noah were thinking the same thing; he should digivolve to mega, but… that wasn't and option. Not now, in this fight, anyways. They had a feeling that they needed to finish this as a champion. Witchmon's Ultimate is more suited to trickery than fighting and some how Noah thought that maybe… they can't reach mega. Not to mention, Noah wasn't going to use a card until Cole did.

"Now!" Noah shouted.

Wizardmon then launched the rock spire at Witchmon. **"Magical Game!"** Three other Wizardmons appeared surrounding Witchmon each creating rock walls and launching them. All walls crashed into her hurting Cole in the process.

_Wizardmon: 80HP_

_Witchmon 40HP_

'_We could've ended this without fighting…'_ Wizardmon thought, _'But you never wanted to listen.'_

"**Baluluna Gale!"** They yelled as Wizardmon got caught in a vortex constantly getting hit. He cried out in pain and saw that Noah was also getting hurt.

This was his first time that he noticed that. Actually it was weird, it was almost like Noah was also fueling him. Was this the true power of a partner? **"Magical Game!"** He had to teleport out of the cyclone. Once he did he made himself invisible.

_Wizardmon: 45HP_

_Witchmon: 40HP_

"Quit hiding!" The two yelled frantically as Witchmon began shooting water everywhere. "You no longer have that friend to hide behind."

"We never hid behind them!" Noah yelled

"What do you call what happened earlier?" Cole smirked.

"You taking a cheap shot!"

"Witchmon!"

Witchmon then raised the surrounding water and launched them in many directions until Wizardmon made a shield blocking it. With his position revealed Witchmon raised her broom, **"Aquary Pressure!" **

The attack cut clear through Wizardmon's barrier and him… until he disappeared. He then reappeared behind her and held out his staff. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. **"Electro Squall"** He zapped her and with the extra water the attack did more damage.

"Ahhh!" The both screamed.

_Wizardmon: 40HP_

_Witchmon: 0HP_

_Winner: Witchmon_

Noah walked over to Cole and held out his hand. To which Cole slapped away, "This isn't over."

"What do you mean? This should make us even." Noah stated. He watched as Cole and Witchmon got up and staggered together.

"Even?... after what you did to me?" Cole said

"You blame me for what happened?" Noah snapped, "You were the one who betrayed me!"

Cole just through a card at him, "You know… it wasn't bad enough that you took her, but you replace us! You replaced us both!"

Noah was shocked, _'Took her? What does… Wait! Does he mean Karen?'_ That was another blow that hit Noah. Even though Cole was wrong about most of this… Somehow, he almost seemed right.

"It's not fair!" Witchmon cried at Wizardmon, "We had the same lessons, but I can never beat you! Why?"

Wizardmon didn't face her, "I can't answer that…"

"And then you left! You left Witchenly!" Witchmon accused. "Why!?"

"I…" Wizardmon stopped. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to fight stronger opponents. At the time… it seemed like the perfect choice for him, so he could get stronger. Yet, he didn't know he was disrespecting Witchmon.

Then a data stream appeared picking up both leaving Noah and Wizardmon alone.

They had hoped that they when they had met up and fought with Cole and Witchmon it would be all over. That they wouldn't have to deal with their need for revenge for some misunderstanding, but that didn't happen. Sure the four let out some years of frustration and anger, but it wasn't enough. Not to mention somehow both Noah and Wizardmon felt like the villains.

"Let's go Wizar-ACK!" Noah said trying to move only to struggle to stand up.

"Noah!" Wizardmon said helping him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He said, "I… just need to lie down."

"I think I could rest as well." Wizardmon sighed.

**A/N: Like I said, probably not my best, but I was waiting on some plot points. Still... heh, tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 17: Continue

**A/N: Well well well... I actually pulled this out. Now I'm not saying this chapter, but two chapter for two different stories! Sorry, just patting myself on the back. Well, my life's going to get busy soon so I might take longer than... well I'll probably take just as long, but you get the idea. So here is a gift. ****Remember: I own things, Jackpot 2 owns things, Arisa owns things, and people own things. **

**Continue**

_I have no other words to describe that day. I used Shawn, I couldn't get through to Cole, and I just felt like a jerk. Also I didn't even know what was going through Wizardmon's head. Which was weird because that entire battle it felt like we were on the exact same page. All I knew was that we both had no Idea what to do next. Except one thing… The Tournament._

_**Day 1**_

"Are you sure you want to continue Wizardmon?" Noah asked looking at the sight before them.

"I'm sure… It would be a waste to come all this way and drop out." Wizardmon said. "Besides… This is the one place I never checked."

Noah nodded, knowing full well that he was talking about Cursadermon. On that note they entered the city. It was pretty big and almost familiar. It was Alpha D-City, home of the final round of the Rumble Arena tournament. With the Survival round behind them they headed to the arena. Noah figured it wouldn't be long till the announcement of the finals and the warnings to register.

Then a loud bang was heard with some fireworks followed. Turning to some of the giant monitors that spread throughout the city where Itsuki Tachikawa appeared. "Hello fellow Digimon and Tamers, I'm glad to tell you that 16 tamers had made it through the survival exam and that means that the Arena Battles will begin soon. I beg our tamers to register by tomorrow. That is when the battles will start. So don't forget to register and work on your battle tactics. I wish you all luck!" His message delivered the monitor returned to its regular programing adds.

Making their way through the arena they found the registration.

"There you go, you're all register." The woman said. "Also all participants get a complementary stay at the hotel a couple blocks from here." She said handing him a key.

"Thanks." He said walking out of the building.

"That was sure generous of them." Wizardmon said looking at the key.

Noah just shrugged, "Probably has something to do with what happened last tournament with Omnimon." He then looked at his partner, "We got time to kill ya know."

"I know… but I think it would be better if I searched on my own right now. Don't want to push yourself to hard after what happen yesterday." Wizardmon said.

Noah could only nod as his partner teleported somewhere in the city. He knew that Wizardmon had his own things to work out and so did Noah. Even without that Tamer sync thing he just knew what was going on. So that left him walking around the city aimlessly. Until… he saw a familiar ponytail. _'Nora?'_ That couldn't be? Could it? He suddenly picked up a quick jog, "Hey!"

She turned around and smiled, "Hey…"

"Nora…" He breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Uh… Well." She stuttered while letting out a nervous laugh.

"Nora are you ready, huh?" Noah turned to see a tall man with blond hair come up to them. It was her dad.

"Uh… hello sir." Noah said a little nervous remembering his last encounter.

"Hmm…" Nora's father paused and looked him over almost as if he was studying him. "You must be Noah, I'm afraid we didn't properly introduced ourselves last time. Although with the way my daughter talked about you it seemed like I already know you."

"I uh… wha?" Nora was at a loss for words yet again. What was Yg-her father saying? He never talked like this before.

"Hello sir, I'm Noah Drake." Noah greeted holding out his hand, which her father shook. To Noah's surprise his hand was cold.

"Nice to meet you. What brings you here Noah?"

"I'm in the DRA Tournament." Noah stated.

Her father nodded. He then turned to Nora, "Why don't you catch up with Noah. I have some business to take care of." He said.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked

"I don't want to interrupt anything sir."

"You're not." He stated and left the two in confusion.

"I'm… sorry." Nora said, "My dad just has a one track mind sometimes."

"Uh yeah…" Noah said still a little confused.

"So how've you been?" Nora asked with a smile.

Was she serious? It had been over a year since he last saw her and… _'Crap.'_ Here he was complaining about the situation and her sudden absence and here she was just trying to lighten the mood. He had to stop being a jerk, "I've been fine."

xxx

"Not here either."Wizardmon sighed. Here, on one of the city's many roofs, he was once again hoping to find Crusadermon, but he couldn't. He just couldn't find her. Just like he couldn't tell Witchmon his reasons for leaving. Why? It never bothered him that he wanted to leave Witchnely to get stronger before. So why? Why was it painful for him to tell the truth? The look in her eyes… she was his rival, why did it hurt when he saw them? He always had to train extra hard just to keep up with her! "Argh!" he turned and hit the wall with the stairs behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he turned and saw a Darcmon floating tilting her head to the side. Wait… is she that same Darcmon? He did a quick aura check and realized it was, "Oh… your that Darcmon."

She laughed and gave a nod, "Seems like I left an impression on you."

"I guess you could say that." He said walking to the wall he previously hit and sat down.

Seeing as he didn't tell her to leave she sat down next to him, "Then I'm honored that I did on a Royal Knight."

Wizardmon smirked, "Who left an impression on who now? Seems like I left a bigger one seeing as you've been keeping tabs on me."

"Uh, well, that's." She started stuttering, "What I mean is… uh…" Why was she getting all embarrassed? This was not going well.

Wizardmon let out a chuckle, "It's okay." He said, "You probable keep better tabs on the Royal Knights then we do ourselves." He said knowing full well that it has been ages since he made contact with any of them.

"Maybe…" She said nervously. _'Phew… Dodged that bullet.'_ She then saw that he was in thought. "Something on your mind?" She asked.

He let out a sigh, "Just some things…"

"None you wish to share?"

He let out a breath, "Have you ever had a rival?"

"Not really." She said looking up at the orb. For the Advance Angel Forces, she had only focused on herself and what she needed to do. Also with all the tests and training she had to go through, not really enough times to make friends. "But I do understand the concept."

"Then why do I feel guilty that I left mine to search for stronger opponents?" He asked

"Maybe because your rival was your friend." She said turning to him, "So when you left you didn't realize you were hurting them, but that shouldn't get you down."

"Really?"

"Of course not, you probably just had different drives. You had your own reasons to get stronger while your rival didn't have enough reason to fight. You can't help them learn what to fight for."

Wizardmon turned, she was right. "Thanks, I needed that." She was right... '_Why couldn't anything be simple?' _he thought closing his eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_Today was the day. If he could make it past today then the future was his. Only... he felt sick to his stomach. He looked at the __building before him and thought to himself _'You can do this Wizardmon. You practiced and practiced. You're ready'

_"Hey Wizardmon!"_

_He turned and smiled, "Ah, Witchmon. You came." _

_Witchmon stopped __running and held out a thumbs up, "Course I came, you think I miss a chance to see you fail?" _

_Wizardmon laughed, "Well I'm still glad you came." _'It really means a lot.'_ he thought. If there was one thing he could always count on was that Witchmon would always be there to challenge him or support him. __  
><em>

_"Wizardmon, we are ready to see you now." Said a digimon in full body cloak._

_"Yes, thank you sensei Wisemon."_

_He fallowed him to through the building to the main building's arena. Once he was in there they left him and watched as many other digimon were in the stands. Most were teachers, some were nosy __students, and of course Witchmon backing him up._

_"Quiet down." Wisemon said, "We will have the graduation test of Wizardmon soon, but first we have a special guest." He said pointing to the corridor, "Dean MedievalDukemon."_

_MedievalDukemon was a digimon in slim sliver and red armor and long crimson cape. He held on him was his lance and axe Dynas. If Wizardmon wasn't nervous enough before he was now. MedievalDukemon was the **Dean**, all students meet him personally once, but on the entrance interview. Never during any of the students Graduation Exams. He heard many whispers throughout the arena which wasn't helping his nerves. _'It's okay, you can do this. So he's watching you. It'll be okay.'

_"MedievalDukemon would also be the one conducting this Exam." Wisemon said._

_"What?" Wizardmon gasped._

_"Come on Wizardmon... you can't let it get to you." Witchmon whispered_

_MedievalDukemon jumped into the arena and stared down Wizardmon. "Let's begin."_

_Wizardmon nodded. "Yes, Sensei."_

_"Now, you counter how!?" he said sending a blast of fire at him._

_"Ha!" Wizardmon barely was able to bring up a rock wall, but that wasn't going to last. What was going on? Most __exams were supposed to be about how they use the spells they learned. Wizardmon studied fire and earth, but MedievalDukemon was using the same magic he learned. _

_"Nice defense, but that's not a counter." he said increasing the flames. __Wizardmon could only move away from his crumbled barrier and the flames. "Good reflexes, now how do you counter." He then summoned rock walls and surrounded them to surround Wizardmon._

_**"Wizardmon digivolve to... Mistymon!"** Digivolution wasn't against the rules and Wizardmon really needed the boost "Ha!" He then slashed multiple times creating flames... but something else. He didn't notice it, but the dean did. The flames didn't hit first, but wind did followed._

_"Very good let's continue."_

_xxx_

_The rest went just as normal as any other graduation exam. That was very weird for Wizardmon, but that was okay he graduated and he was going to go to the Digiworld to see where his skills stand. But first he went to go see Witchmon graduate. "Good luck out there Witchmon."_

_"Ha just you wait, I'm going to pass with flying colors." She said with a smile._

_He wished he could've prevented what happen next. She failed, badly. She knew what techniques to use, but her execution and power were off. He saw her there on the arena floor and was going to go to his rival. "Excuse me Wizardmon."_

_"Ah sensei." Wizardmon said turning to Witchmon_

_"MedievalDukemon would like a word."  
><em>

_"But, I got to."_

_"Now please."_

_He nodded and looked back to Witchmon. "Hold on, I'll be back." Looking at the dean he was just in shock to be in his presence again, but he wanted to get this over with. "Excuse me sir, but is this going to be quick? I need to see something."_

_"Of course. You see my lance on the wall over there?" he said pointing to it "Could you get it for me?"_

_He wanted to question it, but instead he needed to be somewhere. He grabbed the lance but something strange happened. It erupted in a blue light and a weird dragon appeared... no... wyvern. It let out a screech and then went into him. "What... What was that?"_

_"Something I wanted to see." MedievalDukemon said. _

_Then something happened, two Knightmon came in holding Witchmon. "Sir we've gotten a complaint."_

_Wizardmon eavesdropped and heard that she tried to seduced the instructor in her ultimate form to change her score. He should've been there to comfort her instead of... whatever it was with the dean. Witchmon was sent back to her home and possibly expelled from the school. He found himself outside her door. He was about to knock, but couldn't do it. She probably didn't want to see him anyways, not like this. Maybe a few days will be best. He could go to the Digital World and bring her back with souvenirs and tell her stories. Grinning to himself he headed to the digital world. All the while not noticing Witchmon was staring out her window._

_"Jerk..." He was leaving her now? After what happen? He was just an enemy and a betrayer. _

**_End Flashback_**

xxx

"So, you faced Cole? Is it over?" Nora asked as she and Noah walked.

Putting his hands in his pocket he looked to the sky. Night had come and Noah got finished telling her about his time in the tournament. "You know… I don't think it is."

"But you had beaten him." She asked tilting her head, "Shouldn't that been enough?"

"I thought it would to, but it seems like it wasn't." He sighed "And it never will until I can get through to him."

"Oh…" Nora said looking down.

"By the way what happened to you?" He asked changing the subject.

"My dad had a business trip to America and so he took me there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said.

"Might help if you give me your cell number instead of you showing up whenever you wanted." He stated

Nora gave a mischievous grin, "You know Noah, if you want a girl's number all you have to do is ask."

Noah then blushed, "You've been hanging out with Shawn haven't you?"

"Nope. Here you go." She said handing him his phone.

"What? How?" he said checking his pockets. "You see this is why I called you a stalker." He said tacking his phone back.

"So what are you going to do now Noah?" She asked. She needed to know. Maybe she could persuade him.

He stopped and looked up at the earth orb. "I guess just continue the tournament."

"Why?"

"What else can I do?" He said turning to her. "Maybe if I can face off with the other tamers I could see if me and Wizardmon are strong enough."

"I'm sure you are Noah, both of you." She persisted. "You don't need a tournament to tell you that."

"But I don't know that Nora." He said raising his voice a little. He remembered how Melody how he was weak compared to Shawn. How she said that his strength was hindered because he closed himself off. She was wrong about that, Noah was sure, but… maybe she wasn't wrong about him being weak.

"Are you thinking about that Melody girl?" Nora said defensively, "She was wrong Noah. You can't believe her."

"Why don't you want me in the tournament Nora?" He asked, "Don't tell me Shawn was right that you were in the tournament."

"No, it's just that… I can't shake this bad feeling." Nora said stopping.

"What?"

"That… I… Nothing." She said shaking her head. She really didn't want to lie to him, but if what her father told her was true, then this could be a bad idea. "No… What I mean is, that I don't know if it would be a good choice for your path." Not to mention… she would have to intervene far less.

Noah shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder for she turned away from him. "Look Nora… I can't be sure it is or isn't right. But I have to find the answers myself." The next thing he knew she had hugged him. This was the second time she ever did that and both times… they were strong and urgent. So he returned her hug.

"Then I wish you good luck." She said. Then she let go and walked off, "Bye."

xxx

"Well… this is… unexpected." Nora whispered while taking a picture of the scene before her. She let out a small laugh and teleported away. She looked at her digivice and pressed a button to call Darcmon.

Darcmon slowly opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? And what was she leaning on? She turned her head and saw that she had fallen asleep with Wizardmon. She jumped up in shocked, which accidently woke Wizardmon up as well. "Wha? Huh?" He said jumping up quickly.

"Oh uh… sorry. I guess we feel asleep." Darcmon said rubbing her arm.

"Huh… I guess we did." Wizardmon said. He then realized that his hat was gone. He looked around and found it.

Then something caught Darcmon's eye. She picked it up and saw it was a small pink stone that she had never seen before. Just as she was about to get a closer look at it Wizardmon snatched it away. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He said pocketing it.

"Then you didn't need to snatch it away from me." She said irritably

"It's just personal." He said

"How could a rock be personal?" She asked curiously. "Did someone important give it to you?"

"More like the other way around." Wizardmon whispered, but Darcmon heard.

"Oh." She grunted. Wizardmon then gave out a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"If you're going to be jealous of my student, then don't."

"Why would I be jealous?" She said blushing.

"I don't know, but the truth is…" His mood dropped, "I failed her. I need to find her, but she hasn't reformed. This was a stone I gave to her and somehow someone found it."

"So she's out there." Darcmon pieced together.

"I couldn't protect her. Now I can't find her. That's why I have to keep moving. I have to get stronger."

"I'm sure you will." Darcmon said.

"Thank you. Well I got to go." With that he teleported away.

xxx

"So did you have a fun time with Wizardmon?" Nora giggled to her partner.

"I guess you can say that." She was confused as to why Nora was giggling. "Did the plan work Ms?"

Nora face dropped and shook her head, "No. He's going to go through with it." She then took out her phone, "His role will fall for a while and father told me not to interfere in the affairs of Arisa and the demon lord."

"What about Melody?" Darcmon asked.

"I don't know… She's dangerous, but we can't do anything until she makes a move."

"Shouldn't we meet up with King Drasil?" Darcmon asked.

Nora shook her head sadly, "He spent enough time in his human avatar… he'll be back at his tree." She couldn't believe that she was actually sad about it, but it still hurt a little. She would be back on her own… well mostly. "Let's go Darcmon."

xxx

_**Day 2**_

"Good luck out there guys."

"Kick butt Wizardmon."

"You know you guys didn't need to come back to watch us in the tournament." Noah said to Shawn and Coronamon.

"Then what kind of friends would we be?" Shawn asked

'_A better one than me.'_ Noah thought. Today was the day the final rounds would start and they were ready. Shawn and Coronamon came back into the digital world to be spectators. He asked them if they had met up with Melody, but they said they had just missed her.

"So... How did it go with Cole?" Shawn asked, "I mean obviously you won, but did you get the answers you were looking for?"

"Did you at least teach that hag a lesson?" Coronamon asked while punching the air in front of him.

Noah shook his head, "No... we were to focused on the fight."

"Unfortunately the data stream also took them as well." Wizardmon said. "Seems like we came all this way only to end up with nothing."

"Doesn't mean that we stop trying." Coronamon said, looking at Wizardmon. They both had people to search for. They couldn't let them down.

"Right." Wizardmon said clutching the stone in his hand.

"Hey guys."

They four turned around to see Nora waving at them. "Hey Nora,"

"Ha! See, I told you Nora was in the Tournament!" Shawn said victoriously.

Nora tilted her head in confusion, "Why would I be in the tournament?"

"Because you've been avoiding us!" Coronamon answered for Shawn

"So that means that you been secretly training with a partner for this tournament!" Shawn clarified.

Nora just shook her head, "I don't have a partner. So I couldn't even enter the tournament."

"But... why have been avoiding us?"

"I was in America." She said then looked at Noah, "You didn't tell him Noah?"

"Sorry, slipped my mind." He said with a shrug.

"Noah, we have to go check in now." Wizardmon said.

"Right, well catch you guys later." Noah called as he raced to the arena, leaving his three friends.

Shawn took a deep breath, something has been on his mind and he needed to ask Nora, "Hey Nora?"

"Yes?"

"Did he tell you about Melody?"

"Noah did mention her yes." Where was he going with this?

"She said she knew you... did Noah tell you that part."

"Melody said that? Noah never told me." She said convincingly. "No I never met her or remember someone like her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Looks like he wasn't going to get anywhere if Nora didn't know about her. "Well let's go, don't want to lose our seats."

"No way I'm getting in the nosebleeds again." Coronamon said as he and Shawn took off.

Nora sighed. That Melody girl reeked of trouble. However she didn't know where to find her and she didn't know if she wanted to. Besides, if what her Father told her was true, then this immediate event would need to take priority.

xxx

"Hello and welcome Tamers and Digimon of all ages to the finals of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament!" Itsuki announced to the big crowd in the stands. "The Arena Battles!" He clarified. They all cheered while Noah was amazed at the turnout even with last year's scare. "But before we begin let me introduce you all to a special guest; last year's winners Satoshi Tsukino and ExAgumon!"

"Looks like Omnimon's holding up well." Wizardmon said under the roar of the crowed. Noah nodded. After the damage a finally battle took place and Omnimon won. That also didn't help with the reopening of the tournament, but regardless here they were.

Taking the microphone Satoshi spoke, "Hello everyone! I'm glad to watch the tournament as a guest and I wish everyone the best of luck!"

The rest of the opening ceremony began to take place in the arena while Noah, Wizardmon and the rest of the contestants where shuffled to the commons room. "So what do you think Noah?" Wizardmon asked about the many contestants in the room.

Noah looked at them. All were different. Some were in groups. About six were in one group partnered to an Impmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Elecmon, and a Shoutmon. They were laughing about something. Another group were also talking, their partners were a BlackAgumon, BlackGatomon, Wormmon, Veemon, and a Dourmon.

Besides them there were only four others just standing around with an Opossumon, Demidevimon, Monodramon, and a MarineAngemon. "Can't say… but we just have to be ready."

"Can I have your attention please," Itsuki said to gather the participants and turned to the monitor. "We are going to randomly select our first two battlers." The screen then showed two image slots and they began to shuffle from all of their faces until it stopped. "Our first combaters are, Hikaru Motimiya and Elecmon!"

"Huh? I'm first?" Hikaru said shocked.

"Congratulations, you're opening the tournament." The boy with the Guilmon said.

"Our next fighters are…" Itisuki said as the next pictures came up. "Dean Hagane and Veemon!" he said enthusiastically.

Hikaru then started to freak out a bit and her friends comforted her. Noah just made his way to the competitor section of the stands to watch the battle.

Noah was actually into the battle, but Wizardmon was focused on the stands. No Crusadermon anywhere. How could that be? How could there be no sign of her? Where was he not searching? Maybe he shouldn't have stopped searching yesterday. He shook his head. That would've been unfair to Darcmon. Still, this wasn't adding up. Witchmon found the stone, but if he didn't have a chance to ask her.

"And the battle is over! Hikaru and IceLeomon won!" Itsuki announced.

"They finished?" Wizardmon asked.

"Yeah you missed it." Noah said getting out of his seat. "Let's go, we might have to fight tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Wizardmon said. He felt a chill and looked at the other contestants. For whatever reason he was getting a strange feeling from that Impmon and BlackGatomon. _'Maybe it's nothing.'_ It had to be. They were dead and had been for years. They just were of the same species, that was all.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know I know, I ****skipped out on that battle, well I'm not going to put all the battles in. Remember people this is happening during Arisa's fic and this is Noah and Wizardmon's story if it's important to them, then I'll put it in. Welp leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 18: Demons

**A/N: And... another chapter out Ha Ha!... and one of my longest for this fic. Welp the idea was here and I couldn't just let this one sit. Actually found time to write it. I'm sure that you might guess from the title when this took place in Arisa's fic. But! I added something I hoped many of you wanted to know. Discalmer here and Disclamer there. I own nothing but my characters.**

**Demons**

_I was really surprised that Nora was back. Sometimes, I don't get her. Like when she told me of that bad feeling she had about the tournament and how I shouldn't continue. But I had to continue. I needed to know my own strength. Although… that next day, I was going to regret not listening to Nora._

**Day 3**

Noah hardly slept the night before. Being near the action really got him pumped and nervous. Not to mention that they tried to figure out if Crusadermon was in the city. Still they had a tournament to worry about and Noah was getting a strange feeling, "Seems like we'll have a tough day today,"

"That's if we are chosen for the next round." Wizardmon said, for whatever reason he also had a strange feeling. Except his came form the from the fact that; that Impmon and BlackGatomon seemed familiar, not to mention he missed the fact that the Guilmon they saw was actually another Royal Knight. Gallentmon to be precise. Maybe he was to preoccupied looking for Crusadermin.

Both of their thought processes came to a halt when a girl with brown hair in low pigtails barley stopped before she collided into them. "Um… hello?" Noah said unsure what to do in this situation. _'She's in the tournament… What was her name again?... Arisa I think.'_

They waited until she regained her breath for her response. "Hello you two." She said.

"Um… Why aren't you at the tournament?" Noah asked. Sure he should be too, but he was catching up with his parents at the hotel. He had enough time to get to the arena though.

"I forgot my cards and I need to run back to the hotel to get them." Arisa replied sighing.

"That's bad." Noah said, sure he had enough time to get to the arena, but he doubted she had enough time to get back. _'Unless…'_ He then smirked and his mind paused. "Maybe we can help you."

"And how?" she asked a little skeptically. Maybe out of the fact that they could be facing each other in the tournament or because she didn't trust him Noah didn't know.

"Wizardmon could teleport your cards from the hotel to here." Noah said

"But I need the correct location." Wizardmon added. After spending a year with Noah he knew that once he got his head wrapped around helping someone it was best to go with the flow and make it easier on him.

"It's the Hotel 'Sunburst', nearby the center of the city. My room is 007." She said then paused to think for more specifics. "The cards are on the bed."

"Alright." Wizardmon said as he concentrated on a small golden orb in his hand. With a plop a purple card box appeared.

"Thanks guys!" She said taking her cards.

"Don't mention it." Noah said gladly while Wizardmon nodded.

"We should go know or they'll begin without us." Arisa said grabbing Noah's wrist, "C'mon!"

This caught Noah off guard as she began to drag him to the arena with Wizardmon following them. What was going on here? They didn't know each other and here she was acting like they were friends. Sighing he decided to leave it be. Besides she was strong.

They were in the commons room again. At first everything was the same as yesterday except four girls gathering around a poor little catalyst. "Umm… Hi?"

"This is the curtest digimon ever!" Said Miko, who was partnered to a Monodramon.

"Is he your partner?" Nanami asked to Hikaru. Nanami was the one that was partnered to DemiDevimon.

"No, but he's part of my team."

"What a shame, such an adorable digimon is a teammate to a 3rd class tamer." Ami said. She was the one partnered to an Oppossumon.

"What did you say!?" Hikaru growled and was about to attack Ami while calling her a hussy. She would've got to her if Takuto and Taito stopped her.

"Calm down Hikaru." Takuto said. He was with Guilmon the Royal Knight.

"Yeah, you know that you are an excellent tamer." Taito said. He was the partnered to a Shoutmon. Once she calmed down they let her go and she glared at Ami.

"You're mean." Calumon said as he set himself on Hikaru's head.

"He is right." DemiDevimon agreed going to his partner.

"Like I care what you guys think." She said walking to the far corner of the room with her partner.

Getting over their initial curiosity and shock of the scene Noah made a comment, "She seems arrogant." He said as they made their way to Arisa's group.

"Seems so." Nanami agreed.

"Huh, I thought you were going back to the hotel to get your cards." Rene said. She was partnered to a Renamon.

"I didn't have to because Noah and Wizardmon helped me." Arisa said praising Noah.

He shrugged, "It wasn't that hard for us." For some reason he felt relaxed around Arisa and her friends. They weren't bad at all.

"May I have your attention please!?" Itsuki said to get them all to hear the next competitors.

xxx

Nora stood on the outer ring of the arena watching the battle between the Gargomon and DourGreymon. Although her focus wasn't entirely on the digimon, but instead Nora watched the girl that was being held by her friends to stop her from falling into the arena. "That girl… Arisa." She shook her head. "She is strange."

Darcmon then landed next to her, "Why aren't you watching in the stands mistress?"

"I can't." Nora said. "I don't want to see what will happen to Noah and Wizardmon." She then crossed her arms across her chest.

Darcmon might have been giving different gifts for her position, but she was still a champion digimon. "What do you mean Nora? Is something bad going to happen to them?"

"Not bad, just… I don't want to see their progress go to waste. They are finally coming to terms of a great partnership and Noah was finally opening…"

"It goes against your objective." Darcmon said.

"Yes… So that's why I can't watch what is about to happen." She said as Itisuki's voice echoed.

"And we will continue our competition." He said as a set of pictures flashed. "Our first competitors are Arisa Bunya and Impmon!" Another set of picture flashed, " vs. Noah Drake and Wizardmon!"

"Let's go Darcmon."

"As you say."

xxx

"That Arisa sure is a character." Noah said as he made his way to his side of the arena.

"I agree, but I don't think she'll go easy on us cause we helped her." Wizardmon said.

"I wouldn't care, better to have an actual fight then a one-sided match." Noah said. He didn't know why, but he was just excited. Being around the others just put him in a weird mood. Maybe it was because he stuck with them longer than he would normally.

"Let's begin our next round!" Itsuki said as a countdown appeared, "Ready Rumble!"

"_**Digi-Modify: Digi-Arena Activate!"**_ Both Noah and Arisa yelled slashing the respective cards. Holographic pictures of their partners along with their HP gauge appeared.

_Wizardmon: 100HP_

_Impmon: 100HP_

"We'll start this off." Arisa said pulling out a card. _**"Digi-Modify: Power Activate!"**_

"**Infernal Funnel" **A fireball appeared from the ground in front of Impmon and he threw it at Wizardmon.

Wizardmon barley dodged it while it skimmed him. Although he dismissed the weird feeling he had when he first saw this Impmon Wizardmon wasn't to sure about him. This battle should tell him what he wants to know. **"Electro Squall"** Sending a few lightning attacks some missed, but one made good contact. "I don't think you'll win by escaping my attacks."

"What?" Noah mumbled to himself. What was up with Wizardmon? Why was he taunting Impmon?

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Impmon said.

"Then let's see you escape this." Wizardmon said summoning a ring of fireballs, **"Magical Game"**

"Ha! Don't think I cannot defend myself! Ba-Boom!" Impmon grinned.

"_**Digi-Modify: WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!"**_ Arisa slashed her card just in time and the shield protected Impmon.

"Play with fire and you're going to get burned!" Impmon than snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared. **"BadaBoom"**

Wizardmon easily dodged the attack. Noah then pulled out his own card, _**"Digi-Modify: Speed Activate!"**_

"Let's see how you handle this!" Wizardmon said raising his staff. **"Magical Game"** He then began to flicker, "Now you see me… Now you don't." Wizardmon then disappeared from sight.

"Aw man, how am I supposed to fight something I can't see? Ba-Boom!" Impmon said looking around. In the next instant Wizardmon sent an invisible punch at the digimon.

Wizardmon then reappeared and raised his staff, **"Magical Game"** A fire tornado was created and went straight towards Impmon.

"Impmon!" Arisa cried to her partner. When the fire disappeared Impmon was lying on the ground, but got up.

What was Wizardmon doing? _'He's being a little too brutal than normal.'_ Noah thought. He then caught a look in Wizardmon's eyes, a look of confusion and bewilderment. Noah then looked at the gauges.

_Wizardmon: 95HP_

_Impmon: 80HP_

'_What?'_ Noah thought, _'Sure Impmon can control fire for attacks, but Wizardmon is still a champion. He should've done more damage.'_ He was also sure that Arsia didn't slash any other cards.

'_He's to strong for a normal rookie.'_ Wizardmon thought. "Just because we helped your partner don't expect me to go easy." He then raised his staff, **"Vision of Terror"**

Time stopped for the two digimon. Wizardmon stood in an all white area staring down Impmon as he lay curled in a ball. This was just an interrogation technique. Not really meant for combat unless he wanted to stop his opponent. "Stop… stop… make it stop…" Impmon said trying to break out of the illusion.

Wizardmon paid no mind. If he was wrong he'll just erase the imp's memory of the attack. So he waved his staff over the imp and many memories appeared. Some were more recent with Arisa, but some were further back. Much further back. Then one memory really caught his attention. "No…" He had enough and broke the illusion himself.

"So you saw it…" Impmon said getting up, "You know my little secret."

"Wizardmon what is it?" Noah called to his partner. He was worried. Wizardmon was visibly shaking, not out of fear, but of pure anger.

'_It can't be… he should be dead.'_ Wizardmon said clenching his fist. _'And he was there…'_

Arisa saw this and sighed. Their secret was out. So she held out her dark purple D-Arc and it began to glow.

"_**Impmon warp digivolve to…"**_ He now stood tall in a biker outfit. **"Beelzemon!"**

"So it is you." Wizardmon said

Noah was still a little confused. More to the fact that Impmon digivolved with out the warp card. Noah frowned at the grin Beelzemon made and Wizardmon's glare. He couldn't reason with his partner, but he could give him a power boost. Pulling out his gold card, _**"Digi-Modify: Warp Digivolution Activate!"**_

"_**Wizardmon warp digivolve to… Dynasmon!"**_ He stared back at the demon before him. "You will pay again for all you've done."

"I already did, remember." He smirked

"**Dragon's Roar"** Dynasmon then fired energy shots at the demon.

"**Darkness Claw"** Beelzemon then used his attack to cancel the other attack.

"**Dragon's Roar"** Dynasmon said firing more blasts at the demon biker.

"_**Digi-Modify: Hyper Speed Activate!"**_ Arisa yelled slashing the card making Beelzemon fast enough to dodged the attacks and disappear from sight.

Noah took note that Dynasmon was looking around frantically for Beelzemon. He was still mad about whatever he saw. "Dynasmon calm down! Stop psyching yourself out!"

Luckily Dynasmon herd him and waited for Beelzemon, **"Darkness Claw"**

Dynasmon dodged the attack and flew into the air. He smirked as he saw Beelzemon shocked face. **"Dragon's Roar" **He charged up enough energy and fired it at Beelzemon. The demon took the attack and when the smoked cleared her smirked.

He didn't even have a scratch. "You see your attacks cannot do anything to me!" Beelzemon smirked. Dynasmon growled in anger, but there should be no need. Noah noticed that that attack did a fair amount of damage even if nothing was visible. So why was Beelzemon taunting like that? "Unfortunately for you, I learned some new tricks." He closed his eyes and opened them changing from red to green and then he grew a pair of wings.

"He can go into blast mode." Noah mumbled not liking where this was going.

He then flew up and met with Dynasmon and changed his hand into a cannon. "You won't get away with this." Dynasmon said.

"You know what I've done, but there some things you'll never understand."

That… was not the right thing to say. _'Not understand!? Understand what?! The pain I hold! The destruction they caused!'_ Dynasmon roared in his head.

"Let's just end this match." Beelzemon sighed.

"**Dragon's Roar"**

"**Corona Blaster"** They launched the two attacks at each other, which ended up colliding making an explosion sending them back a bit. Dynasmon then charged up and went to punch Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodged the punch and used his gun arm and slammed Dynasmon forcing him into the ground.

Where was this demon lord getting the nerve? To claim he was in the right. That Dynasmon wasn't going to understand. "GRAHH!" He gather all the energy within him and let his aura grow.

"Dynasmon…" Noah knew what was going to happen. He was going to use his strongest attack, but he can't control it. "Even if he hits unless he focuses it won't matter." He mumbled as he saw Beelzemon begin drawing a pentagram.

"**Breath of Wyvern!"** Dynasmon yelled as his aura formed a wyvern and went to Beelzemon

"**Corona Destroyer!" **He then began to send shots into the pentagram and a huge beam was shot out at the aura beast. The two attacks clashed, but unfortunately Dynasmon couldn't keep it up. The attack failed and the attack hit Dynasmon full force.

_Dynasmon: 0HP_

_BeelzemonBM: 10HP_

"Wizardmon!" Noah cried to his partner as he ran towards him.

"The battle's over!" Itsuki announced and caught the audience off guard. They hadn't noticed the score. "Arisa and Beelzemon won the battle."

"Wizardmon what's wrong?" Noah asked. What was this all about?

"That digimon… Impmon… he's a demon lord." Wizardmon said.

"What?" Noah turned to Arisa and Impmon. No… He didn't have that feeling earlier. No, of course he wouldn't. He didn't have a warning feeling before with Cole and Karen. Why would he feel that now?

"Do you two need help?" Arisa asked.

Help… she was mocking him. He had one rule when he helped people. Not to get close. Now here he was again. Betrayed, but first he should answer. "No." He said coldly. Helping Wizardmon up they exited the arena.

xxx

"Ouch…" Shawn said as he saw Noah exit.

"Poor Dynasmon, that was a tough battle." Coronamon commented.

"C'mon let's go." Shawn said as they left the stands.

"Should we meet up with Noah and Wizardmon?" Coronamon asked

"No… Knowing Noah he's going to be in a bad mood. Best to leave him be for now."

Coronamon nodded and followed his tamer. Then he turned and saw a small white digimon. _'Sis?'_ He took off and followed the digimon.

"Coronamon, where are you going?" Shawn said noticing his partner taking off.

"Hey!" Coronamon shouted to the digimon. It was a small rabbit like digimon that was white.

"Huh?" The digimon turned and stopped taking notice of Coronamon.

"Lunamon," A girl said as she stopped and looked at her partner, "What's wrong."

"Sorry… it's just Coronamon." Lunamon said looking to her partner then back to Coronamon.

"Coronamon!" Shawn said as he caught up. He took note of the two in front of him. "Hey, you're that Sara girl from the tournament last year."

"Runner up, what's this about?" She asked.

"Lunamon… Have you heard from my sister?" Coronamon asked.

Lunamon sighed. She was the current member of the Olympus Twelve, but there was a Lunamon before her. "I'm sorry… I haven't heard from her."

"Oh… thanks anyway." He turned to his partner, "Let's go Shawn."

"Wait, if she's another member of the OT then we should all battle." Shawn said enthusiastically.

"Sorry, but we're not here to fight." Sara said.

"Good luck Coronamon." Lunamon said as she followed her partner.

"Hey, Coronamon." Shawn said patting his partner. "Don't worry… I'm sure we'll find her."

"Thanks Shawn."

xxx

Noah was walking down the city after leaving Wizardmon in the hotel to heal. He just needed to clear his head, with no distractions, and certainly no, "Hey Noah!"

'_Friends.'_ Noah grunted, "Not now Nora…"

"Who's Nora? Is she your girlfriend?"

Noah turned and saw that it was none other than Kira. That girl he faced a couple of days ago. Along with her partner Ririsu the BlackGatomon. "Look Kira, I just need time alone."

"Geeze didn't know you were a sore loser." She said jokingly.

"Just leave me alone." Noah spat as he continued walking.

"Kira… he doesn't want to talk." Ririsu said trying to stop her partner.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has to be a jerk about it!" She yelled to Noah as he continue walking.

"Noah!"

Kira turned and jumped as there was a girl that wasn't there just a minute ago. "Woah!"

Noah stopped, "Not now Nora."

'_So this is Nora.'_ Kira thought.

"Noah, what happened in the tournament?"

"I lost. That's it." He said as he continued his walk and disappeared in the crowd.

"Noah…" She sighed as she let him walk away.

"Hello." Kira said smiling to the older girl in front of her.

Nora turned and seemed surprised at the younger girl's presence. "Hello, sorry you had to see that. I'm Nora by the way. Nora Hikari." Nora greeted with a smile and held out her hand.

"Kira Ryuu." Kira resonded shaking her hand, "And this is Ririsu."

"Nice to meet you." Ririsu bowed.

"You nicknamed your partner? Interesting." Nora said.

"Uh… yeah." Kira said raising an eyebrow. "You're a friend of Noah?"

Nora sighed, "Yeah… but he's in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I didn't know he took a loss badly."

"Or Wzardmon for that matter." Ririsu added.

"I know… but there was more to that battle then Noah wants to let on." Nora said looking at the direction. "It the reason he doesn't like to be around people."

"What?" Kira asked

"Nothing, but we should probably try to find Noah."

xxx

Noah stopped walking and was just leaning against a wall. He stared up at the earth. He was a idiot. That was exactly the reason he didn't want to get close to people. No need to get hurt again. "When are you going to learn Noah?" He told himself

_**Flashback**_

_**(Noah writing) Now I looked this over and realized. I hadn't put the incident in. Heh... whoops. I guess that his is a good of place as any. After all that is what I've been thinking at that moment.**_

"_When are you going to learn Noah?" the older blond haired boy in front of him laughed placing down another card. "I always win!"_

"_Cole, stop being rude." A brunet female said slightly punching the boy. Even though she was sitting Noah knew she was slightly taller than him, but shorter than Cole. She had hazel eyes and let her brown hair flow past her shoulders._

"_Stop babying him he's one year younger than us not five!"_

"_Yeah!" A ten-year-old Noah said to the two in front of him._

"_Well maybe you are Cole, but I'm a year older than you." Karen said, "And Noah stop agreeing with everything he says."_

"_You know I was born on January first!" Cole said defensively picking his cards. _

"_Yeah, yeah, but you got to admit Noah's getting better." Karen said. _

"_Thanks." Noah said picking up his own cards. Yet another loss to Cole, but he almost had him. _

"_Well of course he is, he promised to join us once we get partners." Cole said then he nudged Cole with his elbow, "Right?"_

"_Right." He said with a nod. Of course he promised them. They were his friends and they promised that when they get their partners they would be just like the tamers in the show. _

"_Come on we got to head home." Cole said getting off the table. They were in the park for their usual match. _

_Noah enjoyed this time. After school they would all meet up here. Actually this was his longest he ever stayed in one place. Before he would move and hardly have the time to make friends. Well… he should say friends who liked digimon. He didn't know why, but people didn't really trust digimon before the shows came out. When he asked his parents said he wouldn't understand. Understand what? The shows were cool. Digimon were great, but Noah wasn't anything special so that's why he liked the third series. They just wanted partners and they went on an adventure. _

"_Really? It's only five." Karen said looking at her watch._

"_What!?" Cole shouted and then looked around, "Aw man, I got to go see you guys!" He yelled going off in a direction._

_Noah knew what that was about. Cole wasn't what you would call a "good kid" in many standards. But he was getting better. Karen said that he was better when he was around them. Something about how "pathetic" Noah's face looked on his first day of school and he was tired of seeing it. More than likely he needed to be home for his parents._

"_Okay later!" Karen shouted waving._

_Later? They would all say good-bye at this point. What was different? "Bye." Noah said as he began to walk off to. _

"_Oh wait a minute you." She said grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I got something I need to ask you. Promise that after dinner you come back to the park. Around 7, k?"_

_What? But at this point Noah knew that it was better to just go with the flow. "Okay." He said. _

_xxx_

_Noah had no idea what this was about. Nor why his parents let him go after dark. Maybe it was because the park was only a couple blocks away and he was going to be with Cole and Karen. He didn't mind. So here he was walking to the park where he noticed Karen._

_She was looking around and tapping her foot repeatedly. She was shock when she saw Noah. "Oh hey Noah."_

"_Hey?" What was this all about? She called him here._

_Karen sighed, "Look, I was waiting for Cole for this, but here." She then brought her hands from her back and gave him a wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday!" Noah was confused as he took the gift. "Since you say that you move a lot, we didn't want to miss your birthday." _

_Noah was speechless as he opened the gift and stared it. "A book?"_

"_Not just a book Noah, a journal!" She exclaimed, "We figured since you hardly talk to even us, you can write your mind in that."_

_Noah couldn't believe it. They actually cared about him enough and gave him a birthday present. He didn't know why but he had tears rolling out of his eyes. "Thank you…" He said sniffling. _

"_Hey! Don't cry." Karen said stroking his cheek and wiping the tear._

_xxx_

"_Great… now I'm late!" Cole said as he raced to the park. He was running on anger on this point. His parents just had to whine about him being late. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad! He was not a villain! Why was he treated like the enemy!? Why… was Karen hugging Noah? It was okay just calm down Cole… Noah knows your feelings for her. She let go and cupped his cheek and made a "shh" jester. That was the last straw for the camel. He had enough of this night._

_xxx_

"_Don't cry okay and don't worry. I won't tell Cole."Karen said making a "shh" jester and a wink. Noah nodded. "Well… I guess we should go home. See you tomorrow!" She said walking off._

_Noah took off too, although still a little embarrassed. Although he really liked the gift. Sure it was like a rude joke (possibly cause of Cole) but it showed that he really was their friend. He figured that he should go visit Cole and thank him. As he made his way to his friend's house something was weird. _'Why is Cole climbing out of his room?'_ Noah thought. _

_Cole looked around and climbed down from his roof and took off. Noah's curiosity got the best of him and he followed Cole. They went into town and Cole stopped in front of a computer store. What caught Noah by surprise was that he had a key and let himself in. It was his parent's store! Cole then pulled his hood over his head and put on a mask. _

_Noah didn't what was going on, but became surprised to see Cole bring out a bat and start smashing the electronics. "Cole! What are you doing!?"_

_Cole turned around and was shocked to see Noah, "What do you care!?" He yelled as he smashed another monitor. "Just leave me alone!"_

"_Stop!" Noah said as he tried to grab Cole. Which in his retrospect was a bad idea. _

"_Let go!" He yelled as he pushed him back. But Noah grabbed the bat and took it away. _

_Then the sirens came and they both looked at each other. Cole the pushed Noah down and took off from the back. "Hey wait up!" Noah said, but the next thing he knew he was surrounded by cops… still holding the bat._

_xxx_

_The next events were a blur to Noah. Blotted out by fear and pain. All he remembered was being asked things. At least he figured he was being asked questions. Then he remembered seeing his parents' faces. That hurt. They kept asking something, but he was just to stunned to say anything. What did wake him up was this, "We understand, you're free to go."_

"_Really?" Noah's father asked_

'What?' _Noah's head snapped up at that._

"_Yeah we found one camera that was still operational and actually caught what happened." The officer said. "The kid seemed to know of the cameras before hand and messed with them, but your son wasn't the culprit. Next time just make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."_

_The ride home was fully of concerned from his parents and the occasional berate treatment and "What were you thinking?" comment. Although that was not was on Noah's mind. He had to find out what happened to Cole. _

_The next day at school he found Karen, "You did WHAT!?" She yelled at him full of pain. "How could you!? Don't you know that was Cole's last strike?"_

"_But I didn't-"_

"_You knew! Why didn't you stop him! Why did you turn him in!?" She kept yelling at him not letting him answer. _

_He told her he didn't turn him in right? Why was she blaming him? It wasn't his fault… right? Before he could say anything Karen took off. "I didn't mean to…" Was all he said as he watch her go. It also didn't help with all the whispers around. It hurt. Where was Cole? _

_Noah had to know. When school let out he headed straight to Cole's house. Karen mention about a last strike. It has to be about his record with his parents. He rang the doorbell and waited. Almost as if expecting him Cole's parents came out to see him. "Oh, hello Noah." Cole's father said._

"_Is Cole around?" Noah asked._

"_I'm sorry, but Cole's not here." He said coldly. "We sent him to the Hacker's training camp. Figured they would do a better job at teaching that kid." _

"_It was for the best." Cole's mom added, "We're truly sorry what you had to go through last night Noah."_

_Noah let out a simple "Okay." And left for home. He couldn't process what was happening. He couldn't believe that his friend… betrayed him like that. Yes that was the word he was looking for. The answer to that whole night. Betrayed. He was betrayed by Cole, he was used as the fall guy for Cole's anger. He left him there to get in trouble for Cole's action. Also Karen blamed him not considering his side. If that was what friends were like then Noah didn't need them. _

_They used his trust. Now he his chest hurt. Well if they didn't need him then he didn't need them either. He didn't need anyone. _

"_Stop! Give it back!" _

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

_Noah turned to see a small kid trying desperately to get back a toy Agumon from a bigger kid. Noah took one look at the small kid's face and found himself heading over there. "Hey!" Noah found himself saying. The older kid seemed around seven and the younger one looked five. "Give that back to him!"_

_The poor kid looked mortified from seeing Noah's face. "Okay, okay, don't hit me! Mommy!" He screamed dropping the toy and running off. _

_Noah's calmed down and reached to pick up the toy. "Here."_

_The younger kid was shocked too, but at the sight of his toy he was reenergized with happiness. "Thank you!"_

_Noah smiled and began to walk away. Right… he didn't need to trust anyone. Not anymore. Who need's friends? He knows who he was and he can trust himself. That's all that mattered._

_xxx_

"_Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" Noah's mom asked as she found the book on the table. They were packing again, moving somewhere else. Where? Noah didn't care anymore. "I mean, they did give it to you."_

_Noah laughed in his mind at that. "I'm sure. You can throw it away or sell it." He said as he was walked away with another box. "I don't need it."_

_His mother sighed as he left the room. She looked back to make sure he didn't noticed and placed the small journal in his box that contained his cards. Waiting to be opened._

_**End Flashback**_

"Noah!"

"Hey!"

Noah opened his eyes to see Nora, Kira, and Ririsu jogging towards him. He sighed. "Okay Noah, you moped enough for one day." He told himself. Now wasn't the time to act like a sore loser and be a jerk or bring up old wounds. If there was a Demon Lord at the tournament something must be up. Knowing Wizardmon they would need to check this out.

**A/N: Ha! I (finally) added the past of our dear friend Noah... Heh... well it's kinda hard to form betrayal in the years before age fourteen (If you been paying attention to Noah's timeline,) so I did what could and hoped you guys enjoyed it. Also Moonburst's OCs got an extra cameo, hopefully you're still reading. What does that mean Rales? it means that if i can fit it, your OCs will get another cameo. Enough meaningless adding word count!**

**Let me know what you think with a review.**


	20. Chapter 19: What Now?

**A/N: Hey... Like I said I've been busy. Heh heh... Anyways this will probably the last chapter where I'll take things slow. So expect jumping around coming next chapter. Remember Arisa owns setting and her Characters, Jackpot owns his, Moonburst own hers, Rales owns his, and I don't own digimon.**

**Now What?**

_So there you have it, now you know what happened with Cole and me. I just couldn't understand why Arisa was partnered to a Demon Lord and what they were doing in the tournament. I guess that curiosity is what kept me in the tournament._

**Night 3**

"I can't believe they are letting him keep the room!" Kira said looking around the hotel room. It was pretty moderate size with a living room where a couch, table, and a wide screen TV. The room also had a huge window with a nice view of the city. Besides that there was a door that lead to the beds, where Noah and Wizardmon were.

"I guess they were really sorry about last year." Ririsu stated referring once again to the Omnimon incident.

"And hoping that no one would try to get revenge over injustice." Nora said sitting at the table taping on her phone.

"You know, I can't tell if you're joking or not." Kira sighed.

xxx

Meanwhile in the bedroom Noah was on a chatting device that resembled a computer on his nightstand. Normal computers and phones or any electronic device from the "real world" were hard to use in the digital world if they were trying to contact across the worlds. Some, like the one he was using, were specifically made to communicate between the worlds. Some of the "real world" electronics had to be upgraded to work in the Digital World, while some made in the Digital World work like how they are meant to.

He was currently telling his parents that he was going to stay until the tournament ends.

"_**Are you sure Noah?"**_

"_**Yeah guys. It was just a loss. Also we kinda want to see how it ends."**_

"_**Okay, but we could go there and watch with you."**_

"_**No, it's okay. Besides we're in the city, nothing will go wrong."**_

There was a long pause in between messages. Noah guessed that his parents were discussing with themselves. Sure he was able to get permission to do a lot of things and even join in the tournament, but something was up. _'Oh crap.'_ Noah thought. What if they saw his match? Of course the fight would be broadcast, but he just figured his parents would be busy during his fight. If they saw what happened… this could be bad. Then the message came.

"_**Okay. We trust you Noah. Be good and remember, we love you."**_

"_**I will, and I love you guys too."**_

After that he sighed off the machine and stored it back to the drawer. Completing that he lied down on the bed and sighed loudly.

"Did they say we need to go back?" Wizardmon asked from his bed sitting up.

"No, they said that we could stay." He said plainly staring at the ceiling. "It's just that could've saw our match."

"And they still let us stay?"

"Apparently." Noah said groaning as he got off the bed as he remembered his guests. "Let's go tell them."

xxx

"So you're staying?" Nora asked as Noah came and sat at the table with the rest of them.

"Yeah." He said bluntly.

"Why?" Kira asked with a tilt of her head, "Do you just want finish watching the tournament?"

"Something like that."

"That digimon I fought today was a Demon Lord." Wizardmon spoke up while staring at hands.

This shocked everyone in the room. Noah and Nora for his bluntness, while Kira and Ririsu for the information.

"What!?" They both yelled.

"I looked at his memories. They showed me who he was."

Ririsu withdrew a little. If Wizardmon could look into memories, then could he know about her past as a servant to GrandDracmon and the Demon Lords? Kira still didn't know and she couldn't just tell her yet.

"So what are you going to do?" Kira asked, "Can't you turn them in and get it over with?"

Noah shook his head, "It's not that simple, they are in the tournament legitimately even if he's a Demon Lord."

"And unfortunately," Wizardmon added, "it's the fact that they were sentence to life in concealment that once we raise the issue."

"People would panic." Nora nodded.

A beeping sound went off from Kira's direction. "Sorry, we got to go." She said as she looked at her watch. "We'll be in the stands, let us know what you're going to do."

"It's are problem Kira," Noah beagn

"So what? We can help. See ya!" She said grabbing Ririsu and ran out the door before Noah could say anything else.

"You sure do attract the strangest friends Noah." Nora giggled as she watched the scene much to Noah's annoyance.

Groaning Noah placed his head on the table. "Please don't start that. It's been a long day."

"Okay, then I won't bother you anymore." She said getting up.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude." Noah said jumping to his feet.

"Don't apologize Noah, I'm just glad that you're still you." She said with a wink as she left the room.

'_Glad? Why would she be glad? It almost sounded like she was worried. Why was she worried?'_ Noah thought. "I'm turning in Wizardmon." He said as he went to the bedroom.

Wizardmon however didn't acknowledged him and just stared at the table. Replaying the events of the day over and over. How? How could he lose? What went wrong? He was a Royal Knight and he fought the Demon Lords before… No that **was** the problem. Wizardmon gained his rank as a Royal Knight and accepted that he was strong enough. Not to mention he never truly faced Beelzemon one on one before.

He focused on Barbramon. That was his enemy… his mistake. Gallentmon always confronted Beelzemon. "Gallentmon was stronger always than me." Not to mention Beelzemon gained a new power. That Blast Mode. It was incredibly strong. "Did that girl bring it out of him?" he questioned himself.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Wizardmon focused and then he cupped his hands. In it formed a small blue flame. It grew and then formed into a wyvern. This power was in him. Gifted to him by MedievalDukemon. Yet why can't he control it? All this time and he just couldn't use it properly. None of this made any sense, but there was no use worrying about it now… Sleep seemed like the best choice for now.

**Day 4**

"You don't want to go to the arena?" Noah asked Wizardmon.

"No, I still need time to figure out what I should do."

Noah sighed. There was no getting through to Wizardmon right now. The lost hit him hard, not just because of the loss itself, but what the opponent had said to him. Noah figured it would hit him hard. "Alright then, I'll be in the city." He said leaving Wizardmon.

xxx

"How did it go Mistress?" Darcmon asked

"Better than expected I guess." Nora replied. "Although, Wizardmon is taking it hard."

"I see." Darcmon sighed.

Noah looked down the building and saw Noah walk off in a direction. He wasn't going to the arena… Maybe she should go talk to him. "I'm going to spend some time with Noah."

"Okay." Darcmon said plainly as Nora took off. She still didn't know what to do. Here she was chosen to protect Nora, but she wasn't allowed to show her existence. Sometimes it was hard to know what she should be doing.

"Something on you mind?"

Darcmon jumped at this and turned around to see that Wizardmon was the one who spoke. _'Oh, no!'_ What if he was here when Nora was? "H-How long have you been here?"

"Just got up here." He said plainly.

"W-why?" She said almost calming down. At least he didn't see her and Nora; that could've been bad. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same question to you." He said to her. "But if I'm being honest I just wanted to talk to you."

Heat began to rise and a blush formed on her face. "Whaa?" Why was her heart beating so fast?

Whether Wizardmon noticed or not he didn't let on. "Because I'm being selfish." He said snapping her back to reality. "I'm trying to work something out and for some reason when I talk to you I can think clearly."

Darcmon then laughed, "Then I guessed we both can benefit from a clear head."

xxx

"Hey Noah!"

Noah didn't even bothered to turn around once he heard his name being called. "Hey Nora."

"Where's Wizardmon?"

"Still at the hotel." He told her.

"He took the loss hard. Do you know why?"

"Yeah…" He said. Although he wasn't going to blab about it.

"It's because he is a Royal Knight isn't?" this got Noah to open his eyes in shock. How did she know that? Nora laughed, "Did you think I would just forget what happened when you got Wizardmon to mega last year and how PrinceMamemon reacted?"

"Oh…" Noah said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I forgot that part."

"So have you decided what to do?"

"I guess… just get more information." Noah said. When Nora tilted her head he continued. "Wizardmon told me that one of the other members of the tournament is a Royal Knight and he tamer is friends with Arisa."

Nora nodded. It was time to ask directly now. Taking a deep breath she began, "How are **you** holding up?"

"Fine." He said.

Nora puffed her cheek in annoyance and got in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. Noah was really surprised and a little embarrassed at this sudden event and was very confused. All she was doing now was just staring at him then she spoke, "Noah… don't lie to me please. I was really worried."

He didn't know why, but he felt really ashamed and wanted to tell Nora what happened. "Okay…" Noah said before he told her what happened with the battle.

xxx

"Seems like we are both at a loss then." Darcmon said. They were now both sitting cross-legged from each other and Wizardmon finished telling what happened between him and the demon. "It's hard to know what to do huh?"

"Yeah," He clenched his fist, "I don't know what to do. How am I suppose to handle this?"

"I guess maybe to just gather information first." Darcmon suggested.

"Yeah that's what Noah told me…" He told her. "But what could he mean about not understanding?"

"I'm not sure." She said.

Wizardmon then shook his head, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking out loud. What are you lost on?"

"Huh?" Darcmon gasped, "Nothing, its nothing." She said.

Wizardmon raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't seem like it."

Darcmon sighed. It seemed like there was no getting out of this one. "How do you know if you're doing a good job as a partner?"

"You have a partner?" This was surprising to him. If she did, why was she here right now?

"Well, it's like a tamer and partner. I've been trying to protect my tamer, but…" She paused.

"You're afraid of messing up." Wizardmon said.

"Yeah."

Wizardmon took a deep breath, "From my experience, you can't just always follow your tamers orders."

"Huh?"

"They're not always right, but neither are we." He said. "There can't be a right or wrong way. Just be there for your partner for how they want you and what you think you need to be." He said getting up. "Thank you, but I need to meet up with my partner."

Darcmon got up and smiled, "I should thank you. You helped me more." Wizardmon just shrugged before he left. He was right though. She might have started this as a job, but both her and Nora agreed they were partners. So that meant that unless it was necessary she won't intervene even if Nora forbade it. It might be just like she had been doing, but now she didn't have a nagging feeling of whether it was right or not.

xxx

"So there you have it." Noah said finishing while he and Nora kept walking. "But I'm over it."

"I see." She said, "I'm sorry."

Noah turned to her raising an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing? If any one should, it's me." He said confusing her, "You were right about the tournament. Not to mention I was a jerk yesterday."

She giggled, "Only a little."

Then they heard an echo coming from a monitor on a building, "The match is over! Takuto and Guilmon are the winners!"

"I guess I should go." Noah said.

Nora sighed at this. If events were going to pan out then she couldn't intervene. Even though he didn't know it; she owed him a lot. "Okay, see you around Noah." Then both her and Noah shuddered. Something was changed, but what? _'It's not in this world, but the real world. What though?'_ She thought.

xxx

Cole walked through the halls of the Hackers' main building with Witchmon. Noah got away and beaten him. He should feel angrier with Noah… but he wasn't. It was hard for him to describe, but that battle… almost erased it all. It truly erased some of it. Like letting off that anger was just what he needed. Still… he lost and not finished with Noah.

Neither was Witchmon. She wasn't finish with Wizardmon either. That battle to her was just another loss to him. She'll just have to be stronger next time. Still that wasn't going to face him again yet. Not with… "Why are we here again honey?"

"Not now Witchmon." Cole sighed, "Dr. Yung called us."

"I wonder why?"

"YOU'll PAY FOR THIS IKUTO!" They heard from one of the rooms. Confused they saw a man walk out in a huff and left down the hall.

They decided to check out the room and found Dr. Yung on a computer. "Megumi, I would like to formally remove someone from the payroll."

"Sir." Cole coughed.

Dr. Yung turned and shrugged, "Ah, you, good." He said. "I want you to follow me." He said leaving the computer. "Do you remember when we met Cole?"

How could Cole not? "I do sir."

_**Flashback**_

"_DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE!?" A drill instructor shouted in the open room._

"_To Reform, Reformat, Rearrange, and Reconstruct ourselves!" The group of students echoed. _

"_NOW DOUBLES!" The instructor yelled._

_Cole dreaded this. He heard how Hackers that were recruited got to get digimon partners and train with them in a special school, but those were for the recruits. He was delinquent and he was in training camp. Or how he referred to hell on earth. _'Come on we literally said Reformat and Rearrange here.'_ He thought, but that was just his joke to prepare himself for doubles. After being here for six months what that meant here was they fight each other. _

"_Ready squirt?" An older kid told him. He didn't bother to retort, pain was imamate. When the instructor blew his whistle in a couple seconds he was on the ground with his right arm behind his back. "Ready to give up?" He told him as he pulled his arm back more._

_Cole nodded, "Ah! Okay, okay!" He said as he felt his arm being pulled back more. _

_The older boy laughed and let go. "Okay, now you try." He told Cole as he let him up._

_Cole sighed and tried to get the older kid in a grip, but the boy was two quick and way taller and manage to lift Cole and flip him make him land on the ground hard. "Gah."_

"_Haha, Wimp." The older boy laughed. _

_The rest of the training went pretty much the same and he walked out with more burses. Next the sergeant told them they had lunch. So he was in the cafeteria and had just gotten his tray. He sighed, _'It actually looks good today.' _Walking to his table he was tripped and was found his food on the ground and a foot on his back. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Someone said, "Didn't see you there, Ant."_

_Cole didn't do anything. His body just hurt. Hackers here were worse than him. They were older than him. They were stronger than him. He deserved to be here, he deserved all this. When they finally let him up he went to go sit at his table. He had no one to talk to and he shouldn't. All the hazing and abuse won't get to him. Not while this is his punishment._

"_Cole Connors to room 430." An voice said over the PA._

_That was him. He left the room while he was tripped and punched on his way out. When he found the room he was surprise to see his instructor and someone he didn't know. "Cole this is our founder and CEO; Dr. Ikuto Yung." The instructor said as he got up. "I hope you'll please you'll new teacher."_

"_Huh?"_

_The instructor left the room leaving Cole very confused. Dr. Yung turned and went to sit behind the desk. "I looked over you're file Cole." The man said in english with a japanese accent. "And I watched you today. We are a lot alike, Cole."_

"_We are sir?" Cole asked._

"_I too was weak. Never got along with anyone in school and was always bullied." He smirked. "Do you know why you're here Cole?"_

"_To-" Cole began before Dr. Yung raised his hand._

"_Not that mantra." He said. _

_Cole then paused and considered. "Cause of my actions sir."_

_Dr. Yung then frowned. "No Cole. It is not you're fault."_

"_What?" Cole asked. How could it not be his fault? "I broke into-"_

"_I know about that Cole." Dr. Yung said. "Tell me did you choose to be here?"_

"_No, but-"_

"_No!" Dr. Yung said slamming the desk, "Exactly! You had no say in this. Others put you in here Cole." He said with a grin, "I'm tired of seeing you getting picked on and I'm tired of the complaints I'm getting from you're instructors." He got up and walked towards Cole, "I'm here to teach you Cole, don't think I'm your friend. I'm not, no one is. I don't like you. No one will like you. That's how this world works. It is unfair and it is out to get you." _

_Cole shrunk back at the man's out burst, but was still listening. There were truths to his words._

"_None of this is your fault Cole. None of it! But don't think this is forgiveness you still did it, but what made you make that misake? Ask yourself: Who put you here? Who made you chose to lash out? Who's responsible for this?"_

_Cole thought and though. No… it wasn't his parents. No… it wasn't a group of people… It was one person. "Noah…"_

"_Good, now let you're anger grow. Let it drive you. And when you are ready… make them suffer."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Good, good." Dr. Yung said. "I told you to get back at the people who made you suffer."

"Yes."

"And I thought you might like to know, that I am close to getting my own revenge." Dr. Yung said. "Everything is almost in place. Then everyone will suffer."

"Why would you tell us sir?" Cole asked

"It's because of you and you're partner." He said. "I am thanking you both. For if it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere. So to thank you I am giving you two a different job than what I'll give the other Hackers."

"What do you mean sir?" Witchmon asked.

"In a few days I will have all Hackers confront the Rangers and make sure they don't interfere, but I don't want you to be apart of it." He then led them to a room. "If on the very off chance that things go wrong, I will need all my information." He opened the door and showed them to where were many huge servers. "Copy everything then delete it all."

"But why sir?" Cole asked.

"I said it was because I'm thanking you." Dr. Yung smiled, "I want all my information and research to live. If things go as planned then I'll need all this information to rebuild. If things go wrong, my Hackers are finished. Everything I worked for would be shot and gone. All my subordinates and tamers would be done and sent to jail. You two however… won't."

"What?" They both said in shock.

"One instant of tampering with the Tournament will be overlooked. All you're other missions were routine. All the digimon you got me for my testing were unstable and dangerous. Getting rid of them is a civic duty. There is nothing on you, I made sure of it." He then turned to leave the room. "After all, you don't send yourself to prison."

When he left Cole punched the wall. "WHY?" This wasn't sitting right. Why was he lucky now? Even to him this wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this. He doesn't get to just walk away clean. He shouldn't. He didn't know why, but something inside him was disagreeing with all this.

_["You're the one that betrayed me!"]_

That rung in his head. Noah was just as hurt as he was. Maybe even more. Still none of that mattered. Even if his anger lessen, he wasn't done. He needed to let out more. He needed to face Noah again.

"Cole?" Witchmon asked worryingly

"Come on, we got work to do."

xxx

Dr. Yung then went to his personal office. "It's almost time." He told himself, "Are you happy father? Because I'll finally be in control, just like you wanted me to." He said closing his eyes thinking back to all the times his father told him he needed to be in control or the world would take advantage of him.

Well no more. He will be in control now, he will control the consequences. So the world won't take advantage of him again. He soon began to laugh. Years ago when the Digimon began to show themselves war broke out. The humans were unprepared and not ready. His mother died during that first outbreak. The worlds took her from him. Like some sick joke of how he wasn't in control of his life.

That's why he decided to go into computers. Then hacking. He enjoyed that a lot. He was able to destroy and breakdown what others had built. When he heard about people partnering with digimon and the starting of the Rangers he had to jump on it. With secrets of business owners and other wealthy people he had saved over the years he gained enough funding to build his organization.

However that meant nothing. Sure he gained power, but how was it going to help him get back at everyone? That changed with that email.

He looked at the computer and opened up the saved file of that conversation.

_Do you wish for revenge? I can give you what you want._

There was no sender information that even _he _could hack to, only a small white feather. Still, he took the bait.

_**And what could you give me?**_

_Here, these are attachments for you. One is the data of a truly destructive digimon. The other is of an algorithm. Both will help you._

_**How do you expect me to control this digimon? Just because we can create digivices doesn't mean I won't get double-crossed.**_

_Fine. You want to test your digivice things. Here's a location of a special place. You can only take two from this place. Search around your world for suitable tamers and chose wisely._

_**Any specifics?**_

_Gluttony and Lust you. Is that specific enough for you?_

The rest, as they would say is history. "I got Litithmon and Beelzemon awaken and tied to tamers. My black card was a success with Omnimon. Everything the sender said was right." He said.

"You called me sir?"

"Ah, Megumi," He said closing the email, "Yes I did. I need you to cut Yukio's funding."

xxx

Noah and Wizardmon stared at the arena from the stands entrance. The battle was between Taito with Shoutmon and Ken with Wormmon. Although, Noah and Wizardmon weren't really focusing on it. Their attention was on the contestant booth. That was where Arisa and her group.

"I just don't understand." Noah said as he continued to look around. "Arisa is partnered to a Demon Lord, how could Takuto and Guilmon be friends with her?"

"I don't know. I'm just as confused. Gallentmon should've realized he was a Demon Lord." Wizardmon said. "He was his opponent most of the time."

"Speaking of the little punk he's not with his tamer." Noah said noticing that Impmon was nowhere to be seen.

Wizardmon clenched his fist. "I have a feeling he's around though."

"What makes you say that?"

"He was there when Lucemon destroyed my village." He said bluntly. Noah was shocked. This was the first time he mentioned that he was there. It was because Wizardmon saw it in the imp's memories. How could he tell him something like "he wouldn't understand" when it was clear what he saw; Beelzemon just stood there and watched indifferently to the destruction of his village.

They waited for the battle to be over and saw the group split up. It looked as though the tournament was going to continue as it was just around noon. This was the perfect chance to get some answers from Takuto.

"Wizardmon, think you can send a message?"

"Of course."

xxx

Noah leaned against the wall of the inner building of the arena waiting for Takuto. He sent him a message that he wanted to talk to him with his partner alone.

"Here they come." Wizardmon said.

"About time." Noah grunted.

Takuto and Guilmon stopped a little bit away from Noah with a stern look on his face. Noah figured that he was trying to act tough, but because he was a year or two younger than Noah it looked a little funny. "Alright Noah, what is it?"

"I just want to know why are you two with that traitor and Arisa?" He asked

"Who says Arisa is a traitor!" Takuto yelled clenching his fists.

'_Not me.' _Noah sighed. If Noah had to guess Takuto has a crush on Arisa. This was going to be difficult to get clear information from him. "I'm just saying, it's because of the Demon Lord she's partnered with."

"So what?" Takuto smirked

"So what?!" Noah echoed in confusion, "I ask you about her and her partner and you're playing it off like it's nothing!"

"So what?" Takuto repeated this time with his partner now giggling. "They're both nice fellows."

"What…?" Noah felt like something inside him broke. All he wanted to do was get a couple answers from him and the guy was being a stubborn, love struck idiot. Not to mention his partner was laughing like this was some big joke. _'That's it, I'm done with this kid.'_

Noah just took a step back before he decided to hit the guy. Wizardmon took it upon himself to ask his former teammate. "Guilmon, I know you are a Royal Knight just like me." He said to clarify which Guilmon acknowledged. "And you know it's our duty to protect the Digital World from threats like him." Guilmon just nodded again. "I don't see why you haven't done anything. The Sovereigns sealed them all away and here he is! Don't you see that as a threat!?"

"He's only a threat to his enemies." Guilmon said, "During when I found him he's been fine. He's just annoying though."

This time it was Wizardmon's mind to break. What the hell were they talking about!? They were acting like his crimes could be wavered. He had half a mind to attack his former teammate. _'No… just remember, he out ranks you.'_

Guilmon grinned and continued. "When I became aware of who he really was I kept an eye on him. As for the reason why I haven't done anything… it's because of Arisa." Wizardmon had a feeling it would go back to the tamer. "She's the only one he listen to. He is aware of his past crimes and that presses him much."

'_What… this was about that Arisa was the only to keep him in check?'_ Wizardmon thought in disbelief. _'Of course he should feel guilty.'_

"Maybe he was a real monster in the past, but he changed."

Wizardmon and Noah just stood there with plain faces. Although they were in complete disbelief of what had transpired. Were Takuto and Guilmon really serious? They were being vague and for some reason… biased.

"Anyways," Guilmon continued, "Wasn't you're village destroyed by Lucemon?"

Now it may have been a method of redirection in Guilmon's mind to calm him down, but to Wizardmon and Noah it was anything but. A few things wrong with the way the comment sounded like was that it was stated in a matter of fact tone. Like he was questioning Wizardmon's knowledge of his past. Another was that he was passing the buck for the demon. Trying to say that the crime was the only one that Wizardmon was referring to and the only one the Demon Lords did as a whole. The final thing for Wizardmon was that Guilmon threw it out there like it was an insignificant event. Like asking whether it rained the day before. How could a member of his former team be this disrespectful? Was this just a sign of his rank above him? It was reasons like theses that lead to their decision to disband.

"Besides we have a bigger problem on our hands." Takuto added, "You know about the Hacker Organization?"

Noah was the one to respond seeing his partner still in thought. "Yes and…" Where was this going? He had a feeling about it because of Cole, but besides that he didn't have any other leads.

"Well they infiltrated the tournament."

"What?" Noah was a little shock. Takuto made sound like he knew more than he was letting on. Noah only had Cole to tie to the Hackers, but this kid sounded like he had more and concrete evidence, "Well why don't you call the Rangers or something!?"

"Sheesh don't worry," Takuto said smirking, "Everything's under control."

Noah crossed his arms just to keep himself from going after the kid. "How do you know that?"

"Well, we kicked two Hackers of the Tournament. Unfortunately, two passed and one left to fight. Arisa is sure that they are some kind of distraction. So it's best to beat them and-"

"Wait a sec…" Noah paused to figure out where to start as there were **many** things wrong with that plan. "Arisa knows about this?"

"Of course, in short our whole group does." Takuto said with a smile, "We're are the Digimon Tamers team."

Noah groaned, "How did you guys find this out?"

"Arisa told us." Takuto said, Noah gave him a look of 'her again?' which Takuto read this and shrugged. "She was a Hacker once, but gave it quits. She and Impmon were the ones who knew of the Hackers plans, well part of it. She's also the founder and leader of out tamer group."

"The rival and counterpart of the Hackers." Guilmon said with nod.

"And if you want you can join us." Takuto extended his hand, "What do you say?"

Noah had many things to say, many of which were going to get the kid mad. So he took a deep breath and chose his words carefully, "I'll think about it. I'm still not sure I'm giving my trust to the right person." With that he and Wizardmon left down the corridor. Noah seriously hoped that Arisa had a better plan than just getting rid of the distractions. "Wizardmon… please tell me you're head hurts too."

"Yes… for the same reasons and more." Wizardmon said.

"Was Gallentmon always that…"

"Eccentric?" Wizardmon offered to where Noah just shrugged, "In a sense yes."

"So I guess that that was a huge failure."

Noah looked up to find Kira and Ririsu. "Yeah, did you hear all that?"

"Yup," Kira nodded, "They seemed a little naïve to be taken seriously. Why didn't you tell me Wizardmon was a Royal Knight!?"

Noah sighed, "That doesn't matter now."

"We should inform the Rangers here about this."

"About what?" Ririsu joined, "We don't really have proof or got any information out of them."

Noah crossed his arms and thought about it. They really didn't have anything to give them. Especially with Takuto and Guilmon being of little use with their stubbornness. "We could always give a vague and anonymous tip." He suggested.

"Okay let's do that." Kira said.

**A/N: And another chapter before you guys that read Arisa's fic get on me about Yung I did ask Arisa to add to his past. So... what do ya think?**


	21. Chapter 20: The Winner is

**A/N: Woah... actually got another update in the same month! Not just that, but two different stories! But now is the time for this one... This well... it's the ending to the Tournament Arc. So yes I will continue on to the Arisa's wait... Da-Tenshi's next fic "Street Battles" and guess what Rales, since it's in the real world, Taven and Fanbeemon will be making more ****appearances. Remember I own my characters, other people own theirs and I don't own Digimon. Without further ado...**

**The Winner is...**

_Unfortunately, all we got for anonymous tip was a few extra Rangers around the tournament. We could only do so much without more information. I made a mental note to get back at that Takuto. So I had to tell Kira and Ririsu our story. Apparently she took it well and was just shocked. The next few rounds apparently Arisa was going to fight some of her friends. Kenny and his Terriermon. They won that fight. I had no leads left and had no idea what to do. That was till Kira gave us an idea._

**Day 6**

"I can't believe you can make us invisible!" Kira shouted in excitement. "And that we can see each other!"

"It works better when you are quiet." Noah hissed. He then sighed, "Are you sure Satoshi's viewing box is this way?" he whispered.

"Yeah, we saw him come from this direction yesterday." Kira said

"So ExAgumon is Omnimon?" Ririsu asked

"Yes." Wizardmon still concentrating, "Hopefully he'll provide better information."

"How come?" the black cat asked.

"We're out of ideas." Noah said. He then motioned them to be quiet when he heard the two from around the corner. "Stay here and let us talk to them." He said.

Wizardmon then dropped the spell from him and Noah and they walked out of the corner to see Satoshi and ExAgumon.

"Oh hey." Satoshi greeted a little confused at there was someone in the hall.

"Hey, you're Satoshi right? The winner of the tournament last year?" Noah said trying to act surprised.

"Yes," He said, "And you're Noah Drake, nice to meet you."

"Hi Wizardmon, long time no see." ExAgumon said happily."

"Yeah." Wizardmon said remaining serious. It was strange. The last time they talked to each other was when Omnimon told him that he was finding a partner. Now here they were, both with partners.

"Alright how many Royal Knights are in this tournament?" Satoshi exclaimed, to Noah's surprise. "First Guilmon as Gallentmon, Wizardmon as Dynasmon, and my partner as Omnimon who's next?" He said crossing his arms.

'_There's one more…' _Wizardmon thought to himself. He knew who the other one was, but that was not what they came to discuss.

"I think there is another particular knight here besides us." ExAgumon said amusing himself and trying to get a reaction from Wizardmon from their in-joke.

Noah and Satoshi looked at their partners in confusion, but found that they weren't going to answer. Satoshi then brought back his suspension of Noah's presence "So, are there any problems?"

"No." Noah said coldly. He came for answers and the look on Satoshi's face seemed to know it.

"Well I hoped you had fun in the tournament, cause I did. You two had a great fight, but it seems like Arisa and Impmon were better." ExAgumon said almost half heartedly, despite the fact that Impmon and his partner helped him at the last of the tournament… it was still hard to see one of his fellow knights lose to one of their enemies.

"Don't remind me of that." Wizardmon said looking away. Noah felt bad… he couldn't help Wizardmon win. Wizardmon lost in front of his former leader and he let that happen.

Satoshi looked at their faces and sighed, "Alright, I know you two have problems with accepting the fact about… about Arisa and her partner. But we have a bigger problem now."

Noah was a little surprised. "So you know about it."

"Of course I do I'm not blind." He said proudly.

Noah inwardly groaned. _'Maybe not, but apparently you're not all to bright.'_ He then turned away, "I already had this conversation with Takuto. I don't need another one." He had hoped that he was going to learn or share something new, but if everyone knew…

"So, was it successful?" He asked

"No." Noah said considering that he seemed like the only sane person here. "I'm still at the beginning." The more he asked the more it seemed like he was going to get nowhere.

"It's up to you to chose what you will do." Satoshi said as he and ExAgumon began to walk away. "As for me, I've already chosen."

That left Noah and Wizardmon just standing there. Noah was lost, he didn't get anywhere with this. What was he supposed to do? What could he do?

"Well that was a bust."

Wizardmon looked up and undid the invisibility on Kira and Ririsu, "I'm sorry we couldn't find anything."

"It's not your fault Ririsu." Wizardmon said.

Noah shook his head, "I need time to think this over, let's just wait this out."

xxx

**Sever Tree**

**Core world…**

Ones and zeros flew by in great streams around him. Some at greater speeds than others, while others were still, and all were important. Data, data, data, that's all it was. It was data for all of the Digital World. That's what he did. He looked at it all to make sure it was all accounted for and functioning properly. This was his directive, this is what he was supposed to do, and this was what he had to do. In actuality, he could do this in his sleep. Which many would suggest he should do.

A Bing sound went off behind him and he turned. It was a notification that read: "Warning! Visitor!"

If he was in his human avatar he was sure he would've sighed in annoyance. Closing the window he closed his "eyes" and reopened them. Now he was back in the Digital World. He had no use for the human avatar here so was in his robotic body he dubbed 7D6. This was the form he chose for his knights and anyone he met. He looked at the digimon before him. The digimon was about the same height as his body right now. Its entire body and robe was golden and he was siting crossed legged over a fiery orb. Behind was a open gold wheel and surrounding him were sixteen orbs with markings on them. The only thing that wasn't golden was its long white hair.

"Hello old friend."

"Shakamon." Yggdrasil addressed.

"Now why must you be hostile every time I visit?" Shakamon asked chuckling.

"Past meetings suggested you were preparing an ordeal." Yggdrasil said scanning his own memory for the actual conversation between him and the digimon.

"Ah yes, but you know I am preparing those out of love."

"The integrity of the Digital World is my priority and directive."

"Yes, so as it's mine and many others, but like I said before: You and I have an understanding." Shakamon said folding his arms. "If you would please; Talk to me with out that manner."

"Why should you care how I talk?"

Shakamon sighed "All those other… "protectors" claim that they are protecting the digital world, but they only look at the now. Which in it of itself is a good thing." He paused, "But you and I know that they are stuck. They do not wish for our world to thrive. Even those lovely Diginomes are stuck and are only hoping to make it through tomorrow."

"Why repeat what we already went over?" He asked

"Living in the "now" is a human mentality that is commendable and inspiring. Although for digimon like me, beings like you, and the other "protectors" it is meaningless. I am repeating this because I wanted you to know I have postponed my ordeals." He said with a smile to Yggdrasil's confusion. "I want the Digital World itself to evolve and so it can live, my ordeals were going to help, but I think there is many powers at work that are going to do that for me. So I've decided to step back and see where it takes the future of both worlds."

"I see…" his said going over the data and information

"King Drasil…"

"Yes?"

"Wanna know why I chose you?"

"For what?"

"As my friend."

"Not necessaril…"

Shakamon held his hand stopping the deity, "Besides the fact that we both care for the actual Digital World and it's inhabitants, I chose you as my friend because unlike the other digital gaurdians and myself… you can keep evolving."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Look at your creations, that body you made to protect yourself. Look at your actions, when the humans first fought us, over a misunderstanding of course, you chose to let the original kids find a solution instead of forcing them out. Not to mention your most recent and radical creation."

He then produced a holographic illusion in his palm on a girl… "Nora." Yggdrasil unconsciously spoke.

"I'll admit, I wouldn't have believed someone like you would've taken this route. You keep evolving where I cannot anymore. Sure it is in small bursts, but you can." He then smiled, "And now I have a nice niece as well thanks to you. Sure I was the one that gave you the idea to study humans, but you went that far. Tell her that I aid hi." Shakamon then disappeared leaving Yggdrasil going through the data.

Data that he needed to process. Data he needed to understand. Data he needed to organize. What this meant was that whatever stopped Shakamon from proposing his ordeal… was about ready to make it's move…

"I must prepare…" Yggdrasil said sending his conscience back to the code world. Not without thinking of Shakamon's words as he looked at a certain strain of codes… they weren't actually from the digital world, but a program he made… "Not much time then… Not for them… If Shakamon is right." An image of Nora flashed in his mind. It was her smiling. _Save image?….. Save complete_. Why was he feeling fear that he wasn't going to see that when time was up?

"… _you can keep evolving."_

"Right." Shakamon was right. He needed to evolve. He needed to change… for her sake. He just needed to make sure that he was in check. That these feelings won't harm the Digital World. He then began running the probabilities and numbers. While simultaneously checking the digital world codes… "Open file code: Noah Drake…"

xxx

"Cole…"

"Yeah Witchmon?"

"I finished."

"Thanks."

The atmosphere was dry in the server room. Everything was done. Witchmon was able to transfer all the data to remote servers that they had hid. Cole then brought up the kill program and pressed ENTER. Just like that… everything Hackers was gone. The only thing left was the communications link for the big day. Whatever that meant.

Cole and Witchmon left the room and walked the hall. Everything was over. They had nothing left to do, but one thing. "You know… I'm not going to miss this place."

"Me neither."

Silence again. They already lost to Noah and Wizardmon. Although… that meant they will have to get stronger. They will get them for what they did… "There's one problem…" Cole said.

"Are you ready to go back?" Witchmon said.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"I'm sure your parents missed you."

Cole really didn't care. He bet his parents were thrilled that he was out of their lives for so long. Sure they visited and so did he, but they were awkward. Now he'll be back. Permanently. He shook his head and changed the subject. What was Yung doing? Why did he really make him do all this?

"What was that?" Witchmon asked

"What?"

"A really powerful presence…" Witchmon said looking at the door they passed, "Dangerous too."

"Should we check it out?" Cole asked as he moved to the door.

"I wouldn't." They jumped and found Dr. Yung behind them, "This doesn't concern you. I'm giving you a free pass here… don't waste it." He said as he walked through the door.

Cole and Witchmon looked at each other. Then… they walked away. He was right… it didn't concern them…

xxx

_So lost and confused we spent the rest of the tournament watching. Arisa then went up against Takuto in the semi-finals and won. The battle was actually much closer than ours. Also in the other semi-final battle between a girl named Akari, that had the demon lord Lilithmon as her partner, and Akira who had a BlackAgumon. Apparently, the "Digimon Tamers" plan backfired as they were forced to fight each other while the Hackers fought each other. So here we are at the finals where Arisa and her demon lord vs Akari and her demon lord. A Tamer vs a Hacker._

**Day 8**

Noah and Wizardmon hung around the entrance of the stands watching the battle. Kira and Ririsu were around, but they had gone to their seats. The reason he stayed was he was hoping he was going to find Nora.

"What are we going to do after this?" Wizardmon asked, "When it's all over."

"I got an idea." Noah said as he leaned against the wall, "But our first priority will be the same… finding Crusadermon." Noah paused as he looked down to the battlefield still empty and prepared for the battle. "The reason we haven't left yet is because I got a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

The battle took off and it was heated. Going blow for blow. Then they digivolved to their mega forms.

Litithmon then attacked **"Nazar Nail" **She launched at Beelzemon, but the demon biker jumped back.

In his jump he transformed into Burst Mode and took flight. **"Corona Blaster"**

"**Empress Emblaze"**

The two attacks clashed then left the two of the Demon Lords panting.

_Beelzemon: 45HP_

_Lilithmon: 40HP_

Then… a shadow appeared. Everyone was in shocked and looked up. It was a huge dino looking digimon with four arms and a blazing aura with cannons coming out of it's back. "Millenniummon." Wizardmon gasped. _'How was this digimon reformed?'_ It was not possible.

On it's shoulder was a human. In his hands was a pitch-black digivice. Dr. Yung looked around and laughed.

"Isn't that the CEO of the Hackers?"

"Why does he have that digimon?"

"What's going on?"

"It's last year all over again!"

Noah heard the other people in the stands and was still looking at the digimon. What caught his eye was that he seemed to begin arguing with Arisa. "Why would he do that?" Noah whispered to himself. The next thing he heard was a cannon fire. Millenniummon fired from his cannon from his back into the sky, which then went after Arisa. "Wizardmon!" he turned as he got his card ready.

"Noah!" They turned and saw that Nora was rushing towards them, "She'll be fine, but make sure you get the others out of here!"

_BOOM!_

They turned and saw a huge smoke cloud. "Noah trust me! Help get everyone out!" Nora then looked around franticly, "Where's Kira?"

Noah was dazed, shocked by what he saw, but he was then grabbed by Nora and he felt calm, "In.. the stands!"

"I'll get her!" Nora said as she took off, "You help get everyone out!"

Shaking his head Noah pulled out the warp card. _"Digi-Modify: Warp Digivolution activate!"_

"_**Wizardmon warp digivolve too… Dynasmon!"**_ Now in his knight formed he picked up Noah as they took off and helped get people to leave.

xxx

"No way…" Kira said as she and Ririsu saw the blast.

"Kira!"

"Nora?" She turned and saw Nora shaking her, "How did… you?"

"I'm getting you out of here." She turned behind her and saw Darcmon, "Get them out."

"Yes."

"Wait… we can."

Then there was a huge roar. They looked back at the scene. Arisa and Beelzemon… were alive! They were surrounded by a force field… by Calumon! "I knew it." Nora muttered.

Then another roar and the sky cracked where Diaboramon entered. "I'm taking them Nora." Darcmon said as she picked them up.

"Wait." Ririsu protested

"Make sure your family is fine." Nora said as Darcmon took off. This was bad. Nora took out her phone and teleported to the rim of the arena. She maybe wasn't as powerful as Yggdrasil… but she can do this. Channeling her energy she created a force field around the tournament. If there was going to be a battle she was going to make sure the damage and the Diaboromon stay in the arena.

xxx

"I can't believe the little guy saved them." Noah muttered as he realized that the two survived thanks to Calumon.

"Noah. That's the last on this side." Dynasmon said

"How are you holding up?" Noah asked, as he had been teleporting the audience.

"I'm fine."

Noah nodded as he looked around. They had gotten many out of the tournament and had to fend of a few Diaboromon. What struck Noah as odd was that besides the few Rangers that were here already there weren't anymore. _'You would think they would have heard about this.'_

"Now what Noah?"

Noah looked around and sighed, "Just one thing left… but you're not going to like it."

"I know."

xxx

Another blast and Beelzemon frowned as others replaced the Diaboromon he just destroyed. "Just great! As soon as you take one down two more take its place."

"I know." Gallentmon said "We can't keep fighting them forever." He then turned to Takuto and fired a blast at a Diaboromon about to attack him. He turned back around and saw that a Diaboromon was about to attack Beelzemon, "Watch out!"

Beelzemon turned, but it was too close and he was too late. **"Dragon's Roar"**

Beelzemon turned to the owner of the blast and smirked, "Thanks, you saved my life."

Dynasmon snarled, he was rubbing it in. "Well you don't look so bad right now."

Noah ran on towards the other human partners. Arisa look shocked and excited at him, "Noah!"

When he reached them he smirked, "Sorry I'm late, but here I am." He said, "I know who I can trust right now."

"Great." She said happily, but not to long she frowned and so did Noah. Something was wrong.

"**Dragon's Roar"** Noah and Arisa looked up as Dynasmon took out another Diaboromon this time one that was after them. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah!" Noah said as Arisa sighed.

Dynasmon glanced over at Beelzemon and gave a glare that said, _'Now you owe me.'_

Beelzemon turned a glare that replied, _'Great.'_

Arisa looked around and saw her friends' partners fighting. Noah looked to; her team consisted of a MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Gallentmon, Beelzemon, (_'I see why they called themselves the Tamers') _SaberLemon, OmegaShoutmon and MaloMyotismon.

Despite that the Diaboromon just kept coming from the breach that Millenniummon created. "Just like Gallentmon said, we can't keep battling all of them for long." Arisa said, "And none of our attacks seem to work on Millenniumon."

"What do we do Calu!" Calumon eclaimed.

"You would think that with all theses megas… one would damage it." Noah muttered, then he thought about the other members of the tournament. "We need more help."

Arisa heard this and got a grin, "I got an idea."

xxx

"Come on…" Nora staggered, the barrier proved harder than she thought to keep up. The Diaboromons were busy attacking the group below, but some found resistance against her barrier. She took a look at Milleniummon and Dr. Yung. They haven't done much since opening the rift for the Diaboromons. "Must be fakes…" she figured. Not to mention… she felt his energy. He was merely stalling gaining energy for a final attack.

"**Cable Crusher"**

"What?" Nora looked in front of her and saw a Diaboromon was about to strike with his arm outstretch. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"**Heat Wave"** A digimon appeared and blasted the Diaboromon with a hot breath destroying it.

It was a white four-legged griffon digimon with an eagle head. "Darcmon?" Nora asked

"Yes Mistress Nora, I'm Hippogriffomon now."

"Thanks."

"What are partners for?"

xxx

"Well, here I thought it was going to be a bad idea." Noah said sarcastically. He followed Arisa and helped her to the press box to get the mic from Itsuki. They were still transmitting and she was able to rally the remaining tournament members to join the fight. Also told them that Dr. Yung had something to do with the last tournament.

Luckily some of the tamers and digimon still in the stands were able to help out as well. They also took out Diaboromon and helped out others. Also luckily a few Rangers actually made it from the human world. Their partners were ShineGreymon, Rosemon, and MirageGaogamon.

"Thomas!" Arisa yelled apparently knowing the person.

"Big brother!" said Rene the girl partnered to Sakyuamon,

"Are you alright?" He asked them to which his sister nodded, "Hey Arisa."

"Hey Thomas."

Rene seemed confused and so did Noah, but he remained silent. "How do you know my brother Arisa?"

"Didn't I tell you I met him at the Hacker organization?"

"No."

"Opps."

'_That's one story I got to hear.'_ Noah thought. The Rangers then fired at Millenniummon, still not causing major damage.

Dr. Yung laughed, "You'll never beat Millenniummon! Not with my enhancements!" He laughed as he raised his D-Ark. "Now."

Millenniumon roared and then… all the Diaboromon burst into data and were absorbed by him. **"Ultimate Fusion"** He fired a beam into the sky and was slowly creating a dimensional pocket.

He was planning on destroying everything. That was it. He was going to rebuild it in his mind set. What could they do? None of them were able to make a dent on the digimon. How could they possibly…

"Hey everyone!" Arisa yelled, "I want everyone to attack on my count!"

Would that really make a difference?… Noah then looked up. Maybe it was! They all fought the digimon one at a time, but it never fought back. If it's focusing on it's attack now. "Do it Dynasmon!"

With a nod he waited. "Fire!" The signal given Dynasmon joined the other digimon and blasted Millenniummon. His defense down he could not take the blast.

It roared in agony as he slowly began to disintegrate and flow into its own dimension. The rifts closed and everyone took a sigh of relief.

xxx

"Nora!" Darcmon said as she went to catch the falling girl.

"I'm… fine, they really wanted out." She said chuckling. She got up and looked around. "They did it." Of course she had her doubts, but she knew they could.

"Can I have your attention please!" Itsuki's voice echoed. Nora then saw a small crowd gather. "I know it's not the right time, but I would like to declare our winners of the tournament: Arisa Bunya and Impmon!" The crowd cheered as the two walked to Itsuki, "Got a speech for us?"

"Well… I would like to say everyone's a winner today! Even my friends, come on get up here!" She said as they joined around her. "Wait, are we forgetting someone? Noah and Wizardmon you two."

Nora smiled as the two joined the crowd they formed. "It's time Darcmon… we can't interfere anymore."

"Are you sure Nora?"

"It's for the best." She said as she teleported away with her partner.

xxx

"So… Dr. Yung had his Hackers attack the Ranger depos around the world to stop them form aiding the fight." Noah said. He was with Wizardmon at the after party of the tournament. It was a expected party; music, drinks, food, the works. It was in the hotel's ballroom and the two were off in their own corner.

"It would seem like it." Wizardmon said, "I doubt Cole and Witchmon were apart of it though."

"What makes you say that?"

"A feeling I have."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" Wizardmon asked

"You know… this feels how things end… we beat the big bad… and we're here at a party… we fought Cole… yet nothing feels… _done_."

"Then maybe it's not an ending." Wizardmon said. Noah looked at him confused, "We keep going Noah."

"Yeah… we keep going. I'll get stronger and I'll find Crusadermon for you. No matter what. This won't slow us down."

**A/N: So...? yeah yeah, it seemed rushed, but I'm actually covering a lot more than just the first fics I'm going up to before the first Shadow Tamers... Still, I understand if you say I could've done better. Let me know with a review.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Calm

**A/N: So I got this chapter up. Sorry it took awhile, been busy. Actually not much happens this chapter and the next few might go by a little quick. This is just laying some ground work right now and also... a special appearance from Rales OC. I own hardly anything.**

**The Calm**

_What a crazy end to a tournament. Like I said before, it didn't feel like the end for us, or even a true chapter closed. In fact, I felt real bad about it. The main reason I entered the tournament was because I wanted to find Cole. I still should've been helping Wizardmon find Crusadermon. Also because of the tournament, I met some people… Not to sure I particularly enjoyed the new friends I made at the time._

"What!" The brown haired low-pigtailed girl shouted in protests at the cards in front of her. Almost hoping that her yelling would magically change the outcome.

Noah sighed and put a hand to his head to scratch it nervously, "Sorry, but that was the only move I could do." He was speaking the truth. Normally he would try to find a way out of this situation and win, but it was not in the cards. "I guess you can't win all the time Arisa."

The girl pouted in anger and then mumbled to herself, "I like it better when I say that." She then looked back at Noah. "I never knew you could take losing so well."

"To be fair: one; it's a tie and two; that was an entirely different circumstance." Noah groaned as he picked up his cards.

"In all my time playing, I never seen anyone tie in this game. You really are good." Arisa said picking up her own cards. Before she gotten Impmon as a partner she was a well-known card player and missed the tournament that Noah had won. Of course she wanted to win. She made them agree to the anti-rule. So Noah had to get out of that. He wasn't going to lose one of his better cards. "Thanks for having us over." She beamed.

'_You guys barged in as soon as my mom open the door.'_ Noah grimaced wondering if he should ban his parents from the door from now on. _'I wonder how those two are doing.'_

xxx

In the room down the hall two digimon stared at each other. More of a glare really. They had been at it for a while. Wizardmon still couldn't believe that a Demon Lord was standing across from him in his own room. It had taken him long enough to even get use to the fact he had his own room here in a human house.

"So… nice… room you got." Impmon said awkwardly.

"You said that already." Wizardmon told him. The imp sweat crept down his neck. He then began to look around mainly to avoid the knight.

"Uh… nice rock…" Impmon said as he noticed something and smirked, "It's very pink. I won't judge on your unman-LY ACK!"

Wizardmon frowned as he raised his staff and made the imp slam into the wall. "Mention the _rock_ like that again, I won't hold back."

"Got it… don't dis the rock…" Impmon said unconvincingly, "Geeze learn to take a joke, Ba-Boom"

xxx

"So up for another game?" Arisa asked.

"Sorry, but I got to get going." Noah told her.

"Oh, come on! Another game, nobody won."

"Arisa… You're trying to get out of something, aren't you?"

She fidgeted and started laughing nervously. Noah glared at her to get to the point. "Come on! I'm going to be working all day tomorrow and everyone else is busy."

"Sorry, but I already have plans for today." He said as they got up. He would've left earlier, but she was insistent. They made they're way to Wizardmon's room. "Hey Wizardmon, everything alright?"

They found the room was just the two of them staring at each other. They saw their tamers and both said "Fine." Much to the awkwardness of it all.

"Okay then."

xxx

"Then after we left that little demon tried to attack me." Wizardmon grumbled.

"Really?" Coronamon asked.

"He sent a small fireball at you when we left him, which you blocked." Noah sighed as he slumped down on the table. They were in a café. Actually they were in Shawn's family café.

"Man, so that group is run by her?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, Arisa Bunya and Impmon are the leaders, mainly Arisa, but Impmon is the Demon Lord of Gluttony." Noah said closing his eyes trying to remember all the members. "Then there's Takuto Satome and Guilmon, who is Gallantmon a Royal Knight. Rene Kamiya and Renamon."

"Didn't she have a brother in the Rangers?" Wizardmon asked to clarify.

"Yeah Thomas and he has a partner… Gaomon I think." Noah answered, "Then there was a kid name Kenny and his partner Terriermon and then Hikaru Motimiya with an Elecmon. Also Taito and Shoutmon, plus Nanami and Demidevimon."

"Why does it seem like everything copies the shows or something?" Shawn asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm more surprise that you can make that comment with how little you've _seen_ of the animes." Noah jabbed

"Hey! I can't afford to goof off all day like _some_ people.

"Watch it Blaze."

"I wasn't talking about you! I'm talking about Coronamon."

"You don't let me into the kitchen anymore!"

Shawn just patted the lion and ignored him, "Man, can't believe we missed all that in the tournament."

"I told you we should've stayed." Coronamon said.

Noah sat up and fidgeted in his seat. Despite it having been awhile since the tournament, Noah still felt bad about what he did. He shouldn't have used Shawn as bait like that. "Oh I get it…" Shawn said wily smirking.

"What?" Noah asked snapping back to reality.

"You getting all quiet right now, thinking hard… it could only mean one thing… You're thinking about _Nora_!"

'_He makes it real hard to feel bad for using him.'_ Noah grumbled. "This isn't about her."

"Sure it isn't." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Whatever Shawn." Noah grunted in annoyance.

"How goes your own mystery search?" Wizardmon asked feeling the atmosphere going south.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to the wizard wondering what exactly he was talking about.

"That girl… Melody and her partner Sayakomon. Whatever happened to her?"

Now it was Shawn's turn to sulk, "I don't know. She left before I could catch up with her."

"Do you even remember her?" Wizardmon asked.

"I don't really know."

"Shawn!"

They heard a call from the kitchen, "Coming, sorry guys, but I need to get back to work. Later."

"See ya!" Coronamon said running behind him.

Noah and Wizardmon sat for a bit. Noah had nearly forgotten about Melody. Almost like the memory was trying to escape him, but he wouldn't allow it. She made a comment. That he was weak and wasn't strong enough. Being weaker than Shawn didn't have anything to do with it. Just the idea he was seen as a weak individual was the main point.

Wizardmon looked at his partner worryingly. He learned how to tell what Noah was thinking without his magic, but he didn't know what to do about it. Heck even Wizardmon was going through an inferiority complex. He lost to Beelzemon. He was never going to live that down, but that was his error. Noah shouldn't feel like he need to prove himself, but then he wouldn't be Noah.

"Let's go Wizardmon." Noah decided as they left the café. Wizardmon nodded and followed his tamer. Noah shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to change his focus. After all, he wasn't done with one thing yet. "Do you sense her yet?"

"No," Wizardmon replied.

Noah just nodded. It was strange to think that it would be this hard to find a digimon, let alone a Royal Knight with their luck. Even the city was really short on Crusadermon's rookie form; Kotemon. Yet another ironic situation although, that wasn't going to stop Noah from looking. He promised that they would find her.

"Hey guys."

They looked up and saw that someone was talking to them. It was a familiar person and FanBeemon. "Taven?"

xxx

"Are you okay Shawn?" Coronamon asked

Shawn just turned to his partner in confusion. They were waiting for his parents and the other workers to fill the orders. "Why would you ask that?"

"You seem out of it."

"It's nothing."

"Oh come on. You can tell me."

Shawn sighed, "It's that… how Noah's been talking to us lately."

"Yeah, he's being nice to us."

"And more open…"

"I'm not following." The lion said cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know, but let's see how he would think about us joining the Tamers like him." Shawn said enthusiastically to brightened the mood.

"Definitely, we could even mess with Noah more. Maybe even get Nora to join us." Coronamon offered knowing how well that Shawn liked to mess with Noah.

"Nora?" Shawn looked at his partner confused. Who was Nora? Coronamon looked at his partner in the same confused state. Shawn shook his head. "Oh yeah. Nora." Shawn snapped his fingers. _'Noah's girlfriend.'_ It was weird. He had made a comment not to long ago about her. So why did he forget about her just now? It was as if he didn't think about it hard enough the memory was just going to go away.

xxx

"Are you okay Mistress?" Darcmon asked.

They were in Nora's house. It had been a while since she returned to it since the tournament. Now Nora was just looking around. She didn't answer to Darcmon because the answer was obvious. She told herself that she wasn't going to interfere for a while. She couldn't, she wasn't allowed to. So to prepare herself she wanted to look around her house.

Yggdrasil got it for occasions where Nora didn't have enough strength to return to the digital world. That was all this was. A place to rest. Her mission always took priority, so she never noticed how much she grew attached to this place. "I guess, I'm just a broken record." She laughed as she took the picture from her room.

"Why?" Darcmon asked

Nora just shrugged and sat down looking at the picture. She didn't have much else to think about but him. That was why she chose in the first place to never let herself feel and one mistake changed all that. "I can't stop thinking about him and feel regret that I won't be there to see their growth." She sighed, "But that's my problem. He just really different."

"I know, they both are."

"Let's go Darcmon… We're done here."

xxx

"So what brings you out here today Noah?" Taven asked as they continued walking.

"Nothing really." Noah said. "How you been since the tournament."

"Eh, okay. Still couldn't believe stuff like that happened after we were kicked out."

"Yeah… sorry about my friend." Noah sighed.

"Eh." Taven said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"How have you been FanBeemon?" Wizardmon asked.

"Good." FanBeemon said hovering.

"You put up a good fight against Coronamon, you're quite skilled." Wizardmon complemented.

"Thank you, and you were truly a master in your fight against Beelzemon."

Then it got quiet. Noah looked between them than to Taven who got his own smirk. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." Noah smirked.

"Street Battle." They both said, to their partner's confusion.

"Come on, I know a spot close by." Taven said leading them to a dead end street where there were many buildings.

"Why are we here?" Wizardmon asked for both him and a confused FanBeemon.

"It's a street battle Wizardmon."

"Hope you guys don't mind." Taven laughed as he went further down the street.

"A street battle is…?" Wizardmon asked trying to remember where he heard that term before.

"Sections of this city that have been modified to allow battle outside of the arenas."

"But unfortunately the machines aren't calibrated to handle anything over weak champion levels." Taven said

'_Am I being considered weak!?' _Wizardmon thought in anger at the comment.

"Are you ready for a battle buddy?" Taven asked Fanbeemon looked at Taven and nodded. "Glad to see that you are up for it."

"Ready Wizardmon?" Noah asked.

Wizardmon looked at Noah. He seemed calmer than he was before. Maybe that was what he needed. A way to forget about his stress and focus on something else. It didn't need to just be about finding Crusadermon. Noah was no help to anyone unless he can get over his funk. "Of course Noah." And if it meant that he could continuously test his skills, well, Wizardmon wasn't going to complain.

Both Noah and Taven held up their digivices and they began to glow. In-between them the ground open a small hatch and four small orbs popped out. They quickly spread from each other and attached themselves to buildings and created a small barrier.

"Let's go!" The two humans shouted

Wizardmon charged at FanBeemon. **"Magical Game"** Summoning fireballs he lanced them as he continued to charge.

"_Digi-Modify: SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind Activate!"_ Taven shouted slashing a card.

"**Frozen Wind"** A gust of icy air clashed with the fireballs freezing them, but Wizardmon expected that.

He then teleported behind FanBeemon. _"Digi-Modify: Leomon's Beast sword!"_ Noah slashed his own card and appeared a sword in Wizardmon's free hand. He slashed FanBeemon and knocked him to the ground.

"**Gear Stinger"** FanBeemon quickly picked himself up and launched several of his stingers at Wizardmon.

Wizardmon blocked most of them with his new blade. Some still struck him though. **"Electro Squall"** Raising his staff he shot a lighting bolt on him.

"FanBeemon! You okay?"

"I'm fine…" FanBeemon said

"You two really are good. I see how you got so far in the tournament."

"You're not bad yourself." Noah smirked and looked to Wizardmon. "You ready to finish this?"

"Okay."

"Don't think we'll make it easy!" Taven yelled pulling out another card, _"Digi-Modify: Greymon's NovaBlast"_

"**NovaBlast"** FanBeemon then generated a fireball and launched it at Wizardmon.

"**Thunder Ball"** Wizardmon threw his own attack at the blast with the two creating an explosion. With the barriers up the smoke gathered and stayed. **"Electro Squall"** With that FanBeemon fell to the ground and the battle was over.

"Aw man." Taven said as the four orbs cleared the field and returned to the hatch they had came from.

"Sorry… Taven." FanBeemon apologized as he struggled to get up.

"No need to buddy." Taven sighed.

"Yeah, you two were great." Noah said walking up to them. "You two put up a great fight."

"Thanks, but still crazy how strong Wizardmon is." Wizardmon just shrugged at the comment. He wasn't just going to tell him that he was a Royal Knight.

"Taven Mckoy."

The four turned to see an older man who closely resembled Taven. "Hey Dad." Taven said indifferently.

"Hope you're done goofing off now because you said you would help me out this weekend if you went to the tournament."

"Yeah, yeah." Taven said.

"My apologies sir." FanBeemon said.

"Oh yeah, Dad. This is Noah and his partner Wizardmon." Taven said bluntly. To Noah it looked as though that Taven didn't really care that his dad was breathing down his next.

"Uh, nice to meet you sir."

"Hello."

"Well, I'll be in the shop. Actually try to make it in today." Taven's Dad sighed before leaving to the shop across the street.

Taven then lead them to his dad's shop where Noah and Wizardmon looked around. It was a simple electronics shop, but what really caught their eyes was the workshop in the back. It seemed that Taven's dad also repaired electronics. "Nice place you guys got." Noah said looking around.

"Thanks I guess." Taven shrugged.

"Are theses pictures yours?" Wizardmon asked looking at a portion of the workshop that seemed to be in the corner. On the wall was a board filled with pictures of many different locations and places.

"Oh yeah, I collect them sometimes. Theses are just the ones I have at the shop here." Taven said.

FanBeemon joined in, "Yeah, Taven really does have good taste."

"So how long have been in Japan Taven?" Noah asked looking over the pictures.

"We've been here for a while." He shrugged not really wanting to tell Noah he's been here for five years and still hasn't gotten hold of the language.

"Was the best time to come here too!" Taven's dad yelled from his spot. "To move here that is. Digi-City one of the only good thing that came out of that Digimon incident."

"What was that?" FanBeemon asked confused. He wasn't well informed on the actual status of the Digital World as he and his Hive fought Flymon on a regular basis. That was all he ever focused on till he met Taven.

"It was around twenty-years ago FanBeemon." Taven said. "When humans found out about the Digital World and Digimon."

"Let's just say… we all had misunderstandings." Taven's dad said. "A huge war broke out."

"It was lead by Reapermon." Wizardmon said. "He rallied an army and lead the digimon against the humans. You humans also returned the favor, but four of you humans somehow stopped the war."

"I think that was the Digidestines." Noah said

"The one's from the show?" FanBeemon asked

"No the real ones. Unlike the show, there were only three of them and well, they saved both worlds." Noah said.

"Enough history. Are you going to help or not Taven?"

"Sure." He shrugged

"And we'll help too sir." Noah said to everone's surprise.

"You don't have to Noah."

"It's okay, I want to help." Noah said.

Wizardmon sighed. There was no arguing right now. Noah got it in his head that Taven needed help, but Wizardmon didn't mind. Noah was no longer down about whatever was bugging him. That was all that mattered.

With his offer taken, Noah and Wizardmon helped around the shop. Taven was still shocked that Noah actually want to help, but he didn't mind. It was less work for him right now.

"So Noah, what brings you to Japan?" Mr Mckoy asked him.

Noah just shrugged as he swept the floor. "My Dad's job requires us to move around a lot. So this is just another stop."

"Really?" Taven chimed in, "So what does he do?"

Wizardmon was also curious about it. He has been here for a year and had not learned what his partner's parents do. Sure he had seen Mr. Drake go off in the morning, but he wasn't sure what he did. He wasn't even sure of Mrs. Drake. "I… don't really know."

Noah then got a huge response of stunned faces. "You don't know?" Taven and FanBeemon asked.

Noah shrugged. "It never really mattered to me. Some times we would move around three times a year. Others my dad would be gone for months." He was honest. He had no idea what his dad did. Noah actually tried to ask many times before, but always was told that he wasn't ready to know yet. Wasn't ready to know what? Maybe he was ready now? Maybe…

"Anyway Noah, if you're interested, you can come help out tomorrow morning. Honestly this is the only time Taven has been here for more than a minute."

"Yeah, yeah." Taven shrugged

"Sure, glad to help." Noah said.

xxx

Yggdrasil ran over the data again. There was just too much activity in the dark area. Too much for comfort. If he compared the data to past events then there is only one conclusion he could think of.

"Sir. We're back."

He looked down to see Nora and Darcmon appear. "Good. Nora… I need you here for the next events. No interfering in the affairs."

"I understand." Nora said, "Father… why have you postponed your rest for so long? If you rest you can have more strength."

"No, I have to be "awake" for these events. Once I rest I can't regulate the stability incase of a flux."

"But, you've already been awake for so long." Darcmon announced.

"I have enough energy." Yggdrasil spoke. "Tomorrow… the Invasion will begin."

**A/N: Yeah, not really much to say... Let me know what you think in a review.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Storm

**A/N: Well... I'm sorry for the long delay... Been a very busy time for me... Heh I don't have much else to say really. Other than that new Digimon Adventure season in the works and Bandai releasing a game in Europe and North America for the PS3 and XBox 360 in November... Yeah, it's late I'm tired and I don't own much in this really.****  
><strong>

**The Storm**

… _You know looking back on that day… I realized how normal it seemed. How despite how much I disliked some events, it was still enjoyable and how poetic a certain saying was for what was coming. But I guess that's not important as the night before. Because once again, I was going to ask my father a question I wanted answers too._

Noah looked at the door in front of him and took a deep breath. He didn't know what was different this time, but the door felt far away and out of reach. "You okay Noah?"

Noah snapped back and looked at Wizardmon. "Yeah." He said unconvincingly.

"If you want I can leave while you talk to him."

He didn't know if that was what he wanted. Did he just need Wizardmon out of the picture? He was just going to ask his father a question. A question that Noah had lost interest in trying to figure out some years ago. Still, coming back to it now made him feel different. What if it was something horrible? _'Or it could be nothing.'_ What if it was something so secret that Noah would be killed for learning it? _'Or it could be nothing.'_ What if it didn't really mattered at all? _'It could be nothing.'_ That was it isn't it? Noah wasn't scared of anything else but the fact he would be disappointed. His father had not bother to tell him about his job for years. He could've just played it up as this big secret only for it to be meaningless. "Wizardmon… yeah."

"Come again?" The Royal Knight asked.

"Yeah, just me and my dad." Noah didn't need to turn around to know his partner agreed. It wasn't the fact that he was scared that this would all be pointless, but the fact that he thought this way. Why? Why did it matter what his dad does for a living? It shouldn't matter, they had a roof over their heads and the table would always have food. So why? Why did it matter this much? Then it hit him. "Melody…" Strength never mattered so much until he met her. That was why he was worried… because if his father was weak, he was weak. Noah shook his head violently _'No! Stop it Noah, stop it! Don't think like that!'_ He told himself. Steeling himself up he went to the door and knocked.

"Come in." His father's voice called.

Turning the knob he opened the door to his father's study. This was where he would always disappear to when he had to bring work home. It was simple, just a small room with a desk and a window. There was a bookshelf, but all that held was his father's books for reading. Noah's father was typing away at something on his laptop and seemed focused and only looked to see who entered. Taking a deep breath Noah began, "Hey… Dad? Can I ask you a question?"

Mr. Drake looked up from his laptop and smiled, "Sure son, what you need?" Already having a vague idea of what to tell the boy.

Noah figured the best course of action was just to come out and say it. "What do you do for a living?"

His father seemed surprised at this and leaned back in his chair. He had figured that this talk was going to go and entirely different direction, but hearing his son's tone and look in his eye told him that he couldn't even joke in that direction. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"You keep telling me that you would tell me when I'm ready, but I don't see why I **need** to be ready."

"Well there's your answer Noah." His dad said. "You don't know yet because you're not ready."

"What do you mean by that? Why won't I be ready to know something this trivial?"

"It's just what it sounds like Noah. I'm not trying to through you off I meant what I said."

"So is that it?" Noah said as he glared at his dad, "You're just going to leave me hanging like that? You're not even going to hint as to what I needed to do to prove I'm ready?"

"You're a smart kid Noah. I'm sure you don't need a hint. You'll figure it out." He said with a kind smile.

"Why even bother hiding it?" Noah said raising his voice a little. "I'm just asking a simple question."

"And I gave you an answer." Noah balled his fists and then… let them go and turned around to leave, but not before his dad added one more thing, "Something else us bothering you isn't Noah?"

Noah stopped and looked down and let out a breath. "Yeah…"

"It's not just about your question for me is it?"

"No…"

His father leaned back in his chair. He didn't realize that the situation would turn. "It happened during the tournament didn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Mr. Drake rubbed his head and let out a sigh. He and his wife had hardly asked about the full details of the tournament. It was a crazy time not just for their son, but the small war between the Rangers and Hackers at the Ranger's HQ. Still, his wife did try to get as much information as possible when he returned and what they saw on the news. He glanced at his computer. _'Guess that'll have to wait now.'_ Getting up he placed his hand on Noah's shoulder, "Come on… you can tell us all about it."

Noah paused. This wasn't where he wanted to take the conversation. However… what choice did he have now? Ne nodded as they headed out of the office to get his mother so he can tell what had really happened during the tournament.

xxx

A single human in a cloak stared at the castle before him. He expected much more for a castle of the Dark Area, but he wasn't here to judge their architecture. No he was here to deliver an order. Which he figured that Melody would be more suited for this, "But that girl just had to insist that she get to talk to Yung." He sighed. "I mean come on. She's the one that enjoys this kind of work, messing with the targets, making them her slaves." He sighed again, "Welp, if Miss Dibs want me to do this part of the job, I guess I'll just have to show her I can do a better job then her." This was an important mission and he had to deal with it. Deciding not to waste anymore time he made his way to the castle. There was a huge army here full of Dark Area digimon and getting around them was somewhat difficult. Somewhat.

He found himself inside the castle and found his target. It was a tall digimon with a grey and golden armor. His left hand had a cannon of some sort and while his right looked like a sickle. The human made a note to give the digimon a nickname about his pointed head. It was not long for the digimon to notice the human and aimed his sickle at him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?!"

The human didn't even seem fazed and shrugged and put his hand on the sickle. "Now, now, is that anyway to treat a guest Reapermon?" Then he frowned, "Actually I guess you don't _**have**_ to be a good host, considering this isn't really you're castle."

"It would be wise for you to get out of my sight human." Reapermon growled in annoyance, he would've struck this human, but the fact that he knew about the real owners of this castle…

"And it would be wise to listen to my request. By the way my name is Zachary, but my friends call me Zach. And since I like you Spikes you may call me Zach."

"What do you mean by-"

Zach didn't give the digimon time to finish his sentence as he got down to the reason he was here. "Look, Spikes, I know why you're here; to get revenge on the human world for twenty years ago for "defeating" you" Zach said as made air quotes to emphasize his point, "I get that, but aren't you forgetting the most important part of your revenge?"

"What are you talking about human?" Reapermon asked slowly losing his patience, but curious about the human.

"I'm just saying, it would be easy to just go around and destroy everything in sight right? Send a few minions here; send some over there have them wipe everything out of existence in their line of sight. Everyone on your side gets to satisfy their sadistic side right? But what about the ones that really were responsible for what happened to you?"

"You don't think that those Digidestines won't be handled?" Reapermon questioned. They were the main reasons for his revenge. All of them… even Tammy.

"No, no. I'm sure they would be taken care of." Zach then gave a smirk. "But they won't be by your hands…. Claw… cannon things. Whatever, you get the point right Spikes?"

"What do you mean be that human!?" Reapermon roared. "And stop calling me that!"

"Oh guess not. Well you plan to just invade the real world right? So if that's as complicated your strategy will be then it's going to fail." Zach stepped back and stretched his arms, "You got to expand your strategy. You need to think long term Spikes. So my advise to you is; focus on Digi-City. The humans that you want to get rid of would be there, along wither partners, not forgetting them right? Just have your forces focus there so that they can find them and be brought to you. That way they can't escape from the city." Zach said "Besides, what better way to claim your rule then killing off the heroes of both worlds?"

Reapermon thought about this. If he did as this human said he would be able to get rid of his biggest threats and be able to use them as an example for anyone who would defy him. But there was something wrong here. "Why are you giving me this advice human? Aren't I the humans' enemy?"

"Eh, maybe you are, but like I said Spikes, I like you so I'm just leaving you with some helpful advice."

"So you're saying a human would side with the one enemy that is completely dangerous to the human world?"

Zach shrugged, "Who said I was on anyone's side of this battle. I'm just giving helpful advice that I really suggest you take." Zach said his tone turning into a warning one. "Because Spikes… the person I do work for will be a far worse enemy if you decide to not take my advice."

xxx

Wizardmon sat in his room and stared at the stone in his hand. The small stone slightly glowed red. Digging out his blue one he brought the two together. The two began glowing brightly and tuned transparent as binary code and digimon language appeared.

"_A bond that will live forever. Of mastery and knowledge."_

Why? Why wasn't he close to finding out where Crusadermon? "Huh?" He heard a door close from Noah's room. What did that mean? Did Noah not learn what his father does? "Maybe I should see what's going on." Waving his staff he made himself invisible and headed down the hall. Noah was in his room, but wasn't saying anything. _'So he didn't learn it.'_ He then heard Noah's parents talking in the kitchen and made his way down stairs.

"So I take it you didn't tell Noah again." Mrs. Drake said as she sat down across from Mr. Drake.

He rubbed his head and sighed. "Yeah."

"You know…" She said looking down at her closed hands, "It was cute when he was younger, he would keep coming up to you with all his different guesses. He would even try to say you were a super hero. It was a nice game for him, but he really has grown since then."

"I know he has…"

"I know why you don't tell him honey. You didn't want Noah to grow up thinking like that, but I'm sure he would understand now."

Mr. Drake slumped and crossed his arms on the table, "I'm not worried that he would think like that anymore, I'm worried of what he will think."

"That he would see it as unfair?" She said picking up her head, "You know he won't be the only one to think like that if you told him. I believe that someone else told you **her** view of the subject."

"Heh…" Mr. Drake laughed remembering an old conversation

"Have more faith in him." She said, "I'm sure he would understand."

"I guess I can say the same about you're faith in him when he leaves the house."

"That's different… But I do feel better that Wizardmon is actually a powerful digimon. I'm sure Noah will be safe with him around."

Wizardmon saw they were getting up and decided that that was all he was going to learn. After all they had an early morning tomorrow. _"I'm sure Noah will be safe with him around."_ Those words echoed in his ears as he headed back to his room. Somehow… hearing those words… filled with such certainty… made Wizardmon empty and hollow. He had been here over a year and gained such confidence with these humans… but if he couldn't keep his own student safe, what hope did he have to keep his partner, their son, safe. Did this mean he was selfish? That he was still just using Noah? And what would happen when he finds Crusadermon? He never thought about that. Would he even stay with Noah? Or would he leave?

"Don't think about it too much Wizardmon, just get some rest." Wizardmon turned and was surprised to see that Mr. Drake was looking at him with a knowing smile. How did he know? Wasn't he still invisible? "We trust you two. I just wanted you to know that."

"Of course Mr. Drake." Wizardmon said turning back to normal and nodding to his partner's father.

xxx

_After a night of rest, well, after telling my parents what really happened during the tournament it seemed like it was going to be another normal day. They seemed to understand and didn't ground me or anything. Although I think my mom would rather I have kept it to myself. Anyways the next day I kept my promise to Taven and help him and his dad and helped them in their shop._

"Hey Noah, you okay?"

"Huh?" Noah looked up and found Taven and FanBeemon staring at him. "Oh sorry, just spaced out for a second there."

"Okay." Taven said hardly buying it, but shrugged it off. "Anyways thanks for the help man. You sure helped me out."

"Don't you mean you and your dad?" FanBeemon clarified.

"Sure whatever you said." Taven said.

"No problem," Noah said, "Glad to be of some help." Then they heard the doors from the workshop open and out came Wizardmon and Taven's father.

"You sure got yourself a smart digimon partner here Noah. Would've took me hours on this special order."

Wizardmon shrugged. "It was nothing really."

"Well, you still got my thanks. I think you two have done enough for today, we really appreciate the help."

"You sure Mr. Mckoy? If there's anything we can-"

"Dude, Noah." Taven said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, don't look a gift horsed in the mouth." Shrugging Noah nodded. "Anyway, if you ever need anything Noah, let me know."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Noah turned to his partner, "Let's go Wizardmon." Waving their goodbyes the two left the shop. "Well, we got the rest of the day now huh?"

"What do you want to do then Noah?" Wizardmon asked.

"Well…" Noah crossed his arms and looked around. "Let's just check around here, we need some leads."

"Alright." Wizardmon responded. However he then noticed a human and his digimon over by the street battle area where he had his match with Fanbeemon the day before. "Do you recognize them Noah?"

"Huh?" Noah turned and saw whom he was talking about. It was a boy around Noah's age with a white scarf on his head hiding his short black hair. The boy wore a black and red short sleeve jacket, grey pants, and purple sneakers. Next to him was a purple and white beast digimon called Dorumon. "Yeah I do, they were in the tournament right?"

"And part of the Hackers." Wizardmon clarified.

Noah nodded. Despite the fact that the bad blood between him and Cole wasn't over yet, he hasn't heard a single peep from his "old friend". "Do you think they would know about Cole and Witchmon?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Hey!" Noah called out to the boy. He looked up, but hardly acknowledged Noah. "You're… Akita right? Akita Kinue?"

"Who want's to know?" he asked looking at Noah again and got a good look. "Oh you're that one guy, the one with the Tamers."

"First, the name is Noah." Noah groaned, "And second, I'm not really affiliated with them."

"Good, this was to be a five V. five with the originals." He boasted.

Noah, however, could care less to what this guy was going on about. He was only interested in one thing. "Look, I just want to know if you know someone named Cole Conners. He was part of the Hacker organization."

"His partner is a Witchmon." Wizardmon added

"Sorry, we don't know." Dorumon said.

"Yeah…" Akita sighed, "Well we only joined the Hackers during the tournament, so we don't know about this Cole guy."

"Great thanks…" Noah sighed feeling that he just wasted his time,

"Maybe he got arrested with the others." Akita suggested.

Noah hadn't thought about that. It was true the Hackers were completely ruined and that many were arrested for the incident. "Hey wait a second," Noah said realizing something, "doesn't that mean that you should be arrested as well along with the other Hackers? I mean from what I heard you were knocked out of the tournament, but still in the final rounds?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Akita shrugged.

"We haven't even been brought in for questioning" Dorumon added.

"Really?" Wizardmon was surprised. Even though their part in the scheme was a minor one, they still should've been questioned.

Noah gave a snort. "Guess it pays having friends to bail you out."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Noah just shook his had at his outburst. "I'm just saying that you got lucky you didn't get in trouble."

"Hey Noah!" A voice called out to them. "Wizardmon!"

Noah turned, the voice seemed cheerful, almost relieved. The owner of the voice was a twelve-year-old boy with green hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He wore a green t-shirt, blue shorts, and white and green sneakers. _'There's only one kid I know with the affinity for green and a Terriermon hanging off his shoulder.' _Noah just nodded to Kenny Matsumi. He looked over at Akita and backed to Kenny. _'Are they here to fight each other again?'_ Noah thought as he recalled they faced each other and Kenny was the victor in their battle at the tournament.

"So you finally arrived," Akita smirked, "I thought you would be too scared to show up."

"Who? Me?" Kenny laughed nervously. "Aw, c'mon."

"We're not afraid to fight you!" Terriermon yelled boastfully obviously showing the difference between the two.

"Then let's get started." Akita said as he held out his D-Ark.

"Let's get out of the way Noah," Wizardmon said remembering what happens when a street battle is activate.

It was then that they noticed that Kenny and Terriermon didn't come alone to this fight. A young girl, who seemed older than Kenny, she also had short green hair like the kid. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, white pants and red and white sneakers. She also had a blue jacket tied around her waste where Noah spotted a pink and white D-Ark and a Lopmon, a digimon that seemed the same as Terriermon except for the brown coloring and three tiny horns, following her.

"Let's go!" Kenny and Akita yelled activating the Street Battle system. Once again a small hole opened up and the four orbs came out and attached themselves to the side of the buildings and formed a barrier.

"**Bunny Blast"** Terriermon sarted of by blasting a small green ball of energy.

"**Metal Shot"** Dorumon responded by shoting a metal ball from his own mouth.

"Oh, hey!" The girl said as she and Noah stood on the sidle lines. "Your Noah right? My brother told me about you. I'm Karin Matsumi." She said with her hand held out.

"Karen?" Noah said surprised remembering another girl that has the same name.

Karin raised an eyebrow at his tone and his decline to her handshake, "Yeah, that's my name. K-A-R-I-N! Karin. You got a problem with that?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"No… I was thinking of someone else I know that has the same name." Noah sighed annoyed with her loudness. "So your Kenny's sister?"

"Yup, and this is Lopmon, my partner."

"Nice to meet you." Lopmon said

"I believe we have already met Lopmon." Wizardmon said surprising the two humans.

Lopmon however, didn't show the same surprise. "It has been awhile, hasn't it Dynasmon." Lopmon said with a smile, "I am better known as Cherubimon of the Celestial Angels."

"Okay…" Noah said trying to figure out why there were so many digimon of big name groups in the real world, "That aside, mind explaining what the heck is going on with those guys?" he said pointing to the battle.

xxx

"Do you think you can do that music thing again Shawn?" Coronamon asked his partner as he rested under the tree. "Shawn?"

Shawn on the other hand was in the tree above his partner. He opened his eyes and looked down, "Oh, were you saying something buddy?"

"Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping." Coronamon apologized.

"Nah, I was just thinking." Shawn said as he looked up at the leaves above him. They had decided to use their free time to head to the park and found themselves a tree to rest at. Well… Shawn wasn't exactly resting. His mind was really playing tricks on him lately. First and foremost is trying to remember that girl… Nora… It was almost like they never met, but the more Shawn fought to remember her the harder it was the next time. Still he wasn't going to give up. That would mean giving up on his best material to tease Noah. However… that wasn't the only thing he was stuck on. Unlike the memories of Nora he kept fighting to maintain, he couldn't bring up the ones about Melody. She claimed that they knew each other and he swore she seemed familiar, but whenever he tried to find an inkling to their connection… he just couldn't. _'Man… What am I doing?' _He looked down to his partner, "Hey Coronamon, mind if I play a little tune?"

"Go for it." Coronamon said excited he was going to get his song.

While unbeknownst to them, they were being watch. Melody removed her binoculars from her face and nodded. "His strength is growing." Sayakomon stated.

"It is, apparently that Nora isn't completely useless after all." Melody said turning her head to the sky. "Did Zach screw up his assignment? When is this invasion going to start?"

"Melody." Sayakomon fidgeted as she tried to get Melody's attention. "Why are we the one's to get the information from Yung? I know it can't just be about Shawn."

"No," Melody smirked, "Your right. This isn't about Shawn. This is about Nora. She didn't show up in the tournament like I hoped and now she'll pay for it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The best way to knock a princess down a peg, is to strike down her knight in shinning armor."

xxx

"Well Gabumon, think this is the place?" A short haired brunette, thirty-two-year-old man to his reptilian-wolf digimon partner. He was Matt Iromoto and he wore a simple white long sleeve shirt and brown pants after all this wasn't a formal meeting.

"I think it is Matt." Gabumon said. "It sure has been awhile since we seen everyone." The two entered the café that was full of people and digimon and were greeted instantly.

"Hey Matt, over here." A brown-orange haired woman called from the bar. She wore yellow long sleeve shirt and a white silk skirt. This was Sora Itomi and next to her on her left was her partner Biyomon, which looked like a pink bipedal bird. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

To their right was a brown haired man that was known as Taiki Yagami in an orange t-shirt and brown pants sitting near his partner Agumon and a small little girl around five in a pink shirt and blue skirt. Even without Matt knowing before hand that the little girl was Taiki's daughter; you could tell the same brown hair she had tied in a pink bow and brown eyes she inherited from him related them. "What's up guys?" Matt said as he high-fived his old friend.

"Not much, just oh you know, our twentieth year anniversary." Taiki responded knowingly giving a clear signal that he was pointing out that Matt was late. Matt laughed it off as he and Gabumon took a seat near them.

"I still can't believe it been twenty years since we defeated the Digimon Hunter." Sora said

"Time sure had flown by." Biyomon added.

"It sure seems that way." Nodded Gabumon.

"Yeah, hardly seems like we actually ended a war huh?" It was true. It was hard for all of them to believe that twenty years ago they have became world (or worlds) renowned heroes after destroying the instigator of the Human and Digimon War. They were still known as the Legendary Digidestines. Even in the café they were getting looks and secret pictures. "Too bad Tammy decided not to show up. Then we really could've called this a reunion." Matt said as he recalled their fourth member.

"Now that you mention it…" Sora began, "How is she? It's been awhile since we last spoke to her."

"I saw her a couple months ago. Our little Tammy Mezurno has really changed over the years." Taiki said recalling his last meeting with her. "She really has matured and became rather serious. I hardly recognized her."

"It seems like she might've just maturned faster then you guys." Biyomon said getting a few giggles out of the girls.

Matt thought it was a low blow to Taiki, but realized it was meant for him too. "Hey!" they shouted together.

"However." Taiki said as he calmed down. "When I asked her if she ever found her partner, she looked at me and walked away like I had insulted her."

Sora nodded and looked in her cup. "I still feel bad for her. She said she lost her partner before we all met."

Matt nodded. It was true when they met Tammy she was alone and they had partners. However it was her knowledge of the Digital World that really helped them stop the war. Without her they really would've been a bunch of kids walking around aimlessly. "She never talked about her partner. I really wonder which digimon it was."

"Me too." Gabumon said

The six of them turned quiet. Sure Tammy was joyful and friendly back then, but even still they could tell that the smile she wore was a mask. She wanted them to think she was okay, when maybe… she was still mourning over her partner the entire time. Either understanding the situation, or the child's need for attention, Suzie spoke up of an entirely knew topic. "Hey Daddy, I met the champion of the Dra Tournament today. Arisa Bunya." She beamed, "She even played soccer with me."

"That's great honey." Taiki said not really all that interested in the girl his daughter mention, but he still smiled and petted her head to show he had heard her. Matt had to hand it to Taiki. Whether it was the fame going to his head or maybe he wasn't ready he had an unsuccessful marriage. They split not too long after Suzie was born. He was surprised when Taiki had fought to keep the ability to see his daughter and made sure to be an attentive parent an from the joy on the little girl's face you couldn't tell that her parents were divorced. Matt prayed that it wasn't just the child's innocence.

Agumon however showed more interest in the subject. "Isn't that the girl that saved everyone in the tournament?"

"Yup." Gabumon said

"Although, I think the last attack was from everyone in the stadium." Matt clarified.

"Interesting…" Sora said. Her work tended to keep her really busy and leave her burned by the end of the night. "So you think we got ourselves an actually new digidestined?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Taiki said.

"I think they call themselves the Tamers." Agumon said.

xxx

"So... the others are having a Street Battles now against the Hackers." Noah said when Karin finished explaining that Akari came to challenge them in the park.

"Yup, all the battles are in different locations." Karin said.

"I wonder how this will end." Wizardmon said. Although he seemed focused on the battle, he was actually worried. Something about the air was… wrong. Like something was coming. Something… but he wasn't sure what.

'_Considering how pointless this is?'_ Noah thought as, from the information, they were basically facing the same people from the tournament in he same order.

"No offense to Terriermon." Lopmon spoke up, "But Dorumon is a strong rookie."

Terriermon's ear twitch, "I heard that!"

"Uh… Momentai?" Lopmon said nervously.

xxx

"Uh… Melody."

"What Sayakomon."

"I know you like stalk-IMEAN "watching" Shawn, but" Sayakomon tried to recover from her slip up, "do we _have_ to do it from the bushes?"

Melody shuffled in her bush to look at her partner. "What!? I'm only here cuz… the music." Sayakomon rolled her eyes at the statement. Then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"This Black Eagle calling Slavedriver and Aquafina, the floodgates are opening, expect many bogies to go window shopping in T minus Ten mi-"

"Zach!" She whispered yelled at the phone.

"Sorry Groupie One, but-"

"Zach get to the point!"

"Aww you're no fun when you're serious." Zach whined and heard her groan. "Okay look, Reapermon's invasion will open a portal in ten minutes, now I don't expect them to find the Digidestines **exactly **when they touchdown or if the Rangers will find out their plan in the beginning."

"Great." Melody groaned, "More waiting."

"Well, they still have Yung detained in the Ranger's facility there. We need them to focus on the Digidestineds to give you an easier time to get to yung undetected. Now, to make my-oh wait, _**your**_ job easier."

"Let it go Zach."

"Whatever, to make it easier on you; get him to spill the information on the areas of the digital world he has on the information we want. The data I got from the Hackers has files all encrypted for different fields of study, too much to go through considering how big the Hackers organization was. Although the ones I did go threw that had any leads mention certain areas of the digital world cryptically and I don't know if Yung was paranoid or what, but either the data is missing or he is hiding it."

"Okay, got it. Let's hope he is hiding the information and not an idiot."

"Hey, hey. Give the male species some credit. It's hard enough that they can't be like me."

"Whatever… almost time. I'll call when I get the information."

"Alright, good luck Mel."

xxx

Taiki tensed up. He could feel something was wrong. He looked outside the glass window of the café and saw many people turn to the sky.

"What's up Taiki?" Sora asked as she got their group to follow his gaze. Their hearts dropped. Something about this seemed… familiar.

xxx

"Noah…" Wizardmon said tensing up. He was joined when the other digimon as they all stopped and looked up to the sky.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, but soon found his answer when he looked towards the sky with Karin, Kenny, and Akita. Clouds were beginning to form; rapidly at that. They could even see sparks in them, but they this was too fast for a freak storm. No… this was something big. Soon the clouds began to swarm and circle each other creating a spiral. Then in the middle of the spiral the sparks converged and tore open the sky. A digital portal.

"No way…" Lopmon gasped.

Then descended the most dark digimon they ever seen in one place. "The Nightmare Soldiers…" Wizardmon hissed.

"The hell's going on?" Noah breathed out.

xxx

Mr. Drake looked out the window with disgust. This was bad, really bad. "Honey, call Noah." He called out. "Now!" He tightened his fist. _'Damnit… this was supposed to be my day off.'_

xxx

Shawn stopped playing; almost instinctively. He didn't know why, but he had an urge to look up to the sky. There he was greeted by dark clouds and sparks. Coronamon also turned to look to the sky and tensed up. "Shawn… this is bad."

"Yeah… Coronomon…" Shawn said as he stared at the sky. "We should find Noah and those Tamers he was talking about."

While this was bringing a shiver down their spines it was bringing a relief to two not to far from them. "Finally." Melody said. "The Invasion has begun."

**A/N: So? What you think? Sorry if again it seems like nothing really happens, but the character have a lot on their minds ****and some secrets working their way in the shadows... eh... tired.**


End file.
